


Into the Dark

by moonythejedi394



Series: the harlot and the landlord [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Steve Rogers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cheerful Slut Steve Rogers, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Domspace, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Gang Violence, Genderless Fashion, Guns, Honeymoon, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Makeup, Master/Pet, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Nightmares, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nyctophobia, Omega Steve Rogers, Painplay, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Recovery, Rimming, Russian Mafia, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Paralysis, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, i don't anticipate lots of blood and gore Graphic Violence is tagged for precautionary sakes, light murder kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: After the traumatic events that marked six months in his and Steve’s relationship, things aren’t the same. There’s a nightlight in every room, set to automatically switch on after sunset. Neither of them can stand the sight of a rat. Bucky can’t go away on business trips and leave Steve behind anymore; he can barely leave his baby home for a day while he goes to work, he brings Steve with him more days than not. Neither of them sleep as much as they used to, and Bucky didn’t even sleep evenly every night before that. But it’s not bad. They have each other. And together, it’s so much easier to brave the things they fear.Starting with going into the dark.





	1. Oh, My, My, My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _it's finally here! happy birthday to bucky!_

##  **_Oh, My, My, My!_ **

  
  


**_[tuesday, march 10th, 2020]_ **

 

Bucky wakes himself with a snort, blinking up at the ceiling. He gives a soft groan, reaching up to swipe at his face with a hand, then rolls over to check the time. It isn’t often he wakes before his alarm –

 

It’s nearly ten. Bucky sits bolt upright, throws the blanket back, and –

 

“Steve?” Bucky mutters.

 

Steve grins at him from his place kneeling on the floor. “Happy birthday,” he says cheekily.

 

“Honey, I gotta go to work!” Bucky says, then notices the tray balanced on Steve’s lap. “What the –?”

 

“I turned your alarm off,” Steve reports cheerfully. 

 

Bucky blinks, not yet awake enough to fully process what’s happening. 

 

“And let Natasha know you’d be taking the day off.”

 

“What?” Bucky repeats faintly.

 

Steve lifts the tray, rising onto his knees to place it on the bed. Bucky shuffles back out of the way, still just blinking, as Steve sets the tray on the bed over his lap. 

 

“First order of the day,” Steve tells him, “shitty crepes.”

 

“Shitty crepes?” Bucky echoes, smiling a little as it all sinks in. 

 

“Yep,” Steve says proudly. “I made ‘em myself.”

 

He leans in. “That’s why they’re shitty,” he says in a conspiratorial way.

 

Bucky laughs. “C’mere,” he says, cupping the back of Steve’s head. 

 

Steve shuffles closer to the bed on his knees and Bucky pulls him in for a soft kiss. When they separate, Steve’s eyes are still shut, his lips are slightly parted, and his cheeks have a healthy glow to them. Bucky brushes his knuckles against Steve’s pink cheek, then looks down his body to fully appreciate the pale blue babydoll he’s wearing. It’s barely opaque, loose and flowy as it hangs down over his body and lays over his slim hips. The pale, sheer color of the slip nicely compliments the powder blue color of the collar Steve’s wearing and the silver tag hanging at his throat that declares him Bucky’s property. The thin straps are tied in bows, ones that do actually come untied and if released, would send the slip fluttering down Steve’s body and leave him naked. Or, Bucky assumes he would be naked, as they had been naked when they’d fallen asleep the night before. 

 

He takes the moment to pick up Steve’s left hand and admire the engagement ring on his ring finger. Bucky lovingly traces a finger over the princess cut diamond at its center and the two smaller ones on each side, then lets his finger slip over the yellow gold band before he tangles their fingers together.

 

“Have you got plans for me today, dolly?” Bucky asks him.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve answers, finally opening his eyes. “I got you presents.”

 

“Presents?” Bucky repeats, grinning at Steve. “You didn’t have to get me anything, sweet thing.”

 

“Of course, I did,” Steve counters, giving Bucky a reproving look. “What kinda fiance would I be if I didn’t buy you anything on your birthday?”

 

Bucky laughs. He cups Steve’s chin and tugs him in for another kiss, then turns his attention onto the tray over his lap. 

 

“Let’s see here,” Bucky says, and, leaving one hand to cup Steve’s face, he picks up a folded crepe to examine it. He unfolds it, holds it up to the light, then folds it again and dips it into the crystal bowl of mascarpone cream to the side. He takes a bite, chews, then gives Steve a nod. “You did good, doll.”

 

Steve beams. Bucky lets go of his face and tears off a bit of the crepe, then sweeps it in the mascarpone before holding it before Steve’s lips. Steve opens his mouth and Bucky pushes the treat into his mouth. Steve closes his lips over Bucky’s fingers and sucks them clean, his eyes falling shut.

 

“I hope my next present is your mouth,” Bucky tells him, plucking his fingers free.

 

“Mmm,” Steve answers vaguely, chewing.

 

“If I don’t have to go to work, there’s no point in the usual quick suckjob, either,” Bucky adds, picking up a piece of bacon. He takes a bite, then looks at Steve and touches his blush. “Do you have plans for that or do I get to pick what we do?”

 

Steve’s blush picks up a little. Bucky loves it when he blushes.

 

“I had an idea or two,” Steve murmurs.

 

Bucky flicks up an eyebrow. He picks up the steaming mug of coffee from the tray, takes a sip and hums appreciatively. He then holds out a bit of bacon to Steve’s lips, then watches him lick the crumbs from his fingers.

 

“What were your ideas?” Bucky asks, picking up his crepes.

 

Steve shifts on his knees. “After breakfast,” he says.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows.

 

“Sir,” Steve adds, smiling shyly.

 

Bucky brushes a knuckle against his cheek briefly. “Good boy,” he says, holding out another bite of crepes. “These are very good, honey. You ought’a cook for me more often.”

 

“You want a home-cooked meal to come home to, sir?” Steve asks, then licks the crepe and mascarpone from Bucky’s fingers.

 

Bucky watches him for a moment, just watching the way Steve licks his fingers clean with care. “Y’know, that might not be a bad idea. Long day at work, come home to my little wife waitin’ with somethin’ hot on the table for me.”

 

“Am I waiting on the table or on my knees?” Steve asks, his eyes sparkling.

 

“That’s a good question,” Bucky muses. He feeds Steve more of the crepes and some of the berry compote sitting next to the mascarpone. “I could just eat your pussy for dinner.”

 

Steve flushes, like he does every time Bucky refers to his ass as a pussy or cunt. Bucky’s carefully tasting the air, waiting until he smells the sweet gingerbread that would indicate Steve is getting wet.

 

“Let’s say it depends on the day, dolly,” Bucky decides. He bites off a bit of bacon, then presses the last bit of it into Steve’s mouth. “Now, I could have you waitin’ on your knees by the elevator, then have your pussy for dessert. What do you think?”

 

“‘S a good idea,” Steve agrees, then swallows quickly. “As long as I get your cock as an appetizer.”

 

“Wouldn’t want my baby to go thirsty,” Bucky answers, smiling down at him. He can smell something sweet that isn’t the mascarpone now. “Are you thirsty now, sweet boy?”

 

Steve gives Bucky a nod. Bucky picks up the mug of coffee, then holds it to Steve’s lips. Steve takes a long gulp and, to his credit, doesn’t grimace at how much sugar is in it. Bucky takes it back and drinks himself, then sets it down.

 

“What is the plan for today?” he asks.

 

“Eat your breakfast,” Steve answers. Bucky gives him a look, and he tacks on a soft, “Sir.”

 

“You’re cute,” Bucky tells him, then dips a finger into the mascarpone and sticks it out for Steve to suck on. “Such pretty lips,” he adds.

 

Steve smiles at him, his finger still in his mouth. Bucky pulls it free when Steve starts to run his tongue piercing over it, loads it up with more mascarpone, and gives it back to him.

 

“You’re certainly prettiest with something in your mouth,” Bucky says. Steve smiles again, still sucking on his finger. “You’re not gonna tell me anything, dolly?”

 

Steve shakes his head. Bucky pulls his finger back with an exaggerated sigh. “Guess we’d better tuck in, then.”

 

One of Bucky’s favorite things about being Steve’s dom is feeding him. It’s not even a full-on food-kink, Bucky just loves seeing Steve’s blush as he sweet-talks him and gets satisfied to know his Omega’s letting him provide for him. Which probably makes it a hindbrain Alpha thing, but Bucky doesn’t care about the details. He enjoys Steve eating out of his hand and the pleased smile Steve gets every time Bucky calls him precious.

 

“This was very good,” Bucky says, sweeping the last of the mascarpone from its bowl and holding his finger out for Steve to suck on. Well, that part of hand-feeding Steve might be sexual. Nobody could blame him, Steve’s mouth was made to suck dick. “Is it time for my present, sweet thing?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers. 

 

He lifts onto his knees and takes the tray, then stands up and walks away with it. Bucky watches his hips swaying happily, wiping his hands on a cloth napkin. He’s just glad to see Steve able to walk without his cane for any distance, if he’s honest. Steve’s recovery from his kidnapping almost two years ago and coma fifteen months back has improved so much in the past few months, even though Steve still has trouble with stairs and can’t walk for long periods without needing a rest. Bucky’s glad Steve can walk at all; when he first woke up, the doctors said there was a chance Steve wouldn’t ever be able to stand again due to the damage the infections from the rats’ and the overdose of chloroform had done to his legs. 

 

Of course, Steve heard the doctors saying so, and he had always been a contrary son of a bitch. He’d been walking within four months after that.

 

Steve sets the tray on a dresser, then walks back over and gets on the bed on his knees, crawling forward. Bucky sits back and lets Steve straddle his lap, taking Steve’s hips in his palms.

 

“What’s my present, then?” Bucky asks, a smirk curling his lip.

 

Steve plucks the straps of his babydoll. “You wanna take this off?”

 

“Oh, of course,” Bucky says, smiling wider. 

 

He takes the hem of Steve’s short nightgown and lifts it, pulling it over Steve’s head.

 

“Well, hello there,” Bucky adds, a grin splitting his face as he drops his gaze. Bucky picks up the edge of the wide ribbon wrapped around Steve’s hips and rubs it between his finger and thumb. Steve has wrapped up his ass and dick like a present and tied himself off with a bow. Bucky is very pleased. “Isn’t this a nice gift?”

 

Steve’s cheeks and neck are very pink. Bucky examines the way the ribbon is wrapped around his body; twining around his thighs and ass to mimic a jockstrap almost, ending by wrapping fully around Steve’s cute little dick and tied off in a bow. He gives the ribbon’s end a little tug, watching the bow and Steve’s small cock shake. 

 

“Did you do this by yourself?” Bucky asks, looking up.

 

“Of course,” Steve answers. “I’m not allowed to let anybody else touch me, sir.”

 

“That’s right,” Bucky says proudly. He tugs on the ribbon again. “Would you mind if I took a picture of my present, babydoll?”

 

Steve shakes his head. Bucky cups his cheek with his other hand and pulls him into a kiss, then reaches over to the nightstand and picks up his phone. Steve’s blush has spread to his chest, and Bucky takes care to make sure Steve’s whole body is captured by the photo, from his pert nipples to his pretty dick tied up in a bow.

 

“There,” Bucky says happily, smiling at the photo. “I might set that as my homescreen, sweet thing.”

 

“No complaints from me, sir,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky sets his phone aside. He takes Steve’s waist in his palm, then slips his hand up and starts caressing Steve’s hard tit with his thumb.

 

“May I unwrap my present now?” he asks, smirking.

 

Steve nods. Bucky looks down and pulls the bow free.

 

Steve squirms a time or two as Bucky releases him from the ribbon. It’s incredibly long, enough that it’s wrapped around his ass and thighs several times before being wrapped around his dick, and as Bucky gets to the final wrapping over Steve’s ass, he finds the ribbon wet.

 

“Is your cunt ready for me, dolly?” Bucky asks him simply.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers. “I’m wearing a plug right now, sir.”

 

“Very good,” Bucky praises. He pulls the ribbon free at last and wraps it around his hand just to get it neat, then sets it on his nightstand. He takes Steve’s hips in his hands again. “Would you like to show me what toy you’re wearing, sweet thing?”

 

Steve nods. Bucky gives his hips a squeeze before leaning back and letting go. Steve carefully stands up on the bed, then turns around and touches his hands to Bucky’s thighs to steady himself as he bends over. Steve's balance isn't what it used to be, at least not in his left leg. Bucky sits back up and runs his palms up Steve’s legs, then presses a kiss to the back of his thigh.

 

Steve shuffles his feet apart, but it isn’t necessary. His short nightgown falls away from his ass and his hole is put on display, glistening and red and stretched around a black plug Bucky knows is more than enough to keep Steve open for his cock. Bucky runs a hand up the inside of Steve’s thigh and brings his thumb to massage Steve’s rim, feeling it give a little under his hand. When he pulls his thumb away, slick clings to his skin. Slick has dripped down from Steve’s eager hole, smeared between his cheeks and streaked down his thigh in one spot.

 

“You’re still such a mess, babydoll,” Bucky tells him, faux-chiding. Steve shivers under his hands. “What’s the point of giving you plugs if your pussy’s gonna drip on everything even with them in?”

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Steve says.

 

“No, it’s my fault,” Bucky answers, then licks up the slick on Steve’s thigh. “Your cunt gets wet so fast ‘cause it’s so young, it’s still learning what it likes. I ought’a be takin’ care of you more often.”

 

“If you say so, sir,” Steve murmurs.

 

Bucky grabs his asscheeks and squeezes them hard, pulling them apart; digging his fingers in to leave bruises. “Isn’t my word law, pretty boy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve says quickly.

 

“Then I say I ought’a be cleaning your wet cunt up more often,” Bucky says firmly. He sees Steve’s left leg starting to tremble and pats his hip. “Sit on your knees, pretty boy.”

 

Steve carefully lowers himself onto his knees, then leans forward on his forearms. Bucky shifts back, then forward again and lies back.

 

“Come up here, pretty,” Bucky orders. Steve glances over his shoulder, then shuffles back on his knees. “Closer, I want you to sit on my face,” Bucky says.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers quickly, backing up more. 

 

Steve positions himself with his dripping cunt right in front of Bucky's face, his thighs and knees folded to frame Bucky's head, and drapes his body over Bucky's chest and stomach to rest his cheek on his hip.

 

Bucky grips Steve’s thighs as he nears, then pulls his asscheeks apart again and starts licking his skin clean. His baby’s ass is such a treat, his skin is always waxed smooth and his slick tastes delicious. Bucky could eat his ass for every meal.

 

He starts just with the slick smeared over Steve’s thighs and cheeks, as though he really is just cleaning him up. But Bucky starts to slowly gravitate towards Steve’s hole, clenching and fluttering around the plug more and more with every second. Bucky lets his tongue tease his baby’s rim.

 

“Sir,” Steve mumbles, his nose nudging against Bucky’s erection tenting the blankets.

 

“What do you need, sweet boy?” Bucky asks.

 

“Need your cock, sir,” Steve answers.

 

“You need it?” Bucky repeats, then starts kneading Steve’s ass with his hands a little more roughly. “Do you need it or do you want it?”

 

Steve shifts a little, his legs moving farther apart as he thinks. Bucky continues to knead his ass but doesn’t resume tracing his skin with his tongue, giving Steve that moment to collect his thoughts.

 

“Need,” Steve decides then.

 

“I’m not stopping you,” Bucky says in answer; it’s only fair, he always lets Steve suck him off in the mornings. “But don’t move,” he adds.

 

Only then does he resume licking Steve’s skin clean of the slick that had leaked past his plug, as Steve struggles to get the blanket out from under him and over Bucky without moving his ass any. Bucky sympathizes with his plight a little bit, but not enough to make it easy for him. 

 

“You’d better hurry up,” Bucky tells him while Steve tugs on the blanket, “once I’ve gotten you clean up, I’m going to fuck you.”

 

Steve lets out a short laugh. Bucky grins, too, then digs his tongue into Steve’s ass alongside the plug. Steve gasps then, dropping onto his forearms to exhale sharply, and Bucky waits for him to get his breath. He lets go of Steve’s ass with one hand and pushes it back over his spine, gently petting his ribs through his sheer nightgown.

 

“Breathe,” he says simply.

 

“‘M breathing,” Steve mutters.

 

“Breathe deeper,” Bucky corrects.

 

He feels Steve taking a slower, deeper breath. Bucky smooths his other palm over Steve’s ribs, then reaches over to the nightstand to make sure he has one of Steve’s inhalers within reach. He’s got two.

 

“I’m good,” Steve says. He lifts up briefly while Bucky is distracted and yanks the blankets and sheets out of the way.

 

Bucky grabs his ass and digs his nails in. “Sneaky bitch,” he says teasingly.

 

“‘S why you love me,” Steve answers, throwing a coy look over his shoulder.

 

Bucky lifts an eyebrow. Steve raises both of his, then faces away from him and swallows Bucky’s dick whole.

 

Bucky draws in a long, sharp breath and takes a second just to enjoy Steve’s mouth on him. Then he starts licking Steve’s ass clean a little more aggressively, bumping the plug and shoving his tongue in with it wherever he can. Steve hums into his own work, pushing back into Bucky’s face only to pull back to take him deeper. Bucky kneads Steve’s ass, digging his nails in to leave bright red marks in Steve’s otherwise creamy skin.

 

“Remind me to book a trip to the south of France,” he tells his Omega. 

 

Steve just hums. He knows better than to waste his breath speaking when he’s got Bucky’s dick in his mouth. Bucky then sucks on Steve’s perineum, biting a little, to leave a sensitive mark, and Steve whines, lifting off the cock in his mouth just a little bit.

 

“Sometime in April,” Bucky continues when he’s done with that mark. He moves over and starts leaving hickeys on Steve’s ass. “Book a private beach and let you get some sun on your ass.”

 

Steve hums again then. Bucky feels the urge to thrust up into his mouth and gives Steve’s ass a slap. 

 

“Off,” he says. 

 

Steve’s already pulling off, squirming forward and sitting up. Bucky pulls the plug from Steve’s cunt, then sits up and loops an arm around Steve’s waist, holding him in place.

 

“Forgive my impatience,” he tells him, then bites his shoulder to leave a mark. Steve’s head falls back against Bucky’s chest and Bucky sucks a mark into his exposed throat around his collar. “But I don’t want to waste a second, doll.”

 

“Hey,” Steve whispers as Bucky sucks a careful mark near his scent gland.

 

“What?” Bucky answers. His lips brush Steve’s scent gland.

 

“I love you,” Steve says.

 

Bucky slowly grins. He ducks his face fully into Steve’s neck and rubs his face against the column of his throat, scent-marking him.

 

“I love you, too,” he answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _yo everyone that's been so hyped for this fic, thank you so much. i'm so glad to share this with you and i can't wait to hear your thoughts!_


	2. Per the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ok so i actually meant to post this yesterday but i started playing skyrim after i got home from work and then just kept avoiding dragons. chapter two! is now here! you're welcome!_

##  **_Per The Rules_ **

  
  


**_[friday, march 13th, 2020]_ **

 

“Net, eto nedostatochno khorosho,” Bucky snaps angrily into his phone. “Teper. Skol'ko raz ya dolzhen tebe rasskazyvat?”

 

Steve exhales carefully, crossing his arms over his chest and staring blankly at the book of invitation styles Wanda had put in front of him. She gives him a sympathetic look as Bucky paces down the length of the tailor’s shop and snaps in curt Russian. Steve shakes his head slowly; they were supposed to be there to meet with Wanda, who’s planning their wedding, to get the invitations picked out and settle the menu. Behind him, Bucky continues chewing out some underling for screwing up some scheme.

 

Steve checks his watch. It’s three to five.

 

“Skazhi Ivanu, ya otrezhu ot yego chlen i polozhi eto vniz yemu gorlo,” Bucky barks.

 

Wanda’s eyes widen. Steve leans forward, raising his eyebrows. Wanda glances towards Bucky, then leans in.

 

“He’s threatening to emasculate someone,” she hisses.

 

Steve thins his lips and looks toward Bucky, unimpressed. He’s gonna emasculate somebody, too, if they don’t get off the phone in the next two and a half minutes.

 

“Mne vse ravno!” Bucky continues. He turns on his heel, still pacing, and spits something else in Russian Steve can’t catch.

 

Steve checks his watch again as Bucky turns back on his heel. Bucky doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“He probably won’t care about the invitation styles,” Wanda says quietly. “We could continue?”

 

Steve looks back at the book, then stands up. He crosses his arms again, raising his eyebrows, and Bucky finally notices. Steve gives him a look. Bucky works his jaw from side to side, then holds up a finger.

 

“Tikho!” Bucky snaps. “U vas yest do utra. Poluchit eto sdelannyy.”

 

Bucky drops his phone and hangs up. He still looks pissed when he raises his gaze and Steve raises his eyebrows further. Bucky lets out a huff and walks forward, dropping into the chair he’d vacated to take the call and angrily crossing his legs. Only Bucky could make crossing his legs exude frustration.

 

Steve sits down more sedately. He sets an elbow on the table and looks at Bucky with a flat expression. Bucky glances once at him.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he snaps.

 

Steve continues to look at him like that.

 

“What?” Bucky sighs.

 

Steve looks at his watch, then at Bucky, still with the flat expression.

 

“It wasn’t five o’clock,” Bucky snaps.

 

Steve lifts his eyebrows. Wanda looks tensely between the two of them.

 

“There was an issue!” Bucky insists.

 

“Could Natalia have handled it?” Steve asks him simply.

 

Bucky opens his mouth. Clint leans forward.

 

“Easily,” he offers.

 

“Thank you, Clint,” Steve says, still looking flatly at Bucky. “Wouldn’t any of your employees contact Natalia immediately in the event you were unable to be reached?”

 

“They would,” Clint offers when Bucky sets his jaw and looks straight ahead.

 

“In fact, are your employees meant to contact Natalia  _ first, _ ” Steve continues, “when you are out of the office?”

 

Bucky clenches his jaw, swallowing.

 

“That’s policy,” Clint answers.

 

Steve raises his eyebrows at Bucky. “And are you or are you not out of the office?” he asks with an edge to his voice.

 

Bucky works his jaw from side to side, the way he does when he knows he’s fucked up and doesn’t know how to fix the situation.

 

“Looks like somebody’s on the couch,” Clint mutters.

 

Bucky exhales sharply. “Look, doll –”   


 

Steve sits forward in his chair. “Where were we, Wanda?”

 

“Uh,” Wanda says. She shakes herself. “The invitations. Script. Ah, you were discussing a calligraphy style versus a print?”

 

“That’s right,” Steve says. He leans forward over the book. “I like this one. Clint, what do you think?”

 

“Steve,” Bucky sighs.

 

“I think it’s a little extravagant,” Clint answers, quickly picking up on Steve’s cold shoulder towards Bucky. “You want something more elegant.”

 

“That’s a fair point,” Steve agrees, tapping his chin with a manicured nail. “Especially considering the border we picked out.”

 

“Exactly,” Clint says, pulling the sample card they’d already chosen to place it next to the script Steve was looking at. “If you had a simpler border, it would stand on its own, but since you picked this one, it just makes the border look tacky.”

 

“Yes, we don’t want tacky,” Bucky grumbles.

 

“I don’t like that font that much,” Steve says, ignoring Bucky entirely. “But what about that one?”

 

“This one’s very popular,” Wanda speaks up. “According to printers.”

 

“I don’t want something everyone uses,” Steve says, already moving on.

 

“God forbid we be mainstream,” Bucky mutters.

 

Steve sucks on a canine, then parts his lips and lets his breath out sharply. Wanda flicks her eyes towards Bucky. 

 

“Let me see the simpler fonts,” Steve says, ignoring Bucky still.

 

Wanda pulls the book back and flicks through it for a moment. Steve sees Bucky’s foot start to jiggle where it’s hooked over his knee and decides Bucky can stand to stew a minute longer.

 

“Have you thought any about whether you’d like to wear a suit or gown, Steve?” Wanda asks.

 

“Well,” Steve exhales, leaning back and tipping his head to one side. The side closer to Clint, to be exact. Bucky looks at him and Steve sees him frowning from the corner of his eye. “A gown would be the traditional choice.”   
  


“Traditional is in,” Wanda says.

 

“Only, we’re not very traditional,” Steve adds.

 

“No,” Bucky agrees.

 

Steve ignores him. “But I do actually still have my grandmother’s wedding gown.”

 

“Your something old!” Wanda says excitedly. “Would you like to bring it in and see what I can do with it?”

 

“I’ve thought about it,” Steve admits. “Before my mother died, in one of her more lucid moments, she asked me to promise that I use at least something of hers when I got married.”

 

He sees Bucky’s lip curl downward a little more and feels satisfied that Bucky is beginning to feel properly guilty that he was being difficult.

 

“That’s very sweet,” Wanda tells him. “I’m sure she would have loved it if you wore your grandmother’s gown.”

 

“At the very least, I’d like to wear my grandmother's veil,” Steve says. “Her mother wore it, too, so I’d like to continue the tradition.”

 

“That’s just charming,” Wanda says, grinning.

 

“It’s in a bit of a state, though,” Steve adds, “if I brought it in, do you think you could repair it?”

 

“Oh, of course,” Wanda promises. She clears her throat and pushes the book towards them again. “What about one of these?”

 

When Steve leans forward, Bucky does, too. Steve is still debating whether or not he’s stewed enough.

 

“I like that one,” Bucky speaks up.

 

Steve considers his choice and him. Bucky looks at him, his finger touching the font on the page, and looks a little hopeful.

 

“It’s nice,” Steve says.

 

“It’s not too extravagant,” Bucky adds. “But still elegant.”

 

“It’s a little showy,” Clint says.

 

“I like it,” Steve decides.

 

Bucky gives him a smile. Steve ignores him. He could use a little more time.

 

“This is the one?” Wanda asks, slipping the sample from the page.

 

“Yes, I think so,” Steve says.

 

“There we are, then,” Wanda says, putting the sample stock, border, and font in a pile and turning to another section of the book. “Now, the wording itself. Here are some examples.”

 

“Nothing that has my parents inviting people,” Steve tells her. “Seeing as I highly doubt my father will attend and my ma’s dead.”

 

“I don’t have parents, either,” Bucky adds.

 

“That rules out about three-quarters of the samples,” Wanda says with a light laugh.

 

“Be rebels!” Clint encourages them.

 

“This one’s nice,” Bucky says.

 

Steve looks at it; it’s set up like a vintage advertisement. “Isn’t that a bit hipster?”

 

“Honey, I’m too old to be hipster,” Bucky reminds him.

 

“I’m not!” Steve defends himself.

 

“Then, wouldn’t you want a hipster wedding invitation?” Clint asks.

 

Steve gives him an outraged look. “You were on my side a second ago!”   


 

“Oh,” Clint laughs, “I’m Switzerland in this war.”

 

Steve hits him on the arm, then turns back to the invitations book with a huff. “What about that one?” he says, just to be contrary.

 

“I like this one,” Bucky insists, tapping it.

 

Steve purses his lips and finally looks at him. Bucky gives him a soft smile, then ducks in and startles him with a kiss. Steve pushes him back, but his cheeks are warming and his body is betraying him by craving more contact. Damn nesting hormones.

 

“I think it works great with the font you picked,” Clint says. “It would look even better if you added a print font to match the styling and mix it up, y’know?”

 

“Yeah, I think that would be great,” Bucky agrees. He raises his eyebrows at Steve. “Doll?”

 

Steve sighs. “Alright,” he says. “That’s the one.”

 

“Excellent!” Wanda exclaims. She slips the sample from the book, flicks back to the fonts, and points out a few print options. “What about these for contrast?”

 

“That one,” Steve says, pointing. 

 

She pulls it free and shuts the book, setting aside their choices to send off to the print shop. 

 

“Then, the menu?” Steve continues.

 

“Yes, I have the options from the caterer,” Wanda says, swapping the invitations book for a slimmer binder. “And we have confirmed that there will be no shellfish contamination from their equipment.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes a little at Bucky’s overprotectiveness, but secretly, it’s endearing. He resettles himself in his chair and Bucky throws an arm over the back of it, as though Steve had encouraged him to do so by moving. Steve decides not to give that a response, as he’s still annoyed about the work phone call in the middle of their meeting with the wedding planner.

 

“There are four available slots for entrees,” Wanda tells them. “And then twenty options. They recommend having at least one vegetarian option.”

 

“Do they have vegan?” Steve asks.

 

Wanda glances over the menu, then nods. “Yes, but the vegan dish contains peanuts.”

 

Steve purses his lips. “Can we tell them to skip the peanuts?” he asks. 

 

“Do you know any guests that are vegan and have peanut allergies?” Wanda counters.

 

“No,” Steve says slowly.

 

Wanda gives a light shrug. “Then perhaps we could leave the dish as it is. Peanuts are the star of the dish, anyway.”

 

Steve lets out a sigh. “We’ll ask for allergies or food needs on the save the dates,” he decides, “and if anyone is vegan and has a peanut allergy, we can edit the menu later.”

 

“Fair,” Wanda answers. “So, the vegan dish is one of the four entrees?”

 

“Yes,” Steve confirms.

 

“One of them’s gotta be steak,” Bucky speaks up.

 

“There are three steak options,” Wanda tells him. “Excluding surf and turf.”

 

“Steak and baked potato,” Bucky says. “Simple.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey, don’t gimme that, you’re Irish!” Bucky complains, sitting up and sticking his face in Steve’s space to bump their cheeks together; Steve smiles on reflex but shoves him back. “You’re s’posed to have potatoes in your blood!” Bucky continues with a grin.

 

“That’s a stereotype, Barnes,” Steve answers primly.

 

“There is a steak and baked potato option,” Wanda says with a smile. 

 

“Is it a loaded baked potato?” Bucky questions.

 

Steve rolls his eyes further. Bucky flicks him with the hand lying on the back of his chair.

 

“It is,” Wanda answers.

 

“Then I want that!” Bucky says with finality, adding a finger-jab for emphasis.

 

“Vegan and steak and potato with bacon,” Clint says, then snorts, shaking his head. “Next is octopus.”

 

“Are you allergic to octopus?” Bucky asks.

 

“I have no idea,” Steve tells him. “I’ve never eaten any and I’ve only ever reacted to crustaceans.”

 

Bucky tugs out his phone. “Hey Google, remind me to set up an appointment with an allergist.”

 

“Okay,” Google answers. “Set up an appointment with an alligator."

 

"No, an allergist," Bucky emphasizes.

 

"Sorry, I didn't understand that," Google replies. "What time would you like to be reminded?"

 

“Monday morning,” Bucky sighs.

 

“Alright,” Google says. “I will remind you Monday morning to set up an appointment with an alligator. Would you like to save this?”

 

“Yes,” Bucky says.

 

“Reminder saved,” Google responds.

 

Bucky puts away his phone. Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“I wanna know if you’re allergic to octopus!” Bucky insists.

 

“Sure, Buck,” Steve says. “Is there a pasta option?”

 

“There’s a few,” Wanda says.

 

Once the menu is settled, Steve arranges to bring his grandmother’s wedding veil and gown into the shop, the veil to be restored and the gown to try on and have altered, just in case he wants to wear it. Male Omegas like him haven’t been required to dress femininely since the late 80s, but it’s still traditional for Omegas of all genders to wear white dresses to their weddings. On the contrast, since the late 80s, male Omega fashion has been pushed towards the masculine and dressing femininely is considered non-conforming. Traditional as he is not, Steve isn’t sure which he wants to do.

 

Now, Steve could be sure Killmonger wouldn’t wear a dress if  _ he _ ever got married, but Steve is perfectly comfortable in clothes coded as masculine or feminine alike. 

 

Plus, it would be nice to feel like his family was with him on his wedding day, in one way or another. His mother never got married, but she'd told Steve once that she had dreamed of it as a kid and had more than once tried on her mother's gown, just to see if it would fit. Then when she'd met his father and gotten pregnant with Steve, she'd thought that they would get married and she could finally wear her mother's wedding dress. That never happened; as soon as his mother had confessed she was pregnant, his father had revealed that he was already married, but it was still something old Steve could wear.

 

Leaving the tailors, Steve’s still determined to be annoyed with Bucky and spends the ride home on his phone. Clint tries to make small talk, but Bucky’s apparently determined to sweet-talk Steve into no longer ignoring him because he spends the whole time looking over Steve’s shoulder and commenting on the YouTube video he’s watching, when Steve knows very well that Bucky's attention span is not long enough to really be interested in watching makeup tutorials, especially not when Steve's wearing headphones.

 

“Invite Natasha next time,” Clint says when they drop him off.

 

“Can’t, I have to be out of the office for these things,” Bucky answers.

 

“Shit,” Clint sighs, then slams the door.

 

Bucky promptly manhandles Steve into his lap. Steve carries on ignoring him, until Bucky pulls out one Airpod.

 

“Hey!” Steve protests, snatching it back.

 

“Are you done being pissed at me?” Bucky asks.

 

“No,” Steve says, turning off his BlueTooth and switching the audio to his phone’s speakers.

 

Bucky sighs in his ear, then pushes his face into Steve’s neck. Steve begrudgingly bares his throat and Bucky nuzzles him for a moment before nibbling on his ear.

 

“The partition’s down,” Steve announces stiffly.

 

“Luke?” Bucky calls.

 

The partition lifts. Steve huffs and Bucky resumes nibbling on his ear.

 

“What do I gotta do to make it up to you?” Bucky asks.

 

“Make what up to me?” Steve counters, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

 

Bucky looks like he’s swallowing worms. “Interrupting our meeting to take a work call,” he mutters.

 

Steve eyes him for a minute longer. Bucky ducks his head and rubs his cheek against Steve’s jaw a little, like he’s trying to placate him.

 

“Fine,” Steve sighs, turning off the video so it won’t keep playing when he locks his phone. 

 

He drops it onto the bench and sits a little more squarely on Bucky’s lap. Bucky pushes his face more into Steve’s neck, a grin on his lips, and Steve tilts his head back and to the side to let him. 

 

“But!” he adds and Bucky looks up. “You owe me.”

 

“Of course,” Bucky laughs and pecks Steve’s cheek. “What would you like, sweetheart?”

 

“What do I always want?” Steve counters.

 

Bucky laughs again; he presses his forehead into Steve’s neck and Steve tips his head onto his with a fond smile.

 

“Alright,” Bucky agrees, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Pizza,” Steve decides.

 

“Eh,” Bucky replies, “kinda hard to work with, considering.”   


 

Steve wrinkles his nose. “Gyros?”

 

“Souvlaki!” Bucky counters.

 

“I don’t know what that is, but sure,” Steve says. Bucky kisses his neck. “I gotta stop lookin’ at the ceiling, Buck, or I’m gonna get a crick in my neck.”

 

“Hmph,” Bucky says, but pulls his face from Steve’s neck. 

 

Steve lies his head on Bucky’s shoulder instead, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Bucky is very comfortable as a pillow.

 

“Souvlaki is like gyro meat only it’s in chunks instead of strips,” Bucky tells him.

 

“Alright,” Steve says, then snuggles closer. Bucky laces his fingers together at Steve’s waist and drops a kiss onto his hair. “You gonna feed me?”

 

“You know I love feeding you,” Bucky answers, hooking his chin on top of Steve’s head. 

 

Steve nudges his cheek against Bucky’s cervical scent gland a couple of times, no more than that because he’s feeling lazy. 

 

“Souvlaki and a movie,” Bucky declares. “What movie?”

 

Steve hums. “Magic Mike.”

 

Bucky laughs. “Really?”

 

“It’s a porny movie I don’t have to pay attention to,” Steve says, waving a hand. “Deal with it.”

 

Bucky chuckles some more. “If you insist, amant.”

 

Steve smiles to himself. “I insist, lover.”   


 

Two hours later - bellies full of Greek salad, lamb, tzatziki and pita bread - Steve relaxes in Bucky’s lap with his mouth full of dick. Bucky lounges on the couch, lazily petting through Steve’s hair. 

 

“I’ll never get over how much you like just getting to drool on my dick,” Bucky tells him fondly.

 

Steve simply hums. He’s sleepy and satisfied to have his mouth full, and with Bucky petting his hair, he’s content as can be.

 

“I’ll wake you up when it’s time to brush your teeth,” Bucky promises. “Take a nap, dragă.”

 

Steve hums again. He breathes deeply Bucky’s pure scent, then starts to drift off. And falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _you will see a lot of cock warming here, lbr. see you next week!_
> 
> **Net, eto nedostatochno khorosho/Нет, это недостаточно хорошо** = _No that's not good enough_  
>  **Teper. Skol'ko raz ya dolzhen tebe rasskazyvat?/Теперь. Сколько раз я должен тебе рассказывать?** = _Now. How many times do I have to tell you?_  
>  **Skazhi Ivanu, ya otrezhu ot yego chlen i polozhi eto vniz yemu gorlo/Скажи Ивану, я отрежу от его член и положи это вниз ему горло** = _Tell Ivan, I will cut off his dick and put it down his throat_  
>  **Mne vse ravno!/Мне все равно!** = _I do not care!_  
>  **Tikho!** = _Quiet!_  
>  **U vas yest do utra. Poluchit eto sdelannyy./У вас есть до утра. Получить это сделанный.** = _You have until morning. Get it done._


	3. You Say I Am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _it's sunday! and i have for you some smut. smut sunday. i guess that's a thing now, considering probably no chapter of this story lacks smut. happy smut sunday?_

##  **_You Say I Am Yours_ **

 

**_[saturday, march 14th, 2020]_ **

 

Early on Saturday morning, Bucky’s phone rings.

 

Bucky rouses jerkily, hand going to the gun tucked in between his mattress and nightstand, but as he blinks into consciousness, he just sees his ceiling and his own reflection in the long mirror anchored above the bed. It’s still dark, but in the dim glow of the small nightlight plugged in across the room, he sees the rumpled blankets tangled around his legs, one foot sticking out. Steve is cocooned against his side, wrapped in all the sheets and blankets on their bed, and his head is pillowed on Bucky’s chest, one of his hands poking out from the blankets to curl around Bucky’s waist.

 

The phone is still ringing but Bucky takes a second to look down and take in Steve’s peaceful face; his lax jaw, his lips slightly parted, eyes moving under his closed lids as he dreams. Bucky looks at him and the knot of panic that had stabbed into his lungs with the ringing of his phone releases. His baby’s safe. He’s home.

 

Bucky reaches over and grabs his phone to answer it before it wakes Steve. He squints at the caller ID, his vision weak from sleep. None of his contacts are anything more than a name (with the exception of his Stevie), so while he squints, the generic anonymous contact picture does not help him discern who the fuck is calling at – He glances at the clock. 3:52 AM.

 

He blinks and forces his eyes to focus. (He’s _forty,_ dammit, his eyes aren’t as great as they used to be.) He makes out the contact name, then scowls, because he does actually have to answer Natasha.

 

He swipes left and brings the phone to his ear, whisper-snapping: “ _What?!_ ”

 

_“The families want to talk.”_

 

Bucky gives a groan. Steve stirs a little, almost lifting his head, and Bucky drops the phone from his ear to reach up and brush a hand at his Omega’s shoulder. Steve settles again, exhaling softly. Bucky grimaces for a moment.

 

He picks up the phone again. “When?” he asks.

 

_“Now.”_

 

“Now?” Bucky repeats in a harsh whisper. “It’s three in the fuckin’ morning!”

 

Steve stirs again. Bucky cups his shoulder, squeezing it almost absently. He twists and presses a quick kiss to Steve’s hair, making him settle again.

 

_“Now,”_ Natasha insists. _“Not even you could skip this,_ frate. _”_

 

Bucky reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately, she’s right.

 

“Where?”

 

_“LA. I’ve already got your plane ready.”_

 

Bucky sighs. “I want Nelson and Murdock on this, these guys always try to trick me outta my money.”

 

_“Already got them.”_

 

Bucky flicks up an eyebrow, a little impressed and definitely pleased. “And my guard?”

 

_“Myself, Barton, Lang, Yankov’s nephew, Pietro. And I have twenty-five foot soldiers to back you, personally selected. Plus, you know Murdock is almost as capable as myself.”_

 

“Alright,” Bucky sighs. “Tell ‘em we’ll be there for at least a week, these meetings never end sooner’n that.”

 

_“Already done.”_

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbles. “You got the easy jobs.”

 

Natasha laughs then. _“Are you bringing the brat?”_

 

“I ain’t leavin’ him for a week,” Bucky insists quietly; still whispering, he doesn’t want to wake Steve up any sooner than he has to. “Not even for an afternoon. No. He’s coming.”

 

_“This is going to be interesting,”_ Natasha chuckles. _“_ Ne vedem curând, frate _.”_

 

Bucky drops the phone and hangs up without another word. He drops it onto his nightstand, then tips his head to the side and looks at Steve.

 

Steve is still peaceful, still fast asleep. His lips have parted just a little bit more and a bit of drool is gathering at the corner of his mouth, threatening to drip onto Bucky’s pec. Bucky casts a glance at the clock, then sighs again.

 

He reaches up and grips Steve’s hand, then shakes it gently.

 

“Dragă,” he murmurs. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

 

Steve squirms and rubs his cheek against Bucky’s chest, his lips closing as he snuggles down. Bucky regretfully shakes his shoulder as well.

 

“Wake up, _pretios,_ ” he says softly.

 

Steve wrinkles his nose. Bucky lets go of his shoulder and instead brushes his hand over his cheek. Steve groans softly, then squeezes his eyes before he tips his head up and blinks awake.

 

“Sir?” he mumbles sleepily.

 

Bucky’s heart pangs with how much he adores his boy. And how much he wishes they could stay in bed; he’d had a whole day planned, dammit.

 

“I need you to wake up, honey,” Bucky tells him. “There’s a meeting of all the big time crime families in LA and we gotta be there.”

 

Steve groans again, shutting his eyes and dropping his head to squish his cheek against Bucky’s chest, tensing his shoulders. Bucky tuts softly, brushing at Steve’s soft hair.

 

“I know,” he murmurs. “I need to get our bag packed, but you can go back to sleep until it’s time to go. I just didn’t want you to wake up and me not be in bed.”

 

Steve looks up again and pouts. He sticks out his lower lip and wrinkles his nose and knits together his eyebrows, his baby blue eyes looking up at Bucky reproachfully.

 

“Don’t wanna,” he whines, circling his arm around Bucky’s waist tighter. “‘M warm.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” Bucky murmurs. “But I gotta get up.”

 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face against Bucky’s pec again, whining softly. Bucky’s gonna take this out on whoever decided to call this meeting _now,_ and demand everyone’s immediate presence.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Bucky tells Steve, pushing up.

 

“No,” Steve whines, louder, and scrambles to get on top of Bucky. He drops down, putting his face in Bucky’s neck, and locks his arms and legs around Bucky’s torso. “No,” he mutters.

 

Bucky laughs softly. He hooks an arm under Steve’s ass and sits up anyway. “Hold on, doll,” he says.

 

Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, then locks his arms behind his neck. Bucky pushes up out of bed, cradling Steve with one arm.

 

“You gonna be a koala, baby?” Bucky chuckles, heading for the wardrobe.

 

Steve nods into Bucky’s neck, already settling. Bucky chuckles again and switches on a dim lamp.

 

It’s difficult to pack while holding Steve. Steve is always clingy in the mornings, and mornings where his sleep is interrupted are worse.

 

It’s very difficult to pack. Bucky eventually has to concede defeat and lowers Steve onto the sofa near the closet. Steve lets go and lies back, curling up on the cushions. He’s asleep again.

 

Bucky brushes at his hair and drops a kiss onto his cheek, thoroughly enamored, and returns to packing. He can be much more brisk about it with two hands, getting suitcases packed for both of them. His things are easy to pick out and arrange; seven sets of suits, four business-casual outfits, two day-off outfits, and pajamas. If he’s lucky, they won’t be in LA long enough to do laundry. His toiletry bag is already mostly packed with travel size things and he tucks it into the suitcase.

 

But Steve. Steve requires more.

 

Bucky packs Steve’s makeup bag with pretty much everything; he’ll let Steve pick out his own makeup if he wants to wear it and he doesn’t know precisely what he might want. Steve doesn’t wear it every day, but he might wear it four or five days out of the week. Plus, both he and Bucky enjoy getting him all pretty and then dirtying him up, and Bucky’s going to want a lot of stress relievers during these meetings.

 

For his clothes, Bucky decides that he’s going to take charge of what Steve wears while they’re in LA. He packs all of his favorite of Steve’s lingerie, then a selection of outfits ranging from suits to dresses to casual rompers. Steve’s suitcase is extra large for a reason. Bucky picks out all his favorites, positive that he’s going to want his boy looking gorgeous.

 

That, and he loves to show Steve off. This handsome, cutthroat-gorgeous Omega is _his._ Bucky takes pride in the way people look twice when Steve walks through a room.

 

Bucky picks out some jewelry, too; all diamonds and precious gems. He takes Steve’s diamond collar and puts it in its box and locks it into the secure part of Steve’s suitcase. He wants Steve to wear it to all the meetings. He adds the collar Steve wears on their dates, too, for times they might go out while they’re there. It’s LA, Bucky will find the time to take Steve to Disneyland. For today, he leaves out the collar that Steve usually wears every day.

 

And Bucky opens up the closet. A few of Steve’s actual collars go into the suitcase, as does their favorite flogger and the _SLUT_ paddle, and a few other things. He packs a few plugs and selects a cock cage. He’s bought Steve a variety of chastity devices throughout their relationship, but for Christmas, Bucky commissioned a custom cage for his boy.

 

It’s the basic a spiral cage secured by a padlock, but rather than the typical stainless steel or chrome, Bucky had it made from platinum and set diamonds in the top bar of the cage. Steve teased him about his love for buying overly expensive things initially, but making the cage out of platinum has allowed Steve to wear it for longer periods of time, as his skin is very sensitive to even trace amounts of nickel and many similar metals. Platinum is simply more hypoallergenic for him.

 

The diamonds were simply for the hell of it. Bucky enjoys lavishing his wealth on his Omega.

 

He puts it on the bed. Steve is still asleep on the sofa, apparently no longer too cold to be parted from Bucky. He leaves it there while he finishes packing Steve’s suitcase and when he’s done, he gathers up what he wants Steve to wear today.

 

Steve doesn’t often wear chastity devices. They leave him incredibly needy and sensitive to any sort of stimulation, such that Bucky wouldn’t dare ask Steve to wear one without him present. But that’s the point of them. Being in chastity gives Steve tunnel-vision, putting his focus solely on Bucky, on where they touch, on how owned he feels when Bucky takes even that part of his autonomy and locks it away.

 

During the early months of their relationship, being in chastity was something fun to do when they had a long weekend. After the traumatic experiences of Steve’s kidnapping two years ago and the coma that kept him from Bucky after, Steve craved the tunnel-vision and Bucky craved the way his baby became so woefully dependent on him.

 

Bucky had promised the cage to Steve today. And he’s not going to take it away from him. The flight to LA will take a little under five hours once they’re off the ground and once they touch down, Bucky will make the necessary excuses to hide Steve away in their hotel room for a while. The families will all meet today no matter what, but Bucky will be able to keep his baby satisfied and still deal with the families.

 

Once he’s gotten everything possible together for the trip, Bucky kneels down in front of the sofa where Steve is curled up. Steve has his head pillowed on his arm, his hand tucked under his cheek. In his soft white, flowy chiffon negligee, he looks like an angel. Bucky hates to disturb this image.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, reaching up to touch his baby’s cheek. “Wake up.”

 

Steve wakes easier this time; he lifts his head and blinks, disorientated at first. He quickly focuses on Bucky and lies back down, reaching up to tangle his hand with Bucky’s.

 

His left hand. The three diamonds on his ring finger glisten even in the low light. Bucky takes it in both of his hands and pulls it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s engagement ring.

 

“Time to get dressed,” he says, then touches Steve’s face again. “Do you still want the cage?”

 

Steve nods quickly, pushing up into a sitting position. His legs swing off the sofa and he slips onto the floor, kneeling, then presses into Bucky’s arms. Bucky scoops him up and holds onto him tightly.

 

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs gently. “ _Te am, te iubesc,_ ” he whispers. “ _Te-am, amant meu. Te-am, dragoste meu._ ”

 

Steve nuzzles his face into Bucky’s neck, seeking his scent gland. Bucky lifts his chin and tips his head to the side, making it easier. He cradles Steve in his arm and calmly bares his own throat.

 

The tension leaves Steve’s body. Bucky lowers Steve’s legs to the floor and Steve puts his weight down, though he still presses close to Bucky.

 

“Are you alright?” Bucky asks softly.

 

Steve nods, lowering a hand to rub grit from his eyes. “Jus’...” he mumbles, “jus’ don’ like not sleepin’ next to you.”

 

Bucky circles his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzles into his hair. “Me neither, amant,” he says softly.

 

They stand like that for a moment, just intertwined with one another. There’s no deadline, no rush to get them out the door. Bucky would never deny his sweetheart this tender moment, no more than he would deny it to himself. He needs it just as much as Steve does.

 

Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s left breast, over where his heart beats. Then he slips down and kneels in front of Bucky, his hands cupping his hips. Steve nuzzles against Bucky’s clothed cock, his parted lips rubbing over its outline as it hangs in Bucky’s pajama pant leg.

 

Bucky slips a hand into Steve’s hair and combs through it, then wraps the other around the back of his neck. Steve looks up, his eyes pleading.

 

“Can I have it, sir?” he asks in a breath; every morning, he asks.

 

“Did I say you couldn’t?” Bucky returns; every morning, he gives. “‘S mornin’, baby boy. I never let you go thirsty, do I?”

 

Steve smiles and nuzzles against Bucky’s groin again; his scent begins to broadcast his delight, his excitement, and as Steve pulls down Bucky’s pajama pants to mid-thigh and gets his lips around the tip of Bucky’s cock, it takes on a note of satisfaction.

 

Bucky loves letting Steve have his cock just for this reason. The second his baby gets his mouth on it, he smells sated like he’s come already.

 

“My sweet boy,” Bucky murmurs. “This is what makes you wanna get outta bed ‘n the mornings, ain’t it?”

 

Steve nods but doesn’t say anything. He licks his palm before wrapping it around Bucky’s length, easing the tip farther into his mouth at the same time.

 

He always starts slow like this first thing in the morning. Bucky is content just to watch his Stevie work.

 

“It’s your right,” Bucky continues gently. “My sweetheart is the only one to have my cock. Are you spoiled, baby boy? Do you feel entitled to service my cock?”

 

Steve hums softly, purring. Bucky watches him, as Steve presses a kiss first to the tip of his cock and then down the hardening length, his other hand cupping Bucky’s balls to slowly massage them. Steve lifts his mouth to give them reverence, too, taking each into his mouth and pressing wet kisses to them. He trails those wet kisses down the underside of Bucky’s cock, his tongue slipping out to rub at a vein. He moves back up and sucks on Bucky’s deflated knot, filling it with blood and sensation.

 

“You love to get all sloppy with it,” Bucky muses, sweetly petting through Steve’s hair as though he were just cuddling against him. “Get your face all dirty, get it down your neck, all over you, don’t you? Get my scent all over ya. So everybody that gets close to you knows who you belong to.”

 

Steve groans for that. He squirms on his knees and by now, Bucky can smell his slick.

 

“Show me how much you love to service your sir’s cock,” he orders. “Give your hungry lil’ pussy somethin’ to clamp down on, baby boy.”

 

Steve drops the hand from Bucky’s balls to reach between his legs instead, reaching for his hole. He pulls his nightgown out of the way, spreads his knees apart and slouches, pushing his hips forward. So Bucky can watch.

 

“That’s it,” Bucky murmurs. “Such a good little boy. Was your cunt hungry, babydoll?”

 

Steve nods, mouthing over the sides of Bucky’s cock, which is coming to full mast.

 

Another time, Bucky might take his cock in hand and force Steve’s head back by his hair. He could then slap Steve’s face with his dick, hit his chin and his cheekbones with it, drool precum over his lips and tease him with it. But now isn’t the time for that. Right now, Steve is free to do whatever he likes, and sleepy like this, he always likes to take it slow, to savor it.

 

Bucky can see the second Steve pushes a finger into himself. First, his eyes squeeze shut and he takes in a sharper breath. Then he kisses sloppily up Bucky’s length to the tip and takes the head into his mouth fully, suckling desperately on it. Bucky sighs softly, shifting his legs to widen his stance.

 

“Baby boy,” he says roughly, “you’re so good to me, you’re such a perfect little cocksucker for me, I love how addicted to it you are. I want you to come while you’re sucking me. I want to see you come, sweet thing.”

 

Steve whimpers softly on Bucky’s cock, because he wants that, too; there’s nothing Steve likes more than to be ordered to put on a show while he’s servicing Bucky’s cock. He stretches his lips and sinks his mouth onto Bucky’s cock, his hand tucked between his legs pumping visibly in and out.

 

“Touch your pretty lil’ cock,” Bucky orders. “Play with it for me, pretty boy. Lemme see how pretty you are, baby.”

 

Steve lets go of Bucky’s cock and touches his own, his hand already wet from Bucky’s precum. Bucky watches with a distinct glee as Steve rubs that precum into his own skin, putting his sir’s scent on his body. Bucky keeps his hands lax on Steve’s hair and neck, letting Steve play as he wishes despite the throbbing ache in his cock. He’d love to push forward and use Steve’s mouth, to fuck his throat, but, again, this isn’t the time for that.

 

“My gorgeous lil’ cockslut,” Bucky sighs. “Your mouth on my cock’s almost as pretty as your blush, baby boy, almost as pretty as you drunk on suckin’ my dick. You love this, don’t you? You need it.”

 

Steve nods furiously, pushing his mouth farther onto Bucky’s cock. Bucky groans as his cockhead hits the back of Steve’s throat and pushes past it, and Steve rocks his mouth back some before pushing on again.

 

“Tha’s it,” Bucky growls. “You need to choke yourself on my dick. You gotta get it in your mouth, you gotta have my come on your tongue. Won’t be whole without it, will you? Your whole day’ll be ruined if you don’t get that, won’t it? You won’t feel right, my poor baby’d be so upset.”

Steve whimpers, as if he’s remembering the misery of not getting to begin his day with Bucky coming down his throat. They really are awful days. Neither of them feel right without this.

 

“My poor baby boy,” Bucky coos. “But you got it now, don’t’chu? You got my cock in your mouth, you’re allowed to take jus’ what you need. ‘Cause you’re my baby and I hate to see you upset. You get to have this every day ‘cause I love to let you choke yourself on my dick. I love to let you make yourself cry. Work yourself up into a frenzy, your lil’ mouth tryin’ so hard to get me to come, but you know what makes me come every damn time?”

 

Steve whimpers again, swallowing around Bucky’s cockhead, his tongue rubbing at the underside of his dick. His hands tremble as he jerks himself off and fingers his hole.

 

“Your pretty fingers wrapped ‘round your cute lil’ cock,” Bucky answers his own question. “Tha’s what gets me off, baby boy. You pleasurin’ yourself and gettin’ yourself off jus’ to my cock in your throat. To the sight’a ya givin’ me everythin’ you have and layin’ it down at my feet. My sweet, pretty baby, feelin’ so good ‘cause he got his sir’s cock in his mouth.”

 

Steve pulls off Bucky’s cock, taking stuttering breaths; he gasps, little inhales of _oh, o-oh!_ Bucky grips his hair and presses the tip of his cock against his lips. Steve, his eyes shut and lost to his pleasure, darts his tongue out and licks at Bucky’s cock. He groans harder and surges forward again, practically inhaling Bucky’s cock again.

 

“There ya go,” Bucky groans. “Pretty little boy desperate for cock, so hungry, so fuckin’ needy.”

Steve sloppily swallows Bucky’s cock, stops when it hits the back of his throat and takes a steadying breath, then pushes all the way on. Bucky throws his head back, groaning with the pleasure, as Steve’s throat spasms around his cock. Steve buries his nose in the curls at Bucky’s groin, choking himself, and Bucky looks down again to watch Steve scrambling to get himself off. He pulls back for a second, gasping for air, then just swallows his cock again.

 

“That’s it,” Bucky gasps, too. “This is what you need. This is everythin’ you need, ain’t it, pretty? This is who you are.”

 

He tightens his fist in Steve’s hair, yanking. Steve pulls off and gasps for air one more time, then presses back in and fucks his own throat on Bucky’s cock.

 

“This is what you were born to do,” Bucky says, “my cock is the one you were made for. You need this every mornin’ to help you remember who you are, what you are.”

 

Steve chokes for a second longer, then pulls off barely enough just to get a little air in his lungs. At that second, Bucky clamps his hand down on the back of Steve’s neck and thrusts his hips forward. Steve lets out the breath he’d just taken in a gasp and moans on Bucky’s cock, always taken by surprise, even when Bucky does this every morning.

 

“Look at me,” Bucky orders.

 

Steve opens his eyes and looks up; his eyes swim with tears and adoration. He looks at Bucky with worship.

 

“You are _mine!_ ” Bucky growls.

 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he slumps as he comes. Bucky pulls out for a second, not all the way out, just so Steve can inhale, and then he presses forward again, fucking his mouth without mercy.

 

Steve opens his eyes again, looking up at Bucky like this _is_ his mercy. Like without this reminder, he wouldn’t know his own worth, he wouldn’t be sure of his identity.

 

“You are mine,” Bucky repeats, panting, then thrusts one last time and pulls his cock from Steve’s throat to come across his tongue and lips and chin.

 

Steve sags, held up by Bucky’s fist in his hair. Everything about him screams utter bliss. Bucky presses the head of his cock back into Steve’s mouth one last time and Steve suckles on it with such gratitude in his eyes.

 

“My precious boy,” Bucky murmurs, slipping his cock from Steve’s mouth and instead kneeling to take Steve into his arms.

 

Steve slumps to the side, a smile curling his lips and his eyes barely open. Bucky scoops the cum off his chin and pushes it into his mouth and Steve accepts it happily. Bucky feeds Steve all the cum left on his face, the flecks on his neck, and then just lets his baby suckle on his fingers for a moment.

 

“You are my greatest treasure,” Bucky tells Steve softly. As he always does, every morning. “My perfect little boy. The only one who can give me what I need. You are what makes me whole.”

 

Steve lifts a limp hand and touches Bucky’s face. Bucky plucks his fingers from Steve’s mouth and instead kisses him; tender, but possessive, loving, but unyielding. Steve is boneless in Bucky’s arms, his mouth slack against Bucky’s lips, but his scent is all Bucky needs to know that, like every morning, he has been given just what he needs.

 

“You belong to me,” Bucky murmur against Steve’s lax lips. “You are my good little boy. And my good little boy is all I need.”

 

“Alpha,” Steve exhales, like a benediction.

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead. “Omega,” he answers softly. “My beginning and my end,” he murmurs.

 

Steve smiles, his eyes falling shut. Bucky tucks Steve into his arms, then lifts him up, standing. He carries Steve to the bed and lays him down again. He picks up the simple black velvet choker that is Steve’s daily collar and fastens it around his neck, brushing his fingers over the silver heart-shaped pendant bearing his initials. Steve blinks his eyes open and smiles still up at Bucky, reaching up to touch the collar himself.

 

“I’m going to put you in your cage now,” Bucky tells him.

 

“Please?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “ _Dragă mea,_ ” he says sweetly, picking up Steve’s cage. “ _Amantu meu._ My precious boy,” he says, slipping Steve’s soft little cock into the cage.

 

He fastens the lock and hangs the key around his neck. He slips his arms around Steve’s back and helps him sit up, then sits down behind him and pulls Steve against his chest. Bucky nuzzles at Steve’s throat, scent-marking his neck and his collar. Steve lies boneless against him still.

 

“You are mine,” Bucky murmurs. “You always will be mine. You are worth everything to me. I will keep you always.”

 

This is why Steve needs it. So Bucky can assure him that he is worth more than all the silver and gold in the world and is priceless beyond that. He needs this every day so that he knows no matter what, he belongs to Bucky.

 

Steve presses a soft kiss to the edge of Bucky’s jaw. “I’m yours,” he whispers. “Thank you.”

 

“Tell me why you’re mine,” Bucky asks.

 

“Because I gave myself to you,” Steve answers in a single breath. “Because I trust you.”

 

Bucky kisses him again, short and harsh. “Good boy,” he says. “My good, precious boy.”

 

That’s why Bucky needs this. Because of how easily and wholeheartedly Steve renders his trust. That is more priceless than all the silver and gold in the world.

 

Bucky sits Steve up and slips the nightgown off him, leaving him bare. Steve shivers in the cold air, but Bucky sweeps his hands over his thin waist and flat chest and Steve shivers even more.

 

“So beautiful,” Bucky murmurs.

 

“For you, sir,” Steve whispers back

 

“Your beauty’s your own,” Bucky says, now touching Steve’s face. “You know I cherish the gift you give me.”

 

“You give me a gift,” Steve counters, lifting onto his knees to stand on the bed. “Owning me, sir.”

 

“You are the gift,” Bucky says

 

Steve grins and his cheeks flush. Bucky brushes his knuckles across his blush, in awe.

 

“My good boy,” Bucky says, cupping his cheek. “Would you like to be my innocent babylove today?”

 

“Yes, please,” Steve answers, hands pressing to Bucky’s chest. “I wanna be your innocent Omega, sir.”

 

“Good boy, babylove,” Bucky purrs and gives Steve a soft kiss to the mouth.

 

He lifts Steve off the bed completely, putting him on his feet. “Go wash up while I pick out your clothes,” he says and Steve immediately leaves for the bathroom.

 

Bucky opens Steve’s wardrobe and digs through it, musing to himself. He selects a light blue dress, a very modest and prim long-sleeved one with a high neck and flat collar. He lays it on the bed, then looks through the dresser for underclothes. He picks out a pair of thigh-high stockings, thick cotton and white with frill trim and little blue bows. To go with them, a white net tulle garter belt and matching lace panties and bralette. Each are embroidered with delicate flowers in full bloom, soft and perfect. They project an innocent beauty, of purity and, as that is the point, chastity.

 

The panties, however, are crotchless in the back. Bucky ordered a whole line of these specially made just for his innocent boy.

 

Bucky lays these out on the bed as Steve re-enters the bedroom, then he takes Steve’s arms and positions him before kneeling. He picks up the panties and holds them out and Steve sets his hands on Bucky’s shoulders to step into them, his balance still shaky. Bucky settles the panties on Steve’s hips and tucks his caged little cock into the front, nestled among the lace and flowers.

 

Steve is blushing still, biting his lip. Bucky cups his hips.

 

“Turn around,” he says softly.

 

Steve nods, his blush blooming on his chest and shoulders. He turns, hands linking in front of him at his waist, and puts his back to Bucky.

 

Bucky smooths out the lace over Steve’s soft, pale ass. His cheeks are round and plump, just a little bit mismatched; the left a little flatter than the right. His left leg thins out at the thigh, his knee and ankle bony and obvious. Bucky kisses Steve’s left cheek, his hands smoothing over his leg.

 

“How does it feel?” he asks.

 

“Alright,” Steve murmurs.

 

“I packed your pain meds and the TENS unit and the heating pad,” Bucky assures him. “I’ll find a PT place for you in LA if we’re still there for too long.”

 

“I’m alright,” Steve says. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“Did I ask your opinion?” Bucky returns, then lifts his hand and smacks Steve’s right asscheek hard, grabbing it and squeezing hard after.

 

Steve sucks in a little gasp, his spine arching, and he shuffles his feet to widen his stance before pushing his ass back into Bucky’s hands.

 

“Sir,” he mewls, plaintive and sweet.

 

Bucky smacks his ass again, bringing a red flush to his skin. Steve gasps again, his voice lifted with pleasure, and Bucky grabs handfuls of his ass to dig his fingers in, squeezing his soft flesh hard.

 

“I want my boy strong and healthy,” Bucky says. “Any pain my baby suffers will come from my hand or not at all. Ya hear?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve promises, his voice breathy and desperate.

 

Bucky chuckles. He stands and turns Steve by his shoulders; Steve looks up at him, his eyes both wide and lidded, his face flushed, his lips parted.

 

“I ain’t got time to put you over my knee,” Bucky murmurs. “But I’ll spank your pretty ass red and achin’ tonight, how ‘bout that?”

 

“Please, sir,” Steve begs immediately, “I’d like that, sir.”

 

“Tonight,” Bucky promises, slipping a knuckle under Steve’s chin.

 

Steve mewls again, whimpering, and he presses into Bucky, sticking his ass back out and arching his back. Bucky chuckles.

 

He grabs a handful of Steve’s ass, squeezes, then lets go to smack it hard. Steve gasps and presses against him, his plump cheek jiggling. Bucky smacks it once more, just to see it quiver, then grasps his shoulder and pushes him back up.

 

“That’s enough for now,” Bucky tells him. “If you try ‘n’ distract me int’a smackin’ it one more time, I won’t let you have my cock again until after supper.”

 

Steve pouts firmly, whining.

 

“Spoiled little slut,” Bucky coos. “Let me finish dressing you, be a good boy now.”

 

Steve stands upright, though he continues to pout. Bucky clucks his tongue and strokes Steve’s cheek with his knuckles.

 

“Poor babylove,” he coos. “You hafta wait for what you want for once.”

 

Steve pouts harder, sticking out his lower lip. He stretches up onto his toes, batting his lashes.

 

“Sir?” he whines.

 

“D’aw,” Bucky chuckles. “Greedy little boy, huh?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve whines. “Please, sir?”

 

Bucky slaps his face. Steve gasps and his eyes flutter shut; he presses against Bucky, his pretty chest heaving.

 

“What do spoiled, greedy boys get?” Bucky asks him sweetly.

 

“What they want,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky smiles. He touches Steve’s red cheek and rubs the pad of his thumb against the blood-flush.

 

“Because?” he asks.

 

Steve licks his lips and bites his lip, then tilts his face up. “Because you want a spoiled boy begging for your cock,” he says, soft and pleading.

 

“And if you’re good for me now,” Bucky tells him quietly, “I’ll let you have my cock in the car.”

 

“Please?” Steve begs.

 

Bucky pinches the red flush on Steve’s cheek. “If,” he says, “you’re good.”

 

“I’m a good boy,” Steve says quickly, pressing against Bucky, “please, sir?”

 

“Hands behind your back,” Bucky says.

 

Steve backs off and tucks his hands behind his back, biting on his plump lower lip. Bucky pushes him down onto the bed and picks up his stockings.

 

Bucky dresses him the rest of the way, bra and garter belt next. After that, Bucky takes the dress he picked out and has Steve stand again.

 

“Arms up,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve lifts his hands and Bucky slips the dress on over his head. He releases buttons in the back to slip the collar over Steve’s head, then turns him around and buttons them again. Bucky pulls the skirt down over Steve’s hips, then turns him and just looks at him.

 

Steve clasps his hands in front of him, his cheek still flushed from Bucky’s hand, and looks down at the ground demurely. The dress is modest; the collar is frilled and lies flat against his clavicle. The bodice is short, three simple buttons fastens it and on either side, there is pleating. The high waist defines Steve’s thin torso and shoulders, the skirt, sewn layers and ruffles with pleats, falling to mid-thigh, just high enough to stop before his stockings end and show a strip of pale skin. The sleeves are long, bishop style, ending in tight, buttoned cuffs and the fabric is gathered in neat pleats. The pale blue color makes his eyes stand out and his skin and hair appear paler. Like a sweet Irish fairy, a little moonlight trickster, his baby.

 

Bucky gives him a long appraisal and Steve’s blush deepens the longer Bucky just looks at him. Bucky then snaps his fingers, crosses to and opens Steve’s jewelry cabinet. He selects a headband with a large, blue and white lace bow, and he walks back up to Steve and brushes his hair back with his fingers. Bucky tucks the headband behind his ears and settles it in Steve’s hair, the bow lying flat against his pale golden hair.

 

Bucky smiles. He likes his innocent Stevie in bows.

 

“Beautiful,” Bucky says. “Perfect.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky cups his chin and tips it up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “My sweet, innocent boy,” he murmurs.

 

Steve smiles and blushes. Bucky gives him one more kiss, then takes his arm and guides him towards the bathroom.

 

“You can sit and watch me get ready,” he says. “That sound good, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve replies, eager.

 

Steve sits on the closed toilet, his hands resting on his knees. Bucky gives him a smile before going about his morning routine.

 

He brushes his teeth and splashes his face with warm water. He combs out his beard, then uses a special exfoliating soap Steve bought him and washes it, his face, and neck. He trims it and shaves his neck, then rinses with warm water again. Steve watches, completely enraptured, and Bucky takes care to be deliberate in his movements, just to give his baby a little show.

 

When he’s done, he pats his face and neck dry and applies a little conditioning oil to his beard, another gift from Steve. Bucky then strips off his pajama pants and tosses them into the hamper.

 

Steve whimpers.

 

“Not now, babydoll,” Bucky tells him sternly, “I told you that you could have it in the car.”

 

“But, sir,” Steve whines.

 

“No,” Bucky says firmly, then holds out his hand. “Come on.”

 

Steve takes it and stands, pouting decisively. Bucky pulls him out of the bathroom and pushes him down onto the bed, then goes to get dressed himself. Steve whines again when Bucky puts on boxers, but Bucky shoots him a look and he quells, contrite.

 

Bucky dresses in a light wool suit; it’s cold out still, but the plane will be heated and either way, he wants to be comfortable. He’ll change before he goes to meet the families. He skips a tie for now and wears a pair of slip-on Oxfords that he’ll likely kick off on the plane. He picks out a light watch with a leather strap and pushes his signet ring onto his right middle finger.

 

Once he’s dressed, he picks out a pair of cute ankle boots for Steve to wear; white with short, chunky heels, scalloped frills, faux-fur tops, and large bows on the fronts.

 

“Here, kitten,” he says, kneeling down before Steve with the boots.

 

Steve holds out his feet and Bucky slips the boots onto them, fastened by zippers on the insides rather than the laces on the front. He stands and takes Steve’s hands, then walks him over to the dresser and picks up the smaller Seyrbakov signet ring.

 

“I want you to wear this at all times while we’re in LA,” Bucky says softly as he puts it onto Steve’s right hand; the ring finger, to mirror his engagement ring on his left. “While we’re meeting with the families, I want you to wear your diamond collar.”

Steve looks up, his lips curled. “Want to show off your wealth, sir?”

 

Bucky takes his chin and tips it up. Steve’s lips part in the center, his hands lifting and pressing to Bucky’s chest. Bucky looks at him, not smiling but hungry.

 

“I want to show off what’s mine,” he says quietly. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky pats his cheek; Steve’s eyes flutter shut, his lips parting wantonly, like he remembers the sting of the slap. Bucky chuckles darkly and Steve answers with a low whimper, his hands curling into fists on Bucky’s dress shirt.

 

“Don’t go messin’ up my clothes, pretty,” Bucky says. “Jus’ ‘cause you make them needy sounds don’t mean I’m gonna give you what you want when I've said you have to wait.”

 

Steve opens his eyes and sticks out his lower lip, but he uncurls his hands, releasing Bucky’s shirt. Bucky pats his cheek again.

 

“Go downstairs,” he says. “We need to leave.”

 

“Did you pack something for me to do?” Steve asks.

 

“Sure,” Bucky says, smirking. “And I got your tablet.”

 

Steve smiles, then lifts onto his toes and gives Bucky’s cheek a kiss. He turns and leaves; Bucky watches him walk, evaluating, but his balance is fine and his limp isn’t pronounced. When Steve takes the handrail, Bucky turns and goes to get their bags.

 

He has his briefcase (with Steve’s tablet and a few other things for him), plus their two suitcases. Bucky puts his and Steve’s phone in the pockets of his slacks, then grabs the suitcases and takes them downstairs first.

 

Steve is waiting in the foyer, kneeling by the coat closet. Bucky puts the suitcases down.

 

“You’re cute,” he announces. “But I told you you’d have to wait for the car.”

 

Steve wrinkles his nose. Bucky walks over to him as Steve raises his arms and he pulls him off the floor.

 

“Hands behind your back,” Bucky tells him. Steve obeys. “Now wait.”

 

“Can I have a kiss?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky cups his cheek and watches his eyes flutter shut. Bucky smiles, then leans in and presses their lips together.

 

“Wait,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve nods.

 

Bucky goes back upstairs to fetch his briefcase, then returns and calls the elevator. He takes out his overcoat from the coat closet, then drapes it over his suitcase for later and debates which coat he wants Steve to wear.

 

Eventually, he decides he wants to go with the blue color scheme. He takes out a light blue frock coat, single-breasted with white fur cuffs and a fur-lined hood. The hem is ruffled with white trim and more white trim piping frames the front of the coat and the pockets, bows resting at the end of the piping at the hem. The hood has a drawstring with pom-poms weighing it down and another, larger bow in the back. The hood has adorable kitten ears, white fur with blue bows. It’s definitely Steve’s most adorable coat.

 

“Here you go, babydoll,” Bucky says, shaking it out. “C’mere.”

 

Steve lets Bucky help him into the coat, then stands still while Bucky buttons it to his throat and lifts the hood. Steve’s eyes sparkle with mirth and his lips are curled in a light smirk. Bucky taps his chin with a knuckle.

 

“Adorable little kitten,” he chuckles. “Wait while I put on my coat, alright?”

 

Steve nods and Bucky hands him a pair of gloves – white, to match. Bucky then removes his suit jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt, and pushes aside the coats to reach the gun safe at the back of the closet. He unlocks and opens it, then puts on his shoulder holster and chooses a pair of revolvers. He checks the drums of each, then takes a box of ammunition and pockets it. He locks the safe again, then replaces his suit jacket before putting on his trench coat.

 

He picks up Steve’s cane, waiting by the gilded elevator doors. He turns and presses it into Steve’s hand and Steve gratefully put his weight on it. Bucky takes a moment, just to look at him.

 

His coat and shoes are dainty, his hands delicate in their white gloves. In contrast, the handle of Steve’s black walnut cane is a figurehead of a wolf, its teeth bared. He grips it with his right hand and the outline of the Seyrbakov family ring stands against the fabric of his glove.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky decides.

 

Steve beams; adorable still.

 

Bucky puts on a hat and just in time, the elevator dings.

 

“Lil’ early, ain’t it, boss?” Linda asks cheerily.

 

“Wasn’t my idea,” Bucky tells her.

 

He waves Steve on and loads the suitcases and his briefcase into the elevator. Linda smiles politely at Steve but doesn’t say anything to him; she knows better, what with Steve dressed femininely. Bucky tucks his arm around Steve’s waist inside the elevator and Steve leans into him.

 

“The garage,” Bucky says.

 

“You got it,” Linda replies.

 

She doesn’t attempt to strike up any conversation. At the garage level, Luke and Lance are waiting outside the elevators.

 

“You can get those,” Bucky tells them simply, grabbing his suitcase and Steve’s arm.

 

They do so without replying, though Lance yawns. Bucky walks Steve to the car and opens the door for him, waiting for him to get in before following. He puts his briefcase down on the bench next to Steve, where Steve’s cane is propped up, and tosses his hat aside. He pulls the door shut.

 

Steve climbs onto his lap immediately, a soft whine forming in his throat. Bucky knocks his hood off and grips the back of his neck, squeezing tightly. Steve whimpers and collapses against his chest.

 

“Sir,” he mewls. “Please, sir?”

 

“Oh, poor babylove,” Bucky coos. “It was mean’a me to keep it from you so long, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes, sir, I need it,” Steve whines.

 

“You’re such a little whore,” Bucky sighs, smiling.

 

Steve grins and nods, unashamed.

 

“Lemme get our coats off,” Bucky chuckles.

 

The driver’s doors shut and the engine turns. The partition is already closed. Bucky puts on his seat belt, then, because this isn’t something they do rarely, he pulls the custom X seat belt over Steve’s back and latches it. He won’t have his baby unsecured for anything.

 

Steve waits while Bucky removes his coat for him, then his own. Steve lifts his knees and presses against Bucky’s torso, digging his knees into the bench behind Bucky. Bucky grabs the back of his neck and yanks their lips together, biting Steve’s lip and tongue and Steve whines again. Bucky feels around with his other hand to pull Steve’s skirt out from under him, then grabs his ass under it and kneads at it.

 

“My needy little Omega,” Bucky says against Steve’s lips. “I ain’t gonna pretend you bein’ so cock-hungry ain’t got me harder’n nails.”

 

Steve shivers, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Bucky licks Steve’s jaw roughly, then bites the edge of it and drags his lips down. He releases the button at Steve’s collar, letting the neck of his dress free up and drop below his clavicles. Bucky closes his mouth over Steve’s scent gland and sucks hard, bringing little gasps from his baby’s lips. Little gasps, soft like he’s unused to the attention and doesn’t know what to expect.

 

“My sweet boy,” Bucky murmurs, “sweet but so slutty.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers. “For you, sir.”

 

“Maybe you’re slutty but a lil’ bit sweet,” Bucky chuckles.

 

He digs his fingers into Steve’s ass, then slaps it hard. Steve gasps again, rocking into Bucky’s stomach, pressing his caged cock into him.

 

“I know what you need,” Bucky says, letting go of Steve’s ass. “You need a nice, thick cock in your pussy, keepin’ you full.”

 

“Yes,” Steve says, begging, “please, sir, I wan’ it, please?”

 

“You’ve been a good boy,” Bucky chuckles, lifting his lips from Steve’s neck to peck his mouth stretched open. “You’ve been plenty patient.”

 

Steve whines, nodding. Bucky kisses him again, slower, as he reaches under Steve’s ass to get to the zipper of his slacks.

 

“Your hungry lil’ pussy misses my cock, don’t it?” Bucky murmurs.

 

“I miss it,” Steve insists, “I miss it so bad, sir, I’ll cry if you don’t give it to me soon!”

 

Bucky clucks his tongue. “That was the wrong thing to say, babydoll,” he says. “You know I like it when you cry.”

 

“I’ll cry, sir,” Steve promises, nodding quickly and breathing sharply. “I’ll cry if you don’t gimme your cock, sir.”

 

Bucky chuckles and nuzzles his face against Steve’s cheek. “Spoiled little slut,” he murmurs.

 

“Sir,” Steve whines louder.

 

“Go on ‘n’ cry,” Bucky tells him, his lips close to Steve’s ear. “Then I’ll give it to you.”

 

Steve sniffs hard. Bucky leans back, his hand still tucked under Steve’s ass. He draws out his cock and strokes it, then reaches under Steve’s dress with his other hand and grabs his ass with both hands.

 

“Cry,” Bucky orders him. “Show me how desperate you are for cock, baby boy.”

 

Steve screws up his face and his chin trembles. Bucky’s lips curl in a smile and he drags Steve’s dress up with one hand, then spanks his ass hard with the other. Steve gasps, then whimpers and blinks rapidly. His lashes glitter.

 

“Throwin’ a tantrum for cock,” Bucky murmurs. “Damn, baby, you’re so fuckin’ cute.”

 

“I want it!” Steve whines, rocking on Bucky’s lap. “Sir, you promised!”

 

“Cry some more, why don’t you?” Bucky chuckles, then spanks him again and makes him gasp. “You look so pretty when you cry, I should’a done up your face, gave you some mascara so everybody’d know you threw a tantrum.”

 

“Sir!” Steve whimpers. “Sir, I _need_ it!”

 

“What’d’ya need?” Bucky returns, reaching between his legs to palm his cock again.

 

Steve pouts and draws into himself, squirming embarrassedly. “Please?” he begs.

 

“No,” Bucky says, reaching up with his free hand and cupping Steve’s cheek, “I wanna hear my innocent little boy tell me what he wants. What do you need, pretty boy?”

 

Steve squirms, all part of the game. He leans in, then whispers: “Your _cock._ ”

 

“Say it again,” Bucky tells him. “Louder, now, you gotta convince me.”

 

“I _need_ your _cock,_ ” Steve whimpers, his voice rising. “You promised, sir!”

 

He sniffles and blinks away more tears. He looks so sweet and pure in his modest dress and his bow, Bucky sighs and lets go of his cock to push his hand underneath Steve’s panties and feel for his caged cock.

 

“My pretty little boy,” Bucky murmurs, “you look so sweet and innocent, but you’re just a desperate little slut playin’ pretend, ain’t’chu?”

 

“Only for you,” Steve says, his tantrum pausing.

 

Bucky leans in and they kiss. Steve squirms in his lap, pressing his ass down towards Bucky’s cock, and Bucky pets Steve’s caged cock with his right hand, reaching again with his left to slip under Steve’s dress. This is why he likes putting Steve in dresses and skirts. It makes for easy access.

 

Bucky pulls Steve’s asscheeks apart and reaches for his hole with a finger. The second Bucky touches him, Steve lets out a soft little _o-oh!_ and squirms in his lap.

 

“Yeah, that’s what you need,” Bucky chuckles. “Pretty little slut cryin’ for dick.”

 

“Please?” Steve whines, batting his lashes and producing more tears. “I need it so bad, I miss it, sir!”

 

“‘Course you miss it,” Bucky says, grinning, “been, what, a whole five hours since you had it last?”

 

“‘S too long,” Steve insists petulantly.

 

Bucky laughs and kisses Steve’s cheek with a smack. “I should start makin’ you go to sleep with my cock in your ass,” he says. “Maybe you won’t miss it so bad in the morning, huh?”

 

“Please, sir?” Steve says, lighting up.

 

Bucky chuckles again. He pushes his finger into Steve’s hole and Steve gasps, his eyes shutting and mouth falling open. Bucky grinds his finger into Steve, then adds another one.

 

“You ain’t even tight,” Bucky tells him. “You’re still loose from last night.”

 

“Need it,” Steve mumbles breathily.

 

Bucky fits a third finger easily into Steve’s hole, then pulls them out and grabs his cock. The loss of his fingers makes Steve whine and squirm and Bucky wastes no time in rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole.

 

“O-oh!” Steve gasps. “Uhhn, sir!”

 

“Desperate little slut,” Bucky murmurs. “Why don’t’chu cry some more for me, huh?”

 

Steve sniffles and bats his lashes, tears streaking down his face. Bucky leans in and bites his ear, drawing another sharp gasp from him. He teases his tip against Steve’s hole, then leans back to see his face.

 

“You’re a spoiled boy, pretty babylove,” Bucky says. “I shouldn’t indulge you so much.”

 

“Please?” Steve whimpers.

 

Bucky smiles and pushes his cock into Steve’s hole.

 

“Oh!” Steve gasps again, his eyes rolling back. “Oh, o-oh, oh, sir…”

 

“That’s my boy,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve lets out a high whine and collapses against Bucky’s chest, panting hard. Bucky strokes Steve’s ass with his other hand, still feeding his cock into his boy.

 

“You know I’d never really keep my cock from you,” Bucky tells him, tone doting and enamored as Steve whimpers against his neck. “I’d never deny my baby what makes ‘im whole.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve whispers, “o-ah, oh, thank you, thank you, sir.”

 

Bucky strokes Steve’s rim, stretched around his cock. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “My good little boy. You can keep it ‘til we get to the airport.”

 

Steve whines. “But?” he says.

 

“But I gotta take it out then,” Bucky says bracingly.

 

“No!” Steve whines. “I need it, sir!”

 

“And you’ll get it back,” Bucky promises. “Once we’re on the plane, I’ll let you have it again.”

 

Steve squirms and rubs his face into Bucky’s neck, whimpering again. Bucky shushes him and pets his hand down his back.

 

“It won’t be for long,” he says. “You can have it all ‘til then.”

 

Steve whines, squirming ever still. Bucky presses a hand to the back of his neck and squeezes.

 

“Calm down,” he murmurs. “Quiet down now, baby. No need to whine about half ‘n hour from now.”

 

Bucky looks down at him as Steve turns his head up and pouts. Bucky chuckles and brushes his cheek.

 

“You have it now,” he reminds him. “So quit your poutin’.”

 

For emphasis, he smacks Steve’s ass. Steve gasps and arches into him, his eyes shut and rolling back.

 

“Spoiled slut,” Bucky says proudly. “Spoiled rotten brat.”

 

Steve giggles. “Yes, sir,” he mumbles. “For you, sir.”

 

“I love it,” Bucky promises. He kisses Steve’s neck, above his collar. “I love you.”

 

Steve giggles and nuzzles against Bucky’s neck. Bucky pets his neck and hair, happy to have his spoiled boy wriggling in his lap, on his cock.

 

“My good boy,” Bucky says softly. “My sweet Omega.”

 

Steve nuzzles his neck again, pleased and content and purring. Bucky kisses him once again, then shuts his eyes to just enjoy the feel of his baby’s wet heat around his cock for the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this is one of my favorite chapters in all of this fic. that slow, easy-morning blowjob and the title of this chapter is inspired by the song[You Say](https://genius.com/Lauren-daigle-you-say-lyrics) by Lauren Daigle, which is actually a Christian song about God, but I thought it quite nicely fit Steve and Bucky's co-dependency and the nature of their d/s relationship. they are intimate and i just love how to the bone in love they are and that song sounds._
> 
> _but! additional! i have! pictures! of all the clothes they were wearing and even some gifs for your viewing pleasure._
> 
> _check out isroundman on instagram bc he is 100% pre-serum steve, he's even acknowledged it_   
> 
> 
> _this was what bucky dressed steve in_   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> _and! some of my smutspiration_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Translations from Romanian to English._  
>  **Ne vedem curând, frate** = _I'll see you soon, brother_  
>  **Te am, te iubesc** = _I have you, I love you_  
>  **Te-am, amant meu. Te-am, dragoste meu** = _I'm here, my lover. I have you, my love_


	4. Mile High Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _so, as the title should inform you already, this is Smuts on a Plane_

##  **_Mile High Club_ **

 

**_[saturday, march 14th, 2020]_ **

  
  


Bucky pets his Stevie through the rest of the car ride. Until the car stops and the engine is cut off. 

 

He strokes Steve’s neck, then squeezes. “It’s time, sweetheart.”

 

Steve hugs him tightly, his knees clenching at Bucky’s waist. He whines and rubs his cheek into his neck. Bucky strokes down his back, then slips his hand under Steve’s dress and touches his hole.

 

“I don’t want to,” Steve whimpers.

 

“You can have it back when we’re in the air,” Bucky promises, pushing up on his ass. “Get off it now or I won’t let you have it again later.”

 

Steve sniffs and pulls back, blinking, and produces tears. “I don’t want to!” he whines again.

 

“Steve,” Bucky says warningly.

 

Steve’s chin wobbles. Bucky grips it and holds on tightly.

 

“I will take it from you and I won’t be nice about it,” he cautions. “Or you can give it up willingly and I’ll give it back later. What’re you gonna do, boy?”

 

Steve’s lip curls as his nose wrinkles; he pouts. But he twists his legs down and pushes up, letting Bucky’s cock slip from his hole. Immediately, he whines again and presses against Bucky’s chest, trembling. Bucky hugs him, holding him securely, and nuzzles against his ear.

 

“Good boy,” he says. “Now hold still for a moment, be good for me.”

 

Steve nods, trembling as he presses against Bucky’s torso. Bucky reaches over to his briefcase and unlatches it, pushing it open, and takes a little velvet bag from a pocket. He releases the drawstrings holding it shut and takes from it a jeweled anal plug; made of metal and only four inches long, the neck of it narrow to allow comfort while moving with a tapered end to keep the muscles relaxed. The base is round and flat and set with a shining blue synthetic gem.

 

Bucky slips it under Steve’s dress and touches it against his thigh. Steve lets out a soft little gasp, then slumps in his lap and sticks his ass out. He knows what the cold feeling came from.

 

“See?” Bucky chuckles. “Do you think I’d leave my babylove empty when he needs to be full?”   


 

“Sir,” Steve mewls, “sir, please?”

 

Bucky pushes apart the lace and Steve’s asscheeks. He teases the tip of the toy against Steve’s hole, making Steve whine again beautifully, then pushes it in.  Steve exhales, his face relaxing. Bucky kisses his cheek.

 

“Good baby,” he murmurs. “You just lean on me until we get on the plane and once we’re in the air, you can have my cock again.”

 

Steve nods, sluggish and almost drunk. Bucky releases the X seat belt securing Steve to his lap, then his own and picks up Steve’s coat. Steve is limp but lifts his arms obediently so Bucky can tuck his coat around him and he holds still while Bucky buttons it up. 

 

Ahead of them, the driver’s doors open and shut. Bucky puts Steve’s gloves back on him, then slips on his own coat and replaces his hat. Steve slides off Bucky’s lap and onto the bench and Bucky shuts and picks up his briefcase before opening their door to get out.

 

Lance and Luke are already taking out their suitcases at the back of the car. Bucky adjusts his jacket under his coat, then turns and holds his hand out for Steve. Steve puts his cane in Bucky’s hand first and Bucky transfers it to the other to take Steve’s gloved hand, pulling him out. Steve leans heavily on his arm and Bucky tucks the cane into his elbow, holding his briefcase with the same hand.

 

The plane is ready and humming and Bucky can see Natasha organizing the men they’re bringing. 25 is a frugal number, considering that they’ll be in Zakariya Mikoyan’s territory, which is most of Southern California. Bucky and Mikoyan don’t really get along.

 

“Natashka!” Bucky calls, beginning to walk with Steve on his arm. “ _ Kak prodvigayetsya? _ ”

 

Natasha turns and blows out her breath, shrugging. Her eyes land on Steve and she raises her eyebrows, but says nothing for his frock coat and bows. 

 

“I had to crack my whip a few times,” Natasha tells Bucky, “but we’re ready to move.”

 

“Do you have a list of who will be there?” Bucky asks, concerned.

 

Natasha nods. “Connmhaigh called the meeting, and so far four of the eight families have answered, excluding us. Botelho and Robel are both complaining about meeting in LA, but it is Mikoyan’s turn to host.”

 

“Believe me,” Bucky grumbles, “I’d rather we met in New York.”

 

Natasha grimaces. “You’ll have to bring that up at some point.”

 

Bucky just nods. Seyrbakov Corp. is holding onto its title as one of the eight major crime families of the US by a thread; the other eight don’t want to accept Bucky as the new head of the Seyrbakov family and haven’t yet acknowledged that in the ten years since Bucky succeeded Aleksei Seyrbakov, he has made them all ten times as rich.

 

“Who else?” Bucky asks.

 

“The usual people,” Natasha says. “Gao, Okoye and the Black Panthers, Fisk.”

 

Bucky wrinkles his nose. He hates that fucker. Mostly because Fisk used to be one of Steve’s clients. That, and because Fisk operates out of  _ Jersey. _ Goddamn  _ Jersey, _ of all places.

 

“And there’s a newcomer,” Natasha adds, her gaze steeling. “Alexander Pierce.”

 

“Pierce?” Bucky repeats, flabbergasted. “But his company’s legit?”

 

Natasha shrugs. “He works with Fisk now, apparently. They want to put Jersey on the map.”

 

Bucky grunts, shaking his head. He’ll be able to persuade the eight families to discount Fisk and Pierce easily enough; he might not be their favorite for the succession of the Seyrbakov syndicate, but they like him a hell of a lot more than Fisk.

 

“I’ll be in my cabin,” Bucky tells Natasha. “I don’t want visitors.”

 

“Naturally,” Natasha drawls.

 

Bucky shifts his arm to cup Steve’s waist and pulls him along. The foot soldiers are boarding at the back of the plane, but Bucky takes Steve to the front, where they’ll board at first class. The pilot and co-pilot are waiting there, both of them looking equally nervous and eager, but Bucky ignores them. He guides Steve onto the stairs and follows him up, into the body of the plane.

 

“Left,” Bucky murmurs, taking Steve’s elbow.

 

Steve turns left. Bucky reaches up and parts the curtain blocking off the first class cabin with the cane, letting Steve go ahead of him.

 

“Left again,” Bucky says and Steve sits down in the first row of chairs on the left.

 

There are only twelve seats in the cabin, the plane being particularly small. They are in two columns of three seats with a wide aisle in the middle and another curtain blocking business class beyond it. Bucky puts his briefcase down in the aisle seat, then moves past Steve to stand by the window. He takes off his hat and coat, looking out the window at Natasha still directing troops. Lance and Luke are getting back into the car, preparing to return to Manhattan; Bucky won’t need them in LA.

 

“Stand up again, doll,” Bucky says, turning away from the window.

 

Steve pushes up, lifting his chin. Bucky touches it with a hand briefly, then goes about unbuttoning his frock coat. Steve stands perfectly still, waiting, as Bucky removes his gloves, tucks them in a pocket of the coat and pushes the coat off his shoulders.

 

“Go on and sit,” Bucky tells him, stepping out to put their coats in the overhead bin.

 

Steve sinks into the middle seat and pulls his legs up, tucking them under him, looking up at Bucky still. He’s practically quivering with need.

 

Bucky pushes beyond him and drops into the window seat, pulling out the two phones in his pockets. He turns Steve’s off, then checks his own. He has way too many emails for a Saturday morning.

 

Steve makes a high-pitched, reedy noise and Bucky looks up; Steve has shifted in his seat to look at him, a firm pout on his lips.

 

“You said I could have it back on the plane,” he hisses.

 

Bucky breaks into a smile and lifts his hand to stroke across Steve’s hair to the back of his neck; Steve arches into the touch, but doesn’t stop pouting.

 

“I said you could have it once the plane got into the air,” Bucky tells him.

 

“Sir,” Steve whines.

 

“C’mere,” Bucky says.

 

Steve lifts out of his seat and climbs onto Bucky’s lap, hands circling his neck. He begins to rock his hips into Bucky’s and Bucky lets him, for a moment. Then he grips Steve’s waist with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, gripping hard.

 

“Calm down,” Bucky orders. “You may sit in my lap but you gotta be calm.”

 

Steve wrinkles his nose. Bucky shakes his neck and head a little.

 

“Clear?” he snaps.

 

Steve nods, his gaze dropping and shoulders drawing up. Bucky pulls him in and presses his lips against his cheek, then his jaw, then his lips and Steve sighs against him. Bucky bites at Steve’s lip and Steve relaxes, slumping against Bucky’s chest.

 

“There,” Bucky murmurs. He grips the hair at the back of Steve’s neck and pulls his head to the side and up, exposing his neck. Bucky nuzzles his throat and jaw and Steve whimpers softly. “There,” Bucky repeats softly, dragging his lips to Steve’s ear. “Is that better, baby boy?”

 

“No,” Steve mutters petulantly.

 

“Hmph,” Bucky huffs. “Then I guess I ought’a put you back in your seat, huh?”   


 

“No!” Steve repeats, shriller and more desperate. “No, please, I’ll be good, sir, I’ll be good!”   


 

“Thought so,” Bucky grumbles. He bites at Steve’s ear and his baby whimpers again, pressing against him. “Relax,” Bucky orders gently. “Look behind us,” he adds.

 

Steve tips his head to the side, looking.

 

“See the seat belt sign?” Bucky says, nuzzling against Steve’s ear. “You can stay in my lap ‘til that turns on.”

 

Steve lets out a quiet, disappointed noise and Bucky bites his ear again, cutting it off in making Steve gasp.

 

“Hush,” Bucky admonishes him, not meaning his noises. “I want you safe and that only happens if you obey me. Is that clear?”

 

Steve pouts for a second and Bucky tugs on his hair; his pout erases itself in an expression of delight, bliss brought by the pain of his hair being pulled. Bucky mouths at Steve’s jaw, tasting his skin, just to enjoy himself for a moment, then he bites; Steve yelps and whines.

 

“Is that clear?” Bucky barks.

 

Steve wriggles for a moment, his lips turned down in another pout. But before Bucky can bite him again, he nods.

 

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles.

 

Bucky presses a kiss to the spot he’d bitten on Steve’s jaw, then another, going up the line of his jaw back to his ear. 

 

“Good boy,” he whispers quietly.

 

Steve shivers.

 

Bucky presses on the back of Steve’s neck, pushing him down, and Steve settles against his shoulder. Bucky pets his neck, his other hand slipping around to cup Steve’s back. Steve purrs softly.

 

“There now,” Bucky murmurs. “There’s my babydoll.”

 

Steve nuzzles against his neck once or twice and Bucky turns his chin down to bump it over Steve’s hair, then simply rests it there. 

 

“Good boy, baby,” he says gently. “Just rest.”

 

Steve lets out another little purr. Bucky circles his arms around his back and hugs him, holding on securely. He shuts his own eyes, feeling exhaustion creeping up. Once the plane gets into the air, he’s going to sit Steve on his cock and then order him to take a nap. Yes, Bucky muses to himself, that would be quite nice. The both of them could catch up on missed sleep.

 

Footsteps jolt his eyes open. The curtain ahead of them parts and Natasha steps in. Bucky lifts his head and raises an eyebrow.

 

“We’re ready,” she says simply.

 

Bucky lifts a hand and waves. Natasha slips back beyond the curtain, leaving for the crew areas. Distantly, Bucky hears the chaos of the airport teams preparing the plane for takeoff. Voices ahead chime back and forth. Natasha reappears, but says nothing to him, merely walking through to the business class cabin behind. 

 

The seat belt light flicks on. Bucky lifts his head again, then squeezes Steve’s neck.

 

“Back to your seat, sweetheart,” he says.

 

Steve lifts up and though he gets up, he pouts about it. He drops into his own chair and Bucky reaches over and does his seat belt for him. 

 

“How long until I can have it?” Steve asks, sounding needy.

 

Bucky gives him a smile. “Have what, babylove?” he asks, playing dumb.

 

Steve pouts and his cheeks turn pink. With the large bow in his hair and his dress, he looks positively delicious. 

 

“Go on,” Bucky says, brushing a knuckle at Steve’s warm cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Steve squirms in his seat, embarrassed. Bucky cups his chin.

 

“Tell me,” he repeats. “I wanna hear you say it.”

 

“Your  _ cock, _ ” Steve whispers emphatically.

 

“Not long at all,” Bucky promises, then leans over and kisses the bow on Steve’s head. “Be patient for me, doll.”

 

Steve huffs and crosses his arms over his stomach, hunching his shoulders and glaring at the ground. Bucky chuckles and pets Steve’s hair before doing his own seat belt.

 

The PA crackle above them.

 

_ “Brace for ascent,” _ the pilot announces and nothing more.

 

Bucky reaches over and puts his hand on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve twists to the side and leans on his shoulder and Bucky pushes him up just for long enough to put up the armrest between them. Then he pulls Steve against his side, turning his head to press a kiss to the bow on the top of Steve’s head.

 

The plane begins to move. Gradually at first, so that it’s barely noticeable and slowly increasing in speed. The speed picks up and up and then the horizon begins to tilt; the plane lifts.

 

Steve whimpers softly. Bucky’s own ears are hurting from the increasing altitude and he imagines that Steve, made sensitive and fragile by the lock and cage on his cock, suffers the climb even more. Bucky kisses Steve’s head again, then lifts his other hand and pushes a finger into his mouth.

 

“There you go,” he murmurs as Steve gratefully starts to work his jaws on Bucky’s finger. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

 

Steve whines again. Bucky rubs his shoulder and kisses his head, pushing another finger into his mouth.

 

“It’ll be over in a minute,” he promises.

 

Steve suckles and gnaws on Bucky’s fingers, moving his jaw to lessen the pressure in his ears. Bucky pets his hair, wishing he’d had the foresight to bring gum. He normally likes to see Steve desperate to get something in his mouth, but this is not the same; his baby’s in pain, pain that really hurts, and Bucky hates to see it.

 

Eventually, the plane levels off. The seat belt sign flips off. Bucky grabs the buckle around Steve’s lap and releases it and immediately, Steve jumps up and scrambles to climb into Bucky’s lap. He skips all pretense and presses into Bucky’s neck, whining in pain. 

 

“Aw, my poor boy,” Bucky murmurs, reaching up and pressing two fingers behind each of Steve’s ears. “C’mon, open ‘n’ shut your mouth, make your ears pop.”

 

“Alpha,” Steve whimpers then.

 

Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s hair, massaging behind his ears. His own ears are muddled but they aren’t aching, not the way he knows Steve’s are.

 

“Work your jaw, baby,” Bucky tells him. “That’ll help.”

 

He feels Steve clumsily obeying, opening and closing his mouth in effort to get his ears to pop. Bucky continues to massage behind them gently, pressing kisses to his hair. After a minute, Steve lets out a sudden gasp and goes limp, pressing against Bucky’s chest.

 

Bucky instead grips the back of his neck. “Better?”

 

Steve nods tiredly.

 

“You want my cock now?” Bucky asks.

 

The change is immediate. Steve sits up, now panting, and nods furiously, hands clawing at Bucky’s shirt. Bucky squeezes his neck and pulls him into a kiss, worming his free hand between their bodies to get to the front of his pants. Steve whimpers and wriggles, and Bucky fumbles to get his pants open and draw out his cock.

 

“Lift up,” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s lips.

 

Steve pushes up onto his knees, pressing against Bucky’s torso. Bucky smacks one more kiss against his lips, then reaches into his pocket and tugs out a handkerchief. He stuffs it into the cupholder next to him, then reaches under Steve’s dress and finds the handle of the plug in his hole.

 

“I’m going to take this out,” Bucky says.

 

Steve nods again, quickly, his gaze fixed on the sight of Bucky’s cock lying against his shirt. Bucky gets a grip on the plug and eases it out slowly; despite his gentleness, Steve still winces.

 

Bucky puts it into the hanky in his cupholder, then grabs his cock and strokes it once or twice, making it harden. Steve whines and grabs hold of it with clumsy fingers, bending as though to take it into his mouth. Bucky grabs his jaw and pulls him up, kissing him again.

 

“Patience,” Bucky murmurs. “Your little cunt’s more hungry than your mouth, baby boy.”

 

“Sir,” Steve whimpers, “sir –”

 

“You’ll get it,” Bucky promises, pulling at the hem of Steve’s dress. “Lift up again.

 

Steve obeys and Bucky pulls his cock under him, between Steve’s legs and towards the gaping in his panties. Bucky grabs his ass with one hand, squeezing tightly, and with the other, he rubs the head of his cock against Steve’s hole.

 

“Sir,” Steve whines, “sir, I need it, I need it now!”   


 

“My pretty little slut,” Bucky coos, “such a cockhungry little boy, huh?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers quickly, “I need it, I need it so bad, let me have it, please?”

 

“‘S right here,” Bucky says, pressing against Steve’s hole. “There now.”   


 

Bucky pushes his cock in and Steve’s mouth falls open as he lets out a little gasp, his eyes shutting and rolling back. Bucky pulls Steve’s hips down, feeding his cock into him with his other hand, until Steve’s ass is flush with his lap and his cock is fully seated inside his baby’s cunt.

 

“There,” Bucky murmurs, sweeping a hand up to grip the back of Steve’s neck. “Is that better, sweetheart?”

 

Steve nods quickly, his eyes still shut and mouth hanging open. Bucky pulls him in and kisses his neck, nuzzling his throat and biting at his jaw, and with his right hand, he feels around at the side of his seat for the controls.

 

He puts the back all the way down and the footrest up. Bucky leans back and pulls Steve with him, nestling him on his chest. Steve purrs quietly, blissed out simply by having a cock in him. Bucky kisses his hair.

 

“Go to sleep, babydoll,” he says. “Take a nap on my cock.”

 

Steve hums. He nuzzles Bucky’s shoulder, then pillows his head onto Bucky’s chest and goes still, his arms tucked against Bucky’s sides. Bucky smooths his hand down Steve’s back, watching as his content expression begins to go lax. 

 

He hears footsteps, but doesn’t turn. He knows it’s Natasha. She enters from the business class cabin and walks right up to them, arms crossed under her breasts.

 

“Mikoyan wants everyone in the same hotel, one of his,” she says without preamble.

 

Bucky doesn’t react to this, busy petting his baby’s hair.

 

Natasha’s eyes flick to Steve’s ass, though covered by his dress. She raises an eyebrow and steps closer.

 

“Demanded attention, did he?” she remarks. “You spoil him too much.”

 

Bucky smiles. “I spoil him just enough,” he murmurs.

 

Steve nuzzles him sleepily; either he’s too far gone into sleep to realize they have an audience, or he’s too far gone into subspace to care. His vulnerability is plain, but the trust he puts in Bucky is even clearer. It’s humbling.

 

Natasha huffs and flops without further ado into Steve’s empty seat. Bucky raises an eyebrow at her, not particularly amused.

 

“Were you planning to ask if you could intrude?” 

 

“No,” she says simply. “I think I’ve earned the right to interrupt when needed, considering you dump your boy on me so often.”

 

“I don’t  _ dump _ him on you,” Bucky argues irritably. “My boy’s a blessing no matter what state he’s in.”   


 

Natasha doesn’t look amused either. “Your boy’s a brat,” she insists.

 

“I trained him well, then,” Bucky counters.

 

“I sometimes regret training  _ you, _ ” Natasha retorts.

 

“Did you need something?” Bucky snaps.

 

“Yes,” Natasha says. “Mikoyan. One hotel.”

 

Bucky scowls. “Do you have to bring this up now?” he complains. “I was just about to go back to sleep.”

 

“Really?” Natasha replies, lifting a manicured eyebrow. “Like this?”

 

“Shuddup,” Bucky answers, turning his attention back on Steve. “We do this all the time.”

 

They do. On evenings when Bucky has too much work or Steve has been particularly stressed, they do precisely this. Bucky coaxes his baby into this state of constant neediness and then sits him on his cock and just holds him, simply letting Steve fall asleep like this. In nights that get interrupted by dreams fueled by traumatic memories, they do this, too. Bucky doesn’t fuck Steve those nights, just eases his cock into him and holds him close, sometimes wrapping a hand around his throat or covering him with his body to further cement their reality. To properly remind Steve that he’s safe, that he’s owned. Sometimes so Bucky can remind himself.

 

“Sap,” Natasha accuses. “What’s his deal today? He’s particularly quiet.”

 

“He’s in chastity,” Bucky says softly, petting Steve’s hair. Then he smirks and shoots her a glance. “Would you like to see?”

 

Natasha shrugs. “Why not?”

 

Bucky touches Steve’s cheek, then curls a finger under his chin and taps it lightly with his thumb. Steve blinks and squints, then reaches up and rubs at his eyes adorably.

 

“Sir?” he mumbles.

 

“Would you like to show Natasha what a good boy you are today?” Bucky asks simply.

 

Steve blushes and ducks to press his face back into Bucky’s neck, embarrassed. He likes to be shown off, the little exhibitionist. Bucky doesn’t trust clubs or kink communities, however, so it isn’t often that he allows Steve to be seen like this. He does trust Natasha, as the dom who helped him unlearn Alyosha’s rules and instead develop his own, and so, Natasha is usually the only one who gets to help Bucky fulfill Steve’s itch.

 

Steve squirms in Bucky’s lap. Bucky reaches to the side and puts up his seat, but only a little. He combs his fingers through Steve’s hair, then grips it tightly, pulling his head back. Steve gasps a little and shuts his eyes, his cheeks flushing still.

 

“Show the lady,” Bucky tells him. “It’s alright if you’re shy, sweet boy.”

 

Steve flashes a little smile, as they both know perfectly well that Steve is never predisposed to shyness. But as he’s playing Bucky’s innocent Omega today, he’s allowed to be indulgent.

 

Steve sits up, his lashes fluttering as he shifts on Bucky’s cock. He takes a second to squirm and Bucky lets him, then he grasps the ruffled hem of his dress, pooled around his thighs, and starts to lift it. Bucky sits back, letting his hands drop onto the armrests, and watches with pride purring in his chest as Steve bites his lip and lets his blush grow while he inches up the hem of his dress.

 

The frilled tops of his stockings are revealed first, then the creamy skin of his inner thighs, and just before he pulls it up far enough to show off his panties, Steve pauses, ducking his head as though overcome by shyness. Bucky smiles.

 

“Aren’t you pretty?” Natasha remarks, offering Steve a smile. “Why don’t you show me your cage, Steve?”

 

“Do you want to show her?” Bucky asks, slipping a palm up his thigh.

 

Steve nods simply.

 

“Go on, then,” Bucky encourages. “I’ll give you a treat once she leaves if you show her now.”

 

“Sir?” Steve questions, leaning in.

 

Bucky catches him by the throat and Steve stops, his eyes slipping closed as he whimpers ever so softly. Bucky presses his thumb up Steve’s pulse, feeling it beat against his skin wildly.

 

“Go on,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve’s lashes lift and his tongue peeks out to sweep across his upper lip. He fists his hands over the hem of his dress, then lifts it up to his navel, letting the diamonds in his piercing catch the light.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky tells him, rubbing his thumb against his pulse. “Show Natasha your cage.”

 

Steve lets go of his dress with one hand and reaches down. He hooks his thumb into the waistband of his panties and pushes it down.

 

Natasha whistles. “Barnes, you put diamonds everywhere?” she asks, chuckling.

 

“I like treating my baby,” Bucky says, smiling at Steve again.

 

“And have you been good for your Alpha?” Natasha asks Steve.

 

Steve nods a little, bumping his chin into Bucky’s hand, still wrapped loosely around his throat.

 

“Have you thanked him?” Natasha adds.

 

Bucky chuckles a little as Steve’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. Bucky squeezes his throat briefly, then with his other hand grips Steve’s caged cock.

 

“I don’t require that he thank me for giving him what he needs,” Bucky tells Natasha calmly. “He needs to be owned, don’t you, baby?”   


 

“Yes, sir,” Steve says. “But thank you, sir.”

 

“Of course, baby,” Bucky assures him.

 

“This is why he’s spoiled,” Natasha tells Bucky.

 

“And that’s exactly how I want him,” Bucky answers. 

 

He pets the head of Steve’s cock through the bars of its cage and Steve whimpers beautifully. He presses his throat in Bucky’s hand and wriggles, sending jolts of sensation through Bucky’s dick.

 

Bucky is eager for Natasha to leave already; he wants to make his baby whimper more.

 

“To each their own,” Natasha says. “Stevie, you’re a very good boy and your cock and its cage are very pretty, but I need to discuss business with your Alpha now.”

 

Bucky looks over at her and grimaces, silently asking if it’s really necessary. Natasha returns to the look of decided unamusement. Bucky sighs.

 

“You can lay down again, sweetheart,” Bucky tells Steve, already pulling his panties up for him. “You can have your treat after Natasha leaves.”

 

Steve nods, dropping his dress back over his lap. Bucky releases his throat and cups the back of his neck instead and Steve lays back down on his chest, his caged cock a hard lump between them. Bucky strokes his fingers down the back of Steve’s head to his neck, then repeats it, as Steve nuzzles into Bucky’s shoulder and settles down.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Bucky orders gently.

 

Steve nods. In barely a minute, his breathing slows and evens out. Bucky continues to pet the back of his neck, his other arm slung across his back to hold him down so Steve feels secured. They don’t always sleep joined the way they are now, but Bucky does always keep an arm or a leg thrown across Steve’s body. Initially, after Steve woke from his coma, he got nightmares nearly every night. But the weight of Bucky pining him down helped when he woke up and even now, Steve can’t sleep without it. 

 

Natasha waits for Bucky to look up again before she speaks and Bucky takes a selfish moment to just watch Steve falling asleep. As everything they do, Bucky needs this just as much as Steve does. He needs every reminder that his Omega is safe, that he trusts him.

 

Eventually, Bucky gives and turns his head to look at Natasha. He simply raises his eyebrows.

 

“Mikoyan wants everyone to stay in one of his hotels,” Natasha repeats. “What do you want to do?”

 

Bucky thinks about it. “What’s Kempinski doing?”

 

Natasha smiles. “He’s been trying to call you to figure out what you’re doing,” she says.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows and briefly stops petting Steve to tug out his phone; he does have a few missed calls from Yerik Kempinski.

 

The Kempinskis are based out of Philadelphia, and out of all the other eight families, Yerik and his wife have been the only ones accepting of Bucky. They’re not quite allies, they can’t really be, but they’ve forged a tentative friendship. Yerik always sends Bucky a card at Hanukkah, which is the best he could hope for.

 

“Tell ‘im I’ll side with him,” Bucky says to Natasha. “Where’s Fisk staying?”

 

“Mikoyan’s hotel,” Natasha says. “Mikoyan invited him, anyway.”

 

Bucky huffs. “Puttin’ everyone in one place sounds like it’s either a trap or a brilliant plan to get everyone to actually show up on time,” he grumbles. “If Kempinski says he’ll stay in Mikoyan’s hotel, we’ll stay there,” he decides. “If not, put us in the usual place.”

 

Natasha nods and stands. “I’ll be back with updates, seeing as you don’t seem to be using your phone,” she says.

 

“What do I want with my phone for?” Bucky cracks, turning a smile back on Steve. “Don’t come back for at least two hours, though.”

 

“I’m the backbone of this company,” Natasha sighs, turning to go.

 

Bucky waves her off. He puts his phone back in his pocket, then traces his finger over Steve’s face.

 

“Wake up,” he murmurs. “Time for your treat.”

 

Steve blinks a few times, but then seems to process Bucky’s words and becomes wide awake; he pushes up and wriggles his ass, whimpering as he butts his face against Bucky’s neck. Bucky grips the back of Steve’s neck, then lifts his seat upright. Steve hooks his arms around Bucky’s neck and begins rocking his hips back and forth, panting against his neck.

 

“Yeah, you know what I mean,” Bucky chuckles low.

 

Steve merely whines, his face pressing into Bucky’s neck.

 

“You want it, babydoll?” Bucky asks, looking down at Steve with a smirk. “Want me to knot you?”   


 

“Yeah,” Steve moans, “want it so bad, sir, I need it!”   
  


Bucky slips his hands under Steve’s dress and grabs handfuls of his ass, pushing up in his seat to get better leverage. He squeezes Steve’s ass, then draws a hand back and slaps it hard. Steve gasps and lifts his head, throwing it back to bare his throat. Bucky pulls his hand out and grabs the offering, curling his fingers around Steve’s throat.

 

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Bucky tells Steve in a soft whisper. “Show me what a slut you are.”

 

Steve’s hole clenches as he whines submissively. Bucky pushes Steve’s face up by his jaw and nuzzles his throat, chuckling.

 

“You’re so eager for it,” he murmurs. “You want my knot, baby boy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve says hastily, “I need it, sir.”

 

“Because you’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Bucky coos, stroking Steve’s pulse. “Got all riled up showin’ off to my friend, but your pretty little cock can’t get hard with my cage on you, can it?”

 

“No, sir,” Steve whimpers.

 

“Because you’re mine, yeah?” Bucky says, lifting his face from Steve’s neck. He gets a better grip on his throat and squeezes, enjoying the way Steve’s eyes flutter and his lips part in a silent moan. “I decide when you’re allowed to get off 'cause I own you.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve whimpers, “‘m yours, sir.”

 

“What are you?” Bucky asks.

 

“Your cock slut, sir,” Steve answers instantly and happily.

 

Bucky smiles. “That’s right,” he purrs. “And good little sluts get rewarded, don’t they, baby boy?”

 

Steve nods rapidly, his chin hitting Bucky’s hand, and the motion of his hips picks up. Bucky’s cock is being squeezed in so many delicious ways, and as long as Steve continues what he’s doing, Bucky won’t last very long.

 

“I’m gonna come inside you,” Bucky murmurs, “lock my knot in you so it stays there, where it belongs, isn’t that right?”

 

Steve nods again, whining softly. He squirms to get his knees more under him, then begins bouncing up and down on Bucky’s cock, servicing him perfectly.

 

“Only my good little slut gets my cum,” Bucky says, squeezing his fingertips on Steve’s throat. “My sweet babylove, my pretty Omega. Only you get to make me come, right?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpers, his breath coming in gasps; Bucky reaches for his pocket, ensuring he has one of Steve’s inhalers, and he does.

 

“My cockhungry pretty boy,” Bucky purrs, “does it feel good? Does your tight cunt like having a thick cock in it?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Steve gasps again, his eyes rolling back and lashes fluttering.

 

“But you can’t come, can you?” Bucky continues. “Your ass is mine, your cock is mine, and today you get to just be my cockhungry slut, huh?”

 

“Yessir!” Steve moans. “Your hungry slut, sir, yessir!”

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s ass again and slaps it hard; Steve nearly squeals, pausing in bouncing on Bucky’s cock to grind his hips down, his face lost to pleasure. Bucky smacks his ass again and Steve gasps, rocking his hips hard.

 

“Knot me, sir!” Steve begs, his voice high and breathy. “I need your knot, sir, lemme have it, please!”

 

Bucky squeezes Steve’s throat and Steve whimpers, lifting his chin. Bucky pecks a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek, then bites his jaw.

 

“Bounce on my dick, pretty boy,” he growls. “You gotta work for my knot.”

 

Steve gets a sharp breath in and starts to bounce again. Bucky grips his ass and starts to help him along subtly; he doesn’t want Steve to overdo it, of course. He can’t resist the urge to move his hips, either. 

 

“Be a good little slut for me,” Bucky growls, “and I’ll let you out of your cage when we get to the hotel. You wanna come later, baby boy?”

 

“Yes!” Steve gasps. “Yes, sir, please let me, sir?”

 

“Be good for me,” Bucky orders him. “C’mon, make me come, baby boy.”

 

“Yessir!” Steve answers breathlessly.

 

Bucky growls and bites another spot on Steve’s neck, then sucks on it hard. Steve whimpers and whines, moaning as he rocks on Bucky’s cock.

 

“My sweet little slut,” Bucky coos. “You want my knot?”

 

“Yes, I want it, I want it so bad, I need it!”

 

“You want my cum?”   


 

“Yessir, please, sir!”   
  


Bucky lets out a groan, biting Steve’s neck again as he feels his orgasm building in his balls. Steve whimpers so sweetly, baring his throat so easily, and Bucky squeezes his handful of Steve’s ass happily.

 

“‘M gonna come,” he growls into Steve’s neck, “you’re gonna make me come, sweet thing, gonna make me knot you.”

 

“Yes!” Steve moans. “Yes, yes, please, sir!”

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s jaw and pulls his face down to kiss him, biting his lips and fucking his mouth with his tongue. Steve moans for him, like he’s about to orgasm himself, and Bucky reaches between Steve’s asscheeks to stroke his fingers over his rim. Steve gasps, his hole clenches, and Bucky feels his pleasure crest and break.

 

Bucky groans into Steve’s mouth, grabbing his waist and stopping him from bouncing anymore; Steve instead grinds his hips down into Bucky’s, rocking slowly now. Bucky breaks the kiss and ducks to suck on his neck. Steve moans aloud again, fingers scrabbling for a hold on Bucky’s shirt. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky pants, “such a good slut, babylove, you’re such a good little sex kitten for me, baby.”

 

Steve whimpers, his hole clenching on Bucky’s filling knot. “Thank you, sir,” he says.

 

Bucky grabs his jaw again and kisses him, slower now, tangling their tongues together. Steve kisses back almost like he’s drunk; intoxicated by Bucky’s knot filling him so perfectly. Bucky breaks the kiss, then tenderly rubs their noses together.

 

“You don’t gotta thank me,  _ dragă, _ ” he murmurs. “Not for givin’ you this.”

 

Steve nods a little; Bucky reminds himself to tell Natasha not to make Steve feel guilty for his greedy hunger for cock next time. His baby is much too impressionable like this, much too dependent.

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s nose, then slips his hand around the back of his neck and his other arm around his waist. He kisses Steve’s lips once more, then pulls him against his chest. Steve nuzzles against him, cuddly and high from the rush.

 

“There now, baby,” Bucky says gently. “You’ve gotten your treat an’ now it’s time for us to sleep.”

 

Steve hums softly, a gentle purr against Bucky’s neck.

 

Bucky reaches to the side and puts his chair back again, then finds a remote and dims the lights in the cabins. The curtains are drawn over all the other windows, and as Bucky pulls the curtain over theirs, the cabin is reduced to nothing but the soft lighting. He doesn’t turn them all the way off.

 

Steve exhales gently against Bucky’s throat. Bucky returns his hand to Steve’s neck and hugs his other arm over his back. He presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, then leans his head back and shuts his eyes. He rides the bliss of his orgasm and does his best to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ah, sure jaesus, we gots cock warming for days, me lads._
> 
>  
> 
> _also this is steve's navel piercing_  
> 


	5. Coming Out of My Cage and I’ve Been Doing Just Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _look it's mr. brightside! also have you heard i got into college?_

##  **_Coming Out of My Cage and I’ve Been Doing Just Fine_ **

  
  


**_[saturday, march 14th, 2020]_ **

 

“Uh… Boss?”

 

Bucky jolts awake, which startles Steve, and he rapidly circles his arms around his Omega tighter so he doesn’t actually startle  _ awake. _ Then he turns a glare on the unfortunate soul that woke him up.

 

“ _ What? _ ” he hisses.

 

“Ms. Romanoff said to tell you, you should check your phone!” the grunt squeaks.

 

Bucky grits his teeth. “Get out,” he snaps.

 

His employee books it towards the exit to first class as fast as he can on a plane. Bucky looks over his shoulder, glaring, then tugs out his phone, meaning to call Natasha and berate her, at which point he sees the time. 

 

They should be landing in LA soon. Bucky slept through the whole flight. Huh. Miracles of cockwarming.

 

He sends Natasha a text, borrowing a page from Steve’s book. It’s just the middle finger emoji. Then he puts his phone away again and tucks Steve’s hair behind his ear.

 

“ _ Amant, _ ” he murmurs. “Wake up,  _ pretios meu. _ ”

 

Bucky is gentle, as he always is. Steve pouts, as he always does.

 

“Plane’s gonna land soon,” Bucky says.

 

Steve lifts his head, his pout increasing. “Seat belts?” he mumbles.

 

“Seat belts,” Bucky agrees, pushing his chair up already.

 

Steve rubs his face into Bucky’s neck. “Not until the sign turns on,” he says petulantly.

 

Bucky chuckles and nuzzles his hair. “Not until the sign turns on,” he agrees. 

 

Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, his arms curling between them. Bucky pets over Steve’s back, fingers gentle.

 

“How do you feel, baby boy?” he murmurs.

 

“Good,” Steve says, the wriggles a little. “Warm. Owned.”

 

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s back and hugs him, grinning. “You are owned, sweet boy,” he says. “You are mine.”

 

Steve smiles and stretches up to kiss Bucky’s cheek and Bucky turns to return it to his lips. They kiss sweetly, but when Bucky opens his eyes to nuzzle their noses together, the seat belt sign has turned on.

 

The PA crackles.

 

_ “We’re starting our descent into LAX, seat belts, everybody.” _

 

Steve looks up and pouts. Bucky taps his chin.

 

“Be good and I’ll unlock you at the hotel,” he reminds him.

 

Steve nods and lets Bucky guide him up and off his now softened dick. Bucky quickly replaces it with the plug, then presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek before sending him back to his own seat.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises, doing Steve’s seat belt for him.

 

“You proud’a me, sir?” Steve asks with a cocky grin.

 

Bucky chucks a finger under his chin. “Proudest Alpha you ever saw,” he promises with a chuckle, lifting the armrest again. He holds out his arm. “C’mere.”

 

Steve leans against him and cuddles into his side happily. Bucky lifts his fingers and presses them against Steve’s lips.

 

“Your ears are gonna hurt again, doll,” he says gently.

 

Steve takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. Bucky glances to the side, then pulls back the curtain with his free hand. The horizon is tilting again.

 

Soon, Steve whimpers as the altitude decline hits their ears. Bucky presses his face into Steve’s hair and hugs his waist with his free hand.

 

“‘S alright,” Bucky murmurs. “Just a lil’ bit, babylove.”

 

It’s not as painful this time, apparently, or Steve has gained a little bit of his mind back from his long nap and won’t show his discomfort. Bucky grits his teeth and works his jaw against his own pain, encouraging Steve to do the same by gripping his jaw.

 

“Next time I’ll bring gum,” Bucky tells Steve softly.

 

Steve butts his forehead into Bucky’s collarbone and Bucky gives him a kiss on the top of his head. He glances out the window and sees the airport facilities rushing by but slowing down.

 

“We’re on the ground,” Bucky says, turning and rubbing his cheek into Steve’s hair. “We’ll go straight to the hotel and I’ll take off your little cage, babylove. That sound good?”

 

Steve nods gently, suckling on Bucky’s fingers.

 

“How do your ears feel?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve holds up three fingers. Not that bad, but not good. Bucky pinches his jaw again and Steve works it back and forth.

 

“Make your ears pop,” Bucky reminds him.

 

The airplane stops. The PA crackles and the captain announces that they’ve arrived, though it’s already obvious. Bucky releases his seat belt, then slips out of the chair and onto his knees in front of Steve. Steve whines and leans for him and Bucky hastily undoes his seat belt, too. Steve slides out of the seat and falls into Bucky’s arms. Bucky pushes up, tucking Steve against his neck and shushing him softly.

 

“‘S alright, babylove,” he murmurs. “How’re your ears?”

 

Steve mumbles something incoherent. Bucky clucks his tongue and pets the back of his baby’s neck as he steps out into the aisle. He puts Steve down, then grabs Steve’s coat and puts it on him, not buttoning it yet as LA shouldn’t be as cold as New York. He tosses on his own coat, grabs his briefcase, then tucks Steve against his side. 

 

“C’mon,” he says, pulling Steve towards the exit. 

 

The crew is staying out of the way and Natasha is again directing troops. Bucky scans the crowd and thinks that Natasha brought more than 25 guys. Probably a little closer to 40. Not that it matters all that much.

 

“Barnes!” Clint shouts, jogging up. “Answer your damn phone, man! What were you doing?”

 

“What most people do on planes,” Bucky sighs.

 

Clint stops a step or two ahead of them and frowns. “Watching awful movies?”

 

“Sleeping,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Wow,” Clint says, reeling, “you’re almost like a normal person.”

 

Bucky exhales and rolls his eyes a second time. Steve giggles.

 

“We got taxis or what?” Bucky asks.

 

“What, you got somewhere to be?” Clint laughs. “Yeah, Tasha’s organizing everything but you can scram.”

 

“What hotel?” Bucky returns.

 

“She texted you,” Clint says, laughing again. 

 

Natasha shouts his name from the other end of the plane. Clint turns, then waves them on.

 

“I’ll get your bags and a car,” he says, “wait here.”

 

Bucky just nods, pulling Steve closer. Steve turns into him and presses against his chest, nuzzling him. Bucky watches Clint talking to Natasha, pointing, then as he grabs their two suitcases and heads back in their direction. Bucky jerks his head and Clint falls into step beside them, dragging the suitcases and Bucky leads the way to the airport.

 

“Kempinski decided to go with Mikoyan’s hotel,” Clint tells them. “Keep your enemies close and all that shit.”

 

“Fair,” Bucky says. “Is there an agenda yet?”

 

“There’s dinner tonight,” Clint says. “The meetings don’t start ‘til tomorrow.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “‘Course,” he grumbles. “Connmhaigh and Mikoyan call everybody out at the crack’a dawn and then we don’t even get to business until the day after.”

 

“You know Mikoyan wants to throw a party,” Clint says.

 

Bucky huffs. “Parties,” he grouses. “This ain’t the 20s.”

 

Bucky pushes open a door and guides Steve inside, Clint following behind them. Bucky looks at the banks of taxis visible through the opposite doors, then changes his mind and heads for a car rental desk.

 

“Good morning,” a dually bright and sallow-faced employee greets them, smiling as they put down the cup of coffee they would much clearly be getting to know than them. “How can I help you?”

 

“Usual, I need a car,” Bucky says briskly. “Something…” He pauses, sighing. “Black and bland.”

 

The employee flicks up their eyebrows. “Bland,” they say, “doesn’t match your Italian suit, Mr. Barnes.”

 

Bucky shrugs. “I ain’t lookin’ to stick out right now.”

 

Steve and Clint both chuckle as the employee shrugs and turns to a computer. They click and scroll for a minute, then grab their coffee and take a gulp.

 

“How’s a Nissan?” they offer.

 

“Sounds boring,” Bucky replies.

 

The employee gives him a thumbs up, then grabs a drawer, unlocking it, and digs around for a set of keys. They straighten up and hold it out.

 

“2016 black Nissan Sentra,” they say. “Boring enough?”

 

Bucky takes the keys. “Perfect,” he says. He pays for a week in advance, though he expects that he’ll need to add more. Clint stays with them, keeping an eye out while Bucky signs paperwork and consent forms.

 

“In the airport rental parking lot, should be in spot 509,” the employee tells them when it’s all done. “License plate number’s on the keyring. Enjoy your stay in LA, Mr. Barnes.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky says, pulling on Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Bucky walks with Steve towards the exit indicated by the rental service employee; he knows that the employee is watching them leave, particularly Steve. Steve doesn’t notice, didn’t notice the employee staring at him. Bucky always notices the stares.

 

Before the kidnapping, Bucky allowed the world to know about his baby and their relationship. While Steve was in the coma, he erased all evidence of it. He set his lawyers on anyone who even knew Steve’s name, had even one photograph of him in relation to Bucky. Even since then, Bucky has kept the public eye off of his Stevie. The public had a short memory, but still, a large curiosity.

 

Bucky pulls Steve’s hood up and tucks him a little closer against his side. Even all the way across the country in LA, people stare at him. Bucky tugs his hat low over his brow and turns his face away from any cell phone camera he sees. They exit the airport, heading for the rental car lot, and Bucky counts the parking spaces, looking for their car.

 

He spots it and clicks the unlock button; the car’s lights flick on and it beeps. Bucky releases the trunk and Clint puts the suitcases in. 

 

“See you at dinner,” Bucky says.

 

“Yeah, see you,” Clint answers, walking away already.

 

Bucky pushes Steve forward, holding on by the back of his neck. Steve moves happily, content, and Bucky pushes him into the passenger seat of the car. He does Steve’s seat belt for him, shuts the door and moves around to the passenger side. He gets in, puts the key in the ignition, and turns it.

 

Steve pushes off his coat and lies across the center console, putting his head on Bucky’s shoulder and his hand on his thigh. Bucky presses a kiss to his hair, then puts the car in reverse and backs out.

 

On his way, he takes out his phone and starts directions to the hotel. Steve turns on the radio and fiddles with it until he finds a station playing something he likes, then simply leans on Bucky’s shoulder and hums along.

 

Mikoyan owns half the hotels in LA, but since he likes to show off, the conference is taking place at the Ritz-Carlton. Bucky owns his fair share of hotels, but even he thinks the Ritz is too flashy. 

 

The staff are expecting them, of course. Bucky stops at the valet and hands over his keys, giving the boy a tip. A bellhop takes their bags and walks them inside, taking them straight to their room; a corner executive suite on the 48th floor. Bucky tips the bellhop, too, and sends him on his way.

 

Bucky removes Steve’s coat, hanging it up. Steve yawns, covering his mouth with his hands. Bucky smiles, hanging up his own coat and hat.

 

“C’mere, babylove,” he says.

 

Steve steps into his arms and nuzzles his chest. Bucky lifts him and Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist. Bucky walks him through the suite, ignoring the splendor and opulence in favor of finding the bed.

 

There’s a sitting room and a closed-off bedroom, a grand master bathroom attached to it. The bed inside is a king, made up with fine blankets and pillows. Bucky promptly knocks the pillows off it, then lays Steve down on it.

 

“How are your ears, babylove?” Bucky asks him gently.

 

Steve stretches out his arms, then shrugs.

 

“Two,” he murmurs.

 

Bucky kisses his forehead. “I know I promised to unlock you when we got here, but would you like to eat first?”

 

Steve nods, smiling softly. Bucky caresses his cheek, gives him another kiss, then sits down next to him and picks up the room’s phone. He dials the hotel’s front desk and requests room service. With his other hand, he pets Steve’s hair, letting Steve nuzzle into his hand and kiss his palm. 

 

“What would you like to eat, babylove?” Bucky asks Steve while it rings.

 

Steve hums then smiles. “Junk food,” he says, giggling.

 

“Nah, I don’t think they got cheap junk food,” Bucky chuckles. “How ‘bout fancy junk food?”

 

Steve nods, rubbing into Bucky’s hand. Room service answers and Bucky turns his attention back to the phone.

 

“Hi, room 4830, what do ya got that’s junk food?”

 

Bucky orders pizza, mozzarella sticks, a few other junk food type things, and a salad with waters to balance it out. At the very least, he’s starving and he’s sure Steve will be, too. Once he’s ordered, the staff promises to have it to his room in 45 minutes. Bucky hangs up the phone and kicks off his shoes.

 

“Three-quarters of an hour,” Bucky tells Steve, shrugging off his jacket. “You wanna wait ‘til after we eat or you want me to unlock you now?”

 

Steve scrambles to sit up. “Now, please, sir?”

 

Bucky chuckles. “Eager boy,” he says, cupping Steve’s chin. “I want to tie you to the bed, what do you think?”

 

“Please,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky presses a kiss to his forehead, stroking his cheek with the palm of his hand for a moment. He helps Steve undress, pulling his baby blue dress and bralette off over his head, then pushes him down onto the bed and heads for his suitcase. Bucky puts the suitcase on a rack to open it, then debates over the ropes and cuffs he’s packed.

 

“I think I’m gonna tie your legs to the bed,” Bucky muses aloud, selecting a pair of padded cuffs and a length of rope. “Make sure they’re out of my way.”

 

“Okay,” Steve answers as Bucky turns around; he stretches out his legs, spreading them. 

 

Bucky smiles at Steve as he climbs onto the bed on his knees. “Not like that, babylove,” he chuckles.

 

Steve breaks into a grin as Bucky grabs his knees and pushes them back. Bucky buckles the larger set of cuffs onto Steve’s thighs just above his knees. He takes the rope and loops it through the rings on the cuffs, then fastens it to the headboard. Bucky grabs Steve’s hips and yanks him down a little, putting his pretty hole on better display, and Steve giggles, wiggling his toes in his socks. Bucky doesn’t bother taking them or his panties off, he just takes the smaller set of cuffs and locks Steve’s wrists to the headboard.

 

“Now, you’re gonna lie there and take my cock like a good boy,” Bucky tells Steve, calmly releasing his trousers. “Do you want it, baby?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Steve answers quickly, wriggling his hips. “Wanna be a good boy, sir.”

 

“And you are,” Bucky tells him, smiling down at him. “And you know what good boys get?”

 

Steve shakes his head, but he’s smiling a little.

 

Bucky unbuttons his shirt and yanks it out of his pants, then lifts the key dangling around his neck and pulls Steve’s panties down to expose his caged cock.

 

“Good boys get to come from my cock,” Bucky reminds Steve.

 

“Can I, sir?” Steve begs, his hole fluttering around the dainty metal plug. “I wanna have it, sir!”

 

“Of course you can, baby boy,” Bucky coos, taking the key and unlocking the cage. “You’ve been so good for me today, baby, you obeyed me so well and served me so well, you’ve earned this.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve says, his cheeks flushing, “thank you, sir, thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me, babylove,” Bucky says, bending over Steve to peck a kiss to his nose. “You earned this.”

 

Steve smiles and Bucky gives him a real kiss. He nuzzles Steve’s neck, then drops kisses down his neck to his chest, then starts sucking on a nipple. Steve lets out a happy little moan, wriggling under Bucky. Bucky reaches between Steve’s legs and eases out his plug. Bucky bites on Steve’s nipple to distract him from the emptiness while he gets his cock out; he crawls over Steve’s body and rubs the head of his cock into his sweet hole.

 

“Buck,” Steve whines.

 

“Aw, I know,” Bucky answers, “I shouldn’t tease you, should I, sweet boy? I just can’t help it, you look so good when you’re desperate, baby.”

 

“You want me to cry?” Steve asks, breaking into a giggle.

 

“Nah,” Bucky chuckles, “you don’t have to throw a tantrum this time, I’ll give you what you need.”

 

Steve lets out a long, content sigh as Bucky starts to push in. Bucky grins into Steve’s neck, slowly pushing his cock into Steve’s tight, hungry hole. Steve’s sigh lifts in pitch, turning into a moan. Bucky lets out a groan, settling into Steve’s body all the way to his balls.

 

“Oh, yeah, baby,” he croons. “Tightest fuckin’ pussy I ever had in my life.”

 

Steve lets out a long whine, his breath coming out in gasps. Bucky presses kisses to his neck and jaw, beginning to rock into Steve’s ass. 

 

“That what you needed, baby?” Bucky growls. “Nice big cock fillin’ you up just right?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whines, “yessir, yes! Please fuck me, please!”

 

“I’ll give you just what you need,” Bucky promises, “jus’ what you need, babydoll, c’mon –”

 

Bucky fucks two orgasms out of his baby and comes himself just in time for the doorbell to ring. He pulls out before he can knot Steve, kisses Steve’s flushed cheek and pushes up. 

 

“I’ll be right back, doll,” Bucky says.

 

Steve makes an unintelligible but satisfied sound. Bucky smirks. 

 

The doorbell rings again as Bucky tucks his dick back into his pants and fastens his trousers. He grumbles a little to himself as he makes his way out of the bedroom into the main living area of the suite, heading for the door. He’s not an idiot, he checks the peephole first. It’s just a waiter with a cart covered with a silver dome lid. Bucky habitually checks the guns holstered at his sides before opening the door.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Barnes,” the waiter greets. “I have your room service order?”   


 

The waiter offers a ticket and Bucky takes it, calmly looking over it to make sure the order is correct. His shirt is still unbuttoned and hanging out of his slacks, his belt is undone, and he definitely smells like sex. The waiter is perfectly professional and politely doesn’t notice. 

 

“All good,” Bucky says, handing the ticket back over. 

 

He takes the cart and pulls it into the room, then tugs out his wallet and picks out a twenty. He wordlessly hands it over to the waiter, then shuts the door and flips the locks.

 

“Alright,” Bucky calls, re-entering the bedroom, “you hungry, babydoll?”

 

“Hhhhh,” Steve sighs.

 

Bucky chuckles and climbs onto the bed again, undoing the ropes holding Steve’s knees back. He lays Steve’s legs back onto the bed, grabs his hips and massages them for a moment.

 

“There ya go,” Bucky murmurs, “how’s that feel, baby?”

 

Steve holds up one finger. Bucky bends and kisses each jutting hipbone, then kisses up Steve’s stomach and ribs to his face. Bucky presses their lips together gently before releasing Steve’s hands.

 

“All good?” Bucky asks softly.

 

Steve hums, his eyes shut. He purses his lips and Bucky chuckles before kissing him again. Steve giggles against his mouth and Bucky pulls back to kiss across his jaw to his ear and bite him. Steve just giggles again, his arms looping over Bucky’s neck and hugging him. Bucky bites his ear again playfully, chuckling himself, kisses under his ear and sits up to smile down at him. Steve grins back up at him, flushed and covered love bites and his own come. He looks wrecked and perfect.

 

“You’re good,” Bucky says softly, chucking a knuckle under Steve’s chin. “My good lil’ babylove.”

 

Steve grins, his eyes scrunch up and he beams up at Bucky. Bucky chuckles again. He twists off the bed and slips off his gun holster and shirt. He goes into the bathroom, grabs a cloth and soaks it with warm water, then returns to the bed and cleans Steve up. Steve is boneless, lying on the bed still, arms and legs splayed while Bucky puts away the cuffs and ropes and takes one of the bathrobes out of the bedroom closet. He finally takes off the rest of Steve’s lingerie, then helps him sit up and bundles him up in the bathrobe. Steve hums happily as long as Bucky’s hands are on him and snuggles into his arms when Bucky scoops him up in a bridal carry.

 

Bucky keeps up a steady stream of soft and gentle praise as he cleans up and wraps Steve in the bathrobe. Steve is content and floaty throughout it, completely satisfied.

 

Bucky carries Steve out of the bedroom and into the living room, setting him on a plush sofa. He moves the cart nearer to the sofa, then grabs the TV remotes and settles down behind his baby. Bucky presses a kiss behind Steve’s ear and rubs his nose against the spot after; Steve giggles and squirms in Bucky’s arms, so Bucky does it again. Steve squeals, squirming, and Bucky scoops him up against his chest to blow a raspberry against his neck.

 

“Staaahp!” Steve laughs, squirming in Bucky’s arms. “Stahp!”   


 

“Aw, but it’s fun!” Bucky laughs, too. “You’re so cute, babylove!”

 

Steve giggles and twists to press against Bucky’s front instead. “You’re dumb,” he says.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky chuckles. “But you love me.”

 

Steve just giggles again. “Uh-huh,” he says, “I love you even though you’re dumb.”

 

“Aw, I love you, too, sweetheart,” Bucky answers with another chuckle. “Now, are you hungry?”

 

Steve nods quickly, then before Bucky can do anything else, he presses a fast kiss to his lips. Bucky instinctively smiles and pulls his baby even closer, giving him a kiss in return.

 

“I love you so much, dragă mea,” Bucky murmurs softly.

 

Steve smiles contentedly and nuzzles their noses together before dropping his head onto Bucky’s shoulder; he circles his arms around Bucky’s torso and hugs him, lazy and limp.

 

“Love you, too, sir,” he answers sweetly.

 

Bucky can’t help but go for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _sappy smut, i can't help myself. neither can y'all, lbr_


	6. My Gloss Is Poppin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _today's chapter title comes from Ariana Grande's epic power anthem[7 rings](https://genius.com/16277271), which is definitely a theme song for slutty!steve.his gloss is poppin' in this chapter, wink wink._

##  **_My Gloss Is Poppin’_ **

  


**_[saturday, march 14th, 2020]_ **

 

Though Bucky would love to spend the whole day being lazy in their hotel room, Mikoyan did arrange for everyone to meet for a formal dinner in the evening. After they eat, Bucky keeps Steve in his lap for as long as possible as Steve starts to regain his senses after being released from chastity, but around two, Bucky nudges Steve in the ribs.

 

“We have to attend a fancy dinner tonight,” he says. “You wanna wear makeup?”

 

Steve leans his head back against Bucky’s shoulders, pursing his lips as he thinks.

 

“Do these other crime bosses know about me?” he returns.

 

“No,” Bucky says.

 

“Are they homophobic?” Steve adds, eyes narrowing.

 

Bucky considers it. “Probably,” he thinks aloud.

 

“Then, yes,” Steve decides. “I wanna shock ‘em as much as possible. Go big or go home.”

 

Bucky laughs. He plants a kiss on Steve’s cheek and Steve twists around for a proper one.

 

“Go big or go home,” he chuckles. “Alright. Dinner’s at seven, if you wanna do your girly thing.”

 

Steve laughs and squirms around to pout scoldingly at Bucky. “Girly thing?” he questions. “Really? You gonna heteronormatize me like that, Sir?”

 

“I apologize,” Bucky says quickly. “You wanna do your makeup thing?”

 

“Better,” Steve says. “But I don’t need five hours to do that.”

 

Bucky shrugs. “You could put a lil’ bit on and then I could mess it up,” he suggests.

 

Steve blinks. He sits back, visibly thinking, then jumps off the couch and runs for the bedroom. Bucky flops onto his back and starts laughing helplessly.

 

“Shuddup!” Steve yells through the doorway.

 

“You’re such a slut!” Bucky calls fondly, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

Steve comes back out, now wearing bright and shiny pink lip gloss and thick mascara. He raises an eyebrow and leans against the doorway, adjusting his bathrobe. Bucky sobers and sits back up.

 

“Did you pack all of my makeup?” Steve asks.

 

“I did,” Bucky says. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want.”

 

Steve walks back over, smirking. He straddles Bucky’s hips and adjusts the bathrobe again to get it out from under his ass.

 

“You packed everything,” Steve murmurs. “Even stuff I ain’t touched in months.”

 

“I don’t know what you got in your makeup kit, doll,” Bucky defends himself. “I wanted you to have your options open.”

 

Steve’s pink lips stretch in a smile. He sets his hands on Bucky’s chest and leans forward, his eyes fluttering shut. Bucky cups his waist and lets their lips touch in a chaste but lingering kiss.

 

When Steve pulls back, Bucky reaches up to wipe the lip gloss off his mouth. Steve’s pupils begin to dilate.

 

“I heard somethin’ ‘bout messin’ up my makeup?” he murmurs.

 

Bucky grabs a nearby napkin and cleans his hand. Then he slips a hand into Steve’s hair, still adorned by the large blue bow, and combs through it once. Then gets a firm grip on it, yanking Steve’s head back.

 

Steve lets out a little gasp, his dark lashes flutter shut. Bucky smirks.

 

“You was so pretty cryin’ for me this morning,” Bucky murmurs lowly. “You gonna cry more?”

 

“Want me to?” Steve asks, his eyes opening just a crack.

 

Bucky reaches up with his other hand to stroke Steve’s cheek. “Take your bathrobe off, babydoll,” he orders quietly.

 

Steve lifts his hands to pull free the sash keeping the robe shut. As it loosens, the plush white robe falls open, revealing Steve’s thin torso. He pulls it away, lifting it off his shoulders, and tosses it to the side. Bucky lets his gaze drop slowly, savoring the sight of his baby’s naked body. Every inch of him is waxed or shaved smooth, as both of them enjoy; Steve, in fact, just shaved the day before. His skin is pale and clear of blemishes, but there are hickeys dotting the inside of his thighs and even more on his chest and neck; some faded, some brand new. His cock, small and flushed pink at the tip, hangs between his legs, nearly an inch between its tip and Bucky’s stomach. Steve begins to blush the longer Bucky’s gaze lingers there.

 

“Look at this cute little thing,” Bucky says softly, dropping his hand to pet gently over Steve’s cock. “You can barely call it a dick, it’s so small,” he murmurs. His gaze flicks back up to Steve’s and he smirks again. “Be better to call it a clit, wouldn’t it, pretty thing?”

 

Steve’s cheeks flush anew, pinker than his lip gloss. Bucky now grins.

 

“Do you wanna choke on my cock while I play with your clit, pretty baby?” Bucky purrs.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whispers.

 

“D’aw, I didn’t quite catch that,” Bucky says.

 

He gives Steve’s “clit” another stroke, then reaches past it to cup his hairless balls. Steve whimpers, his eyes fluttering closed again.

 

“Speak up, babydoll,” Bucky tells him. “You want me to play with your clit?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers louder, but still low-pitched and breathy.

 

Bucky wants his voice a little higher. He grabs Steve’s balls and squeezes.

 

“Sir!” Steve yelps; he jerks and Bucky tightens his fist, so Steve’s hair pulls even more, and Steve lets out a sharp gasp.

 

“Say it,” Bucky orders.

 

“Please play with my clit,” Steve gasps, his voice nice and high now. Much better.

 

“You wanna choke on my dick?” Bucky asks again.

 

“Oh, yessir,” Steve gasps again; his thighs tense up as he wriggles on Bucky’s lap. “Please, sir,” he begs in a high whine. “Please choke me, sir!”

 

“Such an eager little slut,” Bucky coos.

 

“‘M your eager little slut,” Steve repeats pleadingly.

 

Bucky tightens his grip both on Steve’s hair and his balls. Steve yelps again, his eyes squeezing shut. Still, a tear slips from the corner of his eye. A tear tinted by his mascara. It leaves a black trail down the side of his face. Bucky lets out an appreciative sigh while his dick thickens even further.

 

“My gorgeous little whore,” Bucky murmurs. “What’re your words, baby boy?”

 

“Brooklyn and Jersey,” Steve answers, his voice dropping back into its usual low range. “5 to stop, 1 to keep going.”

 

“Good slut,” Bucky answers proudly. “Look at me, baby.”

 

Steve forces his eyes open. They’re watering.

 

“Here’s what I want,” Bucky begins. “I want to smear that lip gloss all over your face and get it all over my dick, but I also want to spank your little clit.”

 

Steve whines desperately.

 

“You want that, too?” Bucky asks, chuckling.

 

“Uh-huh!” Steve breathes out, squirming in Bucky’s grip. “Please spank me, sir, please, please?”

 

“My precious little slut loves being spanked,” Bucky coos. “So, how do you think we’re gonna accomplish choking and spanking you, Stevie?”

 

Steve bites into his lower lip, blinking. Bucky calmly strokes his balls, occasionally squeezing; each time he does, Steve squeezes his eyes shut with a gasp.

 

“Lemme be on my knees,” Steve finally blurts out. “You – You sit on the corner, sir, me on my knees next to you. I’ll put my arms over your lap, sir.”

 

“Hmm,” Bucky hums as he considers this. “Alright. Get on the floor for now.”

 

He lets go of Steve’s ballsack and hair and Steve shuffles to climb off him and onto the floor. Bucky sits up, shifting to the left, then releases his belt once again and pushes his slacks down his hips, onto the floor.

 

His cock springs up and Steve whimpers at the sight of it.

 

“Ya like that, baby?” Bucky asks with a chuckle. He grabs his dick and slaps it against his stomach a few times, chuckling more at how Steve whimpers and squirms closer. “You wanna get your pretty pink mouth on it?”

 

“Yessir,” Steve answers, shifting closer. “May I, sir?”

 

“Why don’t you beg me for it?” Bucky suggests, gripping his dick to stroke it slowly.

 

Steve lets out another whine, this one lower and softer, and walks on his knees to kneel in front of Bucky, hands clasped obediently in front of him. He pushes out his lower lip and his chin trembles. He blinks hard.

 

A tear slips out and leaves a black streak down his face. Bucky lets out a small groan, grabbing his dick harder.

 

“Please, sir?” Steve murmurs.

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s chin roughly and jerks him forward. “Cry,” he orders. “Mess up your makeup like a good little slut.”

 

Steve sucks in a quivering breath and blinks hard again, his black lashes fluttering rapidly as he squirms on his knees and bites his lip.

 

“Please!” he begs. “Please, I wanna suck your cock, sir!”

 

“Gotta do better’n that to convince me,” Bucky answers, gripping Steve’s jaw tighter. Steve’s lips smush together and Bucky is sorely tempted to trace those perked lips with the tip of his cock. He withholds for a moment longer.

 

“I need it, sir,” Steve whines. “I can’t stand being teased and not getting it, sir!”  


Bucky clucks his tongue pityingly. “Poor baby,” he croons. “I’m bein’ mean to you, aren’t I?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Steve says quickly, nodding his head in Bucky’s grip. “I can’t stand it, sir!”

 

“Am I being too mean?” Bucky asks, pulling Steve closer suddenly.

 

He brings him within an inch of his cock and Steve fixates on it immediately, once again whimpering.

 

“What’s your number, baby boy?”

 

“Three,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky clucks his tongue again. He grabs Steve’s hair instead of his jaw and yanks him in. With the other hand, he grabs his cock and thumps it against Steve’s tear and mascara-streaked cheek. Steve lets out another whine, this one a mix of relief and desperation.

 

“Is that better?” Bucky asks, gripping his cock to rub the tip across Steve’s cheekbone; marking him.

 

On a normal day, he might’ve spent some more time teasing Steve. But his poor baby is still on edge from being put in chastity half the day and having to fly across the country. Bucky might enjoy being mean to Steve, but he isn’t cruel, and he won’t keep teasing him like this when he’s stressed and insecure. Bucky rubs his cock against Steve’s face, smearing the streaked mascara, and Steve now sighs.

 

“Do you feel better with my cock in your face?” Bucky asks in a coo.

 

Steve just nods, whimpering quietly.

 

Bucky rubs his cock against Steve’s other cheekbone, then yanks him up by the hair and crashes their lips together. Bucky kisses him mercilessly and the taste of lip gloss fuels the kiss. It’s tacky and bitter, but Bucky doesn’t care. Steve clings to him, his hands pushing into Bucky’s open shirt to press against his downy-lined chest, and Bucky encourages him by wrapping an arm around his waist and hauling him up onto his lap again. Steve ruts against him, his pert little ass wriggling on his thickened length and his little cock scraping through the hairs covering Bucky’s stomach.

 

Bucky loves having his baby squirming in his lap like this, so it’s hard to break the kiss and pull him back. Steve’s eyes remain shut and he hangs by his hair in Bucky’s grip, blissed out already. Bucky releases his hair, catching Steve by the waist when he falls limp, and wipes his mouth clean with his hand. The lip gloss is smeared around Steve’s mouth now. Bucky loves this just as much.

 

“Are you slipping into subspace, pretty boy?” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve nods a little. Bucky tugs him back in and starts leaving intent bruises along his jaw and neck, high above his collar where it will be impossible to hide with clothes alone. In a few hours, they will still be red and prominent against Steve’s pale Irish complexion. Bucky grabs Steve’s hair again to pull his head back and inspect the marks. He ducks back in and sucks on them some more, wanting them darker.

 

“Wanna have it obvious who I belong to?” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky growls softly against his skin. “You know it.”

 

When he next looks up, Steve is grinning laxly, his eyes shut and the smile blissful. Bucky grabs his cheek and pulls him into another sharp kiss, one that Steve returns passively. This is how Bucky knows that Steve is slipping into another headspace, by the way his lips are slack against Bucky’s aggressive kiss. It’s thrilling; Bucky hasn’t even hit him yet.

 

“Still want me to spank you, sweet thing?” Bucky growls.

 

Steve nods hastily, pressing his torso flush against Bucky’s. Bucky grips his hair again and pulls him up to guide him off his lap.

 

“On your knees,” he murmurs. “Arms over my lap, but don’t touch my cock until you have permission, baby boy.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve promises, licking his lips.

 

Bucky smiles and breaks his harsh attitude to press a quick kiss to Steve’s blushing cheek. “Te iubesc, dragă mea,” he murmurs. “Te iubesc atat de mult, băiete.”

 

Steve grins and drops against the couch to rub his cheek over Bucky’s thigh. “I love you, too, sir,” he mumbles with another blush. Bucky chuckles.

 

He grabs Steve’s thighs to spread them out the way he wants them, so Steve’s cock hangs in the air between them, while Steve drapes himself across Bucky’s lap and looks longingly at his cock, licking his lips. Bucky presses his fingers between Steve’s asscheeks and rubs them against his hole; it’s nice and wet, the scent of his slick putting traces of cinnamon and clove into the air. Steve whines for it.

 

“It’s a shame to waste your slick, sweet boy,” Bucky remarks. “Y’know, I think I wanna knot you again; what’d’you think?”

 

“Love bein’ knotted,” Steve mumbles. “Love bein’ stuffed full’a your cum, sir.”

 

Bucky circles his fingers around Steve’s hole, smirking. “Tell you what,” he says. “You suck me until I say stop, and then you come sit on my dick. Sound good, little whore?”

 

“Yes!” Steve answers quickly. “Please, I’d love that, sir!”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs. “You may have it, now.”

 

Steve enthusiastically lurches forward to wrap his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky grabs Steve’s ass to grip it tightly, groaning as Steve sweeps his tongue around the head and happily begins to bob his head. Bucky grips Steve’s ass, just watching as he slicks his cock with saliva by licking it from root to tip, turning his head and moaning as he slurps and mouths along the length. Bucky is going to spank him, but he just wants to watch Steve delight himself first.

 

And delight himself, Steve does. When he’s satisfied with wetting Bucky’s length and ensuring that it is standing upright between his legs, he fills his mouth with the head again and hollows his cheeks. His tongue swirls around the head of Bucky’s cock and Bucky groans again with satisfaction.

 

“That’s good, baby,” Bucky praises. “That’s so good, baby boy, so fucking good.”

 

Steve moans and resettles his knees to shake his ass in Bucky’s grip. Bucky draws his hand back and slaps it hard. Steve gasps and moans with Bucky’s cock still in his mouth, already drawing it deeper in.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “You want more?”

 

Bucky tears his eyes away from the gorgeous sight of Steve taking his cock in to look at his pert, perfect ass. There is a fading handprint in red on his pale cheek and Bucky grabs it to squeeze and fondle it, making it even redder while Steve moans beautifully.

 

“Like it?” Bucky encourages Steve’s noises. He draws his hand back and smacks Steve’s other cheek, clapping it across the cleft of his ass and immediately following it with another strike to his right cheek. “You like getting your pretty little ass slapped, baby boy?”

 

Steve makes a strangle _Uh-huh!_ noise, muffled by Bucky’s cock pressing into the back of his throat.

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s hair with his other hand and pets through it, just petting, while he pushes his fingers into the cleft Steve’s ass and feels for his wet hole. He circles and probes into it gently with a finger, then releases his left hand to grab at Steve’s ass and spread his cheeks open. Bucky diligently slaps Steve’s wet hole.

 

Steve jerks off Bucky’s cock with a gasp and presses his ribs down to lift his ass further in the air. Bucky chuckles darkly.

 

“That’s my good slut,” he murmurs. “Did ya like that?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Steve whimpers beautifully.

 

Bucky again probes into Steve’s hole, smiling as it begins to open easily under his fingers.

 

“Not even tight again,” he murmurs. “Little sluts like you can’t stand letting their cunts stay empty long enough to tighten up, huh?”

 

“Uh-uh,” Steve mumbles, rocking into Bucky’s hand. “Love it, sir, need it, need it so bad.”

 

Bucky pulls his fingers from Steve’s hole and slaps his ass again. “Did I say you could stop suckin’ my cock?” he demands sharply.

 

“No, sir,” Steve gasps, surging forward again. He gives Bucky’s cock a long lick, then mumbles: “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“Then get back to it,” Bucky orders.

 

He spanks Steve’s ass once more, hard and harshly aiming for the meatiest part of his perfect bubble butt. Steve yelps and swallows the head of Bucky’s cock once more, his hips wiggling under Bucky’s hand.

 

His little cock has precome beading up at the tip. Bucky looks away from the sight of Steve working his cock deeper into his throat and instead grabs Steve’s ass with both hands to pull his cheeks open and back, to savor the sight of Steve’s glistening, pink hole and his dusky ballsack shaking with every movement.

 

“I’m going to spank your little clit now,” Bucky murmurs, releasing Steve’s ass with his left hand to resume petting his hair. “Nod your head now, let me know you’re ready.

 

Steve nods with difficulty; Bucky’s cock is pressing into his throat and Bucky can feel it trembling. For a second, Bucky lets go of Steve’s ass completely to curl his hand around Steve’s neck, wrapping his fingers around his throat, fingers slotting along either side of his velvet day collar marking him as Bucky’s prized and precious territory.

 

“That’s a good slut,” Bucky purrs. “Such a gorgeous little boy, being such a perfect little slut.”

 

Steve, predictably, whimpers.

 

“I know you can take me deeper,” Bucky encourages softly. “I wanna feel my cock deep in your throat, sweet boy. I won’t let you have my knot until I’m satisfied with your throat.”

 

Steve again whimpers and wriggles to get in better position, bobbing his head as he slurps on Bucky’s dick, taking it deeper with every press down.

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s ass again, his left hand remaining in his hair. “Good slut,” he murmurs, digging his fingers into Steve’s red, pert ass. “Good boy, my good, slutty little boy.”

 

Steve makes a noise that, had his mouth not been obstructed by Bucky’s cock, might’ve been _Sir!_ Bucky smiles as he digs his fingers harder into Steve’s ass. He looks to the right to aim –

 

Steve jerks off Bucky’s cock again to howl as Bucky lands a harsh strike to his taint and sack. Bucky grins ferally and strikes there just again; Steve cries out and it ends in whimpers as Bucky grabs his balls and grips them hard.

 

“What made you think you were allowed to stop?” he demands again. “Get my cock back in your throat, sweet boy, or I’m going to have to punish you.”

 

Bucky keeps the threat light; he can’t really blame Stevie for pulling off to cry out, he knows that swat really hurt.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Steve promises, licking apologetically at the head of Bucky’s cock. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

“It better not,” Bucky answers. “WIll this help?”

 

He squeezes Steve’s balls. Steve lets out a little whimper and hastily swallows Bucky’s cock again, nearly inhaling it. He bobs his head a few times, getting his throat relaxed, then finally gets his lips down to the base of Bucky’s cock. Bucky rewards him immediately by releasing his balls to instead sweep his fingers up and push them into his hole. Steve gurgles a little as he pulls back up to take in a deep breath, and just as quickly takes Bucky’s cock deep again, his lip gloss sticking to Bucky’s pubic hair. His blue bow flops in his hair as he bobs his head up and down, fluttering in a chaste and innocent way while Bucky’s cock slides into and out of Steve’s stretched mouth. It’s gorgeous.

 

“So pretty,” Bucky murmurs, swirling his fingers a little into Steve’s hole. “My pretty, slutty boy. Are you enjoying this, sweet thing?”

 

Steve bobs his head back up and nods a little, breathing through his nose with the head of Bucky’s still pressing into his throat.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises. “You’re such a good boy for me, Stevie-doll, you take my cock so well.”

 

Steve swallows Bucky’s length again, pressing his nose into his pubic hair and getting his lip gloss everywhere. He works a hand between Bucky’s legs and presses his fingers under his sack to rub at his perineum. Bucky lets out a long groan, his abdomen trembling as he resists the urge to curl forward and buck up into Steve’s mouth.

 

“So good,” Bucky exhales, “fucking hell, babydoll, you pleasure me so perfect, my gorgeous, trained slut, huh?”

 

Steve taps a finger against Bucky’s thigh; just once, to indicate _yes._

 

“My obedient, slutty little bitch,” Bucky groans. “Keep suckin’ me just like that, sweet thing, that’s it…”

 

Steve keeps his throat and mouth moving, taking gulps of air through his nose every few seconds to sink his mouth back down and let Bucky’s dick grind deep in his throat. Bucky grabs Steve’s ass hard, squeezing it and digging his nails in and drawing his hand back to strike it hard with his palm.

 

Steve’s ass is red all over, a few burst capillaries marking where the flushed skin will inevitably bruise. There are hickeys across the lower crease of his ass that have darkened even further with the spanking, and the flush runs down his thighs to make the hickeys there stand out.

 

“Look’it’chu,” Bucky coos, sweeping his hand across the redness of Steve’s ass. “You bruise so prettily, so easily, baby.”

 

Steve is making pornographic _gluck, gluck, gluck_ ’s with every bob of his head, his lips stretched wide over the base of Bucky’s dick, which is pink with blood and lip gloss. Bucky’s knot is puffing up at the base and Steve’s lips strain with every pass to cover it.

 

The next time Steve lifts up to get air, Bucky catches his hair and holds him there. Steve seems to hardly even notice, he just starts to suckle on the head of Bucky’s cock, using his tongue along the crown and dipping it into the slit.

 

“Your pussy’s been empty too long,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve’s eyes flutter open; hazy and dilated, he blinks dazedly at Bucky.

 

“Would you like me to fill it with my knot?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve nods quickly, tapping a finger against Bucky’s hip to indicate an enthusiastic _yes._ Bucky pulls him off his cock completely and slots their mouths together instead. Steve grabs the open front of his shirt, holding himself up with it, and Bucky grabs Steve’s thighs to drag him onto his lap.

 

“Gonna sit on my dick, babydoll?” Bucky asks with their mouths still pressed together.

 

“Yessir,” Steve mumbles roughly.

 

Without looking or using his hands, Steve circles his ass over Bucky’s hips until his cock slips into the cleft with a thump. Bucky grabs his puffy knot to steady it and Steve drags the crack of his ass up and down it to smear his slick around. Bucky grabs Steve by the hair, kissing him even harder.

 

“Gonna sink down on my fat cock?” Bucky growls, biting Steve’s lips. “Gonna fill that pretty pussy up, baby boy?”

 

Steve just nods with a wordless whine. He circles his hips again and Bucky slides his fist up to help guide his cock into his hole.

 

“‘S just what you need, baby,” Bucky continues to growl. “Nice, fat cock keepin’ your hungry cunt wet ‘n’ open, huh? Ain’t that right, babylove?”

 

“Yessir,” Steve mumbles against Bucky’s lips. “Fill me up, sir, please? Please?”  


Bucky kisses him harshly and helps keep his cock in place as Steve starts to sink down on it. With no other preparation than Bucky’s lazy fingering while spanking him, Steve’s hole is, admittedly, still tight, but not so much that it doesn’t give to the broad head of Bucky’s cock easily.

 

“There you go,” Bucky exhales satisfactorily.

 

Steve lets out a content sigh as well, as Bucky presses his fingers along Steve’s stretched, puffy rim to feel the width of his cock disappearing inside.

 

“Is that better, baby boy?” Bucky asks a little mockingly. “Do you feel better with a nice, big cock stretching you open?”

 

Steve nods and presses against Bucky’s body, his hips rolling minutely. Bucky chuckles as Steve tucks his face against his neck, his arms locked around his shoulders, and simply goes limp.

 

“Aw,” Bucky coos. “Lil’ slut’s tired, huh?”

 

Steve lets out a giggle, nodding.

 

“Too tired to bounce on my cock?” Bucky asks. “You just wanna hold it?”

 

“Mmm,” Steve hums. “Maybe.”

 

“You don’t want my knot?” Bucky presses with a chuckle.

 

Steve squirms a little, an involuntary whine slipping from his throat. “I want it!” he insists, but doesn’t do much to go about getting it.

 

“Alright then,” Bucky chuckles. “Guess I’ll just have to do all the work myself, huh?”

 

Steve hums again, pressing his smile into Bucky’s neck. Bucky smiles as well, fond and exasperated and head-over-heels in love.

 

“Hold on tight, babylove,” Bucky murmurs, wrapping his arms around Steve’s back.

 

He shifts forward and Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, his arms circling tighter around his shoulders. Bucky pushes a hand under Steve’s ass, grabbing it tightly, and shuffles around on the sofa until he’s braced to stand. He does, but only to again shuffle forward and lay Steve down on the sofa cushions, keeping his cock in Steve’s hole throughout this. Bucky gets his knees onto the couch, bracing himself with his arms over Steve’s head, and gives a testing roll of his hips.

 

Steve whimpers a little, his lashes fluttering. Bucky ducks into his neck and bites at his jaw.

 

“There,” Bucky murmurs. “Now I can give you my knot just right.”

 

“Ah!” Steve gasps softly as Bucky rolls his hips a little faster. “Sir,” he whimpers.

 

“That’s it,” Bucky answers, bringing his lips right to Steve’s ear to whisper to him. “Pretty little slut’s all tuckered out, but I’m still gonna give my baby what he needs.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve whines. “Please, I need it, I need your knot, sir!”

 

“You’re gonna get it,” Bucky promises quickly. “You’re gonna get it and you’re gonna come on it as many times as you want, whenever you want.”

 

Steve inhales and whines, his arms stretching out above his head. Bucky takes the cue and grabs his wrists with both hands, shoving them down and pinning them in place.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs right in Steve’s ear, whispering to make his spine tingle at the base the way he knows it does. “Good little slut,” he purrs.

 

Steve gasps and jolts, his back arching and his hips lifting. His little cock sputters and his hole clenches down on Bucky’s dick. Bucky groans and starts to snap his hips at a punishing rate.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats, pleased as hell. “God, you’re so pretty when you come, baby boy, you gonna do it again for me?”

 

“Hurts!” Steve whines, his face twisted in pain and pleasure. “Hurts, sir!”

 

“Aw, but you love it, honey,” Bucky answers.

 

“Uh-huh!” Steve whimpers. “Sir, please!”

 

Bucky doesn’t look to draw it out. He only wants Steve to come one more time and then he’ll let his own orgasm happen. He pounds into Steve’s prostate, lets his belly scrape against Steve’s red little cock, pants in Steve’s ear to make his spine tingle and presses kisses against his neck.

 

“Pretty little slut,” he coos as he fucks into Steve. “Prettiest fuckin’ Omega I ever had on my cock, the best little fucktoy.”  


Steve gasps out a mixture of “Sir!” and “Uh! Ah! Oh!”, little noise that just drive Bucky wilder. Steve whimpers and Bucky bites down on his earlobe with a growl.

 

“Come for me,” Bucky orders as he growls. “‘M gonna fuck my knot into your tight pussy, c’mon baby boy, come!”

 

“Command me, sir!” Steve whispers. “Make me, sir, make me do it, I can’t, you gotta –”

 

Bucky growls deeper into Steve’s neck.

 

“ _Come,_ ” he uses his Alpha-voice to command Steve.

 

“Sir!” Steve cries out, his voice high and breathy and full of overwhelmed pleasure. His cock spurts again, his body tenses into a taut line, his hole cinches down and pulsates.

 

Bucky doubles the power of his thrusting. Steve gasps in pleasure and pain. Bucky presses their lips together harshly, then gives a gasp of his own, groans, and lets his movements stutter as his orgasm bursts and he comes deep in Steve’s ass.

 

“Baby,” he growls, grinding his cock into Steve’s ass. “Baby…”

 

Steve whines. Bucky kisses him hard again as his knot swells and locks.

 

“My good boy,” Bucky murmurs. His kiss becomes lazy as his hips roll slowly just to draw out the rush of pleasure. “My sweet Omega,” he exhales in conclusion.

 

Steve is completely limp under him. He sighs happily.

 

“Alpha,” he whispers.

 

Bucky releases Steve’s wrists to instead tenderly touch his cheek. “Omega,” he murmurs back, gently touching their noses together to share each other’s scents. “All mine.”

 

Steve just nods, his eyes remaining shut as he rides his high. Bucky gathers Steve up in his arms, then turns them on their sides so Steve’s back is pressed to the cushions, his body sinking into the sofa. Bucky hooks his leg over Steve’s hips and pulls a blanket down over them, completely enveloping his baby’s body. Steve nuzzle into Bucky’s chest, a low hum coming from his throat. His scent is rich and sugary, the gingerbread enveloping Bucky. He smells as blissed out as he looks and acts. He smells like he’s high as fuck on E or marijuana (without the odor of the drug itself, of course).

 

“Pretty boy,” Bucky murmurs. “My sweet little boy. All mine.”

 

Steve just nuzzles against Bucky’s chest. Bucky kisses the top of his head, then grabs a throw pillow and tucks it under his own neck to shut his eyes. A little nap will do Steve good, he thinks. Bucky will snuggle him through it as the hormones and high of subspace fades.

 

This is Bucky’s favorite part, actually. The post-coital snuggles. It’s stronger and better at relieving Bucky’s stress and anxiety than anything else he’s ever tried.

 

Slowly, Steve’s high scent ebbs and fades. Bucky keeps an eye on the clock, knowing Steve will want at least an hour to do his makeup. It takes about 45 minutes for Steve to come back to reality, and when his scent no longer gives off that blissed out edge, he stirs and looks up to blink slowly at Bucky.

 

“Hi, baby,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve breaks into a grin. “Hi,” he says back, his voice low and scratchy.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Steve worms closer and rubs his cheek over Bucky’s collarbone. “Hella good,” he mumbles. “Hella fucked ‘n’ hella owned.”

 

Bucky chuckles and kisses Steve’s hair. “You ready for me to pull out?”

 

Steve takes a moment to consider it, then shakes his head. Bucky presses another kiss to his hair and wraps his arms tighter around him.

 

“Okay,” he answers. “We’ve still got about three and a half hours ‘til dinner, you just stay on it as long as you want.”

 

“Mhmm,” Steve responds. “Knot me again?” he asks innocently.

 

Bucky laughs softly and nuzzles his hair. “‘Cause you wanna get high again?” he asks softly.

 

“Why else?” Steve giggles.

 

Bucky touches Steve’s cheek and lifts his face. He smiles, but shakes his head.

 

“I don’t want you to have to force yourself outta your happy headspace to go to dinner,” he says. “You need plenty of time to come down from that, sweetheart, we ain’t got enough time to let you go back up.”

 

Steve pouts. “Can’t skip dinner, can we?”

 

Bucky grimaces. “‘Fraid not.”

 

“Ugh,” Steve grumbles. “These guys are assholes,” he complains petulantly.

 

“That’s an insult to assholes,” Bucky answers and Steve laughs.

 

Bucky cups Steve’s chin and pulls him up for a kiss, letting their lips linger. Steve hums softly against his lips, a gentle sound of delight, and Bucky nuzzles the tips of their noses together. His Omega smells thoroughly fucked out, and, even better, thoroughly of Bucky. With the layering of Bucky’s scent deep into his skin and the red marks over his neck, there will be no doubt in anyone’s mind that Steve belongs to him; heart and soul.

 

Steve has compared Bucky to dragons in the past, and Bucky won’t deny that it’s fair. He wants everyone to know how jealously he loves his baby, how deeply he desires him and how precious Steve is to him. All the gold and jewels in the world could not compare to how much Steve means to Bucky. Nuzzling his nose against Steve’s and just adding to the scents marking him, Bucky feels an intense and deep pride for having Steve’s love right now.

 

“You smell good,” Steve mumbles. “Happy.”

 

Bucky chuckles softly. “‘M thinkin’ ‘bout how much I love you, Stevie.”

 

Steve breaks into a grin and presses his cheek against Bucky’s collarbone. “Lots,” he giggles. “You love me lots.”

 

Bucky squeezes his arms around Steve a little, pressing a kiss into his hair. “I love you so much, there’s not enough words in any language to describe it.”

 

“That’s gay,” Steve giggles again.

 

Bucky lets out a snort. “Sure, doll,” he says. “We’re pretty fuckin’ gay. My dick’s still in your ass, hun, that's gay.”

 

Steve stretches up and presses their lips together. “I love you, too,” he murmurs. “More’n anything.”

 

Bucky pecks Steve’s lips one more time. “‘M with you ‘til the end’a the line, sweetheart,” he murmurs back.

 

Steve grins and snuggles closer. Bucky buries his nose in Steve’s hair and just enjoys his sugar and spice scent. The toughest anti-anxiety meds in the world couldn’t touch how safe and relaxed Bucky feels just by breathing in his mate’s scent.

 

It’s been a while since Bucky first started thinking of Steve as his mate. Bucky may not have bitten and bonded Steve, but they are mates in every other sense of the word. Bucky does want to genuinely bond Steve, of course. But he’s content to wait until Steve asks for it. He knows it will happen one day, and he’s happy to be patient until then. He hasn’t mentioned it, not because he’s worried Steve won’t feel the same; Steve will feel the same, but he still might be a little afraid that Bucky doesn’t. They’ve been together for two and a half years now, sure, but Bucky knows that there would always be a little fear in Steve’s heart that he might change his mind.

 

Bucky won’t, he knows that. He’s just as content to keep proving to his lover that he never will while he waits for Steve to overcome that oldest fear. One day, Steve will ask Bucky to bite him. Bucky is as sure of that day as he is that Steve is already his mate. He’s happy to wait until Steve asks.

 

“Can I wear a plug during dinner?” Steve asks softly.

 

“‘Course you can, dolly,” Bucky answers him. “Do you need to use the John before I put a plug in you?”

 

Steve snorts. “Gross,” he mumbles, “your dick’s still _in my ass._ ”

 

“It’s a fair question!” Bucky insists.

 

Steve shakes his head, then shrugs and nuzzles against Bucky’s chest. “Not yet,” he says. “Probably after dinner, if you insist,” he adds smartly.

 

Bucky snorts. “If I insist,” he grumbles. “It’s a pretty pressing bodily function.”

 

“Now I want you outta my ass,” Steve grumbles on.

 

Bucky laughs and squeezes Steve in his arm, nuzzling his hair. Steve squawks and starts to wriggle away, but Bucky just locks his arms and traps him against the back of the sofa, then starts pressing sloppy kisses to his neck so his beard will tickle him.

 

“Buck!” Steve whines.

 

“I thought you needed me to keep holding you!” Bucky teases.

 

“Stahp!” Steve laughs, wriggling in Bucky’s grip.

 

“Aw, you don’t like it?” Bucky continues, still rubbing his beard into Steve’s neck.

 

“Tickles!” Steve giggles.

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s waist and starts to tickle his ribs. Steve suddenly shrieks with laughter, twisting in Bucky’s grip so much Bucky’s dick dislodges from his hole.

 

“That what you wanted?” Bucky teases again.

 

“You’re mean!” Steve laughs.

 

“Aw, I’m sorry, honey,” Bucky coos, “here –”

 

He grabs Steve’s hips and shoves his cock back in, despite it being soft. Steve gasps and goes rigid, pressing against Bucky’s chest. Bucky kisses his hair gently.

 

“How’s that?” Bucky murmurs.

 

“Nice,” Steve whispers back.

 

“I’m nice now?” Bucky chuckles.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Good,” Bucky rumbles. “You feelin’ good?”

 

Steve nods, hums softly and relaxes. Bucky presses his forearms against Steve’s back, arching his wrists to bring his scent gland close to the skin, and presses his scent directly into Steve’s back.

 

“How’s that, Stevie?” Bucky murmurs. “How’s my babylove feelin’?”  


“Good,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky glances at his watch. “We got a lil’ more’n three hours now,” he says. “You wanna have a bath?”

 

“Mmm,” Steve hums. “Yeah.”

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s hair again, then carefully rolls them over. Steve’s legs slip on either side of his waist and Bucky lifts up slowly, using one hand to pull Steve’s legs around him and the other to brace his back. He scoots off the sofa, then stands.

 

“There we go,” Bucky says quietly. “There we go, babydoll.”

 

Steve snuggles into his neck. Bucky walks them through the suite to the master bathroom. Everything there is lavish; the fixtures are gold, the counters, floor, and inset massive hot tub are marble, the wood for the cabinets is highly polished and pale, surely something expensive and rare. Bucky considers it pretty tacky. Steve doesn’t even bother to look.

 

“We got jets,” Bucky tells Steve, going down the four steps into the hot tub. “How ‘bout that, doll?”

 

Steve just hums vaguely. Bucky picks the seat by the tub controls and lowers himself carefully into it, mindful of Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“Here we go,” Bucky murmurs to himself as he starts the water going.

 

Jets set into the floor switch on first; Bucky sets the temperature with the control panel to the computer’s recommended temp for two adults, 112 degrees Fahrenheit. The floor jets send out a gush of water at that exact temperature, according to the control panel, and the tub begins to fill at Bucky’s toes. Bucky takes a second to strip off his shirt, tossing it aside, then slips off his watch and lays it on the edge of the tub. He touches the back of Steve’s neck and grips the clasp of his velvet choker with gentle fingers.

 

“May I take this off, sweetheart?” Bucky murmurs.

 

He feels Steve pout against his neck. Bucky clucks his tongue, ducking his face to press his cheek against Steve’s head, and grips the back of his neck instead.

 

“I know,” he says softly. “But we don’t want it to get wet, do we, honey?”

 

Steve shakes his head, then nods. Bucky kisses his ear, then gently releases the clasp of the choker. Carefully, he slips it off Steve’s neck and lays it next to his watch.

 

“There,” Bucky repeats softly. “How’s my babylove feeling, Stevie?”

 

Steve shivers a little, drawing closer; his legs tighten around Bucky’s waist and his arms circle his neck to hold on better. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s back and digs his fingers into his waist and ribs, grounding him better.

 

“I’m not letting go,” Bucky reminds him. “We’re gonna stay just like this until you’re ready to do your makeup.”

 

“Mmkay,” Steve answers him in a quiet little rumble.

 

Bucky nuzzles Steve’s neck and ear, layering his scent over his Omega even more. The water rises around them and steam begins to gather on the surface and fill the air. The steam permeates the bathroom steadily, and as it does, evaporated water collects on Bucky’s skin and Steve’s, and that puts their scents into the steam.

 

The steam takes on Bucky’s scent much more strongly than Steve’s. Bucky’s base instincts begin to purr deep in his mind as his own scent gets picked up by the steam and starts to mark the bathroom thoroughly. Hotels are always sterilized down to the plaster after each guest leaves, and this is exactly why. Bucky’s left his scent everywhere at this point, marked the bed, the sofa, and perfumed the bathroom with it. He has efficiently marked his territory and added the scent of his aroused and then satisfied Omega layering alongside it.

 

Bucky’s inner caveman is pleased. Almost as pleased as Steve smells, curled up on Bucky’s lap and happily clenching his ass on Bucky’s cock every so often as if just remind himself that it’s there. Bucky’s inner caveman is very pleased.

 

“When’re we goin’ to Disneyland?” Steve voices.

 

“Soon as we got a free day,” Bucky says.

 

“Could we do the Disneyland hotel thingy?” Steve asks. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

 

Bucky smiles and kisses Steve’s ear. “Sure,” he answers. “We’ll stay a few days extra after the conference is over, how’s that?”

 

“Yay,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky hugs his baby tight and kisses his shoulder. Steve rubs against him, pressing his face into the nape of Bucky’s throat and seeking out his scent gland. Bucky happily lifts his chin, giving Steve better access. Steve rubs his cheek into it, then his lips before kissing it lightly. Bucky smiles, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoys Steve’s touch.

 

“Love you,” Steve adds.

 

“I love you, too, baby boy,” Bucky answers, dropping his chin and rubbing it into Steve’s soft hair. “Te iubesc, dragă mea.”

 

“Te iubesc,” Steve repeats, his Romanian almost perfect.

 

Bucky smiles. Steve presses his lips to his scent gland one more time, then rests his face on Bucky’s shoulder and falls still, letting out a long exhale.

 

“Could we just skip dinner and stay like this all night?” Steve asks.

 

“Believe me, doll, there’s nothin’ I’d rather do,” Bucky replies. “But this ain’t something we can skip.”

 

Steve sighs again. “Ugh.”

 

“Ugh,” Bucky agrees.

 

“What time ‘s’it?”

 

Bucky picks up his watch, flicking water off his fingers first. “Two and a half hours, give or take.”

 

Steve pushes back and rubs at his eyes. “Should do makeup,” he mumbles.

 

“Want that plug?” Bucky offers.

 

Steve drops his hands and reaches behind him, his fingers reaching between his asscheeks. Bucky holds his gaze and Steve’s cheeks pink up. Bucky feels Steve’s fingers brush the base of his cock as he seeks out his own rim.

 

Steve nods a little, biting his lip. Bucky slips his hand around Steve’s neck and grips the back. Steve tips his head back, still holding Bucky’s gaze, his lips part a little. Bucky’s cock twitches.

 

“Sure we don’t have time for you to knot me again?” Steve murmurs.

 

“I’m sure, babylove,” Bucky answers quietly. “But know I’d rather be fucking you than anything else.”

 

Steve smiles abruptly, his eyes lighting up brightly. Bucky pulls him in by the neck and presses their lips together; Steve links his fingers in Bucky’s hair and parts his lips for him, his sweet tongue pressing against Bucky’s. Bucky savors the kiss, his lips slowly curling at the corners. Steve breaks it to grin, his cheeks flushing prettily, and Bucky pecks kisses to his rosy blush.

 

“I wanna get dressed,” Steve says, pushing off Bucky. “Can I pick out my outfit, sir?”

 

“Sure,” Bucky answers. “But I wanna plug up your hole first.”

 

Steve blushes again and nods. Bucky pulls him in close again and Steve wraps his arms and legs around him, holding on. Bucky stands, water swirling around his waist as he crosses to the steps. He walks out, the water falling around him. They drip onto the marble floor, water forming puddles.

 

Bucky gets his hands under Steve’s thighs and lifts him up. His cock slips from his body and Steve sucks in a sharp breath, pressing closer. Bucky shushes him gently and lets his legs fall to the floor.

 

“Gotta get dry,” he reminds Steve.

 

Steve pouts. Bucky cups his cheeks and kisses his pout.

 

“Just a minute,” he promises.

 

“Hmph,” Steve huffs.

 

Bucky chuckles and kisses Steve again. Steve lifts onto his toes and rubs his nose along Bucky’s neck, then lets go. Bucky grabs towels and wraps one around Steve’s shoulders, then begins drying him below the waist.

 

“What did you pack?” Steve asks.

 

“A lot of stuff,” Bucky says. “Whatever you wanna wear, it’s black tie and you’re wearing your diamond collar, remember that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve agrees. “Blue.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Blue,” Steve repeats. “‘M gonna wear blue.”

 

“Okay, baby,” Bucky says, straightening up and pulling the towel away. “Wait a second while I dry off, okay?”

 

Steve nods and Bucky steps back; he dries himself quickly, tossing an extra towel onto the floor to soak up the puddles. Bucky then takes Steve by the back of the neck and pulls him in, Steve obeying his touch easily. Bucky kisses his hair, then walks them back into the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. Steve flops down and twists onto his back, lifting his legs up and grabbing his knees, pulling them back. Bucky smiles as Steve automatically bares himself, showing his vulnerable belly. Bucky drops a hand on either side of Steve’s head and bends over him, ducking his head to rub his cheekbone over Steve’s chest.

 

“Good boy,” he purrs. “My good little Omega.”

 

“Love you, Alpha,” Steve murmurs.

 

“I love my sweet Omega,” Bucky answers, gently scent-marking down Steve’s belly. “I love my precious boy so much.”

 

He kisses Steve’s navel ring, kissing the diamond in it he put there, and rubs his jaw down Steve’s hip. Steve giggles, his thighs tensing, and Bucky presses kisses along the inside of his thigh.

 

“What size plug does my babylove want?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve pulls his legs even further back. “Big one, Alpha,” Steve says softly.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky responds. “You sure you gonna be comfortable movin’ around with a plug in your little hole?”

 

Steve bites his lip. “Maybe not that big,” he admits shyly.

 

Bucky chuckles. “‘S what I thought, baby.”

 

Bucky bumps his nose against the skin of Steve’s inner thigh one more time and pushes up. He walks calmly to their suitcases and opens up Steve’s. He picks up a simple 3-inch silicone conical plug and leaves the suitcase open. He walks back to the bed and shows it to Steve. Steve gives a little nod and Bucky drops his gaze again.

 

Steve’s little hole is still glistening with slick. Cum is starting to ooze out of it and Bucky sweeps it up with a finger to push back inside, back where it belongs. Steve lets out a short breath and his hole flutters around Bucky’s finger.

 

“Best not to let you get dry, sweet thing,” Bucky murmurs. “Don’t want my babylove upset ‘cause he ran outta my cum.”

 

“No, sir,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky pulls his finger free. He presses the tip of the plug against Steve’s hole and rolls it around for a second to let it get wet, then gently slides it home. Steve’s rim stretches around the inch and a half girth at the plug’s widest point, then the plug sinks in to the hilt and his rim clenches down on it; a flat handle cups his crease to secure the plug, the bright purple showing off the flush of Steve’s skin.

 

“There you go,” Bucky says softly. “Is that better, honey?”

 

Steve nods again. Bucky leans up and presses their lips together again, letting the kiss stay slow and lazy. When he pulls back, Steve blinks hazily.

 

“You wanna do your makeup?” Bucky reminds him.

 

Steve nods a third time. He lets go of his knees and Bucky catches them to lower them back to the bed. Steve sits up, he stretches his arms above his head and shows his hairless underarms as he yawns.

 

“I think I’ll watch you,” Bucky adds. “Sound good?”

 

Steve nods and tilts his head up. Bucky smiles and knocks a knuckle under his baby’s chin before he leans in for another kiss.

 

“Makeup,” Steve mutters.

 

“Yep,” Bucky answers, nipping at Steve’s lower lip.

 

Steve giggles and shoves Bucky back. “I really need to get going on that,” he says, looking at Bucky with a suddenly stern glint in his eye. “Stop being so sexy.”

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “Honey, I can’t change what I look like.”

 

Steve snorts and gives Bucky a shove, getting up and starting towards the bathroom; his hips sway and his pretty ass bounces as he walks. Bucky resists the urge to fist his cock just looking at that ass. Christ, he loves Steve’s butt.

 

“Stop lusting after me!” Steve shouts over his shoulder. “Or I’ll put clothes on!”

 

“It’s physically impossible for me not to lust for you,” Bucky answers, following him. “You want your bathrobe?”

 

Steve glances at him, smirking. “What, you can’t control your dick?”

 

“Not when you look the way you do,” Bucky tells him genuinely. “Mind if I jack off while you do your makeup?”

 

Steve flushes brightly, right down to the roots of his hair. Bucky grins and walks up behind Steve to press his thickening length into his baby’s back.

 

“You’re just so sexy,” Bucky murmurs, ducking to nibble on Steve’s ear. “Can’t help what my dick does at the sight’a you, baby boy.”

 

“You’re gonna make me hard,” Steve whines.

 

“That a bad thing?” Bucky asks, nuzzling Steve’s neck.

 

Steve pouts at Bucky from the mirror. “I need to focus,” he says.

 

Bucky presses another kiss to Steve’s neck, right over a bright pink hickey. “Alright,” he answers. “I’ll just watch you then.”

 

Steve shivers in Bucky’s embrace. Bucky tucks his nose against his neck and inhales sharply, as Steve’s skin takes a sweeter undertone to its scent.

 

“Fuck,”  Steve whispers.

 

“You want me to bring you your robe?” Bucky offers, lips brushing Steve’s ear.

 

“Shit,” Steve mutters. “Yeah. I really gotta focus.”

 

Bucky nods and kisses Steve’s cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he promises, slipping away from his baby.

 

Steve waves as Bucky leaves the bathroom. Bucky hears him start to set up his makeup as he walks back into the sitting room, where Steve’s bathrobe is tossed on the floor. He grabs it, and, on his way back to the bathroom, gets the second robe from the closet.

 

Re-entering the bathroom, Bucky pulls on the second robe and ties it shut. Steve pauses in dabbing cream on his eyelids to glance over his shoulder and Bucky flicks his eyebrows up as he holds up his robe. Steve grins and holds out his hands; Bucky helps him into the robe, then ties it closed for him.

 

“Thanks,” Steve says.

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek. “Anything, dragă.”

 

Steve twists around and pecks Bucky’s lips. Bucky bumps their noses together, then steps away. He sits down on the toilet lid and props up his chin on a hand, resting his elbow on the edge of the counter. Steve glances at him and flushes. Bucky breaks into a grin and winks. Steve flushes deeper.

 

“Stop it!” Steve laughs. “You’re being distracting!”

 

“I’m not doing anything!” Bucky protests.

 

Steve sticks his tongue out. Bucky’s grin morphs into a smirk.

 

“Now I get to spank you again,” he says.

 

Steve’s blush doesn’t fade. “I know,” he says, sounding smug.

 

Bucky chuckles. Steve glances away, his gaze flicking back almost immediately, then refocuses on doing his makeup and resumes dabbing cream onto his eyelids.

 

Bucky just watches him after that. Steve, in his humble opinion, could be a real makeup artist; even though Bucky knows next to nothing about makeup. Steve does his eye makeup first, he always does, and in 20 or so minutes, he’s painted a striking and bright blue smokey eye with intense silver glitter cutting out the lid of his eye. Bucky knows at least that his eyeliner is called a wing, as Steve paints it to flare out past his lid. He does mascara again, plumping his lashes up and making them darker. Bucky wonders if he’ll add false lashes, and Steve does, melding his natural lashes with the faux ones with another coat of mascara. Steve even glues small gems just above the natural line of his eyelid crease, defining it even more.

 

After that, he dabs tinted cream over his face, then powders it and contours; Bucky thinks that’s what it’s called as Steve defines his cheekbones, jaw, and nose. Despite the striking eye makeup, Steve’s features are strongly masculine, and he doesn’t add blush to rogue his cheeks either, instead brushes subtle gold highlighter across the apples of his cheeks. He does take time to darken his freckles before adding a more intense highlight across his nose and the crest of his cheekbones, finishing off his face by defining his brows; again, strongly masculine against the feminine painting of his eyelids. Last, Steve lines his lips with a dark nude pink, then paints the insides a lighter pink and blends them together seamlessly.

 

Steve pops his lips and looks over his makeup, pursing his lips and lifting his thick blonde brows; several shades darker than his hair but still light. Apparently, he’s satisfied with his look, as he grabs a bottle of setting spray – Bucky’s had to buy so much of the stuff, he does actually know what it’s called – and spritzes his face. Then he washes his hands and starts fluffing up his hair.

 

“You should probably get ready, too,” Steve speaks up.

 

“What? All I gotta do is throw on clothes,” Bucky teases.

 

Steve stops what he’s doing to turn and raise an eyebrow at Bucky. His defined lips purse and he puts a hand on his hip, blinking slowly at Bucky. Bucky feels oddly chastised.

 

“Fine,” Bucky sighs, standing up. “I’ll do my makeup and hair.”

 

“Don’t mock me,” Steve quips back, playfully smacking Bucky in the chest. “You’ve got a whole beard to deal with, asshole.”

 

“That’s a high compliment, baby,” Bucky reminds Steve. “I’m very fond of assholes.”

 

Steve’s cheeks pink up under his thin face makeup and Bucky grins smugly. Steve rolls his eyes dramatically and resumes combing out his hair.

 

Bucky does, indeed, need to deal with his own hair; both on his head and on his face. This is accomplished by running his fingers through his beard and then scratching his scalp to floof up his hair.

 

“There,” Bucky says, smirking

 

Steve glares at him in the mirror. “Fuck you and your constantly photogenic hair,” he grumbles.

 

“Doll, your hair is photogenic, too!” Bucky says, swooping in to hug his baby from the back. “It’s light and fluffy and silky!”

 

“Fuck off,” Steve giggles, “I’m concentratin’ here!”

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek briefly. “But you’re so pretty,” he complains.

 

Steve elbows him in the gut. Bucky snorts, because it doesn’t remotely hurt, but lets go.

 

“I’ll just go watch TV until it’s time to leave, then,” Bucky says. “And you can concentrate by yourself.”

 

Steve immediately snatches his wrist, though Bucky hasn’t even moved.

 

“No,” he says, voice suddenly serious. “Stay?”

 

Bucky moves back in, slipping his arms around Steve’s waist. “Of course,” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Steve’s hair.

 

Steve leans back into him, tossing the comb onto the counter. He’s only combed his hair out and let it fall where it will, his natural part off-center to the left and his bangs falling across his forehead. He looks beautiful, like he always does.

 

“You alright, baby?” Bucky asks softly, resting his chin on Steve’s head. “How’s my gorgeous babylove feelin’, hmm?”

 

“‘M alright,” Steve answers, voice just as quiet. “Just don’t wanna be alone.”

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s hair. “I understand,” he says. “I wouldn’t leave you alone, honey, not ever. Ești a mea să păstrăm, amant,” he says softly.

 

“What’s that mean?” Steve asks.

 

“You’re mine to keep,” Bucky repeats in English.

 

Steve smiles, his lovely blue eyes dropping to Bucky’s hands clasped around his waist. He covers them with his own, the signet ring on his right hand slotting next to the matching one Bucky wears.

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s hair once more. “We need to get dressed,” he says. “Probably almost six.”

 

Steve slips from Bucky’s arms and picks up his watch, still lying next to the hot tub. Checking it, he reads aloud, “Six oh nine.”

 

“C’mon then,” Bucky says, holding out his hand.

 

Steve takes it with a smile and Bucky walks them out to the bedroom. He drops Steve’s hand and lets him head for his suitcase while Bucky opens up his own. He has several suits carefully packed, but he’ll have to iron them to get the wrinkles of travel out. Fortunately, there’s a fold-out ironing board and electric iron in one of the closets.

 

Bucky just grabs the first formal suit in his case, which proves to be a monochrome black, the lapels and tie pinned to the shirt both textured in a worn leather look. The tie he tosses onto the bed, then sets about ironing the slacks, shirt, and jacket.

 

Though he’s intent on getting out wrinkles and being efficient about it, Bucky still pays attention to what Steve does across the room. First thing, Steve pretty much empties his suitcase, picking through dozens of sets and separates while he picks out what he wants to wear. It’s a good thing they have an hour before they’re supposed to show up and time to be fashionably late after that, because Bucky’s done ironing his suit before Steve settles on his outfit.

 

The first thing he puts on catches Bucky’s attention, as it’s a black bodysuit with sheer cutouts at his ribs and then his hips. It has a sweetheart neckline that makes his tits almost look like a woman’s, with thick straps that go over his shoulders and meet behind his neck instead of anchoring to the back of the suit. His clavicles are beautifully exposed, as is the thin skin of his scent gland. There’s a nice bright hickey right over it.

 

After that, Steve just puts on a pair of black slacks. Bucky’s starting to like this whole formal evening after all.

 

“You got a shirt t’a go over that number?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve glances up and grins. “Nope.”

 

Bucky starts to smile back. Steve picks up a blazer and shrugs it on over his bodysuit, which is hardly more than lingerie. Bucky’s definitely starting to like this formal dinner deal.

 

“What do you think?” Steve asks; he fastens the buttons of the jacket and strikes a pose. The jacket has a floral pattern in subtle glitter, shining silver and gold as he moves. His collar bones stand out in the plane of exposed skin. “I look good?”

 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky promises.

 

Steve grins, cheeky. “Thought so.”

 

Bucky shakes his head as he undoes his bathrobe. “You’re definitely gonna cause a heart attack or two, starting with me.”

 

“Aw, but if you have a heart attack you can’t fuck me later, Daddy,” Steve complains.

 

Bucky balls up his bathrobe and throws it at him. Steve catches it, laughing, and Bucky shakes his head again as he starts getting dressed. Across the room, Steve slips his feet into a pair of rich black suede stilettos, decorative and flashy metal fringe hanging from the heel. Bucky dons his slacks and shirt, then pauses to watch Steve fastening a diamond tennis bracelet on his right wrist.

 

Steve starts to put in earrings and Bucky walks over to his suitcase. Steve has already unlocked the secure lockbox in the suitcase, to put on the tennis bracelet and the large square cut diamonds in his earlobes, as well as the smaller one in his cartilage. The flat velvet box with his collar lies inside the suitcase still. Bucky picks it up and opens it.

 

The choker gleams, every single diamond sparkling in the light. The tag with Bucky’s initials gleams. Bucky picks it up, setting the box back in the suitcase, and steps towards Steve.

 

“Turn around,” Bucky orders softly.

 

Steve doesn’t even glance in his direction, just obeys immediately. Bucky loves him so much.

 

He slips his hands around Steve’s neck and pulls the dull side of the choker against his skin. The tag swings back and forth, then lays flat against his skin. Bucky draws the choker around his neck and clasps it shut, then lets his fingers drop.

 

“There,” he says softly. “Propria mea.”

 

Steve tips his head back and leans against Bucky’s chest. Bucky slips his arms around Steve’s waist and dips his head down to tuck his nose against his ear.

 

“Propria mea preţioasă,” Bucky tells him. “Te iubesc cu tot ce sunt.”

 

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve answers, leaning his head back to smile at him. “Now can you stop bein’ sappy so we can go give some homophobes heart attacks?”

 

Bucky laughs and squeezes Steve’s waist to press a kiss to his cheek. Steve laughs, too, and shoves him off to run a hand through his hair.

 

“C’mon, we gotta get goin’,” he reminds Bucky. “Won’t make these people like you any better if we’re late.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbles, stepping away. “Grab some dress shoes outta my bag for me, will ya, honey love?”

 

“I swear, you come up with more’n more ridiculous things to call me every day,” Steve complains, even as he pulls a pair of glossy black wingtips from Bucky’s suitcase.

 

“Don’t be like that, snookums,” Bucky coos.

 

Steve glares at him. Bucky grins.

 

“C’mere, sugar plum,” he says.

 

“One day I’m gonna get sick’a these dumb nicknames,” Steve insists, pointing at Bucky with the shoes in his hand as he approaches. “I’m gonna murder you in your sleep or some shit.”

 

“Just suck my dick one last time ‘fore you kill me an’ I’ll be happy to die,” Bucky answers him soberly, taking the shoes.

 

Steve breaks into a grin and laughs. Bucky grins back and wraps an arm around his baby’s waist to pull him into a short hug. He kisses Steve’s ribs and lets go to put his shoes on.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve says fondly.

 

“Yeah, but you love my money,” Bucky counters.

 

“I love your dick more than your money,” Steve returns, gasping like he’s offended. “Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know me.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and stands up, slipping an arm around Steve’s waist to tug him in. “One’a these days, I’m gonna get tired’a your smart mouth and just gag you 24/7.”

 

“But then I couldn’t suck your dick,” Steve replies seriously.

 

“Ring gags exist,” Bucky says simply.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Like you could find one big enough for your huge AF knot,” he counters.

 

Bucky laughs and tugs him into another kiss. “C’mon,” he murmurs against Steve’s lips, “we don’t wanna be more’n fashionably late.”

 

“Wouldn’t want to upset the homophobes,” Steve returns softly.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky answers.

 

Steve smirks. Bucky taps the underside of his chin and gives his immaculate and striking making another appreciative look, then takes his elbow.

 

“Come on,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _told you. tune in next week for bulging eyeballs when steve arrives at the fancy dinner with that cut crease. leave me a comment if you enjoyed this, i love comments, they're my lifeblood. or you could shoot me an @ on twitter or drop something in my tumblr askbox, feel free to reach out to me in any way, i love hearing from y'all. ily and i'll see you next week!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _pictures!_
> 
>  
> 
>  _steve's outfit (not the leopard print pants tho):_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _bucky's outfit:_  
> 


	7. Bring the Bitter Taste to a Halt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _happy Easter to everyone who observes it, let's celebrate with everyone's favorite kinky bastards. this week's chapter title comes from the chorus of Ari's[sweetener](https://genius.com/15206155), which is the same chorus that inspired the title for the other shrinkyclinks fic bc it's a great song_

##  **_Bring the Bitter Taste to a Halt_ **

  
  


Steve tucks his hand into Bucky’s elbow like a debutant heiress would tuck her hand into the elbow of her escort. Leaning on his cane, he looks around the room without a smile and knows that his flawless cut crease and sharp wings make him look like he’s looking down his nose at everyone. Natasha is on his right, impeccable in her smart but practical pantsuit. Behind them, Nelson and Murdock walk a little slower than everyone else and Clint keeps his steps just behind Natasha’s. Bucky leads them.

 

Dinner is in a grand and formal dining room; the floor is tiled in glossy Moroccan mosaics, the furniture is all mahogany, the room is illuminated by four crystal chandeliers set at equal paces in the crown-molded ceiling. The room is already full of men and women in pristine suits, standing or sitting around the wide round table; a large C in the center of the room with an open space in its center. The table is set with fine china and silver and crystal glasses. Everything that can be is gold. It’s ridiculous.

 

“Mr. Barnes,” a butler greets them at the doors. “Mr. Mikoyan is delighted to host you and your associates for these meetings. We hope you enjoy tonight’s meal.”

 

“Thank you,” Bucky says without hardly pausing in the doorway.

 

Another butler bows to them and points them to where they’ll be sitting; six places part way down the left half of the C-shaped table, elegant name cards ascribing the seats to Mr. Barnes and company.

 

Bucky takes the first chair and puts his hand on the second. Natasha shrugs off her jacket and hangs it on the back of the third. Clint pulls out the fourth and just sits down.

 

“I’m guessing we’re meant to mingle,” Murdock says.

 

“You’re not obligated to,” Bucky answers him, sounding irritated with the obvious notion that _he_ is obligated.

 

“Ugh,” Steve mutters. “Small talk.”

 

Bucky touches the small of Steve’s back and kisses his temple. “Sit down if you want, honey. It looks like everyone’s almost here, shouldn’t be too long before dinner.”

 

Steve glances around and grimaces. His leg definitely doesn’t like the idea of walking around and mingling. He spots Wilson Fisk talking to Alexander Pierce and a few others on the other side of the room and grimaces even more. He hates that bastard.

 

“I’ll sit,” he decides. “Make excuses for me, bad leg's upset by the change in altitude or some shit.”

 

Bucky chuckles. “Sure, doll,” he says. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

He pulls out Steve’s chair for him, Steve leans on his cane to sit and shoots him a smile. Bucky kisses his cheek gently, then pats his shoulder and starts off. Natasha claps Clint’s shoulder.

 

“Watch the brat,” she says, “I’ll bite the bullet and mingle.”

 

“You make it sound like sitting down next to Steve is such a chore,” Clint tells her, rolling his eyes.

 

Natasha just flicks her eyebrows up and turns on her heel. Nelson and Murdock raise their eyebrows in similarly exasperated expressions, then Murdock turns and follows Bucky. Nelson sighs.

 

“Welp,” he says, “probably a better idea.”

 

“Have fun,” Steve bades him.

 

“I’ll try,” Nelson answers with a grimace of his own before following Murdock.

 

Steve sits back in his chair and looks at his place setting. He has a glass of water already, two more goblets for wine behind them. He has silverware, but there aren’t any plates out; likely to be brought with each course.

 

Steve’s already bored. With a sigh, he takes out his phone. He answers a few texts from Darcy and Peggy, then just opens Instagram and starts scrolling. After a few minutes of nothing interesting, he exits Instagram and switches to Twitter, but that’s just as boring. Steve sighs again; he wishes Tumblr wasn’t dead. He settles for Reddit.

 

The chair next to him pulls out and Steve glances up, expecting Bucky to sigh heavily as he sits down and to start complaining about the other mafiosos. Instead, Wilson Fisk lowers himself into Bucky’s seat.

 

Steve hardens instantly. Fisk smiles.

 

“Good evening, Steve,” he greets pleasantly, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“That’s James’s seat,” Steve answers bluntly.

 

“Oh, I’m aware,” Fisk says, giving Steve a smile, “I won’t be here long, I just wanted to catch up. I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. How are you?”

 

Steve just glares at him. He puts down his phone and turns in his seat to face Fisk squarely.

 

“Maybe you misheard me,” he says. “That is James’s seat.”

 

Fisk’s smile falters for a second. Then he chuckles and breaks eye contact for a moment, glancing around before looking back at Steve.

 

“You might want to watch your attitude,” he says in a friendly, warning tone, like a parent trying to quietly admonish a child. “It would be unwise to upset the families by disrespecting their friends.”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Really?” he drawls. “Why the fuck are you talking to me, then?”

 

Fisk’s eyebrows draw together; Steve doesn’t give him the chance to say anything else, he just holds up his right hand and shows him the Seyrbakov signet ring.

 

“Like you said,” he says dryly, “not a good idea to upset the families.”

 

“I heard you were in bed with Barnes,” Fisk replies, unconcerned. “Rumor said he got tired of you long ago.”

 

Steve is not amused. He lifts his left hand next and shows off his engagement ring. “Still in bed with him,” he says sharply. “And I told you,” he continues, raising his brows in an unamused manner at Fisk, “that’s James’s seat.”

 

Fisk tightens his jaw. Then he smiles and inclines his head before pushing up out of the chair.

 

“We’ll catch up later,” he says. “I think I heard Mikoyan call my name.”

 

“Whatever,” Steve answers, turning back to his phone.

 

He can practically hear Fisk grinding his teeth. Steve doesn’t care. Clint leans back in his chair to eye Fisk, then leans forward and raises his eyebrows at Steve.

 

“You good?” he asks.

 

“Peachy,” Steve retorts. He hates Fisk.

 

“You handled that good,” Clint says. “Gold star.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve answers sarcastically.

 

A hand lands on his shoulder and Steve looks up to see Bucky’s worry-lined face. He just smiles and Bucky’s expression softens.

 

“I saw Fisk try to talk to you,” Bucky says softly.

 

“I told him to piss off,” Steve answers happily.

 

Bucky breaks into a grin and bends to peck Steve’s cheek, brushing Steve's highlighter with his soft mustache and beard. “I’ve said hi to enough people,” he says, pulling his chair out and sitting down. “Apparently, dinner’s going to be served in a minute,” he adds. “Four courses, four fuckin’ courses.”

 

“Promise me we’ll eat at In’N’Out before we leave,” Steve replies.

 

“At least twice,” Bucky promises. “And The Hat. We’re going to The Hat ASAP.”

 

Steve makes a confused face. “The what?”

 

“Hat,” Bucky says, glancing his way. “Pastrami to die for.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows. Bucky nods seriously. Steve raises his eyebrows further. Bucky nods even more seriously.

 

“If everyone could have a seat!” a man suddenly calls out across the room. “The first course is ready!”

 

Bucky points the man out, “That’s Mikoyan,” he says. “Bastard who made us fly out here.”

 

Steve gives Mikoyan a harder look. Mikoyan is a short, unassuming man with an unassuming face of any racial descent out of Eastern Europe. He’s mostly bald and what little hair he has was flat to his head and somewhere between gray and white. His skin is saggy and lined with age, putting him anywhere from his late 50s to his early 70s. He looks like someone’s stern grandfather who fought in the Great War and took too much from it to bring back home.

 

He doesn’t stand out against the people standing around him; the woman on his left that might be his daughter, the man behind him, likely his son. Mikoyan, the man who owned this grand, opulent hotel, stands out as much as the butler pulling out his seat.

 

“Shouldn’t he be retired?” Steve asks Bucky in a soft voice.

 

“Should’a retired ‘fore I even inherited Seyrbakov Corp.,” Bucky answers.

 

“How old is he?” Steve asks, a little boggled.

 

“Fuck if I know,” Bucky replies with a shrug. "Was old when I signed up."

 

Steve looks around the rest of the table, taking in everyone else. A few people stand out, women with jewels glistening in their hair, their ears, their necks. Men who are well-groomed and wear finely tailored suits. Looking around, Steve’s gaze stops on three dark-skinned women with geometric tattoos lining their shaved heads; gold rings circle their necks and all of them wear bright African clothes in reds and golds. A fourth woman of similar features and dress sits with them, but her head is not shaved and her thick black curls are twisted close to her scalp. Then, he should have expected it, beside them are T’Challa and Killmonger. T’Challa wears a fine black and yellow scarf over his suit, but Killmonger’s just wearing a denim jacket lined in white faux fur over a white T-shirt, a couple of beaded necklaces around his throat. His dreads are mostly tied off in a bun and a few styled to the side to give him bangs. He’s distinctively informal around everyone in their fine suits and business smart dresses. He’s wearing hipster wire-framed glasses, which is ridiculous because Erik’s not a hipster. Steve figures Shuri had something to do with it.

 

Steve smiles, though. Across the table, Erik meets his gaze. He flicks his eyebrows up and nods once. Steve lifts an eyebrow in return. T’Challa notices and he raises his arms to cross them in front of his chest in the Black Panther salute. Steve nods to him and raises one fist and touches it to his chest in return, respectfully not copying the Black Panther salute. T'Challa smiles pleasantly and returns to the conversation he's having with Erik and the woman next to him.

 

Then Mikoyan claps his hands. A set of double doors at the opposite end of the room, facing the open part of the circular table, open and waiters pushing carts exit. They file into the open part of the circular table, breaking apart to follow the curve, and then set plates before every guest. Steve looks at the waiter serving himself and Natasha and tries to smile, but they don’t look up and only put the plates down before grabbing their cart and following the rest of the waiters out. It’s like synchronized swimming, only the swimmers are meant to make the spectators feel better about themselves with their performance. Steve purses his lips as he looks down at the plate; it’s just a salad, Caesar. Caesar isn’t his favorite.

 

“Enjoy,” Mikoyan calls.

 

Steve picks up his fork with everyone else. Bucky stabs at a crouton on Steve’s plate first, because he’s a jerk like that, and Steve shoots a glare out of the corner of his eye at him. Bucky smirks as he chews. Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“Who are the rest of these people?” Steve asks as the salad course unfolds around them.

 

“Shit, I know the names of only half’a these folks,” Bucky laughs under his breath. “Alright, but I’ll point out the families.”

 

Bucky starts at one end of the table, pointing to a man in his late 50s speaking to his neighbor, a man closer to his 30s that looked like his son.

 

“That’s Séan Connmhaigh,” Bucky starts. “Head’a the Connmhaigh family for now. The man he’s talking to is his son Declan, his heir as far as I know.”

 

Bucky’s finger travels to those on Declan’s right. “That’s the younger brother, Colin or something, and the daughter, Saoirse. The man next to her is her husband, I don’t know what his name is.”

 

Steve nods, now tucking into his salad.

 

“Guy next to them is George Batroc,” Bucky continues. “He’s an Algerian pirate and he’s a pain in my ass.”

 

“Makes sense,” Steve replies with a soft laugh.

 

“Guy costs me money left and right,” Bucky says firmly. “Right slap in the face for him t’a be here; then again, he’s costing all’a us money. Wouldn’t be surprised if all this were ‘bout him.”

 

Bucky carries on, drifting past Batroc to a hard-faced Hispanic woman with gray hair pulled back into a high bun.

 

“That’s Luisa Botelho,” Bucky says. “Oscar, her husband, the guy next to her, is supposed to be the head of the family, but everybody knows Luisa runs all the shit.”

 

Steve thought it made sense; Luisa looked much more alert and aware than Oscar, who seemed mostly fascinated by his salad.

 

“Those are their kids,” Bucky says, pointing to the two women and one man on Oscar’s right. “At least one of them is married in, I don’t remember their names.”

 

Flicking his finger on, Bucky points to the African women.

 

“They’re the Dora Milaje,” he says. “They’re assassins for hire, pretty damn expensive ones, they do pretty damn clean murders; they're picky, too.”

 

“Good to know,” Steve mutters.

 

“That one’s friends with T’Challa,” Bucky adds, pointing to the only woman in the Dora Milaje to not have her head shaved. “That’s as much as I know. I don’t know their names.”

 

Steve squinted at her; thinking about it, he might know her name. Nadine? Nakia? Nahni? Something like that.

 

“You know them,” Bucky states flatly, indicating T’Challa and Killmonger.

 

“Duh,” Steve chuckles.

 

“That’s the Robel family next to them,” Bucky continues, “Simon, Marlies, and Kerry, Simon’s girl, Maria. They’re alright.”

 

Steve glances over them, but Bucky already moves on.

 

“I don’t know that lady’s name,” Bucky says, pointing to the blond woman on the other side of Kerry Robel. “Nobody does, actually, she’s former KGB and now does assassinations like the Dora Milaje. We call her Madame B.”

 

“Fun,” Steve mutters.

 

“Natasha used to work for her,” Bucky adds quietly. "She probably knows B's name but ain't sayin' nothing."

 

“And can still hear you,” Natasha throws in.

 

“Thank you,” Bucky tells her pointedly.

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. Steve smirks at Bucky. Bucky rolls his eyes, too.

 

“That guy’s with Fisk,” Bucky says, pointing out the man on the other side of Madame B.

 

“I know him,” Steve adds.

 

Bucky glances at him. Steve shrugs sadly. Bucky picks up his hand and squeezes it before pressing a kiss to the back of it. Steve just shrugs again, turning his gaze on the woman next to Fisk; he jerks his chin up towards her.

 

“Who’s she?”

 

“His fiancée,” Bucky answers.

 

“Gross,” Steve mutters, grimacing in the fiancée’s direction; Fisk’s fiancée looks way too pretty and normal to be with someone like Fisk. “She should be with somebody way better.”

 

“Agreed,” Bucky replies. “That guy –” Bucky skips over Fisk entirely, to point to a bald man between Fisk and another familiar face, Alexander Pierce, “– is Jasper Sitwell, genius, asshole, entitled twat.”

 

“Noted,” Steve says.

 

“That’s the king twat,” Bucky says, pointing to Pierce and already moving on.

 

They’d reached the proverbial head of the table by then, as far as a round table could have a head. Mikoyan and his children sit there, the daughter on the right and the son on the left.

 

“The son’s name is Krikor,” Bucky tells Steve, “Mikoyan’s given name is Antog, I just call him Mikoyan. The daughter’s name is Garine, she’s gonna really dislike you,” Bucky finishes, shooting a grimace in Steve’s direction.

 

“What, why?” Steve splutters.

 

“She kept trying to convince me that it would be strategic for us to get married,” Bucky says, still grimacing. “Never was sure if it was ‘cause she actually liked me or if she wanted Seyrbakov Corp or she just wanted to knife me in my sleep.”

 

Steve resists the urge to glare in Garine Mikoyan’s direction. She’s just as unassuming and plain as her father; brown hair, brown eyes, lightly brown skin with a stubby, hooked nose and thin lips.

 

“I don’t like her, either,” Steve mutters.

 

“Feel free, she’s awful,” Bucky says and moves on. “The girl next to her is Skye Johnson, she’s a hacker-for-hire, the next three kids all are,” Bucky says, just waving a hand subtly at the hispanic woman next to Daisy and the two white kids next to her. “They’re from a coalition of hackers called Independent Warfare. Think they’re the new generation of spies or whatever.”

 

“Hacking is very useful,” Steve notes. “Peter’s tested his skills against Stark’s firewalls last week and found more sex tapes.”

 

Bucky looks disgusted. “Is Peter even 18 yet?”

 

“Yes,” Steve says firmly, “he’s like, 20 now. C’mon, we took him to dinner for his birthday last year!”

 

“Just making sure,” Bucky replies.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “The point is now you have sex tapes you can use against Stark.”

 

Bucky, again, looks disgusted. “I don’t wanna blackmail Stark with sex tapes.”

 

Steve shrugs. “I’ll blackmail him.”

 

“Stark isn’t blackmail-worthy,” Bucky scolds.

 

Steve shrugs again. Bucky rolls his eyes and leans forward a little to point down the table, to the couple seated next to him.

 

“They’re from Shield,” he says, “they’re mercenaries, like the Dora Milaje and Red Room, only they’ll do anything, not just murder and spy-work. Don’t ask me what their names are.”

 

“How helpful,” Steve mutters.

 

Bucky gives him a look. Steve sticks his tongue out and Bucky’s look becomes a smirk.

 

“Now I get to spank you more,” he says, sounding pleased with himself.

 

“Which is why I do it,” Steve counters.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows, no longer amused. Steve grins and darts in to peck his cheek. Bucky slowly turns pink.

 

“Love you,” Steve teases.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbles, grabbing his fork and stabbing at the lettuce on his plate. “See if I do much more than spank you, then.”

 

Steve leans in and sticks out his bottom lip. Bucky glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Steve pouts more. Bucky scowls.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, punk,” Bucky mutters.

 

Steve grins and pecks Bucky’s cheek again. Bucky just rolls his eyes.

 

“So who’re the rest of them?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky sighs and glances down the table. He points with his fork down the table to an older man on Nelson’s left.

 

“Yerik Kempinski,” he says, “guy who sends me Hanukkah cards.”

 

“Oh, Kempinski!” Steve repeats softly, smiling down the table at Yerik. “Aw, I like that guy.”

 

“Lady next to him is his wife,” Bucky continues. “Adina. And the two guys are their sons, Ethan and Jonah.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows, nodding as he looks Jonah up and down.

 

“Not too bad,” he says under his breath.

 

Bucky’s hand grips the back of his neck. Steve quickly looks at his Alpha instead and smiles, fluttering his lashes.

 

“Yes, sir?” Steve asks cheekily.

 

“Don’t _yes, sir_ me,” Bucky mutters. “I saw that.”

 

Steve sticks out his bottom lip again. “C’mon, Daddy, I was just admiring the view!”

 

Bucky glares at him. Steve flutters his lashes some more.

 

“Piss me off anymore an’ you won’t get to come tonight,” Bucky warns softly. “Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers primly. Then sticks out his cheek.

 

Bucky rolls his eyes but gives him a kiss. Steve happily leans back into his hand and looks more at his salad than at Jonah Kempinski.

 

“Guys next to Kempinksi’s sons are from the Ravagers,” Bucky tells Steve, “Yondu Udonta and Peter Quill. Ravagers are thieves and fences pretty much, run black markets across the states.”

 

Steve glances at them briefly, but isn’t very interested.

 

“Then those are the Boissieus family,” Bucky continues. “Pascal, Cyril, and Charity. I think Cyril is married in, or maybe Charity, I never remember.”

 

Steve glances up, but can’t tell by sight if Charity or Cyril is the one married in, either.

 

“And those are the Genovesis,” Bucky says, pointing to the last three at the table. “Constanza, Lorenzo, and their boy Dino Calabrese. They don’t like me.”

 

“Why?” Steve asks.

 

“Racist, believe it or not,” Bucky answers. “Don’t like that I got Roma blood.”

 

Steve wrinkles his nose, glancing down the table at the Genovesis. “I don’t like them either,” he declares under his breath.

 

“Neither do I,” Natasha adds.

 

“Thank you, Natalya,” Bucky tells her pointedly.

 

Natasha shrugs and returns to her salad.

 

“This isn’t everyone,” Bucky adds. “Some people are still flying in and I’m the only one who brought their lawyers to dinner.”

 

“You’re nice like that,” Steve notes.

 

Bucky gives him a smile and Steve pecks the corner of it, happy to have brought it about. Turning away, he catches Luisa Botelho looking at him and Bucky with hardness in her eyes. Steve meets her gaze and she quickly looks away. Steve purses his lips and wonders if it’s because she’s a prude or homophobic. Possibly both.

 

“Anyway,” Bucky says. “These are the big name players. Constanza’s husband ain’t here, but I’m pretty sure that’s cause she had ‘im killed.”

 

Steve glances back to Constanza Genovesi. She looks like the kind of person who would off their husband quietly.

 

“Genovesi definitely had her husband killed,” Natasha throws in.

 

“Real shame, he was the least racist of ‘em,” Bucky says.

 

“Totally within her rights, though,” Natasha adds, “my sources say he was adultering everywhere.”

 

“Still,” Bucky grumbles.

 

Steve pushes away what’s left of his salad and sets his fork down, leaning back in his seat. He flops sideways and leans on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky extracts his left arm and wraps it around Steve’s shoulders. Steve smiles and happily drops a kiss onto Bucky’s arm.

 

The first course ends rather quickly; the waiters return with their carts and whisk away the salad plates, replacing them with low, flat bowls filled with a fragrant creamy pink soup. Their wine glasses are also filled and the waiters bustle away again. Steve goes to pick up his spoon, but immediately, Natasha grabs his wrist.

 

“That’s lobster bisque,” she says.

 

Steve gives the soup a grimace and puts his spoon back down. “Yikes,” he mutters.

 

Bucky starts to scowl. Steve catches his wrist and gives him a pointed look. He does not want to cause a fuss over soup and it’s not like the kitchen knows he has a shellfish allergy. Bucky scowls some more. Steve raises his eyebrows. Bucky lets out a sigh and pushes away his bowl with a grimace. Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re not allergic to shellfish,” Clint says down the table.

 

Bucky gives Clint a half-smile, half-glare. “You ever heard of secondary contamination?”

 

Clint frowns. Natasha rolls her eyes. Steve covers his eyes with a hand.

 

“I eat that, I can’t kiss him,” Bucky says pointedly.

 

“Oh!” Clint gasps. “Oh, yeah!”

 

Steve shakes his head. Natasha sighs heavily. Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

“What?” Clint says.

 

“Never mind,” Natasha tells him.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. Bucky sits back in his chair and leans on Steve, his arm curled around his shoulders. Steve reaches up and, bored, starts fiddling with the tag on his diamond collar. Bucky kisses his hair.

 

“If the entree has shellfish, we’ll get In’N’Out,” he says.

 

Steve shoots a grin in Bucky’s direction. Bucky smiles down at him, his eyes crinkling beautifully at the corners.

 

“Something not to your taste, Barnes?” Mikoyan calls down the table.

 

“Not a fan of lobster?” Séan Connmhaigh adds.

 

Connmahaigh’s sons laugh. Krikor Mikoyan chuckles, a few others laugh. Luisa Botelho just looks at them.

 

“My Omega is allergic to shellfish,” Bucky says calmly.

 

“You should have said something!” Mikoyan replies loudly.

 

“If I’d had the opportunity, I would have,” Bucky answers.

 

Mikoyan thins his lips. Steve folds his hands in his lap and looks away. Everyone is looking at him now, critical and curious eyes. He’s a little uncomfortable.

 

“I’ll inform my staff,” Mikoyan continues in an emotionless tone.

 

“I’d appreciate it,” Bucky replies.

 

“I hope our main course isn’t surf and turf,” Oscar Botelho comments.

 

“Fortunately not!” Mikoyan laughs.

 

“Wouldn’t want to endanger Barnes’s Omega,” Luisa Botelho says coolly.

 

“Hey, food allergies are serious, honey,” Marlies Robel replies to her in a sharp voice. “Don’t fuckin’ joke ‘bout that shit.”

 

Luisa Botelho flicks her gaze over and away, looking wholly unruffled. Marlies Robel glares in her direction and takes a passive-aggressive sip of her wine. Steves take a passive-aggressive sip of his wine, too, ignoring the conversation entirely.

 

“Are we going to question that Barnes brought a civilian guest at all?” Constanza Genovesi snaps.

 

“Why don’t we question that you brought Calabrese?” Bucky answers sharply. “Thought the last time we had this conference, we agreed you had to leave your dog at home?”

 

“You brought along your watchdogs,” Constanza counters.

 

“Dino’s not a civilian,” Lorenzo Genovesi adds.

 

“I’m entitled to bring family,” Bucky tells them angrily.

 

“Bed-warmers are not family,” Garine Mikoyan says dryly.

 

Steve reels. Bucky slams his fist into the table and half pushes out of his chair, but Steve grabs his jacket immediately, pulling him back.

 

“Call ‘im that one more time,” Bucky snaps at Garine. “I fuckin’ dare you.”

 

“Please,” Kempinski says loudly as Garine opens her mouth. “This argument is not necessary. James is permitted to bring any guest he so wishes, as we all are.”

 

“While we’re talkin’ ‘bout unwanted guests,” Pascal Boissieus cuts Kempinski off, “is there a reason we gotta look at that piece’a shit?” he asks as he gestures to George Batroc.

 

“What do you call me?” Batroc snaps, half rising in his seat. “Comment osez-vous, bâtard?”

 

“The fuck you think you is!” Boissieus yells across the room.

 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen!” Mikoyan calls. “Please, tonight is for pleasantries, not business!”

 

“Pleasantries,” Steve mutters under his breath, flicking at the expensive china bowl full of anaphylaxis soup. “This is real fuckin’ pleasant.”

 

“Man, fuck you, dawg,” Boissieus snaps. “You brought that motherfucker an’ expect me not to flip my shit? You know how much that white bread ass stole from me this year alone?”

 

“I’m on his side,” Bucky throws in. “What’d you do with _The Lemurian Star,_ Batroc, huh?”

 

“I have not to put up with this,” Batroc says, dropping back in his seat.

 

“I would like to get back to the subject of Barnes’s civilian,” Constanza says loudly.

 

“Let’s talk about who invited the nerds, too,” Dino Calabrese says, gesturing to the Independent Warfare hackers a few seats down from Steve.

 

“I invited them,” Boissieus snaps as he turns on Calabrese.

 

Steve rubs at his temple. “Children,” he mutters.

 

“Didn’t we just establish that I can bring whoever the hell I want?” Bucky demands of Constanza. “But while you’re insisting that I’ve brought a civilian, this is my fiancé, thanks.”

 

Constanza flops back in her seat and purses her lips. Steve picks up his wine glass with his left hand and takes a passive-aggressive sip. Marlies catches his eye and she throws a wink his way. Steve smirks a little for her benefit. He likes the move.

 

“Are you feeling alright, James?” Garine asks, tone cruel. “Wasn’t it just the last time we spoke that you told me you’d rather swallow flaming swords than take up the ball and chain of marriage?”

 

“You’re leaving out the part where I was talking abou you,” Bucky snaps.

 

“Amen, brother,” Simon Robel says, lifting his glass.

 

“What did you say?” Mikoyan demands, however. “How dare you speak of my daughter in such a way!”

 

“Gentlemen!” Fisk calls.

 

The table drops into silence. Steve narrows his eyes at Fisk in disgust. Fisk gives everyone a polite but strained smile.

 

“Perhaps we could enjoy our meal?” he suggests.

 

“The fuck are you?” Marlies answers him.

 

“The grown-ups are talkin’, champ,” Boissieus adds. “Eat your Spaghetti-Os and shuddup.”

 

“Wilson Fisk is my guest,” Krikor Mikoyan snaps. “So watch your attitude, Pascal.”

 

“Man, watch my ass,” Boissieus returns.

 

Mikoyan claps his hands sharply. The double doors open and the waters bustle out with their carts, wordlessly replacing the soup course with the main course. Sizzling steaks topped with sauteed mushrooms and blue cheese are set before them, everyone’s second wine glass is filled, and the waiters bustle back out. Mikoyan rises from his seat, picking up his glass.

 

“To a profitable and successful conference,” he says coldly.

 

Bucky looks reluctant in picking up his glass. Steve raises his out of obligation only. Fisk smiles around the room. Boissieus whispers something to Charity, Connmhaigh and his eldest son exchange fast whispered words, the Botelhos hardly lift their glasses off the table, Constanza Genovesi only holds her glass up for a second before drinking. The toast is, all-around, passive-aggressive.

 

_Fun times,_ Steve thinks as he sips his wine. At least the steak smells good.

 

The rest of the meal is quiet; no group calls across the room to each other. Steve understands why the table is massive and round; there is plenty of elbow room between each separate family or organization. The steak is good, but Steve would have definitely preferred a burger.

 

The dessert course is served in silence; bowls of bright and fragrant saffron ice cream. Steve eats some and decides he doesn’t like the flavor; he wordlessly passes it down to Clint, who happily eats it.

 

“What’s the schedule?” Connmhaigh calls across the room at that point.

 

“We meet at 10 tomorrow morning,” Mikoyan says. “Is that agreeable with everyone?”

 

“Make it 11,” Kerry Robel says.

 

“Make it 12,” Boissieus adds.

 

“12 is fine,” Bucky says.

 

“I would prefer 10,” Oscar Botelho disagrees.

 

“Let’s compromise and go for 1,” Constanza says.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. Damn rich people.

 

“11,” Kempinski says.

 

“11,” Mikoyan concludes firmly. “My staff will direct you to the board rooms.”

 

Boissieus stands up. Charity and Cyril get up with him and, without another word, they walk out.

 

“Rude,” Constanza says loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

The Boissieus family don’t respond as they leave. Steve leans back in his chair and just looks at Bucky. Bucky looks back at him. Steve pouts a little. Bucky shrugs and pushes his chair back. Steve fights a smirk and takes Bucky’s hand when he holds it out as he gets up. He grabs his cane and gets his weight on it as his left leg flares in pain, but he’s quick to keep his expression neutral and Bucky just takes his arm to steady him.

 

Natasha is quick to follow them and Clint spoons one last mouthful of the saffron ice cream into his mouth before he gets up, too. Nelson taps Murdock’s shoulder and they stand as well. Bucky tucks Steve’s hand into his elbow and just walks out. Steve brushes his bangs out of his eyes as they leave. He catches Garine Mikoyan glaring at them and casually flips her the bird, leaving his ring finger raised enough to let the diamonds flash in her eyes. No one ever accused him of being mature.

 

In the elevator, Steve takes his heels off and groans as he drops onto his flat feet. Natasha raises her eyebrows at him.

 

“Didn’t you spend six years wearing heels taller than that every day eight hours at a time?”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t experience the relief of taking them off,” Steve claps back.

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. Clint plucks one of Steve’s shoes out of his hand.

 

“What even are these?” he asks, shaking the fringe on the back of them.

 

“They’re Gianvito Rossi’s,” Steve snaps, snatching the shoe back. “And they cost more than your hearing aids, so thank you.”

 

Clint grabs his ears. “These are Stark hearing aids!” he defends them.

 

“These are probably still more expensive,” Steve says, tucking his shoes under his arm.

 

“He didn’t pay for those hearing aids, anyway,” Natasha offers. “Stark used him as a guinea pig.”

 

“See?” Steve answers, flicking his eyebrows up. “Respect my fuckin’ shoes.”

 

“How much were they?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve shrugs. “Fifteen hundred or something. They’re last season.”

 

“Fifteen hundred!” Clint gasps while Bucky shrugs.

 

“Or something,” Natasha says, “don’t forget that.”

 

Steve sticks his tongue out at Clint. Bucky tosses his arm over Steve’s shoulders and yanks him in.

 

“Quit bein’ a brat,” he says softly.

 

“But you like it when I’m a brat, Daddy,” Steve says obnoxiously.

 

“Ohmygod,” Bucky exhales heavily, shaking his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Baby, I’m gonna spank the fuck outta your ass.”

 

“Please,” Natasha comments.

 

“Please,” Steve echoes cheekily.

 

Bucky covers his eyes with a hand. Nelson clears his throat uncomfortably. Murdock leans towards Clint.

 

“There are times like these that I wish I were deaf as well as blind,” he says casually.

 

“Believe me, I’d rather be blind,” Clint replies.

 

Steve sticks his tongue out at both of them. Bucky grabs his shoulders and repositions him abruptly, pulling Steve in front of him at arm's reach. Steve stumbles a little, his left leg shaking threateningly, but then Bucky calmly grabs him by the waist, squats, and tosses him over his shoulder. Steve blinks at Bucky’s ass, tongue-tied. The elevator dings.

 

“Have a good night,” Bucky wishes the others as he walks off with Steve.

 

“You realize our rooms are right next to yours?” Natasha calls.

 

Bucky just power-walks off. Steve waves to the others with his cane, his fifteen grand shoes dangling from his fingertips and swaying with Bucky’s step. Steve’s grinning now.

 

Bucky lets them into their room and carries Steve all the way into the bedroom. He tosses him onto the bed and promptly strips off his tie.

 

“You were a brat tonight,” he says.

 

“I didn’t even say anything during dinner,” Steve defends himself.

 

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “You know I don’t care about that kinda brattiness,” he says dryly.

 

Steve beams innocently. “I know, Daddy.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Go take your makeup off,” he says.

 

Steve blows a kiss and clambers off the bed. He holds onto the furniture as he walks, then inside, leaves the bathroom door open and spends the next ten minutes carefully cleaning off the makeup; starting with the false lashes and gems. Bucky walks in five minutes through stripped down to his boxers and removes his diamond choker, then sits down on the toilet and just watches him. Steve takes off his blazer and unhooks the neck of his bodysuit to splash his face with water.

 

“I’m gonna paddle you,” Bucky says out of nowhere. “Thoughts?”

 

Steve wipes his face off with the hand towel before meeting Bucky’s gaze in the mirror. “Did you bring the Slut Paddle?”

 

Bucky just smirks. Steve grins and unfastens his trousers to step out of them.

 

“Want me naked?” he asks, grabbing the top of his bodysuit.

 

“Yeah. Put away your jewelry,” Bucky tells him, handing over the diamonds as he gets up and walks out.

 

Steve happily strips out of his clothes. He exits the bathroom behind Bucky and drops his used clothes in the corner, then sits by his suitcase in his birthday suit to put away his jewelry. As he’s putting away the diamond choker, Bucky comes up behind him and wordlessly fastens a baby-blue leather collar around his neck. Steve sits up straight and lifts his chin and Bucky hooks a padlock through the collar's buckle, calmly locking it.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says in a soft voice. “How are you feeling, babylove?”

 

“Good,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky’s fingers trail over his clavicles. Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he leans back into Bucky.

 

“Do you want me to bruise you tonight?”

 

Steve just shrugs. Bucky bends and kisses his cheek.

 

“I think I’ll just redden you up,” he murmurs. “You weren’t too much of a brat today.”

 

“Okay,” Steve answers, almost whispering.

 

Bucky takes his hand. Steve stands up and Bucky walks him over to the bed.

 

“On your front,” Bucky tells him. “Feet on the floor.”

 

Steve lets go of Bucky’s hand and drapes himself over the edge of the bed. His knees bend a little and the tops of his feet rest on the carpet. He stretches his arms above his head out of habit and relaxes into the bed.

 

Bucky initially just sweeps his hands over Steve’s ass. “How do your shoulders feel?” he asks.

 

Steve takes a minute to think about it. He’s tired, hell, he’s pretty exhausted, and it’s hard to gauge whether the ache in his shoulders is just the usual ache or if they’re aggravated.

 

“Okay,” he says eventually. “Not the best.”

 

“I want you to use the TENS unit before we go to sleep,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve nods; he won’t protest. Bucky strokes his hands up Steve’s back and puts pressure on his tight spots. Steve lets out his breath a little.

 

“Stay put,” Bucky tells him.

 

“‘M not going anywhere,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky walks away. Steve starts consciously relaxing his body and settles into the bed. Bucky returns just a minute later and Steve hears a bottle cap, then a squirt. Bucky touches his back again and this time his fingers are wet and warm. Steve sighs softly; Bucky starts to gently massage his back from his ass up, using oil that warms the longer it’s in contact with their skin.

 

“How’s that feel, sweetheart?” Bucky asks quietly as he works up to Steve’s shoulders.

 

“Hella good,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Good,” Bucky answers softly.

 

Bucky massages his neck and shoulders for a while, then moves to his leg. Steve’s IT-band and hamstrings are always the worst after a long day, but Bucky knows exactly where to touch and press to encourage his body to relax. By the time Bucky seems satisfied, Steve is a puddle of bliss and tiredly drooling onto the bedspread.

 

“I think we should skip the paddle,” Bucky says quietly.

 

“Mmkay,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky wipes down Steve’s shoulders with alcohol and attaches the leads for the TENS unit. Steve waves around vaguely until Bucky puts the device in his hands, then he fiddles with it until the electricity is at a comfortable level. Then drops the TENS unit and goes limp again, eyes shutting.

 

“You wanna lay there the whole time?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve just gives him a thumbs up. Bucky chuckles and kisses his hair, then Steve feels him climbing onto the bed. Steve does just lie there, zapping his tense shoulders until the unit turns itself off. Steve plucks at the leads vaguely, then feels Bucky moving and he pulls the sticky pads from his skin for him. Steve hums a little and a moment later, Bucky lifts him from the end of the bed and puts him down at the top of the mattress. Steve sighs and slips under the blankets, yawning.

 

“You gotta brush your teeth,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve wrinkles his nose, but gets up. Bucky joins him in the bathroom and they wash up for bed together; Steve takes the time to actually wash his face as well while Bucky combs the product out of his hair.

 

“We should shower in the morning,” Steve announces.

 

“Good idea,” Bucky says.

 

Steve yawns and heads back to the bed. He flops down again and curls up under the blankets.

 

“You gonna sleep naked?” Bucky calls.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve answers vaguely.

 

Bucky crawls on top of him. Steve rolls onto his back and blinks up at him. Bucky smiles at him, then hooks a finger under his collar and leans down to kiss him. Steve smiles, too, and parts his lips to encourage Bucky to deepen the kiss. Bucky keeps it lazy and slow, however.

 

“You should fuck me,” Steve mumbles.

 

“I should, huh?” Bucky murmurs back.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve says, stretching his arms above his head. “I always sleep better after you fuck me.”

 

Bucky smiles again and pecks his nose. “Guess I’d better do you, then.”

 

“You’d better,” Steve insists.

 

Bucky laughs and kisses him one more time. He climbs under the blankets with Steve and curls an arm under his back. Steve pulls his legs up and grabs the backs of his knees to toss his ankles over Bucky’s shoulders, then hooks them together and lays his arms above his head. Bucky’s eyes twinkle as he smiles down at Steve.

 

“Should fuck me twice,” Steve mumbles, his eyes slipping closed.

 

“Just once, pretios,” Bucky tells him. “You can fall asleep on my knot.”

 

Steve smiles happily. “Like sleepin’ with your knot in me,” he mumbles again.

 

Bucky kisses his jaw. Steve feels him slip the plug out of him and replaced with fingers. Steve doesn’t move, just lays there while Bucky fits two and then four fingers into him.

 

“Don’t fall asleep before I knot you,” Bucky warns him playfully.

 

“Wouldn’t dream’a it,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky’s cock slips into him. Steve lets out a little sigh, his mind slipping a little further towards unconsciousness with the bliss of being filled, and Bucky starts to fuck him slowly and deeply.

 

“That good, baby boy?” he asks softly. "Feel better with a nice big cock in your little hole?"

 

“Mhmm,” Steve sighs happily.

 

“Sleepy little sex kitten,” Bucky chuckles.

 

Steve beams absently. “Love you,” he says.

 

Bucky kisses him. “Love you, too, dragă.”

 

Steve is only barely conscious of his own orgasm. Bucky’s knot fills him and he whites out; he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _if you don't know already, there is going to be cock warming in almost every chapter bc steve is a spoiled cock-slut. bucky's never been prouder of his baby._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _[this](https://www.etsy.com/listing/530435485/bdsm-locking-kitten-play-collar-with?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=ddlg+collar&ref=sr_gallery-1-12&organic_search_click=1&frs=1&col=1) is the collar bucky just put on steve fyi_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _psst for your imagination's benefit. you're welcome._
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


	8. I'll Only Hurt You If You Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: confrontation of an abuser/rapist, child prostitution, sleep paralysis**
> 
> _confrontation is the operative word of that warning, y'all. shit's gonna get legit._

##  **_I’ll Only Hurt You if You Let Me_ **

  
  


**_[march 24th, 2020, the Ritz-Carlton in LA]_ **

 

The conference, which is never given any name further than that, has so far been mostly shouting. Everyone has a grievance to air and half of them are so petty even Steve’s amazed. A whole day is devoted to a squabble between Marlies Robel and Pascal Boissieus that by the end of it, Steve’s not even sure Marlies and Boissieus understood what it was really about. Possibly Boissieus slept with Marlies’ mother. Or Marlies slept with Boissieus’s side bitch. There were a lot of things said.

 

“This makes me feel even better about being a monogamous man,” Bucky had muttered in Steve’s ear when the argument broke up at last.

 

Steve had just given him a look. “It better,” he had said firmly, confident in his position as Bucky’s main and only bitch. Bucky had just snorted and kissed him.

 

Steve is draped across a leather smoking couch, leaning against Bucky’s side with his attention partially focused on his phone and the loud argument taking place in the center of the room. So far he’s done little more than scroll on his phone and occasionally record some of the more juicy drama for later receipts. He’s comfortably dressed in faux-leather leggings and a pink, oversized BTS sweatshirt, but he’s still wearing his diamond collar and his makeup is definitely popping as well, though he’s gone for a natural look today. Bucky’s wearing another Armani 3-piece suit, but has long since shed his jacket and loosened his tie; it’s hot in the room.

 

The conference is not held in a board room or auditorium, but what looks like Mikoyan’s personal office at the Ritz. The office is definitely spacious, but with the number of people shoehorned in, it feels rather cramped. Bucky’s crew is limited to a ten by five-foot square; Murdock and Nelson sit in straight-backed armchairs, Natasha, Clint, and a few of the other goons are in folding chairs, but most of them are left standing. Given the number of times the arguing has escalated to drawn weapons, Steve fully understands why there are ten armed men standing behind them.

 

However, Steve’s bored as shit. Bucky’s definitely bored as shit, too, considering the argument currently taking place has nothing to do with his territory. Steve’s pretty sure the root cause of this problem is Pascal Boissieus’s insecure relationship with his father, because it really seems that this argument is purely between him and his sister, Charity (Cyril’s the one married in, turns out). Shit’s weird.

 

But it’s day 9 of this fucked-up conference. Steve is texting Darcy, Peggy,  _ and _ Peter to complain and trash-talk. He misses his bed back in New York and he’s getting tired of having nothing but the food served at the Ritz; they haven’t had time to get In’N’Out or pastrami from The Hat, the conference is so demanding.

 

“Can we table this?” Bucky asks for the eighth time in the past twenty minutes.

 

“C’mon, it’s just gettin’ good!” Simon Robel protests.

 

“You stay out of this!” Charity snaps.

 

“Seriously!” Bucky calls. “This has nothing to do with the rest of us!”   


 

“For once, I agree with Barnes,” Krikor Mikoyan announces. “There are more important topics we have not yet touched on.”

 

“Like what?” Charity Boissieus snaps.

 

The attention in the room all shifts to Krikor, but he, instead of speaking, turns to look to Fisk. Steve’s phone screen blacks out from inactivity, but he doesn’t move. Fisk stands and steps forward.

 

“I have a grievance I feel I must share,” he begins.

 

“Talk shit fast,” Boissieus says.

 

“It greatly concerns the eight families,” Fisk assures Boissieus, bowing at the waist at the family leaders one by one. 

 

He doesn’t, however, bow to Bucky. He lets his gaze linger on them and smiles a little. Steve’s jaw tightens.

 

“What I propose today could change the structure of everything we do,” Fisk says. “My family’s honor was spat upon some forty years ago, you see.”

 

“Talk faster,” Bucky snaps.

 

“It is your organization that has slighted me,” Fisk returns, stepping into the center of the room as though taking on a spotlight. “When I was just a boy, my father borrowed money from the Seyrbakovs to fund an election campaign for the city council. But he failed, unfortunately, and was unable to pay back the money he was loaned.”

 

Steve’s gaze sharpens. Fisk pauses to look around once more, tongue wetting his lips as he takes in a breath and lets his words sink in. Steve sits up a little.

 

“My father asked the now late Aleksei Seyrbakov, senior, to allow him some time to find a way to repay his debt,” Fisk says. “Seyrbakov gave him no time. Even before the original date that he and my father had agreed upon, Seyrbakov demanded the debt repaid. My father could do nothing, we were penniless and he could barely afford to keep me and my mother off the streets. My father was a good man,” Fisk tells the room, as though insisting the point.

 

Insisting, Steve knows, because Fisk is fucking lying.

 

“But Seyrbakov did not see it that way,” Fisk tells them. “When my father failed to repay his debt, Seyrbakov sent men to collect. In blood. I was only twelve.”

 

“Why should we care?” Marlies demands. “Your pops couldn’t pay up, it’s what happens when you borrow from the mafia.”

 

“Suck it up, as the kids say,” Constanza Genovesi tells Fisk.

 

“Had I been an honest businessman, I would agree,” Fisk answers Constanza. “But I am not an honest businessman. I am the new competitor for the Seyrbakov family.”

 

Bucky opens his mouth. Steve grabs his knee and squeezes. Bucky meets his gaze and Steve just holds it steadily.  _ Let him finish, _ he tries to silently communicate.  _ Trust me. _

 

Bucky tenses his jaw. He glances to Fisk, then back to Steve. He works his jaw back and forth, his gaze concerned. Steve, maintaining eye contact, slightly lifts his chin. Bucky thinks for a moment, but then, almost imperceptibly, he nods and leans back, and as Steve relaxes next to him again, he flicks his gaze back to Fisk.

 

“I ask that this conference treat the murder of my father the same way you would your own,” Fisk announces. “The Seyrbakov dynasty has ended, you all agree that Barnes is not the rightful heir to the family, he deserves no seat at this council. My business is bigger and better. I could wipe him out in an instant, but I stand before you today because while I may not be an honest businessman –”

 

Fisk turns and looks directly at Bucky.

 

“I am no underhanded serpent,” he concludes darkly.

 

Fisk stops. The room is silent. Steve swings his death metal heels off the opposite arm of the sofa and sits upright. He looks Fisk in the eye, then brings his hands together and starts to clap. 

 

Fisk blinks. Steve applauds slowly; no one joins in and everyone looks at him like he’s insane. Bucky waits patiently.

 

“That was really moving,” Steve starts calmly. “Did you write it down or was it off the top of your head?”

 

“I am not sure I understand –” Fisk starts, but Steve cuts him off.

 

“It’s a really convincing story,” he says, flicking his eyebrows up and even smiling. Fisk looks flabbergasted now. Steve just smiles. “A story,” he repeats, “but go off, I guess.”

 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Fisk asks, sounding highly insulted.

 

“I ain’t callin’ you a truther,” Steve snaps. “Pal, who the fuck are you kiddin’?  _ You _ killed your father!”

 

Fisk sucks in a breath and his eyes widen. Bucky lets out a sudden and sharp laugh and flops backward in his seat, covering his eyes with a hand as relief pours through his scent and posture. Krikor Mikoyan grabs Fisk’s arm and makes as though to whisper in his ear, but Steve stops him, again.

 

“Credit to him,” he announces, looking around the room, “his pop beat him and his ma and I really don’t think a jury would’a convicted him, even when he was 12, but his pa didn’t get offed by the Seyrbakov’s and it had nothin’ to do with money!”

 

“He’s lying!” Krikor laughs, sounding very unconvincing. “Seyrbakov had Wilson’s father killed –!”

 

“Blah, blah,” Steve interrupts. “You wanna call out an underhanded serpent, how ‘bout you call out yourself, you fucking pedo,” he spits out violently. 

 

Fisk’s eyes narrow and Steve doubles down. 

 

“Yeah, I said it!” he snaps, clapping his hands together. “You’s a snake  _ and _ a creep, you nasty! Take your grievances and GTFO, asshole!”

 

“What?” Krikor splutters.

 

“How dare you –” Vanessa, Fisk’s fiancée, starts on Steve.

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve interrupts her, too, “just don’t.”

 

“Was this your grand plan to oust Barnes once and for all, Kay?” Kempinski asks Krikor angrily. “A weak lie by a low-level mob boss?”

 

“I am not lying!” Fisk says in almost a roar.

 

“You told Garrett,” Steve snaps. 

 

Fisk’s gaze snaps back to his and Steve just raises his brows. 

 

“Back in the Vietcong, remember that?” he spills. “The night the two of you lost your squad and you was deep in the jungle, thought you were gonna die, so you told each other your worst secrets?”

 

Fisk doesn’t reply. His silence says everything, though.

 

“Don’t feel bad,” Steve adds, “Garrett never keeps secrets. Kept,” he corrects himself. “Satan torture his soul,” he concludes.

 

Bucky just picks up his left hand and kisses his ring. Steve loosens to glance at him and smiles a little.

 

Marlies Robel starts slow-clapping. Boissieus quickly joins in, then Charity and Cyril and the other Robels join in. Garine rushes in and grabs Krikor’s arm, yanking him away from Fisk and hissing angrily in his ear. Vanessa moves to her man’s side and touches his arm gently. Fisk doesn’t move.

 

“Good try,” Bucky finally speaks up. “You almost had me worried for a second there.”

 

“Let’s touch back on that pedo thing,” Simon Robel says. “I fucking hate pedos.”

 

“Wilson is no child predator!” Vanessa snaps.

 

Steve waves a hand at her. “What’d I just tell you two minutes ago?” he demands. “Sis, just don’t.”

 

“Do you have proof?” James Wesley tries to ask.

 

Steve turns his gaze on him and just stares blankly at him. Wesley spreads his hands, raising his eyebrows. Bucky sets a hand on Steve’s back, reassuring, but Steve works his jaw, then leans forward and looks at Garine and Krikor.

 

“Does that big screen have a cast function?” he asks, waving his phone a little.

 

Krikor glares. Garine glances at the nearest large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall – there are many – and she shrugs, then grabs a remote and switches it on. Steve looks down and unlocks his phone, jaw clenched, and opens up his Google Drive.

 

There were definitely more things to hate about his time learning from Garrett, but Steve can be glad for a few. One of which, Garrett’s insistence on security.

 

“What are you doing?” Vanessa asks.

 

Steve taps on an old video, hits cast and selects the nearby TV. He looks up and watches as the TV loads the media from his phone. This is overkill. This is so overkill, but Steve’s  _ pissed. _ Does he fucking have fucking  _ proof? _

 

Bucky puts his arm fully around Steve’s waist, gently coaxing him closer. Steve falls against his side as he hits play on his phone. The image on the screen jostles; at first, all that’s visible is a blue, blurry form.

 

_ “I don’t know what I’m doing,” _ his own voice plays. Nervous. Uncomfortable.  _ Young. _

 

_ “It’s alright,”  _ Fisk’s voice.  _ “It’s very easy. I won’t hurt you.” _

 

Then the image bounces. Instead of the blurry blue, a headboard and ceiling.

 

_ “Um, I don’t know what – what I should do –” _

 

_ “Just lay back, you don’t need to do anything.” _

 

_ “Right. Okay. Sorry.” _

 

_ “Get on your front, that’ll be easier.” _

 

“That’s enough!” Fisk snaps in person.

 

Steve pauses the video to glare at him. “You sure?” he claps back. “This is sixty minutes long, ‘case you forgot.”

 

Vanessa backs off from Fisk. Wesley is covering his face with a hand, like he regrets asking. Steve is so fucking happy he did.

 

“This doesn’t make him a child –” Krikor starts to say.

 

Steve points at the bottom corner of the screen. “That’s the timestamp, buddy,” he says sharply. “February twenty twelve? I was seventeen.”

 

Krikor’s eyes widen. Steve glares.

 

“ _ I _ was seventeen,” he repeats sharply.

 

“I still have Garrett’s books,” Bucky adds helpfully, also glaring at Fisk. “He was very meticulous with his finances.”

 

“Okay, I’ve had enough,” Saoirse Connmhaigh announces. “Kay, can you just kick him the fuck out? I don’t wanna  _ look _ at his face a second longer.”

 

“Kick him out the window!” Simon Robel suggests viciously.

 

Marlies actually steps up to the nearest window and tries to open it.

 

“How the fuck do you think I feel?” Steve adds angrily.

 

“This has gone on long enough,” Kempinski agrees. 

 

“I’m gonna suggest we let Barnes do what the fuck he wants with this dude,” Boissieus throws in.

 

“Please,” Bucky says happily.

 

“Can you take that down?” Vanessa asks, looking at Steve and gesturing to the screen.

 

“Why, is it making you uncomfortable?” Steve counters.

 

Vanessa glances away, her jaw tight. “Yes,” she admits quietly.

 

Steve skips forward five minutes and hits play again.

 

_ “– ow, okay, that hurts –” _

 

_ “Shh, shh, it’s fine –” _

 

_ “No, it hurts –” _

 

“Turn it off!” Vanessa snaps.

 

“Does it bother you?” Steve returns coldly.

 

_ “Stop, stop, stop, that hurts!” _

 

_ “Just breathe through it, alright! I didn’t pay for you to try to get away at the earliest convenience!” _

 

Bucky’s grip on Steve tightens; he smells quietly furious, and Steve wants both to hide behind him and to stand his ground and personally make Fisk own up to everything he did. 

 

“Enough!” Fisk roars.

 

“Hey, shut your nasty mouth,” Boissieus snaps as he jumps up and advances on Fisk. 

 

“You wanted proof!” Steve continues, looking Vanessa square in the eye and nearly yelling at her; his emotions are close to the surface. His eyes are swimming.

 

_ “Can you please just slow down? It really hurts –” _ _   
_

 

_ “Just be quiet!” _

 

Krikor turns the TV off. The video returns to Steve’s phone. Vanessa looks sickened. Bucky takes Steve’s phone and dismisses the video. His fingers are trembling.

 

“I didn’t know any of this,” Krikor claims.

 

“Be quiet, Kay,” Garine snaps. “Barnes, feel free to deal with him.”   


 

Bucky barely even points a finger; Natasha gets up and strides forward to advance on Fisk. Fisk jerks back from her, fight or flight visible in his eyes, but before he can pick an option, Natasha kicks out his knee and jabs hard into the side of his neck. Fisk’s eyes roll back in his head and he slumps to the ground. Madame B looks distinctly proud. Bucky wraps both arms around Steve’s waist now and Steve falls back against his side, a hand grabbing his pant leg and fisting in it. He’s shaking. He didn’t even realize how much hurt had washed over him in light of all his anger.

 

Natasha and three of Bucky’s foot soldiers carry Fisk out of the room. Two more grab Wesley by the arms and frogmarch him along behind his boss. Vanessa holds up a hand to the goon to approach her and just goes willingly. Steve starts to feel a little bad for attacking her like that. It hadn’t been her fault.

 

“Next time you invite a guest,” Bucky says to Krikor angrily, “do me a favor and run a fuckin’ background check.”

 

Then Bucky pushes up from the couch. Steve grabs his hand and gets up with him, picking up his cane; his left leg isn’t so bad, but his shoulders are killing him. Bucky gives a glance around the silent room.

 

“Do we have to spend another hour arguing about whether or not now’s a good time to end or is it fine if we just go?” he demands.

 

Bucky doesn’t wait for them to answer. He slings his arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulls him away. Steve puts his hood up and leans on Bucky instead of his cane. As they leave the room, Bucky pauses in the hallway and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist entirely. Steve, knowing what that means, jumps and wraps his legs around Bucky’s thick torso, burying his face in his neck. Bucky locks his arms under his ass and walks them to the elevator. They don’t say anything. Steve feels tears leaking from his eyes even shut.

 

He doesn’t say anything. Bucky doesn’t either. Steve keeps his eyes shut and his face hidden in Bucky’s neck. He doesn’t look up, not until Bucky sits down on the sofa back in their hotel room.

 

Steve pulls out of Bucky’s neck, breath uneven. Bucky cups his cheek.

 

“You okay, honey?” he asks softly.

 

Steve thinks about it. His gaze slips and he ends up staring just over Bucky’s shoulder. Eventually, he nods slowly.

 

“Yeah,” he mutters. A laugh that’s almost hysterical rips itself from his throat. “I’m fucking great. Did you see the look on his face?”   


 

“Bastard wasn’t expectin’ that,” Bucky promises Steve with a proud but emotional grin. “You got ‘im back, baby, you won.”

 

“I won,” Steve repeats, pride fading.

 

He sags and leans into Bucky’s neck again. Bucky wraps his arms around him tightly, pressing a hand against the back of his head.

 

“I’m tired,” Steve murmurs.

 

“We ain’t goin’ nowhere,” Bucky answers.

 

“What’re you gonna do to Fisk?” Steve asks quietly.

 

Bucky doesn’t immediately answer. Instead, he starts to pet Steve’s hair.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

Steve has to think about it. He’d never thought he’d really have the opportunity to have revenge on Fisk, the first man to pay to fuck him. Fisk had violated him more than any other client had in the whole six years Steve had worked the streets. Not just ignoring his pleas to stop, slow down, make it hurt less. That was a lot of it; until that moment, he’d had sex a whole of two times and though neither time had been very memorable, he’d known what Fisk was doing was cruel. But until he knew Garrett had always planned on pushing him to sex work, Steve had thought that Fisk had been the one to encourage his adoptive “father” to whore him out. That maybe if Fisk hadn’t taken a liking to how he avoided eye contact and stood with his shoulders hunched in, maybe he never would have been pushed to fuck for money.

 

Steve had blamed him for a long time.

 

“I don’t know,” he says quietly.

 

“It’s up to you,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve shrugs. He feels so tired. He doesn’t care what happens to Fisk; he’s faced him and shown that he isn’t afraid of what happened. It isn’t as important that he won over Fisk. That’s not what matters.

 

“I wanna go home,” Steve says into Bucky’s neck.

 

Bucky kisses his hair. “What about Disneyland?”

 

Steve thinks about it. “Disneyland and then home,” he decides.

 

“We’ll check out tomorrow,” Bucky tells him. “We don’t have to stay here any longer.”

 

Steve nods into Bucky’s neck. He squirms to get closer, then lifts up and twists around to tug off his spiked heels. He tosses them aside, then crawls off Bucky’s lap and lays down. He opens his arms and doesn’t have to say a word; Bucky slips off his waistcoat, tie, and shirt and climbs on top of him. Gathers him up in his arms and presses him into the back of the couch, covering his body completely with his own. Hiding him. Making him safe. Making him feel safe.

 

Steve closes his eyes again and nuzzles his face against Bucky’s collarbones.

 

“I’m gonna tell Natasha t’a bring us In’N’Out,” Bucky murmurs.

 

“I like that plan,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky doesn’t reach for his phone yet, though. He slips a hand under Steve’s sweatshirt and presses it against the small of his back. 

 

“What’re you lookin’ forward to in Disneyland?” he asks.

 

“Space Mountain,” Steve says easily. “Wanna ride it twice.”

 

“We’ll get VIP passes,” Bucky promises. “Be that annoying couple that gets to skip to the head of every line.”

 

Steve smiles, true and honest. “Always hated those people.”

 

“I got the money, I wanna spoil my boy,” Bucky murmurs.

 

“I wanna let you,” Steve answers softly.

 

Bucky kisses his hair. “I will, dragostea mea prețioasă. I will.”

 

They don’t get up for a while. Natasha delivers their meal; she slips into the room and sets a couple of paper bags on the coffee table, then just leaves without a word. Steve only sees her when Bucky lifts his head to glance in her direction. When she’s gone, Bucky nudges his nose against Steve’s forehead and kisses his hair.

 

“Do you want to eat now?”

 

Steve nods. He doesn’t really, but at the same time, he wants Bucky to take care of him, to feed him.

 

So they sit up. Bucky draws Steve against his chest, grabs the TV remote and turns on Netflix. 

 

“How ‘bout a docuseries narrated by Morgan Freeman?” Bucky asks him softly.

 

Steve nods a little. Bucky selects  _ The Story of God _ and Netflix loads.

 

Quiet music starts. A view of a bridge, a church’s facade. " _ I lived here in Greenwood, Mississippi, off and on from the age of 7  until I was 18…” _

 

They eat. Steve can enjoy the taste of the In’N’Out Animal Burger without feeling it getting stuck in his throat. Bucky feeds him the fries, perfectly salted and seasoned, one by one, his fingers brushing against Steve’s lips, and Steve can relax in his arms.

 

The TV show playing isn’t very important to them. It’s background noise as they eat. Steve stays pressed to Bucky’s bare chest, where the heat of his body chases away the cold dampness of the shadows still lingering in his mind. He always chases the shadows away.

 

After they eat, Bucky turns the TV off again, cutting the show off mid-sentence. He slips off the couch behind Steve, then bends and slips his arms around his waist. Steve wraps his around Bucky’s neck in return and Bucky lifts him off the couch. Picks him up, tucks him against his chest, and carries him through to the bathroom. He sets him down on the counter and Steve stretches out his arms, wincing as his shoulder muscles pull.

 

“We’ll just get ready for bed, okay?” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve nods. He twists to the side to pick up a pack of makeup removing wipes, but Bucky takes it from him.

 

“Let me,” he says softly.

 

Steve sits back and nods. Bucky takes out a wipe, then starts to gently wash his face clean.

 

Bucky removes his makeup, takes out his earrings, takes off his diamond collar. Steve brushes his teeth and washes his face himself, side by side with Bucky. 

 

As soon as he’s done, Bucky picks Steve up again. Steve smiles and twists to hug Bucky around the neck, letting his legs dangle as Bucky carries him out. He then sets him down on the bed, lifts his tank top off, and removes his leggings for him.

 

“What do you want to wear to bed?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve lays back, then shrugs. “I want you to pick.”

 

Bucky smiles down at him and sets a hand on the bed by his head to bend over and kiss him. Steve kisses him back, enjoying the press of their lips, until Bucky rises again.

 

“I got’chu, baby,” he murmurs. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Steve nods. Bucky straightens up and walks away and Steve just lies still. Lets his eyes shut and takes in a breath. Bucky’s scent surrounds him, blankets him, reinforcing the safe space around him. Steve has nothing to fear here; he wholly trusts that Bucky will always protect him.

 

Bucky returns. His fingers brush Steve’s shoulders and Steve sits up, opening his eyes. 

 

“Arms up,” Bucky tells him in a soft voice.

 

Steve obeys. Bucky slips soft fabric over his head and lowers it to his hips. Steve lets his hands smooth over it and looks down.

 

It’s Bucky’s old ARMY T-shirt. Steve grins and looks up, reaching up to hug Bucky. Bucky pulls him into his arms at the same time, wrapping his arms around Steve and hugging tightly.

 

“Inima și sufletul meu sunt în tine,” Bucky murmurs to him. “Tu eşti totul pentru mine, pentru că îmi aparţii.”

 

Over time, Steve has learned a little bit of Romanian, just from the things Bucky will whisper in his ear. He smiles into Bucky’s neck, then presses a kiss to his skin.

 

“Te iubesc, amant,” he whispers back. “Iți aparțin, because te iubesc.”

 

“Pentru că te iubesc,” Bucky tells him.

 

“Pentru că te iubesc,” Steve corrects. 

 

He pulls back and presses their lips together. Bucky slides a hand up his back and cups the nape of his neck, his fingers warm and gentle. Steve melts in his arms. He feels safe there.

 

They lie down and Bucky, as always, wraps firmly around Steve, caging him in. Steve lies secure in knowing that; like a shark cage, Bucky’s arms are iron-strong and unyielding, they keep shadows and sharp teeth out, not Steve in.

 

They fall asleep like that. In the quiet of their hotel room, curtains drawn and doors locked. Steve falls asleep feeling safe.

 

Still, he dreams.

 

In the middle of the night, Steve wakes up suddenly feeling like there’s something heavy sitting on his chest. Before his eyes is nothing but darkness. He tries to scream and his limbs are unable to move. He can’t breathe. Eyes loom in the shadows. Hands that reach, knuckles that crack with age, sighs that heave and guilt-trip him. He can’t move, can’t breathe. He can’t move.

 

A light flips on and Steve is yanked tightly into Bucky’s chest. His face is pressed into Bucky’s neck, up against his scent gland, and Steve sucks in a gasping breath as the sudden paralysis is broken. Bucky’s fingers run through his hair.

 

“Shh,” Bucky murmurs. “‘S alright, baby boy, ‘s alright. ‘M here, I got’chu.”

 

Steve gasps for air. His lungs shake on the inhale, shudder on the exhale.

 

“Breathe, honey,” Bucky encourages him, his hand pressing against the plane of his back under his shirt. “Breathe in.”

 

Steve sucks in air until he can’t anymore.

 

“And out,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve lets the breath go. 

 

“In.”

 

He starts to calm. His eyes slip closed.

 

“Out.”

 

He goes limp in Bucky’s arms. His lungs inflate and deflate without panic. Bucky strokes through his hair.

 

“‘S alright, sweetheart,” he says softly. “You’re safe, baby boy.”

 

Steve chokes on a sob on his next exhale. Bucky holds him tighter and kisses his hair, then rolls him onto his back. He kisses his cheek, his neck, his eyes leaking tears, and reaches under his shirt to tug down his underwear. Steve grabs at his shoulders, sobbing and desperate, as Bucky murmurs reassurances into his cheek as he gently pushes his dick into him, filling him. Bucky pins him down, cages him in, drives away the shadows and grounds him then and there. They lie there. Steve hiccups and presses his hands to his cheeks. Bucky touches his forehead against Steve’s, brushing their noses together.

 

“You’re safe,” he repeats. “I’ve got you, dragă mea.”

 

Steve finally gets in an even breath. Bucky kisses his cheek and rolls them back onto their sides, a warm hand sweeping up and down his back. Steve times his inhales with the upsweep of Bucky’s hand and his exhales with the downsweep and slowly, he steadies. Bucky kisses his hair and cradles him close. They lie there. They don’t separate. The light stays on the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fisk was the first boss in a shitty Dark Souls clone, he appeared to be tough AF and got smacked deservingly. hurt/comfort is in our future kiddos, stay tuned!_


	9. so fuckin' precious when you smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hello and happy sunday to y'all, i bring you fluff and hurt/comfort. chapter title comes from verse 1 of Bazzi's[mine](https://genius.com/13713221)_

##  **_so fuckin' precious when you smile_ **

 

**_[tuesday, march 24th, 2020]_ **

 

Steve has been suffering sleep paralysis since he woke from his coma. Nightmares leave him shaken, but sometimes he’ll wake from them at the wrong times and his body is stuck on the REM cycle. That messes him up for days after.

 

“We’ll go to Disneyland when it’s not so cold,” Bucky promises Steve. “A couple weeks from now, early April. Spring break?”

 

“Sounds good,” Steve answers quietly.

 

Steve stays close to Bucky’s side as they leave the hotel. Natasha drives them so he and Bucky can sit in the backseat. He can’t physically tear himself farther than arm’s reach and Bucky doesn’t make him try.

 

On the plane, all the windows are covered only a dim light enters their cabin. Steve stays in Bucky’s lap, his legs bare, Bucky’s shirt undone to let him press against his bare skin. They’re joined, Bucky’s cock giving him something to focus on. Steve, exhausted after the nightmare and sleep paralysis episode, dozes through the whole flight.

 

He only wakes up when Bucky has to ease him up and off his lap. Steve jolts and whines, grabbing at Bucky’s shoulders as the emptiness jars him.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby,” Bucky says quickly, his hand pressing to the back of Steve’s neck and squeezing, “it’s okay, you gotta put your seat belt on, okay, honey? We’re landing now.”

 

Steve hiccups, his body cold and exposed, but Bucky puts him down in his own seat.

 

“You’re alright, baby,” he insists, “it’s only ‘cause the plane’s touching down, okay, dragă mea?”

 

Blinking, Steve nods. The haze of sleep fades with each second and he raises a hand to rub at his eyes while Bucky fixes his seat belt for him. Steve yawns widely, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“After we get off the plane,” Bucky starts. “Honey? Doll, you listening?”

 

Steve jerks his gaze up, feeling guilty. Bucky catches his chin and grips it firmly.

 

“Eyes on me, doll,” he says. “You okay?”

 

“No,” Steve mumbles.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asks immediately.

 

Steve wrinkles his nose. “Seat’s cold,” he says. “And I’m still wet.”

 

“Oh,” Bucky answers, laughing a little. “Sorry, baby, hang on.”

 

Bucky undoes Steve’s seat belt. “Lift up for a second,” he says.

 

Steve stands. Bucky picks up his suit jacket and lays it over the leather seat, then pats it. Steve hesitates.

 

“I’m gonna get slick on it,” he points out.

 

“I know,” Bucky answers.

 

Steve blinks at him slowly.

 

“You need to put your seat belt on, sweetheart,” Bucky adds.

 

Steve blinks one more time, then turns and sits his bare ass down on the suit jacket. Bucky does his seat  belt for him while Steve glances around.

 

“Where are my pants?” he asks stupidly.

 

Bucky laughs, then grabs them from the floor and shakes them out. Steve takes them and awkwardly wriggles into them while staying in his seat, forgoing buttoning them for the next time he gets up. He leans sideways and rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, then squirms in his seat until he can lean on Bucky more. Bucky wraps his arm around him from the side, twisting to press a kiss to his hair.

 

“After we get off the plane,” Bucky resumes, “Luke’s gonna drive us back home. Usual car. You can sit in my lap and you can have my cock back during the drive, okay, honey?”

 

Steve nods, pressing his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder. He squirms in his seat again, his body increasingly uncomfortable with each passing second; his hole is tightening, drying up, and he doesn’t like it. He whines, pressing against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky kisses his hair again, rubbing a palm up and down his shoulder.

 

“‘S alright, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, leaning his head against Steve’s. “I’ve got you, you’re alright.”

 

Steve shuts his eyes and presses his face into Bucky’s shoulder. The PA whines and Steve hisses, grabbing his ears as the sound pains him. Bucky kisses his hair again.

 

_“Brace yourselves for landings, ladies and germs,”_ the pilot announces.

 

They’ve already started the descent; Steve’s inner ears are throwing a fit about it. The pain makes him ball up tighter, pressing closer to the only thing he’s positive is safe, and Bucky hugs him close as best he can with the armrest between them.

 

“It’ll be over soon, sweetheart,” he promises, kissing his hair again.

 

Steve doesn’t count the minutes, but works his jaw against the pain in his ears. He feels the plane touching down, then Bucky finally releases their seat belts.

 

“I’ll carry you, dragă,” Bucky says.

 

Steve just nods, his eyes still squeezed shut. Bucky lifts him from the seat and has him stand for a moment while they put their coats on. Then Bucky lifts him into his arms and tucks him against his neck. Steve locks his arms and legs around Bucky, pressing his left ear hard into the warmth of Bucky’s shoulder. His ears ache from the change in altitude and he feels dizzy.

 

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart?”

 

“Five,” Steve mumbles, completely miserable.

 

“We’ll be home soon, I promise,” Bucky tells him.

 

“Ears hurt,” Steve whines softly.

 

Bucky presses a hand over his other ear, providing warmth from his palm. He shushes Steve quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Steve detects the change in light from the interior of the plane to the tarmac and squeezes his eyes shut even more, hating the brightness.

 

“Cottonmouth wants a word with you when you have a chance,” Steve hears Natasha saying.

 

“Tell ‘im he’ll have to wait until Friday,” Bucky answers before Steve can think that he should protest.

 

“The brat sick?”

 

“Don’t call him that.”

 

“Sorry. Is he alright?”

 

“No. I’m takin’ some time off, take care’a shit for me.”

 

“Sure thing, _frate._ Take care of him.”

 

Then they’re in the car. Steve relaxes as the light dims and Bucky attaches their seat belts again, securing Steve in his lap.

 

“Do you need my cock again, baby boy?” Bucky asks softly.

 

Steve nods a little, squirming to sit up better. Bucky’s hands tug at his pants until he’s able to push his dick into him and the second he’s filled again, Steve lets out a long sigh. Being full flicks a numbing switch in his head and the ache of his ears becomes somehow bearable. Bucky closes a hand around the back of his neck and squeezes.

 

“My sweet boy,” he murmurs and with that, Steve goes completely limp.

 

He falls asleep on the drive home. This time, he doesn’t wake up when Bucky disconnects them in taking his cock away, because when he opens his eyes, it’s to the mirror on the ceiling of their bedroom. They’re naked and Bucky is wrapped around him tightly, both arms keeping Steve tucked against his chest and a leg curled around him. A warm heating pad lies under Steve’s head and his ears are no longer aching. Steve just turns into Bucky’s arms and snuggles up to him. Bucky, either already awake or woken by Steve’s movements, presses a kiss to his hair.

 

“Love you, prețiosul meu,” he murmurs.

 

Steve nuzzles against Bucky’s throat. “Te iubesc, domn,” he answers in Romanian.

 

Bucky smiles against Steve’s hair. It’s quiet in their bedroom, the sounds of New York long removed from them. The curtains are shut, the lights and lamps switched off, but across the room, the nightlight is plugged in and on.

 

“Buck?” Steve murmurs.

 

“Yeah?”

Steve pauses for thought. He looks up and lifts a hand to comb through Bucky’s hair, standing up against the pillows. Bucky sweeps his hand up Steve’s back and cups the back of his neck.

 

“What is it?” Bucky asks.

 

“I don’t want to be scared of the dark anymore,” Steve says.

 

Bucky’s eyebrows draw together, clearly confused. Steve swallows and tips his forehead against Bucky’s chest.

 

“Will you blindfold me?” he asks in a hushed whisper.

 

Bucky takes in a sharp breath. He doesn’t answer right away.

 

“I know you’ll help me confront my fear,” Steve says. “And I know you’ll keep me safe, even if I’m scared. I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

 

Bucky kisses his hair. “Okay,” he whispers back. “We’ll try it.”

 

“Not now,” Steve adds.

 

“No, not now,” Bucky agrees.

 

“Tomorrow,” Steve decides impulsively.

 

“Tomorrow,” Bucky agrees again.

 

Steve’s heart is thudding hard in his chest, but as his pulse picks up, the pacemaker catches its wild beat and settles it. Steve shuts his eyes and just breathes. He still isn’t used to feeling his heart calm itself like that.

 

“I was thinking we could lounge in bed all day,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s hair. “Watch something on a laptop or something, read a book. Something like that.”

 

Steve presses against Bucky, pushing a knee between his legs. Bucky tosses his leg over Steve’s hip in reply, rolling them over a little until Steve is half-pinned beneath him. Steve rests his head on Bucky’s outstretched arm and shuts his eyes again.

 

“You sleepy, baby?” Bucky asks softly.

 

Steve nods a little.

 

“My sleepy boy?” Bucky adds in a fond purr.

 

Steve smiles and squishes his cheek against Bucky’s arm. Bucky pulls the blankets more securely around them, then combs through Steve’s hair with a hand.

 

“We’ll stay just like this, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Don’t gotta go nowhere.”

 

Steve pushes his hips against Bucky’s, lifting his eyelids just a little. “Maybe not just like this,” he suggests coyly.

 

Bucky smiles and rolls them over completely, dropping his weight onto Steve’s hips and grinding them together. Steve shivers and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him in. They kiss, slow and intoxicating. Bucky shifts and puts his weight on one hand at a time as he works his boxers off. Steve lifts his knees around Bucky’s hips and Bucky slots their dicks together, slowly dragging them together. Steve takes in a sharp breath and Bucky smiles down at him.

 

“That’s my boy,” he murmurs. “My cock-hungry, precious little boy.”

 

“Sleepy, too,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Aw, my baby’s sleepy and horny?” Bucky purrs. “You want your Sir to fuck you to sleep?”

 

Steve nods, blushing and smiling, and Bucky kisses him chastely almost, then shifts to his neck and starts kissing there.

 

“I guess you’re just gonna lie there an’ take it then, ain’t’chu?” Bucky tells him quietly, lips brushing his ear. “Sleepy boys can’t bring themselves to do nothin’, no matter how horny they are.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve answers in a sigh.

 

Bucky continues kissing down his neck. He rolls their hips together slowly until both of them are hard and Steve is wet. Steve lets his legs fall out to the side limply, drops his arms onto the pillows above him, and relaxes into the mattress while Bucky props himself up on an elbow and reaches between his legs.

 

“You even realize I had you plugged, baby?” he asks, his fingers swirling around Steve’s rim.

 

“Uh-uh,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky smiles, feral, and, indeed, pulls a slim plug from Steve’s body. The emptiness suddenly stabs at him and Steve lets out a whimper, jerking his hands up to grab at Bucky’s shoulders and hair. Bucky shushes him immediately, bringing their mouths together, and his fingers quickly replace the plug. Steve settles again, relaxing once more, and Bucky begins to lazily finger-fuck him.

 

“There you go, baby boy,” he murmurs. “I’ll get my cock in you soon and I’ll fuck you nice ‘n’ slow.”

 

“Make love,” Steve says absently.

 

Bucky kisses him sweetly. “Yeah, sweet boy, I’m gonna make love to you.”

 

Steve smiles under Bucky’s lips and relaxes even more. Bucky pulls his fingers free, then a second later, the blunt head of his cock is pressing at Steve’s rim. Steve breathes in and Bucky’s cock pops into him. Bucky slides in slowly, brings his hips flush with Steve’s ass, then just stops, his nose brushing Steve’s. Steve is blissed out at that point, so relaxed with the rush of good feeling hormones and whatever.

 

“I’m gonna make love to you,” Bucky murmurs again. “Slow and sweet, just the way my precious boy needs. We’re gonna stay in bed all day and I’ll make love to you however many times you need me to.”

 

Steve cups Bucky’s cheek and brings their lips together. Bucky presses his hand against Steve’s cheek in return, just for a moment, then he changes his grip and instead swipes his wrist across his cheekbone. Steve shudders, whines, and Bucky kisses him harder.

 

“My Omega,” he whispers against Steve’s mouth. “All mine. My baby, my precious, I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again.”

 

“I know,” Steve answers just as softly. He reaches up and takes Bucky’s wrist, turns his head and kisses his scent gland before nuzzling against it. He looks up and meets Bucky’s gaze. “I trust you completely, Buck.”

 

Bucky takes his hand and laces their fingers together before bringing it up and pinning his hand above his head. He kisses Steve one more time and as he does, he begins to move his hips, grinding slowly and deeply. Steve is barely aware of the growing pleasure in his body.

 

“Not gonna let anyone touch you,” Bucky murmurs. “Never again.”

 

“I know,” Steve whispers back.

 

It’s euphoric. It’s the only way Steve can describe it. But the sex is barely an afterthought, hardly present in his mind, he just feels Bucky rocking into him and filling him second by second with growing bliss. It’s not that.

 

Steve can taste the love in Bucky’s scent. Bucky hovers over him, blocking out the rest of the world, and the rich pheromones of his Alpha scent are bursting with his love, with his fierce protectiveness, the jealous possessiveness. Steve is home, not just in his bed, but in Bucky’s arms. The shock of the sleep paralysis episode, the pain of reliving what Fisk and Garrett did to him as a kid, just seeing Fisk again, it’s all irrelevant. Unimportant. A distant blip in his memory right now.

 

“You’re all mine,” Bucky whispers. “My sweet love.”

 

Steve is almost surprised by his orgasm. It washes over him, low tide in the twilight that is his mind, and his eyes roll back as he shudders through the bliss. Bucky bites at his neck just below his jaw and Steve is, again, almost surprised as Bucky comes in him, his knot inflating and locking them together.

 

Steve lets out a content sigh. Bucky kisses the spot that he’d bitten, then gathers Steve in his arms and flips them over. Steve settles on Bucky’s chest, now completely buzzed just on the feel of Bucky’s knot filling him, and he kisses the scent gland in Bucky’s throat once before laying his head down on the swell of his pec.

 

Bucky sweeps his hands up Steve’s back, cradling his neck.

 

“I love you so much, Stevie,” he murmurs.

 

“I love you,” Steve whispers back. “More than anything.”

 

Bucky pulls the blanket up over him. Warm, blissed out, filled by Bucky’s knot, Steve easily falls asleep once more.

 

Rested, Steve wakes tucked securely against Bucky’s chest. His head rests on Bucky’s upper arm, his arms crossed and trapped between himself and his lover. Bucky is on his side and his leg is hooked over Steve’s hips, pinning him to the bed. Just a sheet covers them and the air around them is comfortably cool.

 

Steve is hungry, otherwise he’d be content to not move. He makes a quiet noise and reaches up to touch Bucky’s neck. Bucky stirs, rolling Steve over on his back a little more, then his eyes open and he blinks down at him.

 

“Hey, baby,” Bucky murmurs, his voice rough and scratchy from sleep. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve answers, yawning. “Hungry.”

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s hair. “Then we’d better go see about supper, hmm?”

 

Steve nods, snuggling into Bucky’s chest. “You wanna order takeout?”

 

“I was thinking we could cook,” Bucky says.

 

Steve opens his eyes slowly, then looks up. Bucky raises his eyebrows. Steve smiles slowly.

 

“You don’t cook,” he points out.

 

“I don’t,” Bucky agrees, mirroring Steve’s smile.

 

“I cook,” Steve adds.

 

“You do,” Bucky agrees again.

 

Steve hugs Bucky around the neck, grinning. “Tell me what to do?” he suggests.

 

Bucky taps Steve on the nose. “Just what I was thinking, amantu meu.”

 

Steve tosses the sheet off of them. He pushes up, gets out of bed, then heads straight for the wardrobes. Bucky turns onto his back and tucks an arm under his head, watching him, so Steve makes sure to put a little sway in his walk.

 

“I want you in pink,” Bucky announces.

 

Steve diverts to the dresser and opens the drawer with his panties. He starts looking, but then he hears Bucky getting up from the bed and pauses to turn back. Bucky walks up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and then he pulls a pair of panties from the drawer.

 

“Sit down, sweetheart,” he says quietly.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers easily, stepping back.

 

He sits down on the edge of the unmade bed. Bucky shuts the drawer of lingerie and Steve waits patiently as Bucky moves to the wardrobe and sorts through the different dresses and costumes that he’s bought for Steve over the length of their relationship.

 

“I think you need to spend today obeying my orders,” Bucky muses. “Would you like that, dragă mea?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve says, relaxing in his seat with a grin.

 

Bucky sends him a smile over his shoulder, then he pulls from the wardrobe a dainty pair of ballet flats, a chiffon apron, and a satin and lace short dress; all of them pink. He walks over to the bed and puts everything down, then waves Steve up. Steve stands, hands folded in front of him, and Bucky picks up the panties first, holding them out. Steve sets a hand on his shoulder to step into them and Bucky pulls them up his hips, arranging the soft lace over his ass and settling his cock in it.

 

“Sit again,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve drops down. Bucky picks up a pair of tall white socks and Steve holds his legs out so Bucky can roll them onto him. Bucky takes the dress off the hanger and bunches it up. Steve automatically raises his arms and Bucky gently slips the dress over his head. He settles it around his body, helps Steve get his arms through the short sleeves, then pulls it down around him, tugging on the lace-decorated neckline so that the sleeves are pulled just slightly off his shoulders. Steve smooths it out with his hands, enjoying the feel of it. It’s very short and hardly covers his ass, the bottom hem hangs clearly above the tops of his socks.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “Just a few more things.”

 

Bucky picks up the apron and Steve lets him put it on him, tying the strings in the back. Bucky smooths it all down with his hands, tugs the sleeves off his shoulders and plucks at the neckline, looking down at him with dark eyes. Steve lifts his chin and Bucky brushes his fingers across the front of his throat.

 

“I think we’ll go with a pretty pink collar around your throat,” Bucky says. “Just like everything else.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers, smiling softly.

 

Bucky bends and kisses his forehead, then grabs the shoes, pointed with bows, and slips them onto his feet. Steve settles his hands in his lap, enjoying the feel of the cool, silky fabric all around him, and wiggles his toes in his shoes. Bucky does love him in bows.

 

Bucky returns from the closet with a satin collar for Steve; pale pink, like everything else, ruffles circled by a band of lace, a large bow in the front, and a gold and pink enamel tag with Bucky’s name on it. Steve lifts his chin happily and Bucky buckles it around his throat, slipping a finger under it to adjust it briefly. With the collar buckled securely around his throat, Steve feels free to let his mind drift just a little bit more towards subspace. Finally, Bucky lifts his hand and gently knocks a knuckle under Steve’s chin.

 

“There’s my boy,” he murmurs. “How do you feel?”

 

Steve pitches forward and wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky pulls him in, arms draping gently across his shoulders, and Steve nuzzles his cheek over Bucky’s still bare chest.

 

“Owned,” he mumbles.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says softly. “I’m going to get dressed now, dragă.”

 

Steve nods, leaning back. Bucky cups his chin, tipping it up, and kisses his cheek. Steve blushes happily and Bucky taps his chin one more time before stepping away. Bucky walks up to his chest of drawers and gets dressed efficiently; a plain pair of black boxers, jeans, and a long-sleeved black T-shirt that subtly shows the definition of his chest and arms. Steve watches him walk back across the room and take a watch from the jewelry armoire, strapping it on his wrist. The Seyrbakov signet ring gleams on his right hand and Steve feels for the matching one on his right hand, then his engagement ring on his left.

 

“Make the bed, Stevie,” Bucky says casually.

 

Steve gets up right away, head completely clear of all thought but the easy task. He pulls the sheets and blankets up, straightens the pillows and their cases, and tucks everything into place. He finishes quickly and walks without rushing but without dawdling to Bucky’s side, hands behind his back and his chin lifted.

 

“Done, sir,” he says eagerly.

 

Bucky smiles down at him. “Good boy,” he says again, his voice still soft. He cups Steve’s chin and lifts it even more to press their lips together. Steve takes the kiss happily.

 

“Let’s go see about supper,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve nods. Bucky takes his arm and Steve leans on him to leave the bedroom.

 

“How’s your leg?” Bucky asks.

 

“Fine,” Steve answers.

 

“Neck? Shoulders?”

 

Steve gives his shoulders a testing pull and grimaces a little. Bucky stops him just before the stairs, turns him, and lifts him by the waist. Steve wraps his arms and legs around him, happily letting his head drop onto Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky carries him down the stairs.

 

“I’ve gotten you an appointment with Elise for the day after tomorrow,” Bucky tells him, “and we’re going for massages on Friday.”

 

“Mmkay,” Steve mumbles.

 

Downstairs, Bucky lowers Steve onto his feet. Steve leans on him for just a moment, then, gripping his arm, looks around for his cane. Bucky grabs it from by the piano and Steve takes it gratefully, putting in his right hand and leaning on it.

 

“Kitchen,” Bucky says.

 

“Yeah,” Steve answers, already heading for it.

 

In the kitchen, Steve props his cane up by the island while Bucky takes a seat at the table; Steve leans on the island and looks at Bucky expectantly.

 

“Get a pot out for spaghetti,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve turns and crouches, holding onto the counter, to get out a large boiling pot and strainer insert. He puts them on the stove, then looks over his shoulder. Bucky gets up and moves to his side, taking the pot and putting them in the sink to fill. Steve gives him a grateful smile.

 

“There should be some seafood in the freezer,” Bucky says then. “See what you can find.”

 

Steve moves to the fridge/freezer combination, while Bucky lifts the filled pot of water and puts it on the stove for him. Steve opens the freezer and starts looking around, meanwhile, Bucky returns to his seat at the table.

 

“I think I want scampi tonight,” Bucky announces behind Steve.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers calmly, though he has no idea how to make scampi; Bucky will tell him. “There’s frozen seafood medley?” he adds, coming out of the freezer to show Bucky the bag.

 

“Baby, I can’t read that from all the way over here,” Bucky laughs. “What the hell is it?”

 

Steve stifles a giggle. “Scallops, mussels, and oysters. None of those are crustaceans, right?” he finishes with a frown.

 

“There’s nothing in that fridge that might kill you,” Bucky assures him. “All of those are mollusks. Put it in the sink to defrost it.”

 

Steve gets a large bowl out, then something heavy to weigh the bag down. He puts it in the sink and turns the water on, adjusting the temperature to lukewarm.

 

“Find the fettuccine,” Bucky instructs him next.

 

Over the next thirty or fifty minutes, Bucky walks Steve through every step of making the seafood scampi. Steve’s head is clear through all of it, taking each small instruction and letting his hands move without his own mind’s input. His hands are Bucky’s hands, following Bucky’s directions, doing Bucky’s will. Steve is calm.

 

Finally, the food is ready. Steve turns the heat off on all of it and puts what he’d used in the dishwasher.

 

“Come here,” Bucky says.

 

Steve crosses the kitchen to reach him. Bucky has already put the kitchen floor cushion in front of him, and without even being told, Steve kneels on it. Bucky cups his cheek as Steve leans in closely between his casually spread knees.

 

“You did well,” Bucky tells him quietly. “Good job, sweet boy.”

 

Steve smiles as his stomach swoops. His task complete, Steve is eager and expectant for his reward.

 

“C’mere,” Bucky murmurs, his other hand releasing the clasp of his jeans. “You must be thirsty after all that hard work.”

 

“Yessir, I am,” Steve answers.

 

“Good boys who work hard get treats,” Bucky says, “do you want your treat?”

 

“Yessir,” Steve says excitedly.

 

Bucky smiles down at him, something soft and loving and lustful in equal measures. He drops the zipper on his jeans and pushes them and his boxers down, hooking them below his balls. Steve licks his lips, mouth watering at the sight of Bucky’s cock. He’s already hard, his gorgeous length standing upright. Steve wants it bad.

 

“You’ve earned it, sweet thing,” Bucky tells him. “Go ahead.”

 

Steve darts in. He stands up on his knees, curling his hands into the waistbands of Bucky’s jeans and boxers, and he licks up the length of his cock. Bucky settles a hand in his hair, gentle and guiding, and Steve starts getting his shaft wet with spit. He feels a little bit dizzy just from Bucky’s pure scent, the taste of his cock and pre-cum, the excitement. Steve takes the head into his mouth and sucks on it, then pushes down onto it, warming up his throat. Bucky pets through his hair, completely calm.

 

“You’re doin’ so good for me, baby boy,” Bucky says, and his voice is low, rough. Steve shivers from it. “I always love havin’ your gorgeous mouth on my cock.”

 

Steve doesn’t bother responding; he just sucks Bucky’s dick deeper into his mouth.

 

“Look at those lips,” Bucky murmurs, his thumb brushing the corner of Steve’s mouth. “All stretched out, so pink and perfect.”

 

Steve shifts on his knees with a whine to get higher, closer. He pushes his lips down the length of Bucky’s shaft, until the head of it hits the back of his mouth and pushes past. Steve slurps spit and probably pre-cum into his mouth, bobs his head a few times to get a good amount of air in his lungs, and forces his mouth down Bucky’s cock until his nose touches Bucky’s stomach, buried in coarse, wiry pubic hairs.

 

Steve, blissfully, cannot breathe.

 

“That’s my good little boy,” Buck murmurs above him. “My sweet babydoll, always so good on my cock.”

 

Steve works his throat to give Bucky stimulation. His eyes water, his lungs start to ache, and suddenly he backs off, coughing as his throat spasms. Bucky catches his hair and holds him up, keeping him from diving right back in.

 

“Breathe,” Bucky says. “I have one of your inhalers. Breathe.”

 

Steve nods, inhaling carefully. Bucky brings his other hand up and cups Steve’s jaw, his thumb tracing at the edge of Steve’s lower lip. His eyes are dark on Steve’s, hungry.

 

“You keep pushin’ yourself like that when I’m tryna get you relaxed,” Bucky starts, “I won’t let you suck it again. You understand?”

 

Steve nods. Bucky cups his cheek and bends down, brushing their noses together.

 

“Don’t want you gettin’ an asthma attack,” he murmurs. “Be careful with yourself, sweetheart.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers quietly.

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead and sits up. He combs through Steve’s hair once, then leans back in his chair again, resting his elbow on the table.

 

“You can have it again,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve leans in once more and just licks at the head of Bucky’s cock. He wraps a hand around the base this time, fits the tip of his tongue into Bucky’s slit, and then slowly gets it into his mouth. He eases onto it, taking his time, and savors every drip of pre-cum on the back of his tongue.

 

“That’s it, sweet thing,” Bucky murmurs. “Nice ‘n’ slow.”

 

The food behind them still has plenty of residual heat. If not, Steve can just flick the fire back on for a moment.

 

Steve sucks nice and slow on Bucky’s cock until the steady drip of pre-cum on the back of his tongue is the final result. Bucky lets out a long groan as he comes, throwing his head back. His hips push out, his thighs opening even more and Steve pulls his mouth off until just the head of Bucky’s cock is in it. He swallows as much of the burst of spunk as he can, working his tongue just under the head, but plenty drips out of his mouth and down his chin.

 

Bucky lets out a satisfied sigh. Steve suckles on the tip of his cock for a moment longer, enjoying the buzz of a job well done as long as he can. He mouths along the length, coming to Bucky’s balls, where he kisses and licks and sucks on his sack; reveling in the taste before going back up and filling his mouth again. Finally, Bucky grips his hair and pulls him off, gripping his dick with his other hand as it slides out of Steve’s mouth. Steve impulsively gives the tip one last lick, savoring the taste.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “My good little boy.”

 

Steve reaches up and wipes the cum and spit off his chin, then licks it off his hand. Bucky smirks down at him.

 

“Now that you’ve had your treat, sweet thing, it’s time for dinner,” he says. “Go get it.”

 

Steve pushes up, but his legs are numb. Bucky grips his waist, steadying him, and raises an eyebrow. Steve holds onto his shoulders; his whole body is trembling. He takes in a sharp breath.

 

“Can you walk?” Bucky asks.

 

“My legs are asleep,” Steve admits.

 

“Kneel,” Bucky says calmly.

 

Steve gratefully drops back onto his knees on the cushion. Bucky cups his jaw and brushes his bangs from his eyes.

 

“I’ll get it,” Bucky says gently then. “Doesn’t matter, babydoll. I want you to be comfortable.”

 

Steve just nods. Bucky leans down and kisses his hair, then gets up and walks away. Steve twists onto a hip and watches him; Bucky gets out one plate, then serves the pasta and mollusk scampi sauce onto it. He gets one fork, then takes two glasses from the cupboard and opens the fridge, taking out a bottle of sparkling pomegranate juice, something that Steve particularly loves. After pouring two glasses, Bucky puts it back, then carries the glasses and the plate carefully to the table. Steve turns again as Bucky sits back down, tucking the fork into the mass of pasta and sauce.

 

Steve waits while Bucky has the first taste. Bucky chews, swallows, and looks down at Steve with a smile before twirling the fork and spearing a small bit of oyster. This he lifts up, cups with his other hand, and lowers to Steve’s level.

 

“Open up, sweetheart,” he says.

 

Steve obeys. Bucky slips the bite into his mouth and Steve accepts it, chewing a little dazedly. When he swallows, he leans his head on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky drops his free hand into Steve’s hair and begins petting him. Steve hums contentedly, rubs his cheek on Bucky’s leg briefly, then stills.

 

Bucky feeds him every other bite, occasionally offering him sips of juice. Steve gets full eventually and on the next bite Bucky offers him, just shakes his head. Bucky nods and takes it away, finishing the rest himself while he continues to pet Steve’s hair.

 

After, Bucky coaxes him to sit up. Steve sits back on his ass while Bucky clears their plates, then just stays put until Bucky returns and helps him stand. Steve just steps into his arms and Bucky carefully scoops him up. Steve nuzzles into his throat and Bucky walks them out to the living room, where he settles them both onto the sofa. Steve pushes his hands under Bucky’s shirt and Bucky sits up to tug it off, then lies back again and grabs the TV remote while Steve lies down on his chest and nuzzles his cheek against the thin hairs between his pecs.

 

“Why don’t we re-watch Blue Planet?” Bucky suggests.

 

Steve nods a little, not even looking. Bucky presses buttons until he’s satisfied, then puts the remote on the coffee table and hooks his arms around Steve’s back. Steve kicks off his shoes, uncaring of where they land, and relaxes on top of Bucky.

 

The TV begins playing quiet music, then David Attenborough’s soft voice begins the narration. Steve turns his head to watch the colors on the screen, smiling at the bright corals and patterned fish.

 

Bucky strokes his hand down Steve’s back, and eventually, it slips under his skirt.

 

“Would my babydoll like to play more?” he asks quietly.

 

Steve grins and ducks his head into Bucky’s chest, nodding.

 

“What do you want to play, sweetheart?”

 

“Wanna knot,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky returns playfully. “My baby wants his Alpha’s knot?”

 

“Mhmm,” Steve murmurs, then daintily kisses Bucky’s neck. “Please, sir,” he adds dutifully.

 

“How would my babydoll like to have his Alpha’s knot?” Bucky presses.

 

“Want it in me,” Steve says brattily.

 

Bucky’s hand smacks hard on his right asscheek. Steve gasps and shudders, rocking his hips into Bucky’s, and Bucky shoves both hands under his skirt to grab at his ass with unforgiving fingers.

 

“You wanna try that again, baby boy?” Bucky encourages.

 

“Want it in me, sir?” Steve restates..

 

“‘S not much better,” Bucky points out softly, “but I’ll let you off the hook since we’ve had a long day.”

 

Steve parts his knees around Bucky’s hips and rubs into him, whining needily. Bucky grabs his ass tighter, squeezing it, and Steve shoves his face into Bucky’s neck to nuzzle his scent gland.

 

“Do you want me to knot you slow an’ tender?” Bucky asks.

 

“Mmm,” Steve just says.

 

“Or how about rough ‘n’ hard?” Bucky adds, pushing his right hand between Steve’s asscheeks.

 

Steve moans softly as his hole clenches involuntarily; he can feel himself wetting, responding to the spiking arousal in Bucky’s scent and the feel of his hands on his ass.

 

“Maybe you just need my cock in you to hold,” Bucky suggests. “Would my babydoll like to keep his Alpha’s knot warm while we watch TV?”

 

“No,” Steve mumbles, squirming to rub their crotches together, “wanna ride a knot.”

 

“Oh, you want to ride it?” Bucky answers. “You wanna take your sir’s cock ‘n’ sit on it like a good boy?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathes out. “Wanna get dicked, sir.”

 

“You wanna sit on my cock and let me plow into you?” Bucky asks with a soft and low chuckle.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathes out again, whining now. “Sir, please?”

 

“Well,” Bucky murmurs, his fingers pushing between Steve’s asscheeks in a searching way, “who am I to deny my babydoll when he’s been such a good boy for me all day?”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve exhales happily, rubbing his cheek and nose over Bucky’s cervical scent gland again. “Thank you, sir, thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Bucky pushes into a sitting position and Steve follows. Bucky kisses his cheek and jaw and neck as his hands pull down his panties, tossing them onto the floor. Steve tugs his dress and Bucky’s shirt out of the way and rubs his cock against Bucky’s belly, whimpering as the coarse hair there scratches against his sensitive skin. Bucky grabs his jaw and pulls him into a wet, heated kiss, full of tongue and aggression, as his other hand pushes between his asscheeks. Steve gasps the second Bucky’s fingers touch his hole, he whines as Bucky starts working fingers into him, and he moans wantonly as Bucky taps his prostate.

 

“Does my babydoll want to keep his pretty dress on?” Bucky asks, his lips moving against Steve’s ear as he whispers the question. “Or would you like me to take it off?”

 

Steve whimpers, grabbing at Bucky’s shirt and closing his fists in it. He nods quickly, tugging at Bucky’s shirt.

 

“Would my sweet little boy like to feel his Alpha’s hands all over him?” Bucky asks. “Rub against my chest, rut your little cock against my stomach?”

 

“Yessir,” Steve mumbles, “please, please?”

 

“Anything my sweet babydoll wants,” Bucky tells him, his hands shoving the dress up.

 

Bucky tugs the apron off and the dress over his head. Steve shivers immediately, grabs at Bucky’s shirt and Bucky complies quickly, pulling it off and tossing it to the other end of the couch with Steve’s clothes. Steve, left in just his socks, presses against his chest just like Bucky said he would, rutting against him, rocking his hips back and forth on Bucky’s fingers.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs, “such a good little dolly, sweet thing, you like those fingers in you?”

 

“Love ‘em, sir,” Steve answers, “want more.”

 

“You want another one?” Bucky teases him. “Two’s not enough?”

 

“No!” Steve whines. “Wanna knot!”

 

“Aw, baby, you gotta take my fingers first,” Bucky coos. “You’re all tight right now, if I tried t’a put my cock in you now, it would hurt.”

 

“Don’t care,” Steve insists, pushing his face into Bucky’s neck. “Want your cock, sir, want it now.”

 

“How ‘bout three fingers first?” Bucky suggests gently. “Three fingers and then you can have it.”

 

Steve just whines, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. Bucky kisses his jaw, grabs his face with his other hand and brings him up into a kiss. Steve pants into it, grabbing Bucky’s hair with both hands and holding on, lifting himself onto his knees just so he can drop back down and feel Bucky’s fingers hit deep inside him.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs against his lips, “God, you’re such a fuckin’ gorgeous little boy, baby.”

 

“Alpha,” Steve whines.

 

Bucky growls softly and it only makes Steve whimper more for him.

 

“Don’t worry, sweet thing,” Bucky says quickly, low and deep and intense, “I’m gonna give it to you, you’re gonna get it.”

 

“Alpha,” Steve whines again, pressing even closer.

 

“Shh,” Bucky assures him, “shh, c’mere, honey, it’s alright, sweetheart.”

 

Bucky swirls a third finger around his rim. Steve whines for it, rocking his ass back. Bucky murmurs reassuringly in his ear and finally, _finally,_ he pushes the third finger in.

 

“Almost, baby, almost there,” Bucky says, “it’s alright, you’ll have it in just a minute.”

Steve nuzzles against Bucky’s neck, getting tired. He mouths at his scent gland, tasting his Alpha and Bucky wraps a calming hold over the back of his neck. Bucky pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring them, focusing on stretching him open. After just a few seconds, Steve whines again.

 

“‘M loose,” he complains, “want it now!”

 

“Alright, baby,” Bucky answers, kissing his cheek, “you can have it, you’re a good boy.”

 

Bucky‘s fingers retract. Steve whines, squirming in Bucky’s lap, and then he feels the head of his cock rubbing against his hole and he stills, panting, so Bucky can guide it into him. The tip breaches him, Bucky groans softly against his ear, and Steve pushes back to get it faster. The stretch does burn, but it doesn’t _hurt,_ it feels like nirvana; Steve moans as Bucky fills him, his eyes rolling back.

 

“That’s my baby,” Bucky murmurs, “that’s my sweet boy, you happy now, sweet thing? You better with a big cock in you?”

 

Steve just nods, his parted lips dragging over Bucky’s skin. Bucky groans again, his left hand grabbing Steve’s ass and digging his fingers in, and he’s still guiding Steve down onto his cock. Slow, almost torturous, Bucky lets Steve sit on it, fills him up, refocuses Steve’s orbit on him. The bliss is the same every time, yet somehow always better than the last time.

 

“There you go, babydoll,” Bucky says softly. “You wanna bounce on it now, sweet thing? Gonna ride your Alpha’s knot ‘til you can’t get it out anymore?”

 

Steve nods a little, rocking his hips minutely. Bucky kisses his shoulder, then his neck, then grabs the back of his neck with a hand and pulls his head up and in, pulling him into a kiss. Steve does his best to kiss back, slowly working his hips, and Bucky plants his feet to fuck up into him.

 

“That’s it,” Bucky says against Steve’s lips, “ride it, baby boy, pleasure me like a good little fuck doll.”

 

Steve whines and picks up his hips. He starts to bounce on it, rolling his hips back and forth, as Bucky holds onto his hair and starts attacking his neck with kisses and teeth. Steve feels Bucky’s cock hit his prostate and almost jumps, gasping aloud as he doubles his speed, while Bucky starts to thrust hard up into him. Steve lets his head fall back, lets his whole body fall back into Bucky’s arms, and Bucky just holds him up so he can keep kissing down his neck.

 

“So good on my cock,” Bucky says into his skin. “Such a good little boy, feel so good for me, sweet thing, so gorgeous, hot ‘n’ tight around my dick, baby boy.”

 

“S–sir,” Steve whines. “Alpha!”

 

“My Omega,” Bucky growls.

 

Bucky’s low, timbered voice strikes a chord in him. Or the assault on his prostate and the rub of Bucky’s happy trail on his cock has done its job. Or both. Steve gasps and cries out as he starts to come, flinging his arms around Bucky’s neck and clinging to him as his orgasm overpowers him. Bucky grabs his hips and pistons up into him, jolting him with every aftershock of bliss, and then he growls again and Steve starts to feel it, the first sputter of cum and the swelling of his knot. It had only been a short time since he and Bucky stopped using condoms, but Steve feels positive that he’ll never be satisfied again unless he can feel the heat and pressure of Bucky’s cum filling him.

 

Bucky locks his arms around him, his hips slow, and Steve shudders as Bucky’s knot locks them together.

 

“My good boy,” Bucky murmurs in a low growl.

 

“Sir,” Steve mumbles back.

 

Bucky grabs his hair and brings their lips together. Steve just lets his mouth hang slack and Bucky claims him brutishly, his fingers digging into his skin, his hips still rolling slowly into him. Steve is completely limp from pleasure.

 

“Mine,” Bucky growls.

 

“Yours,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky pins Steve against his chest, then swings his legs up as he twists sideways and lies back. Steve falls against his chest, happily tucking against his neck, and Bucky pulls a blanket down on top of them. Steve squirms, Bucky’s jeans scraping against his skin, and absently, he pushes at the waistband with a hand. Bucky catches on and lifts his torso up with Steve still collapsed on his chest, shoves his jeans and boxers down, then kicks them off. Steve relaxes on top of him, just the smooth leather below them and the soft fleece above them.

 

Bucky begins to stroke through his hair with gentle fingers. Steve practically turns into a puddle of goo and begins to purr. He kisses just under Bucky’s jaw lazily. Bucky returns it by kissing the top of his head and settles a hand on the back of his neck.

 

“We’ll have a shower after my knot’s gone down,” he says.

 

“Snuggle,” Steve mutters absently.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky chuckles, hugging him tightly. “We’re gonna snuggle ‘til then.”

 

Steve nuzzles Bucky’s neck and smiles. He feels safe. He’s happy. He’s perfect.

 

“Love you,” he murmurs.

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Bucky answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _today's schmoopy sex is brought to you by Scishow, where you can learn more about sleep paralysis and why it happens[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P55WBVZ6hY4). i've been your host and resident angst/smut queen, i'll see you next week._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _outfits_
> 
>  
> 
> [listed here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/665902910/sissy-french-maid-fancy-dress-adult-baby?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=pink+french+maid&ref=sr_gallery-1-2&organic_search_click=1&col=1)  
>  [listed here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/677183253/adult-baby-sissy-chiffon-apron-pinny?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=pink+french+maid&ref=sr_gallery-1-7&organic_search_click=1)  
>  [listed here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/281373116/sweet-pink-peach-choker-necklace-kitten?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=pink+satin+collar&ref=sr_gallery-1-16&organic_search_click=1&cas=1)  
>  [listed here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/615043602/dusty-pink-satin-pointy-toe-flats-with?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=pink+satin+shoes&ref=sr_gallery-1-27&organic_search_click=1)  
> 


	10. Sometimes, Family’s just a Sugar Daddy and his Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _okay so grammarly is not doing anything for some reason, so this chapter's not as polished as it could be, probably. but at least it's here? so, ahead concerns hurt/comfort and gentleness. read on._

##  **_Sometimes, Family’s just a Sugar Daddy and his Baby_ **

 

**_[wednesday, march 25th, 2020]_ **

 

Bucky wakes up before Steve the next day. It’s a little after ten o’clock and one of the curtains behind the bed is parted, sending a stream of light down the blankets in the otherwise dark room. By the door, the nightlight has already shut off.

 

Steve is tucked against his side, where he belongs. Bucky turns over a little to toss his arm over his baby, drawing him further in. Steve snuffles in his sleep and Bucky kisses his hair, but doesn’t try to wake him. He wants Steve to get plenty of rest after the trying week behind them. And the day ahead.

 

Steve stirs, however. He murmurs a little and snuggles closer and Bucky tightens his embrace, pressing another kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Are you waking up, dragă mea?” Bucky asks softly.

 

“Lil’ bit,” Steve mumbles in answer, yawning just after.

 

“Don’t wake up if you don’t want to,” Bucky reminds him.

 

Steve hums absently and turns onto his side properly, tucking his face against Bucky’s chest. They aren’t naked, Bucky’s wearing loose cotton boxers and Steve is wearing a much more delicate pair of ivory satin boxers, French lingerie with scalloped lace. The air around them is cool, just right for late March, and they only have the sheet pulled over them.

 

Though they aren’t naked, Bucky isn’t wearing a shirt. Steve snuggles up to his chest and brushes his lips across the swell of his breast in a touch almost too lazy to be a kiss. He does kiss Bucky properly a moment later, pressing his pursed lips directly to his nipple, and they part there, just enough for his tongue to brush against Bucky’s skin.

 

“What’re you doing, my lovely?” Bucky asks in a murmur.

 

“‘S morning, isn’t it?” Steve replies in a scratchy voice. “Want my treat.”

 

“Spoiled little thing, ain’t’chu?” Bucky chuckles.

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Steve giggles in return. “That’s your fault.”

 

“Never said I was complaining,” Bucky promises, yanking Steve in. “‘S morning, dollface, what’re you waiting for?”

 

Steve chuckles and properly kisses Bucky’s nipple, tugging it into his mouth with his teeth and sweeping his tongue across it. Bucky turns onto his back, tossing his arms above his head, and Steve happily climbs on top of him, settling over his knees. Bucky reaches up and cups his hips, settling his thumbs into the dips of his pelvis.

 

“What do you think about the blindfold, baby?” Bucky asks quietly.

 

Steve pauses, then leans his hands onto Bucky’s stomach and rocks back and forth a little as he thinks.

 

“I need to,” he says. “I want to. Still.”

 

Bucky reaches up and touches Steve’s cheek. Steve turns and kisses his palm, then puts his elbows down on either side of Bucky’s hips and leans down. He grabs the waistband of Bucky’s boxers with his teeth and tugs them down. Bucky is still soft, but not completely; it’s morning, after all. Steve picks up his dick with a hand and gives the head a slow lick.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs. “Enjoy yourself.”

 

Mornings are slow and for indulgence. Steve indulges with bringing him to slow hardness and a slower orgasm. He rubs his own dick against Bucky’s thigh, rocks his ass against his knee and probably smears slick all over his French knickers. Bucky pets through his hair and just enjoys Steve’s mouth.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky sighs as he comes. “My sweet boy.”

 

Steve sucks him through it and doesn’t give it up until Bucky tugs him off and up. Steve lies on Bucky’s chest and ruts his dick against his belly while Bucky kisses him. He tugs down Steve’s knickers, fisting a hand on his flushed cock.

 

“Get yourself off, sweet boy,” Bucky tells him, “be a good boy and come for me.”

 

Steve bares his throat to Bucky. Bucky starts to kiss and suck along his scent gland and Steve ruts against his stomach until the drag of coarse hair and precum brings him over the edge. He collapses onto Bucky, shivering, and Bucky kisses his neck and ear several times.

 

Bucky sits up and swings his legs off the bed. Steve loops his arms around Bucky’s neck and settles into his arms and Bucky takes a brief second to fix their underwear before gathering Steve in his arms and standing.

 

“Why don’t we have breakfast and enjoy the morning?” Bucky suggests with a smile. “You want to stay in or go out?”

 

Steve tosses his head back as Bucky carries them to the bathroom and the shower. “Out,” he decides, “I don’t feel like cooking.”

 

Bucky puts him down in the bathroom and Steve automatically grabs onto his shoulders to steady himself. Bucky slips Steve’s boxers off for him, then tosses it in the dry-cleaner’s hamper with the rest of his soiled French lingerie. Steve grabs onto Bucky’s boxers and gives them a tug, smiling up at him. Bucky steps out of them and takes them from Steve, tossing them into the regular laundry hamper.

 

“Where would you like to go?” Bucky asks, opening the glass door for Steve.

 

Steve hums as he considers it, stepping into the shower and immediately draping himself across the long marble bench. Bucky taps the widescreen that is the shower controls, turns on the water and adjusts the temperature to the exact desired heat, and turns on some music even, which he doesn’t normally do. Steve rolls his eyes as soft piano notes fill the shower.

 

“I want French toast,” he announces, stretching his arms above his head. “And salmon.”

 

“French toast and salmon,” Bucky repeats, setting a foot on the bench beside Steve and leaning on his knee to look down at him. “What about caviar?”

 

Steve wrinkles his nose. “Too salty.”

 

Bucky laughs and pulls Steve up by the hand. Steve slides up to him, tucking his hands around his neck again, and Bucky walks him under the water.

 

“And how about mimosas?” Bucky asks.

 

“Can’t have alcohol,” Steve chides him.

 

“I’ll supply the non-alcoholic champagne,” Bucky offers.

 

Steve grins and chuckles. “‘Course you will.”

 

Bucky kisses him as his hands roam down Steve’s back. They stop at his ass and grab ahold, squeezing. Steve gives his hips a shake and Bucky growls softly into the kiss.

 

“Got time for shower sex?” Steve asks softly.

 

“Baby,” Bucky chuckles in reply, “we always got time for shower sex.”

 

Bucky bends Steve over the bench and rims him until he’s wet and sloppy with it, then fucks him quick and dirty while steam just settles on their skin. Steve shudders under Bucky’s every touch, arching his gorgeous ass out and begging for it. Bucky obliges happily.

 

After they’re spent and Steve is limp and satisfied, Bucky gathers him up and sits down with him on the floor of the shower, cradling his baby to his chest and just enjoying the hot water and keeping Stevie close to him. Steve, by the smile on his face and the sweet allure of his scent, just enjoys being held.

 

“Why don’t we do some shopping while we’re out?” Bucky asks Steve in a gentle voice. “Pick up something new and fun for you?”

 

Steve shrugs a little. “Wanted you to… yannow.”

 

“I remember,” Bucky assures him. “I thought I’d use one of my ties?”

 

“Okay,” Steve answers. “That’ll work. I love you.”

 

“Aw, I love you, too, baby,” Bucky chuckles, pulling him into a kiss.

 

Steve, puddled happily in Bucky’s arms, smiles happily as Bucky washes him; shampoo, conditioner, some lovely vegan rose-scented shower gel on a natural sponge that Bucky takes pleasure in tickling his baby with. When he’s finished taking care of Steve, he lets him lie down on the bench and gives himself a scrub. Steve watches him, arms above his head and his legs folded to keep his feet flat on the marble, his lower lip trapped between his teeth half the time. Bucky deliberately slows down once or twice in soaping up his chest and between his legs and Steve squirms a little where he lies.

 

When they’re done, Bucky dries off and bundles Steve in Egyptian cotton and blow dries the ends of Steve’s hair just so he won’t complain about his bangs sitting in his face. When he’s finished taking care of his baby, Bucky trims his beard and shaves his neck while Steve sits on the edge of the counter, wrapped in his towel, and watches. After, they go back into the bedroom, Bucky toweling his hair and Steve unwrapping his towel. Steve opens up a drawer in the dresser.

 

“Want to pick out my clothes?” he asks.

 

“Pink underwear,” Bucky decides on the spot. “And some tight jeans, you find the rest.”

 

Steve smiles, chuckling, and Bucky walks up behind him to grab a pair of plain black briefs from the underwear drawer. While Steve thinks, Bucky drops a lingering kiss on his cheek and Steve chuckles again. He grabs a pair of Calvin Klein’s, suitably pink briefs, and holds them up.

 

“Good?” he asks.

 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky answers, kissing his cheek again.

 

Steve shoves him off, giggling, and Bucky swats him on the ass as he crosses to his wardrobe. Steve just laughs more and steps into the underwear, snapping the waistband a little as he pulls them up. Bucky, fascinated, grabs the waistband and snaps it, too. Steve yelps, jerking around to glare at him.

 

“What’re you lookin’ at me like that for?” Bucky asks. “Ain’t I allowed to do that whenever I want?”

 

Steve’s glare shifts. “Yes,” he says hesitantly.

 

Bucky smirks and steps in closer, curling a finger into the waistband of Steve’s underwear again. “Then what do you say when I do it?”

 

Steve squirms a little. Bucky raises his eyebrows and purposefully draws back the band.

 

“Thank you,” Steve mumbles reluctantly.

 

Bucky smirks down at him and snaps the band.

 

“Ah – Thank you, sir!” Steve gasps out.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

 

He taps Steve’s chin once, and somehow, that makes Steve blush. Bucky smiles and lets him go to back off so they can keep dressing. He steps into his own underwear, watching as Steve digs through his jeans for a moment. He eventually tugs out a pair of light denim skinny jeans, then pauses before he pulls them on to grab a pair of socks; a pair of outrageously expensive Gucci crew socks.

 

“Make sure you don’t mix and match your designers,” Bucky reminds him, opening the wardrobe to select a shirt at random.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “These _are_ Gucci, asshole,” he insists, waving the jeans. “It’s why I picked the Gucci socks.”

 

“Oh, sure,” Bucky says. “Grab me a pair of jeans, will you, doll?”

 

Bucky grabs a plain cotton dress shirt off a hanger and starts to pull it on. Steve gives the shirt a glance and pulls out a pair of stone-washed jeans for him, tossing them on top of the dresser. Bucky grabs a belt and walks closer to them put on, then pauses to steady Steve’s shoulders as he steps into his pants.

 

“Thanks,” Steve tells him, reaching up and pecking his cheek.

 

“‘Course,” Bucky returns, kissing him back.

 

Steve smiles and starts looking for a shirt while Bucky roots around for socks; he grabs a no-show pair Steve had given him for Christmas, on the complaint that he didn’t show off his ankles enough, and after putting them on, gets his jeans on.

 

“What about this?” Steve asks, holding up a honeycomb-patterned polo. “It’s really soft.”

 

“You like it, wear it,” Bucky tells him. “It’s cute. Brings out the gold in your hair.”

 

Steve shrugs and stands to pull it on. Bucky threads his belt through the loops of his jeans and as he does, Steve pulls out a fuzzy brown and black cardigan from the dresser.

 

“This is softer,” he says, then pitches it directly at Bucky. “Will you wear it for me, Daddy?”

 

Bucky catches it and rolls his eyes. “Only every time you ask, sweet boy,” he replies, already pulling it on.

 

Steve blows him a kiss and walks past him to open the jewelry armoire. Bucky returns to the wardrobe to get shoes for both of them. He grabs a pair of Gucci sneakers for Steve, since he can’t mix his designers, and a plain pair of brown loafers for himself. He probably looks like a dad, or an English professor.

 

“I think I’ll be obnoxious,” Steve announces and Bucky looks up; he waves an outrageously expensive Gucci watch. “Can you get the jacket that matches this?”

 

“And your socks, and your shoes,” Bucky points out, waving the shoes back at him. “And yes, that is obnoxious.”

 

Steve giggles about it and straps on the watch. Bucky finds the jacket he’s talking about and walks up behind him as he’s putting in earrings. Steve twists around and waves a hand demonstratively over his ear; he put in a pair of emerald and yellow gold studs and a diamond similarly set in gold in his helix piercing. Bucky looks and gives a nod.

 

“Very nice,” he says. “You’re gorgeous, baby.”

 

Steve grins and leans onto his toes to kiss him. Bucky catches his waist and holds onto him, prolonging the kiss.

 

“Think I’m gonna buy out the restaurant,” he murmurs against Steve’s lips. “Get our breakfast and tell everyone to clear out for an hour or two.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Steve answers, smiling back at him.

 

Bucky chuckles, pulling Steve closer to his body and hugging him against his chest. “Good boy, baby, you’re right.”

 

Steve laughs and reaches back to pat his cheek. Bucky tightens his grip and kisses Steve’s lips, holding onto him.

 

“You need your collar, sweet boy,” he murmurs in Steve’s ear.

 

Steve reaches forward and opens a different drawer of the armoire. From it, he takes a day collar, a simple black velvet cord mounted with an O-ring and a heart-shaped tag, bearing Bucky’s initials. He puts it in Bucky’s hand and leans back against him, dropping his head back. Bucky releases the clasp and pulls it across Steve’s neck, making sure that the tag is facing the correct way, before clipping it together and smoothing it out. He circles Steve’s neck with his hands for a moment, then leans in and kisses him, just above his scent gland.

 

“Mine,” Bucky murmurs. “Are you mine, sweet boy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers immediately, happily.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs, tucking his nose against Steve’s neck and nuzzling. “Good little boy.”

 

Steve shivers and presses closer. Bucky holds onto him for a long moment, then lets and helps him into his jacket. Steve sits on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes while Bucky straps on a watch – coincidentally, also Gucci – and slips on his cardigan. He grabs their wallets and phones, putting his into his pockets and giving Steve’s to him. Steve tucks his laces into the shoe, then stands and stretches out his shoulders.

 

“How do you feel?” Bucky asks, walking up to him and taking his waist.

 

“Alright,” Steve says, grimacing a little as he pulls one arm over his chest. “PT tomorrow’s gonna be good.”

 

“Good,” Bucky answers. “What about your leg?”

 

Steve glances down, then shifts his weight onto his right foot and rolls his left ankle. He shrugs, then grabs Bucky’s shoulder to hold himself steady and lifts his knee and pulls it up to his hip with a hand.

 

“Fine,” he says. “It hasn’t been bad for a while.”

 

“Good,” Bucky replies. “Promise you’ll say something if it starts to hurt?”

 

“I promise,” Steve answers him with a smile.

 

Bucky pecks his lips, then takes Steve’s arm. “Come on,” he says, “let’s get going.”

 

“Let’s get that bread,” Steve replies calmly.

 

Bucky snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a goof.”

 

“You’re old,” Steve counters.

 

“You’re a brat,” Bucky adds.

 

“You love me,” Steve concludes with a grin.

 

Bucky switches his grip on Steve to hold onto his shoulders instead with a laugh. “I do love you,” he says, “I love you very much, sweetheart.”

 

Steve snorts and hugs him on the side. “You gonna carry me down the stairs?”

 

“Of course,” Bucky chuckles.

 

They pause at the head of the stairs and Bucky sweeps Steve off his feet. Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s neck and crosses his ankles, letting the other hand dangle. Bucky is careful with his steps going down the stairs; at the bottom, he puts Steve back on his feet and offers him his cane.

 

Steve takes it with thanks. Bucky calls the elevator, then leans on the wall and takes Steve’s waist while they wait. Steve pulls his phone from his pocket and leans into Bucky, unlocking it as they walk.

 

The elevator opens and Bucky gives the operator a smile. Steve puts his phone back in his pocket and they get on.

 

“The garage, thanks,” Bucky says, pulling Steve back against his side.

 

“Sure thing,” Mac replies.

 

Bucky pulls Steve in with both hands now and Steve turns to stand in front of him. With deft fingers, he releases the buttons that Bucky had done on his cardigan.

 

“You’re not supposed to do all of them,” he says quietly.

 

“How ‘m I supposed to know?” Bucky murmurs back, smiling down at his baby. “You’re the fashion expert in this family.”

 

Steve looks up and grins. He pushes his arms inside Bucky’s cardigan and leans on him, looking up enough to rest his chin on Bucky’s sternum.

 

“Should’a told you then, Daddy,” he says cheekily, “you’re not supposed t’a button all’a ‘em.”

 

Mac casually averts his eyes, instead, looking up to the corner of the room. Bucky chuckles, shaking his head, and Steve just grins.

 

“You just gotta do two or three in the middle,” he says. “And push back the sleeves a lil’.”

 

“Why am I pushing the sleeves up?” Bucky questions. “It’s cold out, baby.”

 

“Not in the car,” Steve insists.

 

Bucky rolls his eyes again. Steve giggles again and drops his face to press his cheek against Bucky’s chest. Bucky rests his chin on the top of Steve’s head, letting his eyes close briefly for the rest of the elevator ride.

 

When the elevator dings, Bucky lifts his head and eyelids and retracts his arms to hold Steve’s waist with his hands. Steve pushes back and turns as Mac holds out his arm to block the elevator doors for them.

 

“Enjoy your day,” Mac says.

 

“You as well,” Bucky answers, shifting his hands to Steve’s shoulders. “Thanks.”

 

Steve waves briefly. Mac waves back, retracting his arm to let the elevator close. Bucky takes his keys from his pocket as they start down the aisles of the garage, then tosses an arm over Steve’s shoulders, tugging him in. Steve leans on him, head resting on his shoulder, and Bucky kisses his hair once before shaking out his key ring to the correct fob and unlocking the close-by C-Class Benz.

 

“‘Round your side, doll,” Bucky says, already steering Steve’s shoulders.

 

“Obvs,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky opens Steve’s door and gives him a look. Steve grins cheekily, sticking his nose in the air, and gets in. Bucky shakes his head, but obviously, he ducks into the car and does Steve’s seat belt for him. Steve puts his cheek out as Bucky backs up and, shaking his head again, Bucky ducks back in to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve tells him in a bratty tone.

 

Bucky lingers and playfully bites Steve’s ear. Steve yelps a little and squirms and Bucky kisses the spot, smirking.

 

“You’re welcome, baby,” he murmurs before backing out and shutting the door.

 

Steve is still blushing and smiling when Bucky gets in the driver’s seat. Bucky reaches over to brush his cheek with his knuckles, then starts the engine with the push-button and just waits while Steve connects his phone to the BlueTooth, obviously.

 

“I wanna listen to piano music,” Steve announces.

 

“Then play it,” Bucky replies.

 

Steve scrolls through Spotify for a moment, then with a tap of his nail, lacquered a deep Navy blue, slow piano jazz comes from the car’s speakers.

 

“‘Kay,” Steve says, dropping his phone into the cup holder, “ready.”

 

Bucky still waits. He turns his head to look at Steve and raises his eyebrows. Steve looks back at him for a moment, clearly thinking about what he’s missing, then he grins and slumps sideways to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says, looking forward with a smile.

 

Steve tucks a hand on Bucky’s thigh as Bucky puts the car in reverse and backs smoothly out of the parking space. In the driveway, he changes gears again and starts forward, leaving the garage.

 

“Where are we going?” Steve asks.

 

“Maison Premiere in Brooklyn,” Bucky says, turning left out of the garage onto Park Avenue. “Shoot Natasha a text and tell her to send someone over there for us.”

 

“‘Kay,” Steve repeats, picking up his phone.

 

Bucky starts heading for the Williamsburg Bridge and a few blocks away from their tower, he takes out his phone and puts up directions to the restaurant.

 

“Nat says Sam would love it if you invited him to brunch,” Steve reads aloud. “Steve would love it if you said no but politely.”

 

“Politely,” Bucky grumbles. “You say no but politely, then.”

 

“That involves higher-thinking,” Steve whines, flopping more against Bucky’s side.

 

“Tell Natasha you don’t feel like higher-thinking and I don’t feel like sharing you today,” Bucky decides. “She’ll tell Sam no but politely.”

 

“Yay,” Steve says absently. “But she’s sending one of her guys over to make sure it’s safe.”

 

“Tell her thank you,” Bucky adds.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve answers.

 

Traffic is normal for late Saturday morning, but that just means Bucky can drive with one hand and he can toss his right arm over Steve’s shoulders. Steve is almost lying across the center console, which is low enough to accommodate him. Bucky might have bought the car just for that reason. The Williamsburg Bridge is disgustingly rife with traffic, so Bucky takes the Midtown tunnel and goes around by I-278.

 

The tunnel is also rife with traffic, but Bucky’s confident it would be worse on the bridge. In the tunnel, Steve does turn sideways in his seat and lies down across the console completely.

 

“I’m bored,” he announces.

 

Bucky drops his hand onto Steve’s waist. “I pay for unlimited data on your phone for a reason, sweetheart.”

 

“I have no signal!” Steve whines.

 

“Poor baby,” Bucky answers, patting Steve’s waist. “What do you want me to do about it?”

 

Steve twists to look up at him. Bucky keeps his eyes focused ahead, maintaining his lane position.

 

“Can I suck your dick?” Steve asks.

 

“When we’re out of the tunnel,” Bucky replies calmly.

 

“But I’m bored now,” Steve continues to whine.

 

“Suck your thumb,” Bucky tells him.

 

Out of the bottom of his vision, Bucky sees Steve scowl. He smirks a little, generally pleased that Steve’s pouting about not getting to suck his cock. His baby’s spoiled rotten.

 

“Can I suck your thumb?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky lifts his right hand off Steve’s waist and touches his face. Steve grabs his wrist and immediately sticks two of Bucky’s fingers in his mouth at once.

 

“Poor baby,” Bucky repeats, softer this time. “You must be so thirsty, little boy.”

 

Steve hums a little. Bucky wishes he could look down to see his baby’s expression.

 

“Won’t be long ‘til we’re out of the tunnel,” Bucky tells him. “Then you can have what you really need, sweet boy.”

 

Steve takes Bucky’s fingers from his mouth and instead, pushes his sleeve back enough to expose his wrist and rubs it over his face. Bucky flexes his wrist, bringing his scent gland closer to the skin, to better mark Steve. Steve hums again, sounding happy. Bucky smiles.

 

“You like havin’ my scent all over you, honey?” he asks. “Got you purrin’?”

 

“Mhmm,” Steve murmurs. “Feel better, sir.”

 

Bucky combs through Steve’s hair and rubs his wrist across his forehead. “Good boy,” he says. “Almost out of the tunnel now.”

 

Steve pulls his hand down again and resumes sucking on his fingers. Bucky lets him keep them as the tunnel ahead of them ends and sunlight quickly overtakes them. Beyond the tunnel, Steve pops Bucky’s fingers from his mouth again.

 

“Cock?” he asks bluntly.

 

“Yeah, you can have it, baby,” Bucky laughs, pushing himself into a better sitting position. “You can have it, but don’t suck, alright?”

 

Steve twists around with a grin and tugs open Bucky’s belt. Bucky drops his hand into Steve’s hair, smiling to himself as he slows to accommodate more traffic ahead of them leaving 495 for the Expressway. Steve opens Bucky’s jeans and tugs them away from his crotch, though Bucky does nothing to help him. He just changes lanes to get onto 278. Steve presses his mouth to Bucky’s cock through his briefs, his breath hot through the fabric, and then he finally tugs the underwear out of the way and picks up Bucky’s dick.

 

Bucky pets through Steve’s hair calmly. He slows and comes to a stop as traffic stalls and Steve, his scent thickening with happy pheromones, sinks his mouth onto Bucky’s dick. Bucky can feel his mouth watering. Steve gets his shaft wet and slowly takes more and more of it, until he seems satisfied and stops, resting his cheek against Bucky’s stomach.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs again, settling his hand on the back of Steve’s neck.

 

Steve hums, his voice sending vibrations down Bucky’s cock, but obeys his orders and just keeps Bucky’s cock in his mouth. Traffic is still stalled and Bucky looks down to smile at his boy, petting his neck along the thin cord of velvet of his collar. Movement catches his attention and he looks up to let the car roll forward, keeping the gap between him and the next car closed. Right next to them, a young adult looks out their window with a bored expression, but in his direction. Bucky flicks an eyebrow up at them and they look away. Bucky, feeling smug, looks down again to pet Steve’s hair as he takes a little bit more cock into his mouth.

 

“Enjoy having it,” Bucky instructs him. “I’ll give you a five-minute warning when we’re close to the restaurant.”

 

Steve hums again. Bucky looks up and continues petting him, stroking his fingers over the delicate skin of Steve’s neck. Steve’s warm lips twitch around Bucky’s shaft as he just settles even further. The car in front of them releases their brakes and Bucky copies, rolling forward. Traffic eases and Bucky is able to take their exit, leaving behind the highway and stop-and-go traffic. Steve merely hums in absent delight, sending soft vibrations through Bucky’s dick.

 

It takes another twenty minutes to reach the restaurant. About five minutes away, as he’d said, Bucky coaxes Steve to ease off his cock. His baby’s gotten docile just keeping a dick in his mouth for fifteen minutes and when he has to let it go, he whines and pouts.

 

“I know,” Bucky murmurs, “be a good boy now and I’ll let you have it again later.”

 

Steve reluctantly pulls off. Saliva trails from his lip and Bucky’s cockhead and he pauses to lick it clean, knocking his tongue piercing into Bucky’s slit. Bucky curls his fingers into Steve’s hair and tugs. Steve sits up and licks his lips, looking still at Bucky’s dick.

 

“I know,” Bucky repeats with a low chuckle. “Put it away, sweetheart. Be good for me.”

 

“I want it still,” Steve whines softly.

 

“Be patient,” Bucky tells him. “Do I gotta punish you, honey?”

 

Steve shakes his head. He pouts, but leans against Bucky’s shoulder and wraps his hand around Bucky’s stiff cock. Almost absently, he tugs at it a little.

 

“Steve,” Bucky says in warning.

 

Steve sighs and lets go to pull up the waistband of Bucky’s underwear. Bucky resettles his legs as Steve tucks his dick back into his briefs, his small hand cold as it always is.

 

“You’re gonna pitch a tent in your jeans,” Steve says petulantly.

 

“I know,” Bucky answers calmly.

 

Steve gives a snort. He tugs at Bucky’s jeans, fixing them halfway, and then gives up and wraps his arm over Bucky’s lap.

 

“Are you actually gonna buy out the restaurant?” he asks.

 

Bucky smiles. “You want me to, baby?”

 

“A lil’ bit,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky says, “you know I’ll always take care’a my precious boy.”

 

He feels Steve smile against his shoulder and hugs him tighter. Bucky signaled and turned into the restaurant’s parking lot, pulling up to the valet.

 

“Your jeans are still undone,” Steve chuckles.

 

Bucky wordlessly lifts his hips just enough to zip up and button his jeans again. Steve breaks into giggles.

 

One of the valet employees jogs up to the car as Bucky settles in his seat again. The valet smiles politely at them and Bucky pops his seat belt, putting the car in park.

 

“Sit up,” he tells Steve, opening his door.

 

Steve lifts off his shoulder and sits upright in his seat. Bucky gets out of the car, his belt jangling, and nods briefly to the valet. The employee, probably a college student, glances briefly downwards before snapping their gaze up and in another direction, eyebrows lifting high. Bucky smiles a little and walks around the car to open Steve’s door.

 

Steve releases his own seat belt and slips out. Bucky takes his hand to help him out and Steve gets his cane under him. Bucky shuts the door behind him and, tucking Steve’s hand into his elbow, walks back around the car with him.

 

“Uh, your ticket, sir,” the valet says, holding out said ticket.

 

“Thank you,” Bucky says, taking it with his right hand.

 

The valet glances at Bucky’s signet ring. They smile tightly and slip past him and Steve to get into the Benz, putting it back in park and driving off.

 

“Belt,” Steve mutters.

 

“I know,” Bucky mutters back, chuckling.

 

In the shadow of the restaurant’s marquee, Bucky calmly fixes his belt. Steve is pink in the cheeks and keeps biting his lip. Bucky, smiling, tucks his arm around Steve’s waist and opens the door for him, guiding him inside.

 

“Good morning,” a maitre de greets them. “Do you have a reservation?”

 

Bucky stops at the front desk and sets his right hand on it. “Should be under Barnes,” he says.

 

The host starts to check a list and then stops, their gaze caught on Bucky’s signet ring.

 

“It’s under Seyrbakov, actually,” they say in a softer tone. “Miss Romanoff said to tell you that Miss Morse is dining here as well.”

 

“Excellent,” Bucky answers. “I’d prefer a private booth this morning.”

 

“Of course,” the host replies, grabbing two menus. “Follow me, Mr. Barnes.”

 

Bucky guides Steve slightly in front of him to follow the maitre de through the dining room; they’re lead to a round booth in a corner and as they near it, Bucky spots Bobbi sitting at a close-by table and nods at her. She nods back and returns to her menu.

 

The host sets the two menus down on the table and steps back, smiling politely. “A server will be with you in a moment,” they say and walk away again.

 

“Sit,” Bucky tells Steve.

 

Steve grips the table and holds onto it and his cane to lower himself onto the bench. Bucky drops his hand onto the back of Steve’s neck and as he shuffles sideways on the bench, he follows. Steve moves to the back of the booth and Bucky follows, eventually wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

 

Steve picks up one of the menus, but Bucky lowers his head to press his lips against Steve’s ear.

 

“You still want it, sweetheart?” he murmurs.

 

Steve drops the menu again and turns his head to look back at Bucky; his eyes are wide and hungry. He sweeps the tip of his tongue across his lower lip, then nods. Bucky presses a slow kiss to Steve’s temple, then bumps his nose over his ear and cheek.

 

“Lean on me,” he says.

 

Steve turns his back against Bucky’s side and drops his head onto his shoulder, looking up at him with hungry eyes still. Bucky presses his right hand against Steve’s stomach, flattening his palm there, then slides it down between his legs. Steve parts his thighs eagerly.

 

“Don’t want anyone to know you’re bein’ naughty, sweet boy,” Bucky murmurs. “But I don’t want my poor baby t’a go thirsty. I don’t make my baby go without, do I?”

 

“No, sir,” Steve answers softly.

 

“Why don’t you put those clever fingers down where you want them?” Bucky offers. “Get’cha ‘self a taste, baby.”

 

Steve twists around again and, keeping his baby blues locked on Bucky’s gaze, loosens his belt. He pops the clasp and drops the zipper, then slips his hand into Bucky’s underwear. His fingers, always cold compared to the blush going down his chest, brush along Bucky’s cock.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve lets his breath out and drops his gaze, licking his lips almost as if he doesn’t mean to. Bucky watches his mouth, watches him bite his lip, as Steve’s cold, thin fingers slide up the shaft of his cock and pause at the frenulum.

 

“Better hurry up,” Bucky advises, “waiter’s gonna be here in a minute, baby, don’t want ‘em t’a catch you stickin’ your hand down my pants.”

 

Steve lets out a little whimper. He curls his fingers around Bucky’s cockhead and sweeps the pad of one into the slit, collecting pre-cum. Bucky settles his palm over Steve’s warm little cock and squeezes. Steve sucks in his breath and jerks; his hand slips out of Bucky’s jeans.

 

“Go on,” Bucky adds, “I know you’re thirsty, baby.”

 

Steve presses against his side and pulls his hand completely free. His index and middle fingers are sticky. His eyes lift to meet Bucky’s and he tucks his two sticky fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and hollowing his cheeks. Bucky smiles at him and leans in to kiss his forehead.

 

“Good boy,” he murmurs again, lips brushing his skin still.

 

Steve draws in a ragged breath and grabs onto Bucky’s sweater with his clean hand.

 

“Good morning, welcome to Maison Premiere!”

 

Bucky leans back against the bench and smiles at their server as Steve ducks into his side and hides his face. The server sets two glasses of ice water on the table and smiles back at them.

 

“Can I start you with something to drink?”

 

“Two coffees,” Bucky answers calmly, giving the waiter another smile. “Thanks.”

 

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back with those,” the server says, ducking their head in a slight bow before backing up and walking away.

 

“Ohmygod,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s sweater. “Ohmygod, oh my _fucking_ god!”

 

“You okay there, doll?” Bucky asks, looking down with a grin.

 

Steve is beet red and covering his mouth now to stifle laughter. “My fingers smell like cum,” he wheezes.

 

“Well, yeah,” Bucky says.

 

Steve dissolves into laughter. Bucky grins even more and hugs him close, pressing a kiss to his hair.

 

“Long as you smell like me,” he says softly, “I don’t care how it happens.”

 

“Yes, you do,” Steve chuckles, “you want me smellin’ like your cum.”

 

“You’re right,” Bucky agrees, kissing his hair again. “Partly ‘cause I like comin’ on you.”

 

Steve’s giggles renew. Bucky rests his cheek on Steve’s hair and just grins.

 

“Is the coast clear?” Steve asks. “‘Cause I’m still thirsty, sir.”

 

Bucky drops another kiss onto his hair and casts a glance across the crowded dining room. The other diners are all oblivious, not a soul looking in their direction.

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Bucky says, lowering his gaze again.

 

Steve tucks closer to Bucky’s side and slips his hand back under his belt. His fingers tug the waistband of Bucky’s briefs aside and curl around his cockhead again. This time, Steve uses his thumb to sweep across Bucky’s tip, dipping slowly into the slit, before following it with two fingers. Bucky kisses Steve’s hair and nuzzles his cheek against him a little, watching his wrist turn as he moves his hand.

 

“Don’t tease, baby,”  Bucky says in a soft tone. “Get what you need, but don’t play with it.”

 

Steve lets out a low, petulant noise and reluctantly draws his hand back out of Bucky’s pants. Bucky watches him lift his hand to his mouth and lick the sticky fluid from his thumb and first two fingers. Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he whimpers a little as he sucks the taste from his fingers.

 

“Feelin’ better, honey?” Bucky prompts Steve.

 

Steve slowly draws his fingers from his mouth, pulling back his lower lip to show the inside of it and the flat silver back of his labret piercing. His fingertips lose traction his lip and it pops back, just as Steve pokes his tongue, wetting the delicate pink skin of his lip.

 

“Better,” Steve murmurs.

 

Bucky smiles and leans in to press a lingering kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Good boy.”

 

Steve sucks in a breath and twists on the seat to push a knee over Bucky’s lap, grabbing onto Bucky’s sweater again with his clean hand. Bucky drops his hand to the small of Steve’s back and pulls him closer, their foreheads bump and Steve just stops, breathing hard.

 

“That’s enough for now,” Bucky says quietly. “Calm down, dragă.”

 

Steve whines softly. Bucky drops a hand onto Steve’s hip and, gripping the small of his back, gently coaxes him from half-sitting, half-kneeling next to him, to sitting across his lap. Bucky lifts his hand then and covers the back of Steve’s neck, tucking his head against his shoulder.

 

“There,” Bucky says, “take a breath, sweetheart, calm down.”

 

Steve nods a little. Bucky reaches for one of the two glasses of water, picks it up, and holds it up to Steve’s lips. Steve takes it from him and drinks, swallowing a couple of slow gulps, before handing it back and Bucky puts it back down. Steve settles against Bucky’s shoulder, going limp with a content sigh.

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead, then picks up a menu. He flips through it, and eventually puts it down with the thought that he’ll ask what’s available off the menu. Steve then shifts in Bucky’s lap; he sits up a little and removes his jacket. Bucky takes it from him and puts it to the side while Steve tucks against his chest again, pouting.

 

“I’m still thirsty,” he grumbles.

 

“Have some water,” Bucky quips.

 

Steve gives him a dirty look. Bucky snorts and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

 

“Slut,” he says fondly. “Can’t you wait ‘til we get home t’a suck my cock again?”

 

“No,” Steve whines.

 

“You’ll have to,” Bucky counters smugly, “or at the very least, ‘til we leave.”

 

“Can I have it in the car?” Steve demands immediately.

 

Bucky chuckles and kisses his forehead again. “If you’re a good boy,” he says softly.

 

Steve grins and settles against Bucky’s shoulder in a much better mood. Bucky chuckles again as he rests his chin on the top of Steve’s head, locking his arms around him. Steve takes his phone out then and starts to scroll absently. Bucky doesn’t particularly pay attention, merely rests his eyes as he holds his Stevie.

 

The server comes back with their coffees and takes their order. Bucky is satisfied to be able to order the salmon Steve requested earlier that morning despite it not being on the menu; in the end, they get the restaurant’s brioche French toast and Eggs Benedict with lox. The server politely does not comment on Steve’s seat in Bucky’s lap; they don’t address him at all, speaking only to Bucky, allowing Steve to rest his head and relax. As their waiter leaves again, Bucky is distinctly pleased.

 

“Coffee’s hella good,” Steve mumbles absently.

 

“Perfect,” Bucky agrees.

 

Breakfast that morning is a very enjoyable affair. The food is excellent, the atmosphere calm, and the service punctual and polite. Bucky still feeds Steve even though they’re not within the privacy of their own home, but as no one had noticed Steve slipping his hand under the table, no one seems to notice or care as Bucky feeds Steve and Steve blushes after almost every bite. When Bucky signs the check, he tucks a folded $100 bill under an empty coffee cup for their waiter to find. He is very pleased by the restaurant’s efforts.

 

“I need to use the bathroom before we go,” Steve announces as he stretches his arms above his head. He drops them and gives Bucky a grin. “You wanna follow?”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “We can’t get away with that in a high-class restaurant like this, doll.”

 

Steve pouts. Bucky chuckles and kisses his cheek.

 

“Go on, little slut,” he encourages. “I’ll escort you.”

 

Steve gets up, picking up his jacket and cane as he slides out of the booth. Bucky follows him and as he gets up, subtly adjusts his belt. Bobbi nods to them as they pass and Bucky calmly lifts a hand in her direction. Bobbi gets up without a word and falls into step beside them. Steve glances over his shoulder, but seems to decide not to comment; he leads the way to the restaurant bathrooms, just off the side of the lobby. Bucky sets a hand on his shoulder just before they reach the entrance to the Omega/Women’s bathroom and looks sideways at Bobbi.

 

Again without a word, Bobbi goes into the bathroom first. Steve turns and raises his eyebrows at Bucky, but doesn’t comment. After a moment, Bobbi exits the bathroom again, nods at Bucky, and walks out of the restaurant. Bucky releases Steve’s shoulder and instead crosses his arms over his chest as Steve walks, alone, into the bathroom.

 

Bucky only has to wait for a moment before Steve returns. He holds his hand out right hand and Steve takes it before slipping his arm around Bucky’s waist and leaning on him a little. Bucky guides him to the front doors, opens the door, and walks him out.

 

Bobbi is already gone as they return to the valet. Bucky hands his ticket to the employee, who fetches their keys and leaves to get the car. Steve moves to stand in front of Bucky and leans on his front, resting his cheek against Bucky’s breast. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and holds him in while they wait.

 

The valet returns with Bucky’s car and hands over the keys. Bucky thanks them and pays cash; the fee is a little under $20, so Bucky just gives the kid a fifty and tells them to keep the change. The kid definitely looks happier to have seen Bucky after that.

 

Bucky opens Steve’s door for him, as always, and does his seat belt. Steve leans on his shoulder once Bucky’s in the driver’s seat and he stretches his right arm across Bucky’s stomach. As Bucky pulls into traffic again to return home, Steve dips his hand lower.

 

“Sir,” he says quietly, “I’m thirsty.”

 

Bucky chuckles and sits straighter in his seat. “Wouldn’t want you unhappy, babydoll. Go ahead.”

 

Steve happily undoes his belt and jeans. He leans over the low center console and pulls Bucky’s cock out, immediately taking it in his mouth. Bucky rests a hand on Steve’s ribs, slowly petting him as he makes their way home again.

 

Bucky had been worried Steve might be nervous as they neared home again, but he isn’t; he’s content with Bucky’s cock in his mouth and doesn’t squirm or say a word. Bucky pets Steve’s side or his hair when he has a free hand and occasionally, Steve hums out a happy little purr that makes Bucky only want to hold him even closer. Traffic makes the trip take three-quarters of an hour and through it all, Steve cozies up to Bucky’s stomach as he nurses on the cock in his mouth.

 

As they pull into the parking garage, Bucky caresses Steve’s cheek with his knuckles and reminds him that it’s time to give it up. Steve sits up with a pout, licking his lips and swallowing compulsively, and Bucky calmly puts his dick away after parking. He gets out of the car, walks around to Steve’s side, and opens his door and takes care of his seat belt before helping him out. Steve immediately tucks against Bucky’s front and Bucky simply bends his knees to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist and lift. Steve purrs happily again and wraps his legs around Bucky’s torso. Bucky rests his hands at the back of Steve’s Gucci jacket and walks off with him to the elevator.

 

Mac greets them with a smile and wordlessly directs the elevator to the top floor. Bucky leans against the corner and covers the nape of Steve’s neck with a hand. Steve purrs for him again. The elevator rises smoothly, traveling the tower in just a few moments.

 

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Barnes,” Mac says pleasantly.

 

“You, too,” Bucky tells him, stepping out.

 

Steve lifts his head as they enter the marble foyer. Bucky puts Steve’s cane down by the coat closet and rests a hand over his ass, the other covering the back of his head.

 

“Hey,” he murmurs. “What’s the plan, babydoll?”

 

Steve lifts his head, blinking slowly. He shrugs, then hugs Bucky around the neck and just leans into him again. Bucky walks them into the living room and sits down on the primary sofa, carefully adjusting Steve’s legs around him. He loosens Steve’s shoelaces and slips off his sneakers, setting them down by the edge of the couch. He then pushes both hands under Steve’s shirt and spreads them across his back, tucking his face near Steve’s ear.

 

“Pretty baby,” Bucky murmurs. “Prettiest boy, hmm? My sweet little doll?”

 

Steve hums a little, shivering as Bucky’s lips brush the shell of his ear.

 

“I gotta know what’s in your head,” Bucky says softly. “I know you said you wanted to be blindfolded today, but I gotta know you’re sure.”

 

Steve takes in a breath. He’s quiet for a moment and as he thinks, the room around them is silent. Bucky can hear his own heartbeat and, if he focuses, Steve’s as well.

 

“Yes,” Steve eventually says. “Now.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky answers. “Now.”

 

He stands. He leaves Steve’s shoes by the couch and crosses the living room to the stairs. Steve nuzzles against his neck as Bucky takes them up the stairs, his footing deliberate. From the head of the stairs across the hall, Bucky pushes open the bedroom door and walks right to the bed.

 

“Lie down,” he says quietly, lowering Steve.

 

Steve lets go of him and drapes his arms above his head. Bucky presses a kiss to his lips, then to the edge of his jaw, and then nuzzles at his throat. Steve inhales and exhales deeply. Bucky pulls at the cuffs of Steve’s jacket and Steve lifts his torso just enough for Bucky to pull the jacket off him.

 

“Do you want to stay in your clothes?” Bucky asks him.

 

Steve shakes his head, then frowns. He adds, “Well, my shirt. But take my jeans off?”

 

“Of course,” Bucky answers, pressing a kiss to Steve’s collarbone over his shirt. “You want me to change?”

 

Steve nods.

 

“You want me just in my underwear or you want me naked?” Bucky adds on.

 

“Naked,” Steve says, his cheeks miraculously flushing a little. “I want – I want to have your dick while – while I’m scared.”

 

“Of course,” Bucky repeats quickly, cupping Steve’s cheeks. “Of course, that’s how we’ll do it, baby.”

 

Steve nods a second time and reaches up to touch his face. Bucky takes his hand and presses a kiss to his palm, then nuzzles it. He kisses Steve’s pulse, taking a moment to feel his heartbeat. It’s quick, but not too quick, not with his pacemaker keeping it under control.

 

“Give me a moment, sweetheart,” Bucky says.

 

Steve nods. Bucky kisses his wrist, his scent gland, and lets his hand drop to touch the front of his jeans. Steve lifts his hips so Bucky can ease his jeans off and then rests against the bed again. Bucky walks away with the jeans and the jacket, tosses the pants into the laundry hamper and leaves the jacket on one of the dressers. He toes off his shoes and releases his belt and jeans, stripping down to his skin. His clothes go into the hamper as well, then Bucky picks up his shoes and walks to his wardrobe.

 

The shoes he puts away. After that, Bucky selects a sleek satin tie, solid black and smooth. He runs it through his hand as he turns again, facing Steve.

 

Steve takes in a heavy breath as Bucky nears with the tie. Bucky sits down on the bed next to him and touches a knuckle under his chin.

 

“What do you say for everything to stop?” he asks in a soft voice.

 

“Brooklyn,” Steve answers.

 

“And if you just need me to check in?” Bucky continues.

 

“Jersey,” Steve says.

 

“Will you safe-word if you’re too scared?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve nods. He takes Bucky’s hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I always feel safe with you,” he says.

 

Bucky brushes Steve’s cheek with his hand then. “I know you do,” he replies gently. “This is different, baby. Promise me you’ll safe-word when it gets too much.”

 

“I promise, sir,” Steve says.

 

Bucky bends and kisses Steve’s forehead. Then he scoops him up, brings him close, and maneuvers them both to the head of the bed. Steve tucks against Bucky’s chest, hands sweeping across his stomach and pecs, and Bucky pushes one hand under his shirt. The other still holds the tie.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he murmurs.

 

Steve nods. “Now,” he says. “I can do it.”

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s hair. Steve takes in a deep breath, then closes his eyes. Bucky lifts the tie and lays it across Steve’s eyes. Steve’s breath hitches and Bucky wraps a hand around his throat, sweeping his thumb across his pulse.

 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he says gently. “It’s alright. You’re safe.”

 

Steve nods. Bucky takes the tails of the tie and wraps them around Steve’s head, crossing them and pulling them together, secure but not tight. Steve inhales deeply.

 

“I can take it off at any time,” Bucky reminds him. “I’m so proud of you for doing this, sweetheart, you’re being very brave. Is it too tight?”

 

“No,” Steve whispers. His hands clutch at Bucky, his breath hitching. “Sir –”

 

Bucky pushes Steve onto his back and swings on top of him. “Focus on me,” he says. “I’ve got you, baby boy. You’re safe, you’re mine.”

 

Steve nods quickly. His hands reach over Bucky’s shoulders, grab at his neck, and then settle on his cheeks. Bucky braces his elbows on either side of Steve’s head and touches their foreheads together.

 

“I’m right here,” he murmurs. “I’m so proud of you, honey. You’re doin’ so good. Check in with me, baby, what’s in your head?”

 

“Dark,” Steve breathes on a whisper. “I – I’m in the dark –”

 

“You’re in my arms,” Bucky reminds him sweetly. “In my bed, you’re under me, right where you belong; you’re mine.”

 

“Yours,” Steve answers in a fast voice. “I’m – I’m safe, I’m yours.”

 

“That’s right,” Bucky answers, bumping their noses together. “Feel me on top of you, pretios, focus on what you can feel.”

 

“The – the bed,” Steve stutters. “Comforter. It’s – it’s gray –”

 

“That’s right,” Bucky encourages. “What else?”

 

Steve feels Bucky’s face under his hands, fingers brushing through his beard. “You,” he whispers. “You shaved this morning, but you didn’t shave your cheeks.”

 

“That’s right,” Bucky repeats, “doin’ so good, sweetheart, what else?”

 

Steve touches his lips then. “You’re talking to me,” he murmurs.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Bucky answers, letting Steve’s fingers brush his lips as he moves them. “I’m right here, on top of you, right where _I_ belong, ain’t that right, baby boy?”

 

Steve just nods. His breathing is still quick and Bucky takes a moment to yank open the nightstand drawer, giving access to the spare five or ten inhalers there; Bucky keeps more than’s probably necessary, if he’s honest about it, but remaining honest, he doesn’t care.

 

But in lifting his arm to check the drawer, he has to let go of Steve. And in letting go of Steve, Bucky accidentally leaves him exposed. Steve sucks in an even faster breath and grabs at Bucky’s face and the back of his neck with both hands, a quick whimper of fear escaping his open mouth. Bucky hastily drops his arm back to the bed.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he croons, “it’s alright, I was just checking for your inhalers. You need one, baby boy? You’re breathin’ real fast there, baby, got me worried.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “Buh–Bucky,” he murmurs, his hands clutching at Bucky’s hair, “I want – I – I want – want –”

 

“What is it?” Bucky encourages him, pressing their foreheads together. “Say and I’ll give it to you, baby, just say the word.”

 

“Brooklyn,” Steve blurts.

 

Bucky grabs the blindfold and rips it off Steve’s face. Steve immediately winces and squints his eyes against the light, then he blinks and cups Bucky’s face in his hands, his breathing ragged.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises his baby right away, “I’m so proud of you, honey, you did so good, you’re so brave, you handled that so much better than I would’ve –”

 

Steve tugs him down into a kiss. Their mouths smash together and their teeth clink almost painfully, but Bucky catches himself at the last second and keeps them from hitting too hard. Steve holds him there, not particularly kissing him, but trembling under Bucky. Bucky takes control of it, plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth and then biting his lower lip hard. Steve whimpers, but it’s not afraid, not like the smell of soured, vodka-strong vanilla thickening Steve’s pheromones. It’s relieved.

 

Steve stops kissing back and falls back, panting. Bucky lets him break the kiss and, more tender than the kiss, brushes their noses together.

 

“I’ve got you, pretios,” he says. “Breathe slower, doll, you’ll trigger your asthma.”

 

Steve stops up his mouth and swallows hard, then draws in a deliberately deep breath. Bucky kisses his forehead.

 

“It’s okay,” he repeats. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

 

Steve nods, his breathing evening out. Bucky brushes their noses together again, then scoops Steve up and turns slightly onto his side, now cradling Steve against his chest.

 

“Tell me what’s in your head,” Bucky says quietly.

 

“You,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky kisses his hair. “Good,” he answers firmly. “Good boy.”

 

Steve nods a little, sighs, and relaxes noticeably. Bucky sets about slowly petting his hair, brushing his fingers through it occasionally. Steve goes so still, his breathing so deep and his scent sweetening again so much, that Bucky almost thinks he could be asleep.

 

Steve proves he’s awake, however, maybe fifteen minutes later. He squirms a little in Bucky’s arms, then starts shuffling downward. Bucky understands right away and pulls the blankets out from under them, sitting up n the process and putting his back against the pillows. As Steve settles down between his legs, Bucky drapes the sheet and over him and around him. Steve picks up Bucky’s cock, completely flaccid, and slips it into his mouth, salivating to get it wet and quickly taking as much of the shaft into his mouth as he can without pushing past the back of it. He settles down on Bucky’s thigh, curled up with his right hand wrapped around what length of Bucky’s dick isn’t in his mouth and his left tucked just against Bucky’s balls. He shuts his eyes, looking peaceful now.

 

Bucky brushes Steve’s bangs off his forehead with gentle fingers. “Take a nap, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Steve only nods. He breathes deeply for a while, then, obediently, he drifts off. Bucky stays sat upright, resting a hand on Steve’s head. He lets his head tip back and shuts his eyes as well. The smell of fear in the air, of his panicked and distressed Omega, fades slowly, sucked out by the ventilation. It’s replaced by a sweeter odor, though still a little alcoholic, but tempered with the usual spice that Bucky knows means Steve is happy, content. Bucky breathes it in, reminded of gingerbread dough, left to rest a little too long perhaps. But safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _those of y'all that follow me on twitter know i'm on a road trip rn, so i'm bouncing around the car with the awful roads in Ohio (i'm calling Ohio out, the roads are terrible but not as bad as Illinois and Indiana), i'm using a hotspot to connect to the internet, and my laptop only has a couple hours of battery. i'll add any images to go with this chapter tomorrow/the day after, as soon as I remember. wish us luck 'cause it's raining and that's nasty when you're driving cross-country. see y'all later!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _edit: aight, i got grammarly to work and went back over this; yikes, was it bad. sorry there were so many extra prepositions, i might've been half-asleep when i finished this chapter._
> 
>  
> 
> _here are the images i promised, we got steve's outfit and then bucky's and then the gifs. kinda in order of appearance with the clothes but not really_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _and the smutty ones_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _that gif is just so pretty. see y'all again later_


	11. Another day at the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _who's ready for casual exhibitionism and (even more) cock warming?_

##  **_Another day at the office_ **

 

**_[wednesday, april 21st, 2020]_ **

 

Bucky’s office at work is almost as good as his office at home, comfort wise. The air is strictly filtered, unfortunately, so it doesn’t have the heavy presence of Bucky’s scent that their home does. This is a good thing when Bucky has shouting matches with various morons that have pissed him off, because they’ll feel so viscerally threatened purely because of Bucky’s wit and, granted, loaded revolver, not because they’re shoved into another Alpha’s territory and have no way out. On the other hand, this is a terrible thing, because Steve’s nesting hormones have spiked again and the open, neutral air of the office makes him nervous.

 

The last heat he had, he was still in the foster system. Garrett put him on suppressants as soon as the adoption papers went through, eight years ago. Steve’s doctor guessed when he came out of the coma that it would take a while for his body’s natural cycle to get started again and it has; eight years of suppressants and a near-fatal overdose of chloroform will do that. Ever since waking up, Steve’s had false starts of nesting, on and off over the past year and a half. His hormones go nuts, Steve gets antsy thinking he’ll finally have his heat, and then it just doesn’t happen, the nesting hormones level out and he’s still waiting.

 

But this time around, his nesting has been getting stronger for the past three weeks. The doctor says that means it’s more likely that it’s finally the real deal.

 

It is then, doubly fortunate that small (but well-lit) spaces don’t make Steve nervous, because the underside of Bucky’s desk is quite spacious. A panel covers the underside from the front all the way to the floor, so in order to get to him when he’s under there, you’d have walk all the way around, move Bucky’s chair and Bucky in it, and squat down to look under to find him. Again, you’d have to move Bucky out of the way to get there, and clearly, Bucky would not allow to happen.

 

That makes the underside of Bucky’s desk Steve’s favorite safe space at the office. The fact that he then has unhindered access to between Bucky’s legs is the cherry on top.

 

It’s a boring Wednesday. Bucky is making calls, yelling at people, frowning at his computer, and asking Steve every so often to check his math with a calculator. Steve is happily cocooned at Bucky’s feet amongst several large cushions with his iPad and his phone, amusing himself with drawing, Twitter, snapping Peggy and Darcy, and/or, obviously, Bucky’s dick. They got there at about nine and in the two hours past, Steve has satisfied himself by making his Sir come three times. Twice down his throat, once on his face, which he then smeared everywhere to make himself smell more like Bucky. Bucky had laughed and said he was gross. Steve had just stuck his tongue out and Bucky had made a tally mark on a bit of scratch paper with a smirk.

 

“Your eleven o’clock is ready, Mr. Barnes,” Karen (Bucky’s new secretary, the last one retired after Bucky forcibly bribed her with a pension big enough to buy her a four-bedroom apartment in Manhattan; she was 72) pages. Steve checks the time; it’s ten past 11.

 

“Gimme five more minutes,” Bucky tells the intercom.

 

“Certainly, sir.”

 

Steve giggles a little under the desk. Bucky reaches down, swats around with his hand vaguely for a second, then catches Steve’s face and pinches his cheek. Steve just giggles more and cuddles up to his shin, rubbing his face on his knee.

 

“Brat,” Bucky mutters above the desk.

 

“Love you, too,” Steve keeps giggling.

 

“What’s six thousand, four hundred and forty-eight times twelve percent?” Bucky asks then.

 

Steve blows a raspberry while he switches apps on his iPad to get the calculator.

 

“Times what percent?” he mutters absently.

 

“Twelve,” Bucky repeats.

 

“Seven hundred seventy-three point seventy-six,” Steve recites.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky declares decisively. “I gotta shoot somebody.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Steve asks, though he’s no longer paying attention.

 

“I’m missin’ two hundred dollars here,” Bucky grumbles. “Someone’s definitely getting shot.”

 

“Make it a flesh wound,” Steve tells him, getting bored with the sketch he’s doing of Bucky’s knees and switching to something new.

 

“If you say so, dolly,” Bucky mutters under his breath.

 

“Mr. Barnes, your eleven o’clock is getting impatient,” Karen speaks up.

 

Bucky heaves a sigh. He pushes his chair back and looks under the edge of the desk; Steve lifts his face to meet his eye.

 

“Okay if I take that?” he asks.

 

Steve puts his iPad down and holds his hands out. Bucky takes both of them and pulls them close; he kisses each of Steve’s palms, flips his hands and kisses the backs of his hands, then his knuckles, then his rings. Steve pushes up onto his knees and sticks his head out from under the desk so Bucky can give him a proper kiss.

 

“Okay?” Bucky murmurs softly, brushing his hand against Steve’s cheek.

 

Steve nuzzles into his palm for a moment, then nods and slips back. He settles down amongst his cushions again and Bucky rolls his chair back into place to block the entrance.

 

“Alright, Karen,” Bucky hits the intercom. “They can come in. Who is it again?”

 

“Mr. Stokes, sir. Cottonmouth.”

 

“Right,” Bucky mutters, clicking at something on his computer.

 

“Tell ‘im I said hello,” Steve says while opening YouTube.

 

“Sure thing, baby,” Bucky replies absently.

 

Steve hears footsteps and the door to the office opening, but he’s already putting in his headphones and searching for speedpaints to inspire him.

 

“Good morning, Barnes,” Cottonmouth starts.

 

“Morning,” Bucky answers. “Have a seat.”

 

Steve tunes out. He settles on re-watching an old Let’s Play of Ori and the Blind Forest in the hopes that the bright colors will spark something. In the meantime, he starts doodling Bucky’s sock feet poking into his nest. Bucky’s shoes are, quite distinctly, not in Steve’s nest.

 

Steve ends up just watching and doodling. Above him, Cottonmouth and Bucky are not yet shouting, which means the conversation is probably going well.

 

Thirty minutes in, Steve pauses in the middle of Jacksepticeye screaming and pops out one of his airpods.

 

“– so I said, don’t forget the coffee!” Cottonmouth is in the middle of saying.

 

Bucky starts laughing genuinely. Steve puts his airpod back in. Everything seems going fine if Cottonmouth is telling jokes from Good Will Hunting. He resumes doodling, then on a whim, lies flat and peeks out under the crack between the floor and the back panel. He can kind of see three pairs of shoes; the closest one is probably Cottonmouth, given that they look hand-stitched and lovingly cared for. A second further back is probably a bodyguard. The other pair of shoes is probably his kid or something, because they look like Adidas and Cottonmouth is not the sort of guy to wear bright green Adidas. Steve squints; with pink shoelaces.

 

In shuffling around, one of his airpods slips out.

 

“– I think we should probably discuss the boundary disagreement,” Bucky says then.

 

“We should,” Cottonmouth sighs.

 

“It’s three square blocks,” Bucky adds.

 

“I think it’s more like two and three quarters,” Cottonmouth replies.

 

“Two and a half, even” Bucky continues.

 

“We could declare it No-Man’s land and call it a day?” Cottonmouth suggests.

 

“I like that plan,” Bucky answers happily.

 

“Good,” Cottonmouth says; his feet move and Steve hears him stand.

 

Bucky leans forward and he and Cottonmouth shake hands. Quite civilly resolving the dispute. Steve snorts under his breath.

 

“Come by the club sometime, have a drink on me,” Cottonmouth says.

 

“My Omega does like clubbing,” Bucky answers. “We’ll do that sometime.”

 

“This weekend?” Cottonmouth suggests with a laugh.

 

Bucky laughs, too. Steve starts to tug on Bucky’s trouser leg, but Bucky’s already continuing.

 

“Not this weekend,” he says, “he’s nesting; crowded dancefloor’s not the best place for nesting.”

 

“Oh, no, I get you,” Cottonmouth agrees, laughing again. “I can’t leave my girl when she’s like that.”

 

“Oh, definitely not,” Bucky says soberly, “he’s under the desk.”

 

Cottonmouth lets out a belly laugh. Steve pokes his hand out from under the desk and waves a little.

 

“How you doin’, kiddo?” Cottonmouth chuckles in his direction. “I’ll see you, Barnes, it was good getting to chat.”

 

“Good to see you,” Bucky agrees. “Say hello to the wife for me.”

 

“Will do. Take care now.”

 

As the doors close again, Bucky sticks his head under the desk.

 

“Lunch?” he suggests.

 

“Crowded dancefloors?” Steve repeats with a smirk. “Not good for my hormones?”

 

“They ain’t!” Bucky insists.

 

“It’s your hormones it ain’t good for,” Steve counters smugly, “and that’s a year-round thing, Buck.”

 

“Well, sue me,” Bucky grumbles. “C’mere.”

 

Steve lifts up onto his knees first, then follows Bucky’s guiding hands in lifting up and crawling into his lap. He settles down, tossing his legs over the arms of Bucky’s chair with nowhere else to put them. Bucky’s hands land on his ass, predictably.

 

“Are we eating lunch or are you fucking me?” Steve asks with barely repressed mirth.

 

“I’m still thinking,” Bucky says in a sober tone. “Gimme a kiss, that’ll speed it up.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes and closes the distance between them. Bucky takes the kiss chastely at first, and then one of his hands is grabbing the back of Steve’s neck and he’s turning the kiss aggressive.

 

“Fucking you first,” Bucky breathes against Steve’s lips.

 

“I’m not that hungry right now anyway,” Steve answers, “gonna have to work up an appetite.”

 

Bucky grins ferally. Steve, straining his thighs and core, picks his ass up for a few seconds, just long enough to yank his skirt out from underneath him. Because, obviously, he is wearing one and not panties. Easy access. Bucky’s pupils are already dilating. Steve happily grinds his ass on his cock.

 

“I want you to come twice on my knot,” Bucky says against Steve’s mouth.

 

“Wanna come for you,” Steve replies, getting out of breath already.

 

Bucky grabs at his ass with a hand, his fingers digging in. Steve whines and tips his head back for him.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says in a low growl.

 

They fuck. Steve blissfully comes three times, Bucky knotting him on the second. After, coming down from the rush, Steve tucks against Bucky’s chest and dozes off while Bucky sends for a lunch order for them. Steve is vaguely aware of one of Bucky’s employees bringing it in and leaving it on the desk. Bucky doesn’t take his cock out of Steve the whole time the goon is unloading the takeout bag.

 

Steve couldn’t be more delighted. He loves being watched, but more, he loves casually being intimate with Bucky and no one being the wiser. His skirt is loose and long enough that he could just be sitting in Bucky’s lap. Bucky doesn’t even have his waistcoat unbuttoned.

 

“Thank you, Lyutov,” Bucky says. “Make sure you shut the door on your way out.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Lyutov answers.

 

The door shuts. Steve shifts in Bucky’s lap and clenches down on his knot. Bucky murmurs softly to him, sweeping a hand up his spine to grip the back of his neck.

 

“Are you hungry yet, amantu meu?”

 

Steve nods into Bucky’s neck. Bucky rolls his chair forward to reach the desk. He unpackages the food and Steve gets a whiff of spiced bulgogi.

 

Bucky feeds him by hand. Steve leans back into his hand and licks his fingers clean with each morsel. Bucky kisses him between bites, his clean hand sliding up and down his spine to cup the back of his neck or squeeze his ass. Slowly, Steve comes down from the afterglow, as Bucky’s knot deflates and becomes loose in his hole.

 

“You want to get back in your nest, prețiosul meu?” Bucky asks him in a murmur.

 

Steve nods a little, but presses back against Bucky’s neck to seek out his scent gland. Bucky covers his head with a hand, holding him there, and Steve goes limp again with a sigh.

 

“You can stay in my lap if you want,” Bucky offers.

 

“‘M okay,” Steve mumbles. “Like under your desk. Safe.”

 

“You’re always safe when I’ve got you, babydoll,” Bucky reminds him.

 

Steve hums an affirmative. Bucky presses a kiss to his hair and squeezes the back of his neck. Steve sighs softly, then pulls back. Bucky lets him go and Steve carefully gets his knees under him, then lifts up. Bucky’s cock slips out of him. Steve leans into Bucky’s chest, looking down at him, and Bucky pulls him down into another kiss.

 

The intercom beeps.

 

“Sir, Justin Hammer is here,” Karen announces.

 

“Aw, fuck,” Bucky mutters, then hits the intercom. “Karen, didn’t I reschedule him to see Natasha?”

 

“You did, boss,” Karen says regretfully. “He’s showed up anyway.”

 

“Fucking fuckwad,” Bucky grumbles.

 

Steve chuckles and presses his ass down again to rub against Bucky’s cock again. “Need me to stay here, sir?” he asks softly.

 

“No,” Bucky sighs. “No, if he sees you, he might want to talk to you. I don’t want his nasty eyeballs even looking at you.”

 

“Possessive much?” Steve chuckles.

 

“Honey, don’t even joke about it,” Bucky replies.

 

Steve lifts up again and kisses Bucky again. “I’ll be where I belong,” he murmurs. “Between your knees.”

 

“Baby,” Bucky answers softly, cupping his cheek.

 

Steve kisses him a second time, letting it linger for a long moment.

 

“Sir, Mr. Hammer is threatening to sue you,” Karen says flatly over the intercom.

 

“I’m gonna do more’n sue him,” Bucky mutters.

 

Steve slips off Bucky’s lap with one last kiss. He gives him a smile, then lifts his skirt up to fix his panties. At the same time, he reaches between his legs, wiping up the cum leaking out of his ass. Bucky watches him, eyes dark. Steve brings his hand to his mouth and licks the cum clean.

 

“Baby, you’re gonna cause a few murders, lookin’ like you do,” Bucky sighs.

 

“Gets your cock back in me sooner, I don’t mind,” Steve admits.

 

“Mr. Barnes,” Karen reminds them.

 

“Send ‘im in,” Bucky says into the intercom.

 

Steve pulls his skirt down and lies back. Bucky blows him a kiss, then rolls his chair back in, kicking his feet out into Steve’s nest. Steve drapes his legs over them, picks up his iPad and airpods, and settles back in.

 

As he starts watching YouTube again, the doors to office burst open. Hammer immediately starts spewing bullshit that Steve doesn’t listen to. He opens up a new drawing and starts sketching a caricature of Hammer as the Wicked Witch of Oz.

 

“– you seriously can’t think that I’m just going to let you get away with stealing this contract!” Hammer, spewing bullshit.

 

“You seriously can’t think there’s anything you can do to me,” Bucky, unfazed.

 

Steve adds a new layer, expand his canvas, and starts drawing a much larger Bucky about to step on him.

 

“You can’t imagine the kind of legal trouble I’m going to tie you up in!” Hammer threatens. “I’m going to tie you up in so much red tape, you won’t even have begun to cut yourself free by the time your company goes under!”

 

“I usually keep a pair of safety scissors around when I’m using bondage,” Bucky quips.

 

Steve can’t help but burst into laughter. He stuffs a hand in his mouth and flops onto his side, giggling into his blankets.

 

“What’s that?” Hammer splutters.

 

“My fiancé,” Bucky answers calmly, “he’s built a nest under my desk.”

 

“Is this a joke to you?” Hammer demands.

 

“You certainly are,” Bucky answers.

 

“How dare you!” Hammer gasps.

 

Steve stuffs his airpods back in, shaking his head. He briefly colors Giant Bucky and the Wicked Witch Hammer, then gets bored of those sketches and browses the rest of the things he’d been drawing. Scrolling, he finds a very explicit sketch of himself sucking Bucky’s dick. He looks at it, selects it, and adds a few more highlights to Bucky’s shaft. He glances up, just to consider it for a moment. Bucky did neglect to put it back in his pants. Which is pretty much an open invitation.

 

Steve lifts onto his knees and drops his iPad. He licks the head of Bucky’s cock, then begins to fill his mouth with it.

 

“– I’m going to wring every damn penny out of you and your business, Barnes!” Hammer is shouting.

 

“You do that, pal,” Bucky answers him in a completely calm manner. “In the meantime, would you excuse us? My Omega’s thirsty.”

 

Steve laughs softly with Bucky’s dick at his lips. Hammer splutters a confused noise. Bucky leans forward in his chair and he hits the intercom.

 

“Karen, would you send the suits in? Hammer and his lawyer need to be escorted from the building.”

 

“Escorted?” Hammer repeats. “Who do you think I am, Barnes, who do you think you are!”

 

“Hammer, you’re two seconds away from being shot,” Bucky tells him. “Fact, you owe my Omega a thank you, ‘cause it’s only him bein’ here that’s keepin’ me in a good mood.”

 

Steve grins and happily sucks Bucky’s cock down. He begins to bob his head, not bothering to keep quiet in the slightest.

 

“What –” Hammer stammers. “Oh, my God, Barnes! Are you – You’re seriously –”

 

The doors open and several heavy footsteps stride in. Steve just carries on sucking Bucky’s dick to full hardness, occasionally burying his nose in his pubic hair and just drawing in a deep breath of his heady scent.

 

“Walk these gentlemen out,” Bucky says, “and tell Karen on your way out that I don’t want to be disturbed for the next half hour.”

 

Steve taps Bucky’s knee twice.

 

“Hour,” Bucky corrects.

 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

 

“This is outrageous!” Hammer shouts.

 

“Get out of my office before I change my mind about shooting you,” Bucky tells him calmly.

 

“We will be reporting your threats to the police,” Hammer’s lawyer claims.

 

“Tell ‘em I said hello when you do,” Bucky answers, “and the Chief still owes me forty bucks from poker last week.”

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself!” Hammer shouts. “You and your – your fucking girl-boy!”

 

Steve chokes, and not because of Bucky’s dick. The room goes very quiet. Bucky leans forward in his seat.

 

“I changed my mind,” he says in a dangerous tone. “Boys, take Hammer straight to Ms. Romanoff’s office. His lawyer can go home.”

 

“What are you –” the lawyer starts.

 

“Now!” Bucky barks.

 

“Get your hands off me –”

 

“We got ‘em, boss,” an employee says.

 

“Get them out of my sight!” Bucky snaps.

 

Steve falls against Bucky’s knee, actually looking over his shoulder at the dark back panel of the desk like he could see Hammer beyond it. The goons drag Hammer and his lawyer out and the door slams behind them. Bucky’s chair rolls back abruptly and Bucky hauls him up off the floor and into his lap.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Bucky says in a rushed voice, “you never should have had to hear that, honey, I’m so sorry.”

 

“That fucker!” Steve bursts out, twisting on Bucky’s lap just to glare at the empty office. “That fucker!”

 

Bucky grabs his face and yanks him in for a kiss. Steve squirms in his lap to get chest-to-chest and grabs him by the tie, pinning them together as Bucky kisses him hard.

 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ‘im,” Bucky growls. “Okay, honey? Bastard’s gonna get it.”

 

“Okay,” Steve agrees softly. “Okay.”

 

Bucky crushes their lips together again. Steve picks up onto his knees, lets their lips part, and tips his head back instead. Bucky grabs him by the ass and brings him against his chest as his mouth connects with Steve’s neck and he starts sucking and marking him.

 

Steve lets out his breath and relaxes his shoulders and neck, just taking Bucky’s kiss and teeth. Teeth. Bucky’s teeth scrape against his scent gland and Steve jolts, grabbing tighter to Bucky.

 

“Shh, shh, you’re okay, baby,” Bucky murmurs, holding onto him tightly. “‘S alright, baby boy, ‘m not gonna bite you.”

 

Steve grabs Bucky’s hair with a shudder, leaning down to press his face into Bucky’s neck. He suddenly feels tears pricking at his eyes and shudders again as his breath catches hard in his chest. He wheezes once and Bucky’s already pulling him back and guiding his inhaler into his mouth.

 

Steve takes it, sucking down the medicine as his chest loses the tightness. Bucky cups his face with a hand and brushes a thumb under his eye.

 

“Baby,” he murmurs. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

 

Steve swallows, but his throat is dry. He nods a little.

 

“C’mere,” Bucky says softly, pulling him in again.

 

Steve clings to Bucky again; the scent gland in his neck is now hot and almost throbbing. His throat is dry. His stomach feels empty. What’s worse, his ass is empty. Despite it being more than eight years since his last heat, he knows what this is.

 

“‘M finally starting heat,” Steve mumbles.

 

“Okay,” Bucky answers. “It’s just pre-heat, baby, it’ll hit in the morning. You wanna go home now?”

 

Steve shrugs a little. “Under your desk is nice. Do you have a lot left to do?”

 

“Not a lot,” Bucky says. “I can be done in an hour or two, but I can do it at home, too.”

 

“I’m okay,” Steve insists.

 

“Okay,” Bucky echoes. “Do you want –”

 

Steve just nods, pulling back. Bucky lets him go and Steve slips off his lap, tucks himself back into his nest, then frames Bucky’s hips with his hands and licks his cock from tip to root.

 

“Enjoy yourself, sweet boy,” Bucky tells him, slipping a hand into his hair. “Do whatever you want.”

 

Steve nods and wraps a hand around his cock, too. He dips his tongue into the slit and pulls the head into his mouth, suckling on it. He starts to go spacey and settles against Bucky’s knee; his sucking slows.

 

“You just want to nurse on it?” Bucky asks in a murmur.

 

Steve nods slowly. Bucky pets through his hair again, then his left hand settles in his hair and he returns to his computer.

 

Steve dozes right where he is, his mouth full of dick and drool leaking from the corner of his lip. He’s still a little hungry and it feels like every ten minutes that his mouth gets dry and he has to pull off to ask Bucky for a drink of water. His neck itches. He scratches it, but that only makes it burn. A lick would probably make it feel better.

 

Or teeth.

 

“I gotta chat with an upstart and then we can go home,” Bucky says eventually. “You okay down there, sweetheart? You need anything?”

 

Steve shakes his head, then reconsiders and pulls the cock out of his mouth. “Water,” he mumbles and already, Bucky is passing him the bottle. Steve takes a gulp, then hands it back and gets his mouth back on Bucky’s dick. Hard by then, it presses into the back of his throat and oozes pre-cum onto the back of his tongue. Steve can feel his ass getting wet, but it’s still slow and lazy, not the urgent need that heat is.

 

“Natasha’s telling me I should let ‘er deal with Hammer,” Bucky says after that.

 

Steve looks up at him, mouth stretched open and eyes big. Bucky reaches down and brushes a thumb over his cheek.

 

“What do you think, baby?” he asks quietly.

 

Steve looks back at his cock and reluctantly lets it fall out of his mouth. He licks the head once, then lifts his eyes again and meets Bucky’s gaze.

 

“You said you’d kill him for me, sir,” he murmurs.

 

Bucky’s eyes darken.

 

“And if you let ‘im go, he’ll squeal,” Steve adds. “Too many loose ends, right?”

 

“Don’t bother tryin’ t’a make excuses,” Bucky says. “This is about what he said about you and only that. That’s all I care about.”

 

“Then take care of him, sir,” Steve answers. “Defend me.”

 

“Come up here,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve gives his cock another lick, but gets up and crawls into Bucky’s lap. He tosses his legs over the sides and Bucky pulls him into a kiss with one hand while the other goes under his skirt.

 

“You need my cock in you again,” Bucky murmurs against his lips. “Sweet little boys like you can’t be empty too long.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve whispers breathily. “Whatever you want, sir.”

 

Bucky bites Steve’s lip gently and Steve is hit with a sudden vision of Bucky biting into his scent gland instead. He presses closer with a hard shiver, hands seeking out skin contact under Bucky’s shirt collar.

 

“I’ve got you,” Bucky says, cupping the back of his head. “I’ve got you, baby boy, you’re safe, you’re mine.”

 

“Gimme it, sir,” Steve begs, rocking his ass into Bucky’s lap. “Gimme, I need it, need it, sir –”

 

“Shh,” Bucky murmurs. “I’ll give it to you, baby boy.”

 

Bucky puts two fingers in him at once, adds two more, then pushes his cock in him. Steve shudders in Bucky’s arms and presses against his neck, lips at his scent gland and panting.

 

“Can I take this next meeting with you like this?” Bucky asks him in a soft voice. “Or do you need me to knot you first?”

 

Steve shakes his head. “Want to go home,” he says. “Get it over with.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky says, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Okay, sweetheart.”

 

Steve settles his face against Bucky’s neck, so his nose is clear and he can breathe fresh air but air that carries Bucky’s scent. Bucky keeps a hand on his back, but reaches out with the other to page Karen and ask her to send in the upstart.

 

“On his way,” Karen reports.

 

“Want pastrami for supper,” Steve mumbles absently.

 

“Sure thing, pretios,” Bucky answers distractedly.

 

“I’ll remind you again,” Steve adds under his breath in a lazy exhale.

 

The office doors open and Steve looks out of the corner of his eye to see who’s coming in. It starts with Clint, which is nice, and he’s followed by a familiar face.

 

“Would’ja look at who ain’t at the bottom of the Hudson,” Billy Russo announces with a wide, lazy grin.

 

“One more word out your mouth about him and you’ll piss me off worse than you already done,” Bucky answers him sharply. “Front and center, kid.”

 

“Why do I feel like I’m being called to the principal’s office?” Russo chuckles, striding casually up to Bucky’s desk.

 

“‘Cause you’re no more a pain in my ass than you were your principal’s, I’m sure,” Bucky replies snidely.

 

“Hey, Stevie,” Russo says.

 

Steve rolls his eyes and turns his head away completely.

 

“You’re one smart comment away from turning the hard ass beating I’m giving you into your untimely disappearance,” Bucky snaps. “One more fucking word to my fiancé, you risk me deciding to cut my losses with your throat. Clear?”

 

Russo doesn’t say anything. Steve smirks a little into Bucky’s neck.

 

“You’ve been operating on my turf,” Bucky starts. “That’s above and beyond all you did to get out of being held accountable for your part in Brass Fang –”

 

“I didn’t know Garrett was pushing kids,” Russo interrupts loudly.

 

“You didn’t know or you chose to remain ignorant?” Bucky cuts him off even more loudly. “I don’t even fucking care, shut your mouth. You escaped paying for Brass Fang, you’ve put together your own gang of mercs in my territory, stolen work from my people, stolen my people! What have you got to say for yourself, you shit-mouthed little cockroach?”

 

Steve shudders involuntarily at the sense-memory of antenna and insect legs crawling over his skin. Bucky moves a hand over the back of his neck, just holding him still, and Steve lets his breath out. Cockroach is a fair term for a man as slimy as Billy Russo.

 

“I say that all’s fair in love and war,” Russo declares.

 

“Think you’re funny, do you?” Bucky responds. “Think you can worm your way into my good graces with a charming smile and some quick wit?”

 

“Seemed to have worked for you and Rogers,” Russo quips.

 

“Jesus –” Bucky sighs shortly. “Is this the best you’ve got?”

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t exactly expecting to be brought before the Shark Tank.”

 

“You little fuckwad,” Bucky sighs heavily, then just waves a hand. “Barton, take him to Romanoff’s office, I’m through with him.”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Clint answers. “Bobby –”

 

Steve looks over his shoulder again. The extra goons that had followed Clint and Russo in, take Russo by the arms and frogmarch him out, while Clint lingers to near the desk.

 

“Natasha still has Hammer,” he says. “Are you –”

 

“Momentarily,” Bucky cuts him off. “Russo can stay on ice for a while, I’ll decide if he’s fucked the family over enough to warrant any serious payback. But Hammer, I’m taking care of.”

 

Clint nods, reversing his steps now. “Alright, boss,” he agrees again. “I’ll let the lady know you’re coming.”

 

He leaves and Steve turns his face back into Bucky’s neck. He kisses him lazily almost and Bucky strokes his hair.

 

“Would you like to use the bathroom, sweet thing?”

 

Steve considers it and nods. Reluctantly, he lifts up and lets Bucky’s cock slide out of him. He adjusts his panties and his skirt, then Bucky helps him off his lap.

 

“My –” Steve starts to say, and Bucky presses his cane into his hand.

 

With a smile, Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek. He grips the desk with one hand and turns carefully, leaning on his cane with his left hand and eventually swapping it into his right. Bucky rises, not even bothering to put his dick away as he hovers just behind Steve to follow him to the en suite bathroom.

 

The bathroom is sort of like a Macy’s bathroom; there’s a long and polished vanity, a sleek black chaise lounge, and a neat potted plant with vibrant purple leaves in a corner of the bathroom by the vanity. The toilet itself, and actually a glass shower stall, is put aside with tall paper room dividers.

 

Steve grabs onto the heavy handicap bar to balance himself and sits to pee. Bucky follows him right up to the toilet and then stands between Steve’s knees to rest his arms around his shoulders, so Steve leans on his chest.

 

“This is gross,” he says happily.

 

“In sickness and in health,” Bucky replies cheerily.

 

Steve giggles at that. “We’re not even married yet.”

 

“Details,” Bucky says. “Actually, I could have the certificate filed by the time we get home.”

 

“But it’s so much more romantic if we have to wait in line in person,” Steve whines.

 

“You’re such a goof,” Bucky chuckles.

 

Steve grins and rubs his face against the base of Bucky’s dick; it’s still poking out of the fly of his trousers and if he weren’t peeing, Steve would probably take more advantage of that.

 

Unfortunately, Bucky puts his dick away as Steve gets up. Steve sighs wistfully.

 

“You can have it again in the car,” Bucky tells him with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. “Brat.”

 

“But, Daddy, I need it!” Steve whines playfully.

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and lifts Steve by the back of his shirt with one hand. Steve lets out a startled squeak as his feet leave the floor and blinks a lot. Bucky carries him to the vanity and puts him down. Steve blinks some more.

 

“Wash your hands, punk,” Bucky orders.

 

Steve washes his hands, still dumbfounded.

 

After that, Bucky packs up their stuff, puts his shoes back on and closes down his work station. Steve sits in his lounge chair and waits for Bucky to finish fighting with the printer about saving PDFs by scrolling through Twitter on his tablet. For old time’s sake, he visits Tumblr and tries to look up one of his old favorite porn blogs, sadly greeted only by This Tumblr may contain sensitive media. He sighs and exits the tab.

 

“You fucking useless piece of shit!” Bucky shouts at his computer.

 

“Everything alright, darling?” Steve calls sarcastically.

 

“Just fucking let me save the fucking PDF!” Bucky keeps ranting.

 

Steve tosses his feet up and shakes his head as he opens Twitter instead.

 

Bucky fights with his computer for a few minutes more while Steve amuses himself with his tablet. Bucky finally gets everything to finish the way he wants and he shuts down the computer with a final “Thank fuck!”

 

Steve locks his tablet as Bucky walks up to him and looks up. Bucky takes it from him and puts it in his briefcase, then gives him a hand to get up from the lounge chair. Steve takes his cane and leans on it with his right hand, while he tucks his left in Bucky’s elbow.

 

“I’ll order something for dinner on the way home,” Bucky says as they walk out of the office. “Karen, mark me as out of the office and go home.”

 

“Happily,” Karen answers with glee.

 

Guards flanking the doors leading into Karen’s office nod their heads to Steve and Bucky in gestures of respect as they open the doors for them. Down the corridor to the elevators, Bucky selects the lowest basement level and Steve puts himself in the corner as the elevator sinks.

 

“Haven’t got time for a blowie on the way down?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky chuckles and throws an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “A quick one,” he says, “but you know I prefer taking my time.”

 

“How d’ya know I was talkin’ ‘bout you?” Steve responds cheekily. “Maybe I wanted one.”

 

“Same difference,” Bucky chuckles.

 

Steve laughs, too, and leans into Bucky’s side. The elevator takes its time in going down the building, but it still reaches the bottom floor in just a few minutes. Too quick for a decent blowjob, Bucky was right.

 

The doors part in the basement. The corridor beyond is dark, cheap tiles reflecting the old uncovered bulbs lining the ceiling one at a time down the hall. It’s cold and imposing, and quite the atmosphere for Bucky’s enemies to be dragged down.

 

Bucky offers Steve his arm again and together, they walk down the hall. Steve’s cane rings out in the otherwise still air, the sound of it hitting the tiles each step almost like single applause in the dark.

 

Natasha’s office is really on the same floor as Bucky’s, but whenever Bucky tells his people to take an offending person to her office, they don’t go across the hall. They go down.

 

Bucky pushes open a large metal door that scrapes across the floor as it goes. After it swings shut with another creaking groan, Steve’s cane taps against the floor and that’s all that can be heard.

 

Steve’s occasionally been down to the basement, so he knows that on this floor, the rooms are all empty when not in use. Today, the room is empty but for a few folding chairs and only one bare bulb is switched on, right over where Justin Hammer is tied to one of the chairs. He’s gagged and blindfolded.

 

“După-amiază, frate,” Natasha greets, stepping up to them. “Se plânge de când l-ai trimis.”

 

“Cum ar trebui,” Bucky answers her in a soft, dangerously so, tone.

 

Natasha raises her eyebrows as she gets close and she leans in to ask Bucky something in a quiet whisper. Bucky just shakes his head.

 

“He offended my baby,” he says, loud enough that Hammer raises his head. “Whatever else he’s done, I’m more pissed about that.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes but Steve sees her fighting a smile. Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek, then guides him gently by the shoulder to stand by Natasha. Steve automatically takes her arm and Natasha raises her hand to brace her forearm for him. Quite nice of her, Steve thinks, which is how he knows she’s fond of him despite all her eyerolls.

 

Bucky walks up to Hammer with his hands in his pockets and eventually lets out a heavy sigh. He grabs Hammer’s gag first, rips it off, followed by the blindfold. Hammer sputters and shakes his head, blinking at the light, and Bucky wastes no time in getting a good solid punch in.

 

Hammer yells and screams a little something, but Bucky grabs him by the face and yanks his head back to look him in the eye.

 

“I’ll have you know I was already planning on having you take a visit to the bottom of the East River,” Bucky starts. “Up until you called my Omega that dirty name, I wasn’t going to bother myself with small-time trouble-makers like you.”

 

“You can’t do this!” Hammer hisses angrily. “This is muh – murder!”

 

“Very clever,” Bucky praises mockingly. “You want those to be your last words?”

 

Hammer opens his mouth. Bucky backhands him across the face and draws his revolver.

 

“Too late,” he says. “Nighty-night.”

 

Steve tucks one ear against Natasha’s shoulder, squashing it and leaning on her, and stops up the other with a hand. Natasha stops up her own ears, as do the others in the room. The gun goes off with a sharp bang, muffled by the silencer but still loud enough to make Steve blink. Bucky turns on his heel, taking out a handkerchief, and wipes the gun clean before dropping it into a plastic bag held out by a somber employee. Along with a few cinderblocks, it will be tied to Hammer’s corpse when it’s dumped. Steve straightens up, uncovering his ears.

 

“To the river, frate?” Natasha asks.

 

“Nah,” Bucky says, holding out his arm to Steve, “take him out of state. Dump him somewhere in Jersey. Make sure you make it hard to identify him.”

 

“The usual,” Natasha agrees.

 

Bucky has blood on his collar. Steve takes his handkerchief and dabs at it. Bucky catches his wrist and brings it up to press a kiss to his scarred over scent gland.

 

“Let’s be home,” he says quietly.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve tells him.

 

Bucky gives him a smile and takes his hand, tucking it under his arm. Natasha gives them both a nod, then as they leave, starts to organize the removal of the body.

 

In the elevator, Steve unbuttons Bucky’s jacket and waistcoat to push his arms under them so he can lean against him. Bucky kisses his hair, then guides his arms farther up, wrapping them around his neck. Steve lets Bucky lift him and wraps his legs around his waist.

 

“Pastrami on the way home,” Bucky promises. “How’s a good load’a it sound? Keep us fed over the next week or so?”

 

“Sounds good,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky kisses his cheek. “I’m gonna take care’a you, sweetheart,”  he murmurs.

 

Steve smiled. “I know,” he answers. “I trust you, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _you heard it here first, folks, chapter 12 is a heat chapter. stay tuned!_
> 
>  
> 
> _outfits! steve and then bucky_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _smutty gifs/images_
> 
>  
> 
>    
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  
> 
> _Translations, Romanian to English._  
>  **După-amiază, frate. Se plânge de când l-ai trimis.** = _Afternoon, brother. He's been complaining since you sent him._  
>  **Cum ar trebui** = _How it should be_


	12. pos·ses·sion (pəˈzeSHən): the state of having, owning, or controlling something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this is short and entirely smut, ya welcs_

## pos·ses·sion (pəˈzeSHən): the state of having, owning, or controlling something.

 

**_[wednesday, april 21st, 2020]_ **

 

“I think I should wear a condom,” Bucky says.

 

Steve pouts heavily. Bucky sighs.

 

“Doll, we don’t wanna risk anything, do we?” he gently points out.

 

“But I want you to come on me,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky rubs at his face before checking the traffic report on his phone; they’ve been crawling along 5th Avenue for the past 20 minutes, as apparently, an accident on East 53rd has jammed up the whole city. Bucky’s only just passed 44th, but there’s a drugstore coming up and he’s very aware of the fact that while he has a full stock of condoms, none of them are suitable for rut.

 

“I’ve got an IUD,” Steve adds.

 

“It’s still not recommended to have unprotected sex during heat,” Bucky insists.

 

Steve pouts even more; he drops his head onto Bucky’s shoulder and looks up to pout at him. Bucky is a sucker for Steve’s pout.

 

“What about spermicide?” Bucky suggests.

 

Steve’s pout lessens somewhat. “Okay,” he mumbles.

 

“Or Plan B?” Bucky adds.

 

Steve’s pout turns into a smile. “I like that better,” he says.

 

Bucky chuckles, shaking his head, but puts on his signal to turn at the next light so he can run into the store.

 

“Will you grab me some chocolates?” Steve adds as Bucky pulls into a 15-minute parking spot.

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky says, putting the car in park. “What kind?”

 

Steve wrinkles his nose as he thinks. Bucky leans over and kisses his cheek, making Steve break his concentration and burst out a snort.

 

“Dark chocolates with fruity stuff,” Steve giggles, “and caramel, and sea salt. Ooh, and mint!”

 

“I’ll just grab all the good stuff,” Bucky says seriously, nodding at Steve. “What else?”

 

Steve shrugs. “Nothing right now.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky says, popping his seat belt. “I’ll be right back. Keep the doors and windows shut, you got your piece?”

 

Steve opens his bag and lifts his handgun out by the handle. Bucky leans over and kisses his cheek again.

 

“Be back,” he repeats. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Steve says.

 

Bucky gets out, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. He shuts the door behind him, then presses the lock button a couple of times until the Benz beeps, letting him know the alarm is on. With that, Bucky pulls some change from his pocket, drops a dime into the meter, then heads into the store.

 

A bell rings above him and a couple of employees behind the counter greet him. Bucky nods in their direction and heads straight for _Family Planning._ He grabs a few boxes of Plan B, the heat kind, and a large pack of rut condoms, just to be safe. He cruises to find the expensive chocolates and grabs a bag of every kind, then walks around and ends up at the counter. The shorter of the two employees walks up, signs into the register and picks up the box of rut condoms to scan them.

 

“Fun week?” the other employee snickers.

 

Bucky flicks his gaze up, lifts an eyebrow and looks down again. The employee checking him out shushes their co-worker and scans the rest of his items.

 

“Two thirty-one ninety-three,” Bucky’s told.

 

“Shit’s expensive,” Bucky mutters to himself as he pulls out his wallet. “Can you break a fifty?”

 

He holds up two hundreds and a fifty, raising his eyebrows at the cashier. They shrug, use a key to open the cash drawer, then nod. Bucky hands over the money and tucks his change back in his wallet, dropping the coins into his pocket. The cashier hands him a bag and Bucky puts his wallet away.

 

“You got a pharmacist on hand right now?” he asks, looking behind the counter towards the sectioned off pharmacy.

 

“Yeah,” the cashier answers, turning around. “Hang on. Doc!”

 

Bucky walks around to the pharmacy window as the doctor slides it open. A plump, curly-haired woman smiles at Bucky and leans over the counter. “Can I help you?”

 

Bucky takes out the box of Heat Plan-B. “What’s the recommended dosage for this stuff during heat?”

 

The pharmacist takes the box from him, glancing over it, then nods and hands it back. “One pill the second day, fourth day, and sixth day. And if the heat isn’t over or subsiding after eight days, visit a hospital.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky says, putting the box back in the shopping bag.

 

“No problem,” the pharmacist answers as she shuts the window again.

 

Bucky walks past the counter and starts out. The bell rings again and Bucky walks straight out to the car, raising his key fob and unlocking it a few steps away.

 

Steve looks up from his phone as Bucky gets in. Bucky hands him the bag and shuts his door, immediately locking it again.

 

“Did you know Plan B’s seventy bucks a pop?” Bucky voices.

 

“Republicans want proletariat class Omegas bogged down by kids,” Steve answers, “so we spend more money and have less energy to protest regulation of our bodies.”

 

“Now I’m depressed,” Bucky mutters, igniting the engine and putting the car in park.

 

“I don’t have the attention span for depression right now,” Steve declares, slumping over the seat and putting his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. “Buck, I’m getting slick all over my panties.”

 

Bucky snorts and picks up Steve’s hand to kiss it. “You think I can’t smell it, sweetheart?”

 

“And I’m hungry,” Steve adds.

 

“For food or my dick?” Bucky chuckles.

 

“Both,” Steve whines.

 

“I got pastrami waitin’ for us,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve looks up at him with big eyes. Bucky glances at him and laughs.

 

“Honey, you see how packed these streets are?” he points out. “I take my dick out for you, someone’ll notice.”

 

“I’m horny,” Steve whines on.

 

“Doll,” Bucky chuckles, “you’re startin’ heat, ‘course you’re horny.”

 

“Buck,” Steve keeps whining.

 

Bucky glances around, turning left and checking the sidewalks at the same time. Madison is just as packed as 5th, there are just as many pedestrians and commuters. But, perhaps something a little less obvious might not be noticed.

 

“Sit up,” Bucky says to Steve.

 

Steve pushes up in his seat, parting his knees; the hem of his skirt falls between his legs, until Bucky rests his hand on Steve’s inner thigh, pushing it up.

 

“Buck,” Steve whines again, spreading his knees even more.

 

“Be good,” Bucky reminds him. “I’m just gonna play with you, baby boy.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky keeps a firm hand on the steering wheel, but his right hand, he tucks under Steve’s skirt and slides up his leg until he touches lace. He pushes his fingers under the hem of Steve’s underwear, feeling for wetness and Steve’s hard little cock. Steve drops his head back against the headrest and exhales deeply. Bucky gets his fingers around Steve’s cock and squeezes. Steve’s breath hitches.

 

“Just be patient,” Bucky says, “we’ll be home soon.”

 

Steve whines softly and Bucky squeezes his cock again.

 

“Patience, babydoll,” he reminds Steve. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Traffic eases once they’re past the point of the accident; Bucky’s able to get back on Fifth Ave a few blocks before his building’s parking garage. He has to take his hand out of Steve’s underwear to pull into the garage, and in doing that, he makes Steve whine in complaint.

 

“Just wait a minute,” Bucky says.

 

“It’s getting stronger,” Steve just whines.

 

Bucky glances over; Steve is squirming in his seat, squeezing his legs together and clenching his fists on the armrest and side of the door. Bucky wipes his right hand clean on his slacks and grips the steering wheel.

 

“Just wait,” Bucky repeats.

 

At the guard station, Bucky slows and lowers his window halfway. The guard on duty looks through the window, then lifts the gate and Bucky puts it back up. He drives straight to the top floor and pulls into the empty parking spot, between the Lexus SUV and the Ferrari.

 

As soon as he turned off the engine, Bucky popped his seat belt and jumped out of the car, grabbing the bag from the pharmacy at the last second. He rushes around the car to the passenger side to Steve’s door, opens it and reaches inside. Steve throws his arms around Bucky’s neck right away and when Bucky reaches for his seat belt, he finds it already loose.

 

“You better not’a taken that thing off ‘fore I shut the car off,” Bucky tells Steve as he scoops him up and lifts him out of the car.

 

“Don’t remember,” Steve mumbles, shoving his face against Bucky’s neck. “God, I’m – I’m _hot –_ ”

 

“Upstairs,” Bucky mutters, shutting the car door with his foot.

 

Steve’s hands grab at Bucky’s jacket and he lets out breathy gasps directly into his ear. Bucky locks the car while bracing Steve against it, then gets his arms under Steve’s ass and lifts him up, cradling him against his chest. Steve tightens his legs around Bucky’s waist and rubs against him, whimpering softly.

 

“You’re alright,” Bucky says as he heads for the elevator, “just be patient for me, sweetheart.”

 

Steve only whimpers. Bucky hits the call button for the elevator with his elbow, then adjusts his grip on Steve as he steps back. The elevator’s on the 67th floor and this level of the garage is on the 10th, it takes a while for the elevator to arrive. Steve whines loudly, his frustration ringing through the garage, and Bucky grabs the back of his neck to soothe him, hushing him and lightly bouncing him.

 

The elevator finally arrives. The doors part and the bellhop tosses an arm out to hold them open. But there are people inside, a woman with two kids, a guy with a briefcase, two teenagers. Steve is already producing heatscent and Bucky’s blood is starting to pump out rut hormones; he steps back.

 

“Everyone off,” Bucky orders.

 

The bellhop steps off and, still covering the doors, waves to the rest of the passengers. The mother with the kids gets off first, the teenagers exchange smirks as they step off, but the guy with the briefcase gives Bucky a disinterested look.

 

“My floor’s only two stops up,” he tries to argue.

 

“Get off,” Bucky snaps.

 

Steve lets out another whimper. The bellhop, looking nervous, grabs the remaining passenger by the arm and tugs him out. He complains loudly, likely because the idiot doesn't realize who Bucky is and that Bucky could have him evicted, but Bucky ignores him and gets on the elevator, blessedly alone. He punches the closed door button with a finger, then takes his keys out of his pocket, inserts the elevator’s, and hits the button for the penthouse. The elevator dings and starts to rise and Bucky tucks his keys away before backing up against the wall and leaning on it.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, “need you to check in with me, okay?”

 

Steve just groans. In the closed elevator, Bucky can smell nothing but Steve’s slick, the sweet tinge to his sweat. He inhales deeply, then grabs Steve’s hair, pulls his head back, and tucks his nose under Steve’s jaw. Steve whines as Bucky inhales again, filling his nose and head with the delicious scent of Steve’s heat.

 

“God, you smell good,” Bucky whispers. “Check in with me, baby, need to know what’s goin’ on.”

 

“I’m – I’m hot,” Steve mumbles, “thirsty, hot, Buck – Bucky, I’m really wet –”

 

Bucky gets his hand under Steve’s ass, reaching into his underwear through the neat lace opening. The lace is completely soaked already and slipping his fingers into Steve’s asscrack, Bucky gets his fingers covered as well.

 

“Heat’s comin’ in fast,” Bucky says softly. “God, I thought you got wet easy on a normal day, baby boy, you’re _dripping._ ”

 

“Buck,” Steve gasps, “more, I need more, now!”

 

“We’re almost there,” Bucky assures him.

 

“Please,” Steve whimpers, “please, Buck!”

 

Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek and drops his right hand from his hair to holding onto his hip, then he rubs the fingers of his left hand against Steve’s hole.

 

Steve whines desperately. Bucky kisses his cheek again and slips the tips of two fingers into him easily. Slick does actually drip off Bucky’s knuckles, it lands on his knee.

 

“How’s it feel?” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s ear.

 

“Not enough,” Steve answers, whining. “Not enough, need your cock, need your knot!”

 

“Lemme get us into the apartment,” Bucky tells him, “I’ll fuck you on the piano, how’s that sound?”

 

“Bad for the piano,” Steve mutters.

 

Bucky lets out a laugh. The elevator chimes and the doors open. Bucky pushes off the back wall and pulls his fingers from Steve’s hole to grab his back instead; Steve gasps and fists a hand on his shoulder, whining like he’s in pain. Bucky hushes him gently, squeezing the back of his neck, and goes straight upstairs. He opens their bedroom door with his foot, shuts it again with said appendage, and rushes to the bed. He lowers Steve down on the side, laying him out, and Steve immediately pulls his legs back by the knees and hugs them to his chest. He’s panting, flushed, and smells so fucking good. Bucky takes a second to bury his nose in Steve’s neck, inhales deeply, then parts his lips over his scent gland and sucks on it hard. Steve whines loudly and he drops his knees, instead grabbing Bucky’s head.

 

“Fuck me,” he demands, “please, I need it now, it hurts –”

 

“Shh,” Bucky soothes him, “gimme a second –”

 

“Now!” Steve whines desperately. “Fuck, I need it now!”

 

“I’m workin’ on it,” Bucky promises, tossing a knee onto the bed and putting his weight over Steve. “Gotta get clothes off.”

 

Steve nods. Bucky tugs Steve’s shoes off, then his skirt and underwear, and pulls his top off over his head. Steve lifts his shoulders off the bed and straightens his arms for Bucky, then he collapses backwards onto the pillows and grabs his knees again, tugging them back and putting his pretty pink cock and hole on display for Bucky. Bucky kisses Steve’s chest, kisses down his body, and takes his cock into his mouth. Steve gasps and arches up, and his cock spurts into Bucky’s mouth without another touch. Bucky sucks it down and groans on how sweet it tastes, sweeter than Steve’s ever been before.

 

“Buck,” Steve gasps, “not – not enough, I’m empty, it hurts!”

 

Bucky pops Steve’s dick from his mouth, kisses his sac, and grabs the backs of his thighs with both hands. Then, promptly, he shoves his tongue into Steve’s dripping hole. Steve gasps, moaning, and his hips rock on Bucky’s tongue; Bucky closes his lips over Steve’s hole and sucks at it, humming in pleasure at the taste of his slick, so sweet and addictive and better than anything Bucky’s ever tasted. He rubs the tip of his tongue against Steve’s prostate, then Steve lets out a louder gasp than the rest and his hole clenches on Bucky’s tongue; he’s coming _again._

 

Bucky’s cock is painfully hard. Steve tastes delicious, but he needs to get relief on his dick soon or he might just explode. Bucky pushes up, leaving Steve with a kiss to his hole, and slips off the bed to start stripping.

 

“Sir!” Steve begs, his eyes big and pleading, watering already.

 

“Just a second,” Bucky promises, tossing his clothes away with little care as to where they land. “Fuck, baby boy, I thought you were insatiable outside heat!”

 

“I’m so empty,” Steve whines, “I need your knot, I need it, sir, I need it now!”

 

Bucky throws his socks away and climbs on top of Steve again. He kisses him, kisses him hard, then grabs his dick, steadying it, and rubs the tip against Steve’s hole.

 

“Gimme,” Steve pants, “don’ tease, jus’ gimme it, now!”

 

“Fuckin’ mine,” Bucky growls, shoving in hard.

 

Steve gasps hard, and Bucky’s not actually sure if it’s a gasp of pain or pleasure; somehow, he knows Steve is feeling both and either way, it doesn’t matter. Whichever it is, Steve orgasms yet again, spurting hot slick onto his stomach and splattering Bucky’s chest. Bucky grabs a fistful of Steve’s hair with one hand, braces himself with the other, and starts to piston into him.

 

“Fuck!” Steve gasps. “Fuck, yes, yes!”

 

Bucky bites Steve’s ear, a low growl rippling from his throat. Steve whines for him, whimpering so beautifully,  and locks his legs around Bucky’s waist instead of holding them back.

 

Bucky has experienced rut before, but never like this. He’s never felt so animalistic before now. His jaw is itching, the muscles quiver in his cheeks, and he feels the overwhelming urge to _bite,_ to _claim._ Steve’s neck is bared, Bucky can actually hear his pulse throbbing in his scent gland, and he’s never wanted more to sink his teeth into it than he does right now. It’s nerve-wracking how little of him actually cares that they haven’t talked about it; it’s more than a little terrifying. He drills his cock into Steve, growling as Steve pants, moans, gasps, and when Steve’s hole tightens up when he comes, when he arches into Bucky and just sings his pleasure, Bucky only speeds up the pace of his hips. His mouth is dangerously close to Steve’s neck.

 

Bucky lets go of Steve’s hair and instead grabs his neck. Covers his scent gland with his fingers and hides it from himself; he wants so much, he _wants_ nothing more than to bite him, claim him, _mate_ him, but he can’t. Bucky hasn’t ever been so close to crossing that line before, never. It makes his head spin.

 

“Knot me,” Steve whimpers, “need your knot, I need it, god, I need it now, Buck, knot me!”

 

“Not yet,” Bucky pants, “you’re not done.”

 

“Sir,” Steve whines.

 

Bucky licks sweat off the side of Steve’s face, then presses his open mouth there, panting into Steve’s ear. “Not yet,” he repeats, “not yet.”

 

“Buck!”

 

Bucky growls and squeezes his hand on Steve’s throat. Steve inhales sharply, Bucky feels him coming again, and Bucky keeps going, keeps fucking him with all he’s got. He can smell nothing but Steve, his heat, his slick, his orgasms, and the wet squelch of him pounding his cock into Steve’s hole fills the room.

 

“Buck,” Steve gasps, his voice high and raspy and deep and a whisper all at once. “Buck – Please –”

 

Bucky grabs onto the edge of the blanket and stuffs it in his mouth, biting down hard. He sweeps his fingers up Steve’s neck, finds his pulse, and presses down gently. Steve gasps again, a sound of pure pleasure, and Bucky feels him coming yet again. Clamping down onto the blanket, Bucky growls low in his throat, putting all his strength into slamming his hips into Steve’s body; he’s starting to come.

 

“Knot me,” Steve begs, “I need it, I need it, sir, knot me, you have to knot, me, I need it now!”

 

Bucky spits out the blanket and kisses Steve’s ear, then nips at it. With the lobe still between his teeth, Bucky growls “ _Mine!_ ”

 

His mind whites out in pleasure, his knot swells. Steve gasps loud enough to rattle Bucky’s ears and his hole clenches down as he comes again. Bucky releases Steve’s ear, panting, and slowly decreases the speed of his hips. His muscles suddenly feel exhausted and Bucky scoops Steve into his arm before falling sideways. Steve shivers and Bucky works the blanket out from under them to pull it over them instead. His knot still pulses in Steve’s hole and Steve tightens his muscles every few seconds, as if just to feel it.

 

“Sir,” he mumbles uselessly.

 

Bucky kisses his forehead, still panting. “My baby,” he murmurs. “My _precious_ boy. I love you so much.”

 

“Love you,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky rubs his wrists into Steve’s back, nuzzles his face against Steve’s cheek and neck. His jaw still itches, he still feels the urge to bite, but it’s not s bad now. Not as insistent. A purr starts in his chest and Steve clenches his hole one more time before going totally limp. Bucky kisses his nose.

 

“Baby,” he murmurs. “Sweetheart, honey, my sweet boy.”

 

“Hmm,” Steve rumbles.

 

Bucky kisses his cheek, too. “I love you.”

 

Steve smiles. Bucky kisses his smile, then settles into the soft give of the mattress. He sweeps a hand up Steve’s back, cups the nape of his neck, then gently tucks his face into his neck. Steve nuzzles against him, then presses his lips to the side of his neck, to Bucky’s scent gland. Bucky rests his cheek on Steve’s hair and shuts his eyes.

 

“My sweet babydoll,” he mumbles on. “Rest, sweetheart. We’ll get up for some food and water in a bit.”

 

“Mmkay,” Steve answers softly. “Love you.”

 

“I love you,” Bucky echoes, kissing Steve’s hair. “My Omega.”

 

“Alpha,” Steve mumbles sleepily.

 

Steve’s breathing turns slow. Bucky lets his mind slowly drift to an empty plane of thought. The room is filled with the sweet smell of heat, intensely delicious spices and sugar, Bucky can still feel his pulse beating inside his knot, against Steve’s slick and silky inner walls, everything is quiet but for the slow inhales and exhales of their breathing. Absently, Bucky kisses Steve’s hair again.

 

When they get up next, Bucky is going to get out a thick leather collar for Steve, to cover his scent gland. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*side-eye emoji* see y'all next week_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _mind your eyes_  
> 
>   
>    
>   
>   
> 


	13. care (ker): look after and provide for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _your friendly neighborhood angst/trash queen is hella sick, y'all. but it's CapRBB season so y'all keep your eyes open, 'cause I got some emotional porn for y'all on Tuesday. right now is more heat sex! it's heat and hot, there's more possessiveness, y'all better be down._

## care (ker): look after and provide for

 

**_[wednesday, april 21st, 2020]_ **

 

Steve wakes up feeling hot, thirsty, hungry, and incredibly wet all at once. His mouth is dry, but that’s somehow not as important as the slow trickle of a viscous liquid from between his legs. He shivers despite the flush of his skin and curls a leg over Bucky’s hip. He inhales sharply and his eyes roll back a little as the smell of Bucky and rut and sex fill his brain. Steve’s smelled rut before, but it’s never been this close to him, never been _for_ him. It smells like rich herbs and  aged wood and spicy chocolate? Something like that. Mole, Steve remembers. Herbs and gorgeous woods and mole. It’s so fucking good.

 

He clenches down on Bucky’s dick; it’s hard, but his knot has gone down. Steve rolls his hips and whimpers a little as the pleasure whites out his brain. He rubs his dick into Bucky’s stomach hair, clenches on his cock, and then everything is too much, in just barely a few seconds. He comes hard and gasps, clenching down even harder on the thick cock inside him.

 

Bucky’s chest vibrates, a growl so low Steve almost doesn’t hear it. He feels Bucky’s hands tighten around him and Steve whimpers again, out of his mind with pleasure. Bucky’s lips press to his hair and then they’re rolling over, Bucky is on top of him, and Bucky pushes his hips into Steve’s ass with deliberateness.

 

“Sir,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky kisses him. “Mine,” he rumbles.

 

“Yours,” Steve answers, “yours, Alpha, yours. ”

 

Bucky breaks the kiss, then for a second, hangs above Steve, panting. Then he kisses Steve’s forehead, rolls them over so Steve is on top, and sits them up.

 

“Food,” he says. “Water.”   


 

“Dick,” Steve whines.

 

Bucky kisses him roughly again, biting his lips and tongue-fucking his mouth. Steve whines under him, then Bucky breaks the kiss just as suddenly.

 

“Food and water,” he rumbles. “Then you can have it again.”

 

“Dick,” Steve complains under his breath.

 

Bucky chuckles, his voice low and at a delicious timbre, and he carefully hugs Steve to him before standing. Steve clenches on his dick, trying his damnedest to make sure it doesn’t slip out, and Bucky walks calmly out of their room.

 

At the stairs, Bucky goes down them slowly. Steve hangs limp in his arms, clenching on his cock and shivering as the cold air hits his warm skin. Bucky steps off the stairs, then turns and heads straight for the kitchen. Steve shivers again and Bucky pauses, turns back and walks into the living room, where he grabs a throw blanket. He wraps it around Steve’s shoulders and heads back for the kitchen. Steve smiles, tucking his face against Bucky’s neck.

 

“Food and water,” Bucky mutters to himself, walking to the fridge. “Water, water, water.”

 

Steve looks over his shoulder as Bucky opens the fridge. There are way more water bottles in the door than Steve remembers, and Bucky grabs one, cracks it open, and holds it up to his mouth. Steve closes his lips over it and drinks, gulping it down, remembering his thirst now. He actually drinks all of it, so Bucky tosses the empty bottle onto the counter, gets another, and drinks half of that himself. Steve settles against his shoulder and rubs his cock against Bucky’s belly.

 

“Food,” Bucky says. “Pastrami and bread.”

 

“Okay,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky grabs the pastrami from the fridge, shuffles sideways, and grabs bread.

 

“Hold these,” he says, tucking the pastrami and bread in between them. 

 

Steve would grab it, but his fingers feel like limp pasta. Bucky shuffles back to the fridge, grabs the half-empty bottle of water, then another, and turns around to walk out. He walks them to the living room and sits down on the sofa. Steve leaves his head on Bucky’s shoulder, feeling tired again.

 

“Here,” Bucky says, pulling the pastrami and bread from between them. “I’ll feed you, then I’ll knot you again and you can nap.”

 

“Knot,” Steve mumbles absently. “Knot me?”

 

“In a second,” Bucky promises, kissing his cheek. “Be patient, sweet boy.”

 

“I don’t wanna be patient,” Steve grumbles. “Want your knot!”

 

Bucky presses a piece of pastrami against his lips. Steve sniffs it, then opens his mouth and lets Bucky put it on his tongue. He chews lazily, then swallows and nuzzles Bucky’s neck. Bucky presses more meat against his lips.

 

“Eat for me, sweet thing,” Bucky murmurs. “Be good, baby.”   


 

“Wanna be good,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky kisses his cheek and pushes the meat into his mouth. Steve accepts each bite, though he hardly tastes any of it. The bread is sweet, though, sweeter than Steve would’ve expected. He feels Bucky chewing now and then as well, figures he’s feeding himself in between giving Steve bites. 

 

Steve can’t estimate how long Bucky spends feeding them. But eventually, Bucky presses the water bottle against his lips.

 

“Drink,” he says.

 

Steve opens his mouth and gulps down the water. Bucky holds it stead for him and Steve drinks maybe a third of what was in the half-empty bottle. After, Bucky puts it down and kisses Steve’s nose.

 

“Good boy,” he says softly. “I love you.”

 

Steve smiles and nuzzles Bucky’s throat. Bucky moves a few things, then hugs Steve against his chest and shuffles them sideways on the couch. Then Steve is being lowered onto his back and Bucky is rolling his hips into him.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats in a low rumble. “Such a good boy for me, sweet thing.”

 

Steve shudders. Bucky kisses his neck, then his mouth, and then picks Steve up again.

 

“Buck!” Steve whines. “You’re s’posed t’a fuck me again!”   


 

“Upstairs," Bucky insists. “You need your collar, baby boy.”

 

Steve rubs his face into Bucky’s neck with a pout, clenching on his cock. Bucky walks them back upstairs, back into the bedroom, and puts Steve down on the bed.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he says, kissing his clavicle. “Love you, honey.”

 

“Love you,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky straightens up, then his dick is slipping out of Steve’s hole and he’s backing off. Steve sucks in a breath and his eyes snap open, he clenches his hole and whimpers immediately as the emptiness hits him like a blow to the lungs. 

 

“One second,” Bucky promises, kissing his chest. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alpha,” Steve whines, “don’t, don’t, I’m empty!”

 

“Hang on!” Bucky calls. “I need to grab a collar for you, baby, just hang on.”   


 

“Alpha,” Steve whimpers.

 

The empty feeling spreads. Steve bites his lip and shoves a hand between his  legs , sticking his fingers in his body, but it doesn’t even help. 

 

“Alpha!” he cries out again. “Alpha, please!”

 

Bucky rushes back. He kisses Steve hard and pulls his hand out of the way at the same time. Bucky’s dick pushes into him and Steve lets out a breath, suddenly calming. Bucky kisses his cheek.

 

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I’m here, I’ve got you. You’re mine, baby.”

 

“Yours,” Steve mumbles. “Alpha.”

 

Bucky kisses him again, then picks him up and moves them both into the middle of the bed. Steve hears a clasp jangling and opens his eyes, looking around curiously. Bucky opens a thick leather collar, then wraps it around Steve’s neck and fastens it. Steve sighs immediately as it weighs down his neck, the coolness of it soothing  his scent gland.

 

“There you go,” Bucky murmurs. “There you go. ”

 

Steve relaxes against Bucky’s chest and wearily rolls his hips. “Knot me,” he demands lazily.

 

Bucky kisses his cheek, then scoots down the bed so they’re lying flat and then flips them over. Steve drops his arms above his head and Bucky pulls his legs up, putting them over his shoulders.

 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky growls, thrusting slowly.

 

Steve’s eyes roll back as he orgasms again. Bucky kisses him hard and Steve whimpers, eyes still rolling back. Bucky growls into his mouth, then he starts to fuck into him with intensity, their hips slapping together loudly in the otherwise silent room; Steve can feel Bucky’s balls hitting his ass with every thrust and it doesn’t take even a minute for him to orgasm again. The heat in his skin is unrelenting, he whines and Bucky growls and every few  _ seconds _ it feels like, Steve’s coming again. Bucky’s dick feels even bigger than it normally is; Steve wouldn’t be surprised if rut did actually make it engorge a little. Every pound of pressure into his body, ever slick slap of Bucky’s hips against his ass, every single throbbing vein that Steve can  _ feel, _ everything adds together and makes him feel so lightheaded, he might actually have lost touch with Earth’s gravity. It’s insane. He fucking  _ loves _ it.

 

Steve can’t count the orgasms, he doubts Bucky can. All he knows is each one feels better than the last until he starts to feel Bucky’s knot swelling, and then he’s positive no one has ever orgasmed this fucking hard. He actually screams, begging for it, and Bucky’s growl in his ear makes every nerve in his body sing. 

 

Bucky knots him. Steve blacks out a little, falling into a cum-induced coma maybe.

 

He’s vaguely conscious. He wakes up when Bucky’s knot goes down and demands to have it again; Bucky kisses him and growls in his ear and whispers  _ mine _ so deeply that Steve feels the bass vibrating his whole body; windows open, super bass turned up so hard that the rims shake, that's what it feels like to have Bucky growling in his ear. It’s a vicious cycle, broken by Bucky insisting they eat or drink something or take a trip to the bathroom. Steve thinks Bucky might’ve taken him into the shower to let him relieve himself, because he’s sure he never loses Bucky’s dick filling him up again. 

 

Bucky gives him a pill and Steve takes it, then demands to be knotted again. It’s one thing he remembers clearly, and eventually, becomes a good way to track how long it’s been. Bucky gives Steve three pills, and by the third, Steve’s too tired to demand his knot over and over again. Bucky still gives it to him, of course; he’s nice like that.

 

Steve wakes up after the third pill feeling bone-tired and sore and amazing. Bucky is spooning him, his cock is still in his ass, but for once, it’s only half-hard. Even more, Steve doesn’t immediately start working on it to come again. Instead, he sighs and settles back into Bucky’s chest, enjoying how sore and fucked he feels. He must move enough to make Bucky wake up, or Bucky was already away, because Bucky kisses his shoulder and hugs him tighter.

 

“Check in?” he mumbles.

 

“Sleepy, “Steve answers absently.

 

“How ‘bout heat?” Bucky adds, sounding just as sleepy as Steve feels.

 

Steve sighs. “Gone,” he realizes. “Fuck, how long’s it been?”

 

“Day seven,” Bucky says; he yawns. “You stopped smellin’ like heat day ‘fore yesterday, though.”

 

“Mmm,” Steve hums. “Wake me up later to shower.”

 

“Mhmm,” Bucky rumbles in answer.

 

Steve smiles. He’s blessed.

 

The next time he wakes up, Bucky’s dick is no longer in him, but they’re still spooning. Bucky is snoring, half-pinning steve to the bed, and Steve feels a little too warm, but very nice for being pinned. He also can feel dried cum on his legs and wonders if it’s the entire heat’s length of Bucky’s cum covering him or if they bathed during the past however many days. He actually hopes they did; seven or more days of cum might actually be too much for him.

 

He prods Bucky’s hand. Bucky snorts and rubs his face into Steve’s hair in his sleep. Steve twists around to look up at him and prods his nose instead. Bucky immediately wrinkles it, grumbles in his sleep, and squeezes Steve tighter. Steve smiles and snuggles back, but then the dried flaking cum on his legs comes back to him. He lifts a hand and pokes Bucky in the cheek.

 

“What,” Bucky rumbles.

 

“I’m gross,” Steve complains.

 

Bucky huffs a little and nuzzles his hair. “Too pretty t’a be gross,” he mumbles.

 

“You covered me in spunk,” Steve adds. “It’s gross now.”

 

“You wan’ed it,” Bucky rumbles again, then pulls back enough to rub at his eyes. He yawns and blinks, then looks down at Steve. “You smell good, ” he says in a low tone.

 

Steve shivers a little and presses back against him. “‘M covered in your spunk,” he reminds him.

 

“Exactly,” Bucky murmurs, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Smell like me. Good.”

 

Steve grins and stretches up for a proper kiss. Bucky keeps it slow, lazy, then he rolls on top of Steve and  starts kissing down his neck.

 

“‘M gross,” Steve again reminds him.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, pausing to nibble on Steve’s clavicle. “We’ll get up in a second.”

 

“Mmkay,” Steve hums.

 

Bucky kisses down his chest, then spends a few minutes sucking and biting at his nipples. Steve is actually too tired to feel more than a low arousal in his stomach, but the gross feeling of dried spunk is quickly being overpowered by that low arousal. Bucky kisses his navel ring, then nuzzles his cock.

 

“Sir,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky hums absently, voice somewhere between a purr and a growl. He kisses Steve’s balls, then his tongue sweeps over his hole.

 

“Sir,” Steve repeats, this time whining.

 

“Lemme have a second,” Bucky says, rasping against Steve’s skin. “God, you smell like fuckin’ heaven.”

 

Steve whimpers. Bucky pushes his legs back for him and licks firmly over his hole. Steve curls his toes and clenches his fists in the blankets, vague aches reminding him they exist, and Bucky closes his mouth over his hole to suck on it. Steve moans. Bucky pushes his tongue into him, rolling it slowly, and continues to suck.

 

“Sir!” Steve repeats more insistently. “Sir, I – I can’t get hard, ‘m too tired, sir –”

 

“Shh,” Bucky rumbles, “this isn’t for you, baby boy. Lemme just enjoy tastin’ my cum in your cunt.”

 

Steve whimpers again. Bucky closes his mouth over his hole again and resumes lazily rolling his tongue in and out of him. Despite the deep ache and the weariness of post-heat, Steve feels lightheaded and low pleasure pulses in his cock. Bucky groans into his hole and Steve whimpers back, curling his toes again.

 

Bucky lifts his mouth and drags his tongue from Steve’s hole to his sack, then kisses the spot where his tongue left Steve’s skin and pushes up. Steve blinks hazily at him and Bucky braces himself on one elbow above him, then cups Steve’s jaw with his right hand. His eyes are dark and possessive.

 

“Who do you belong to?” he asks in a soft growl.

 

Steve turns his head a little and kisses Bucky’s hand. “You, sir,” he mumbles.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs, then leans in and kisses Steve’s forehead. “My sweet Omega, all mine.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky twists to the side and gets to his feet. Steve lifts up a little, but Bucky pushes his arms under his knees and back before he can sit up and scoops him up. Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, sighing happily. Bucky carries him out of the bedroom, not to the bathroom, but to the door going up to the roof just past the office, taking him up those stairs with slow steps. Outside, it’s either dusk or dawn, the sky a soft lavender above them with clouds of deep blue. A light wind brushes at the glass of the greenhouse covering the roof as Bucky walks them to the Jacuzzi in the corner, surrounded by hanging and potted plants. Bucky squats down, carefully holding onto Steve, and turns the Jacuzzi on with a few button-presses. The jets start to whir and Bucky pushes up again, stepping into the water carefully.

 

The water is perfectly hot already. Bucky eases them into it, then settles into a wide seat and adjusts Steve in his lap. Steve stays limp, preferring to allow Bucky to move his limbs rather than doing it himself. 

 

“Has it really been a week?” Steve mumbles.

 

“Yep,” Bucky says.

 

“Did we shower at all?” Steve adds.

 

“A couple of times, yeah,” Bucky replies. “But we gotta change the sheets when we go back down.”

 

Steve hums a little. “I’m hungry,” he announces. “I want a burger. And onion rings.”

 

“My phone’s downstairs,” Bucky tells him. “I’ll order food after bathtime.”

 

“‘Kay,” Steve yawns.

 

Bucky kisses the tip of his nose. Steve wrinkles it and squints at Bucky disapprovingly. Bucky grins at him and just kisses his forehead.

 

“I love you,” he murmurs.

 

“Love you, too,” Steve grumbles. “Dick.”

 

“You love my dick,” Bucky argues.

 

“Metaphorical dick,” Steve rephrases.

 

Bucky snorts and kisses his forehead again. Steve snuggles against his shoulder and rubs his thighs together a little, feeling the dried cum staining his legs start to hydrate and wash away.

 

“Just in case,” Bucky says quietly, “I want you to take a pregnancy test in a week.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “If I don’t start bleeding in a few days, I’ll take one.”

 

Bucky kisses his forehead. “Just in case.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve says, yawning near the end of his sentence. “How long did you say the heat lasted?”

 

“Five days,” Bucky answers.

 

“Nah,” Steve mumbles, “birth control worked.”

 

“If you say so,” Bucky says.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve hums. “Can I sit facing you?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, already moving to help Steve turn.

 

Steve gets a leg over Bucky’s hip while Bucky braces him. Straddling his lap now, Steve tucks his face against Bucky’s neck and rolls their hips together. Bucky chuckles, kisses his cheek, then reaches under him to adjust his dick. Steve pushes up a little, mouthing at Bucky’s neck, and Bucky rubs his cockhead along his crack.

 

“You want it?” he asks.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve grumbles. “Empty. Don’t like it.”

 

“Poor thing,” Bucky croons, still just rubbing his cock against Steve’s hole. “Hang on.”

 

Steve nibbles at a spot on Bucky’s neck. Bucky strokes his cock a few times, then puts the blunt head against Steve’s hole and grabs his hip. Steve starts to sink down and Bucky pushes his dick in at the same time. Steve winces initially at the stretch, then it’s in him and he sighs, relaxing. Bucky kisses his cheek and puts both hands on his ass, squeezing absently.

 

“Better?” he asks.

 

Steve hums softly. He rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder and closes his eyes, feeling tired again. “Nap, “he mumbles.

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Bucky answers him softly. “I’ve got you.”

  
Steve kisses Bucky’s neck, then starts drifting off. Bucky  begins  cupping water and pouring it over his shoulders, and as he does, Steve properly dozes off, mind eased by a pleasure-drunk haze and body just perfectly sore and worn out. Bucky kisses his ear as he drifts off, murmuring, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mmkay your sick neighborhood angst queen's gonna sleep now, there's no outfits in this chapter bc they're naked, see you tuesday, but yes gifs n shit at the end ok ok_
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


	14. Rated PG-13 for Parental Guidance Advised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _y'all, this is something you've been looking forward to_

##  _Rated PG-13 for Parental Guidance Advised_

  
  


**_[saturday, june 13th, 2020]_ **

 

Most Saturdays start with lazy morning sex, followed by breakfast or brunch, and then the afternoons are spent either at home, running errands, or spending leisure time with each other and once per month or so, with Bucky’s son. Most of  _ those  _ Saturdays are spent in the apartment, normally they play video games together or help Sasha with his homework. This Saturday, they have a rather special errand.

 

“I vote purple!” Sasha announces to the room at large.

 

“You want me to wear a purple wedding suit?” Steve responds dryly. “With my skin tone?”

 

“I like purple!” Sasha insists.

 

“Let’s try lavender,” Steve tells him.

 

“Lavender’s for girls,” Sasha complains with a wrinkling of his nose.

 

“Says who?” Steve counters. “Look at me, I’m wearing bright pink lipstick, do you think I care what other people think’s for girls or not?”

 

Sasha thinks this over. “You have a point,” he muses.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Steve says, turning on Wanda’s stool to face Sasha more properly. “Your suit can be purple.”

 

“Yeah!” Sasha cheers.

 

“What did you just promise him?” Bucky’s voice calls through the walls.

 

“Nothing!” Steve and Sasha shout at the same time.

 

Steve leans over and holds out his hand. Sasha high-fives him, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he sniggers. Steve winks and straightens up again.

 

“One purple suit for the best man,” Wanda mutters to herself as she marks it down in the plan.

 

“And blue!” Sasha adds.

 

“Sure,” Steve agrees.

 

Wanda looks up, her eyes sparkling. “And are we changing the theme colors to shades of blue and purple?”   


 

“Why not,” Steve says with a shrug.

 

“Then how about your suit be a very pale blue,” Wanda suggests, straightening and tapping her pen against her chin. “With silver accents?”

 

Steve considers that and examines himself in the mirror. He’d been unable to choose between modern and traditional, a dress or a suit, so Wanda had simply given him both. The mock linen suit he’s wearing now has wide-legged pants with a high waist, just flowy enough that if you weren’t looking, you might think that he was wearing a skirt. His top is simple, it stops just at the waistband of his pants and when he lifts his arms, a strip of skin is visible, just enough to show off his navel ring. The sleeves are three-quarter, it has a boat neckline, and the hems, Wanda says, will be trimmed with tiny faux pearls. Atop it, he wears a long jacket that reaches the bottom hem of his pants, cut to open at the front with two buttons at his waist. Wanda is going to make the real thing out of satin, and as Sasha first interjected, at the moment, they’re trying to determine the colors.

 

"I like silver and blue," Steve says.

 

“We’ll do the pearls white still,” Wanda says, fiddling with the cuff of Steve’s jacket. “And pearlescent, of course.”

 

“Definitely,” Steve says with a smile.

 

“And do you want to have the veil the full length?” Wanda asks, straightening up.

 

Steve tips his head to the side. “Can I try it on?”

 

“Sure,” Wanda answers, backing off.

 

She opens a long flat box sitting on a work table, then carefully lifts out Steve’s grandmother’s veil. Elaine Rogers got married in 1967, but her dress and veil had been her mother’s before her, so the veil Wanda lifts from the box is in 30’s style. There’s a tall headband, almost a crown, made of lace and shiny ribbons wrapped around a wire frame. The veil itself is layered tulle, new tulle Wanda carefully put in to replace the old age and moth-eaten tulle from the 30s, and there’s miles of it. Wanda steps behind Steve, puts a foot on the stool and pushes up to fit the headpiece behind his ears. Steve reaches up and adjusts it so it’s comfortable as Wanda steps down again and shakes out all the tulle until it lies flat. There’s four layers, one to lift over his head, and lying flat on his back, all of them reach his heels.

 

“What do we think?” Wanda asks, lifting the top layer and draping it over Steve’s face.

 

Steve examines himself in the mirror. He turns a little and lifts the train of his jacket, then folds his hands in front of him like his grandmother did for her wedding portraits.

 

“I like it this long,” he says.

 

“What if we extended the back of your jacket?” Wanda suggests, plucking it under the tulle. “So it’s longer than the veil, more like a proper train?”

 

“Yeah, I like that,” Steve says, grinning. “I kinda look Elvish.”

 

“I can make this Elvish,” Wanda chuckles.

 

“You look like a fairy,” Sasha pipes up.

 

Steve lets out a laugh and shoots a grin in Sasha’s direction. “Hell yeah, I’m a fairy, pal.”

 

“All you need are wings!” Sasha says excitedly.

 

“Maybe not this time,” Steve replies. “But tell you what, I’ll be a proper fairy for Halloween.”

 

“And I could be Peter Pan!” Sasha gasps. “And Pa could be Captain Hook!”

 

“See, that’s a great idea,” Steve laughs.

 

“Yes!” Sasha cries victoriously.

 

“What are you promising him?” Bucky shouts from outside.

 

“Nothing!” Sasha and Steve answer together.

 

Sasha covers his mouth to stifle his giggles. Steve winks at him before turning to face the mirror again.

 

“I think this is good,” he says.

 

“What about shoes?” Wanda asks.

 

Steve looks down and lifts the legs of his pants to look at his feet, wiggling his toes. “Classic point-toes?” he says.

 

“Open or no?” Wanda asks.

 

“Nah,” Steve decides.

 

“Hmm,” Wanda hums, kneeling down to consider Steve’s feet. “How about an open side? A satin finish to match the fabric of your suit?”

 

“Perfect,” Steve says.

 

“And we’ll try to have them match the color of your suit,” Wanda says, “or do silver otherwise.”

 

“Perfect,” Steve repeats, dropping the fabric.

 

Wanda pushes up again and steps on the stool to lift his veil from his head. “Come back in a few weeks and I’ll have it ready for you to try on.”

 

“Excellent,” Steve says, carefully taking off the jacket. “Sashka, can you go tell your dad we’re about ready to head out?”

 

“Yep!” Sasha answers, jumping off the sofa. “Miss Wanda, are you gonna make my suit, too?” he asks.

 

“Yep,” Wanda echoes with a grin. “And I’ll have that ready for you in a few weeks, too.”

 

“Awesome,” Sasha declares, grinning back. “Be back, Steve!”

 

“No running!” Steve calls after him as Sasha peels off out the door.

 

Wanda chuckles. Steve steps off the stool and walks on his toes behind a screen to change back into his clothes. He listens to Wanda tidying on the other side as he gingerly extracts himself from the mock suit, minding all the pins. He gets dressed again, picks up his socks and shoes, and walks back out from behind the screen to sit down on the sofa to put them on.

 

“I’ve got your invitations ready for you,” Wanda says. “All I need is a list of addresses and I can send them out.”

 

“We’re working on the guest list,” Steve tells her. “Can I get back to you on that in a while?”

 

“Certainly,” Wanda replies. “Don’t wait too long, you’ll want to have these out by the end of July, maybe.”

 

“‘Course,” Steve says, tying his shoelaces. 

 

“And Mr. Barnes will need to be fitted for his suit, soon,” Wanda adds.

 

“I think we’ll do that next weekend,” Steve answers. “Are you free?”

 

Wanda walks around a desk and flips open an appointments book. “I can do Sunday, four o’clock?”   


 

“That works,” Steve says as he stands up again. “Thanks so much, Wanda.”

 

“Of course,” Wanda answers him with a smile. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Steve.”

 

“You, too,” Steve tells her, grinning back, as he leaves her office for the main shop again.

 

He finds Bucky and Sasha sitting in the lobby, Sasha on his back with his legs flung over the arm of a smoking couch, while Bucky is typing on his phone. Steve walks up and pokes Sasha in the stomach; he giggles.

 

“Get your feet off the furniture,” Steve scolds teasingly. “Who knows where your shoes have been?”

 

“They’ve been to Gettysburg!” Sasha answers excitedly, jumping off the couch with little fuss.

 

“And got all kinds of mud on them, I’m sure,” Steve says, then looks up at Bucky. “Hey, old man, are you finished playing Bejeweled or can we go?”

 

Bucky looks up at him slowly, his face completely blank. Steve grins while Sasha giggles. Bucky lifts a finger and points at Steve, shaking it a little, but doesn’t say a word. He stands up and tucks his phone in his pocket.

 

“Can we get McDonald’s?” Sasha asks.

 

“What’d’you wanna go to McDonald’s for?” Steve replies. “Your dad’s paying, let’s go someplace  _ good. _ ”

 

“But I wanna toy,” Sasha whines.

 

Steve shrugs, looking at Bucky. Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

“Lemme ask your ma if she’s fine with you eating McDonald’s,” Bucky says blandly. “Last I checked, she was tryna feed you organic greens.”

 

“I hate greens,” Sasha says, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Yeah, but you gotta eat ‘em,” Bucky retorts, “or you’ll end up short an’ skinny the rest’a your life like Steve is.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes, now. “Yeah, that’s why I’m so short,” he drawls.

 

“I’m already almost as tall as him!” Sasha complains.

 

“But you ain’t done growing,” Bucky answers calmly. “C’mon, we’ll talk dinner in the car.”

 

Sasha grabs Steve’s hand as they head out of the shop. Across the street on a bench, a couple of Bucky’s employees fold up their newspapers and head for their cars. Bucky takes out his keys and unlocks their sedan and Steve walks Sasha to the backseat first.

 

“Can we get ice cream?” Sasha asks as Steve opens his door.

 

“I want ice cream,” Steve adds, looking hopefully at Bucky.

 

Bucky rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling now. “Sure,” he says, opening Steve’s door. “We’ll stop for dessert.”

 

“Yes!” Sasha hisses victoriously as Steve helps him get in. “I want chocolate!”

 

“Sure thing,” Steve tells him. “Seat belt.”

 

Sasha puts his seat belt on and Steve buckles the adjuster to keep the strap off his neck for him. Sasha kicks his feet against the bench happily as Steve pulls back and shuts his door. He turns and heads for the front seat, and as he starts to climb in, Bucky swats his ass.

 

“Hey!” Steve protests.

 

“There’s more where that came from,” Bucky says, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smirk. “Get in.”

 

Steve sticks his tongue out. Bucky grins, shaking his head.

 

“Get in,” he repeats, giving Steve a gentle shove on his lower back. “I gotta call Maria.”

 

Steve sticks his tongue out more, then hops into his seat and sits back comfortably while Bucky leans in and does his seat belt for him. Steve sticks his cheek out as Bucky pulls back and, with a soft chuckle, Bucky presses a scratchy kiss to it.

 

“Brat,” he murmurs.

 

Steve grins. Bucky shuts his door, then walks around the front of the car to the driver’s side. Steve takes out his phone and opens Spotify, looking for a kid-friendly playlist to listen to while they’re driving.

 

Bucky gets in on the other side and starts the car with a push of a button. Steve connects his phone to the on-board Bluetooth, but Bucky holds up a finger as he touches a finger to his earpiece. Steve waits.

 

“Hey,” Bucky says to his earpiece as he puts the car in gear and looks over his shoulder to check traffic. “Your kid wants McDonald’s so he can get a toy.”

 

Steve can’t hear Maria answering, but Bucky laughs at whatever she says.

 

“Yeah, I figured,” he says. “Nah, I’ll get him a toy someplace else. You got anything against me feedin’ him ice cream?”

 

Steve looks over his shoulder and sees Sasha pouting. He rolls his eyes. Kid’s only nine, there’s still something special about McDonald’s toys at that age.

 

“Great,” Bucky continues. “Alright, I’ll see you when we drop him off tomorrow. Say hi to Jordan for me, huh? Yeah, I will. See you.”

 

Bucky ends the call by touching his earpiece. “Hey, kid,” he says, lifting his gaze to the rearview mirror. “Your ma says she loves you.”

 

Sasha grins at that. Steve smiles and turns around again.

 

“And McDonald’s is no good,” Bucky adds, “what do you want instead?”

 

“Mac and cheese,” Sasha replies.

 

“Got it,” Bucky says. “Stevie, look up someplace for dinner.”

 

Steve nods, already opening Maps on his phone. Bucky turns at the next light, probably heading back towards Park Avenue for the moment.

 

“Let’s pick it up and eat back at home,” Bucky adds. “That sound fine, squirt?”

 

“Okay,” Sasha answers happily.

 

“In that case,” Steve muses. “Red Robin?”

 

“Perfect,” Bucky says.

 

Steve picks out a nearby restaurant on GrubHub and fills out an order. He sends a text to their bodyguards and offers to get them something to eat, too; one of them declines, explaining that their partner had already cooked, but the other asks for a burger and onion rings. Steve adds it. 

 

Bucky drives around downtown for a while until their food’s ready, then they stop and Steve sends the bodyguard in to pick it up. The bodyguard comes back out a few minutes later and passes a bag to Bucky through the window, withholding a smaller one that Steve figures is their dinner.

 

“Thanks,” Bucky says. “Head home, I’m fine from now.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

 

Steve puts the takeout bag on the floor between his feet, then, yawning, leans across the center console to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. In the backseat, Sasha giggles.

 

“What?” Bucky asks, flicking his gaze into the mirror.

 

“He’s funny,” Sasha says.

 

“Steve is?” Bucky replies. “No way. What’s he doin’?”

 

“He’s leaning on you!” Sasha laughs. “He can’t be sleepy yet!”

 

“Who says?” Bucky asks. “Maybe he had a late night, didja think about that?”

 

Steve starts giggling, too. He did have a late night, but so did Bucky.

 

“Still funny,” Sasha giggles.

 

“You believe this, doll?” Bucky asks of Steve. “Kid thinks this is funny.”

 

“Adorable,” Steve mumbles.

 

“You both are,” Bucky declares.

 

“No, I’m not!” Sasha protests.

 

“Yes, you is!” Bucky insists. “Lookit’chu an’ your curly hair and gap tooth, pal, you the cutest kid in all the boroughs!”

 

Sasha blows a noisy raspberry. Steve giggles more.

 

“Alright, alright,” Bucky says. “Quiet back there ‘fore I turn on a math lecture t’a keep you company.”

 

“No!” Sasha whines.

 

Steve laughs and opens Spotify again. “You’re safe,” he says, “I got something better.”

 

He opens a playlist of Disney classics and starts  _ You’re Welcome! _ Sasha cheers immediately.

 

“Fuck me,” Bucky mutters under his breath.

 

Steve sticks his tongue out. Bucky smiles and rolls his eyes.

 

Steve keeps up the Disney hits all the way until they get to the parking garage. He doesn’t bother turning it down as Bucky pulls up to the guard and Bucky gives him an unamused look that Steve just grins at. Sasha continues to sing at the top of his lungs, off-key. They keep singing along until Bucky pulls into his parking spot and turns the car off.

 

“Can we watch  _ Toy Story _ with dinner?” Sasha asks.

 

“Which one?” Bucky replies.

 

“Four!” Sasha cries.

 

Steve raises his eyebrows at Bucky as he pops his seatbelt. Bucky smiles and shrugs.

 

“Why not,” he says.

 

Steve waits for Bucky to come around and let him out. Sasha waits for Steve to get out and Bucky to open his door to take off his seat belt. Bucky helps Sasha get out while Steve grabs the GrubHub bag. Bucky picks Sasha up and tucks him on his hip and Sasha yawns when he puts his head down on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve bumps his shoulder with Bucky’s and grins. Bucky smiles back at him.

 

The elevator’s empty when they get on and Bucky puts in the code for the penthouse. Steve leans on Bucky’s other shoulder and Sasha giggles about it again.

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, short stack,” Steve claps back in a tease.

 

“You’re funny,” Sasha giggles.

 

Steve sticks his tongue out. Sasha sticks his out, too. Both of them stick their tongues out and Steve makes a nasty face at him, Sasha blows a raspberry.

 

“Both of you are brats,” Bucky declares.

 

Steve sticks his tongue out at Bucky. Bucky leans down and kisses Steve’s tongue.

 

“Gross!” Sasha claims.

 

Steve stands on his toes and plants an exaggerated kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

 

“Gross!” Sasha repeats in a laugh.

 

Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek again with a loud “Mwah!” Sasha keeps laughing.

 

Bucky puts Sasha down when the elevator nears their floor and Sasha ends up leaning on Steve, instead. He is almost as tall as Steve already, just a few inches shorter, and he can put his head on Steve’s shoulder more easily than leaning on Bucky’s waist.

 

“This is almost a group hug,” Sasha remarks. 

 

Bucky turns and wraps his arms around both of them, then, showing off, he lifts both of them off their feet. Steve squeaks and Sasha laughs. Bucky grins.

 

“This is not fair!” Steve claims.

 

“You’re welcome,” Bucky half-sings.

 

Steve sticks his tongue out again. Bucky just closes the gap between them and covers Steve’s stuck-out-tongue with his mouth in a kiss.

 

“Grosser!” Sasha protests.

 

Bucky puts them down in time for the elevator to ding and open. Steve heads out and walks straight towards the kitchen.

 

“We’re eating in the living room, right?” Sasha asks.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “‘Fact, go set up some tray tables for us, alright, squirt?”

 

“Okay,” Sasha answers, running off already.

 

Steve starts unpacking the bag onto the counter and as he does, Bucky walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle. Steve pauses to lean back into him and looks up so Bucky can give him a kiss.

 

“I’m gonna tan your backside later,” Bucky murmurs against his lips.

 

“Better gag me, then,” Steve answers.

 

Bucky lets out a low chuckle, grins, and kisses Steve again. “You bet that pretty ass I will.”   
  


“You’re gross!” Sasha cries out, running in again. “I set up trays, Pop.”

 

“Good man,” Bucky answers. “Now go back out there so you don’t get grossed out more.”

 

“GROSS!” Sasha exclaims as he runs out of the kitchen again.

 

Steve folds over the counter laughing. Bucky folds over him, laughing as well, and kisses a few places along his neck. 

 

“I’M TELLING MOM!” Sasha yells.

 

“Alright!” Bucky answers.

 

“She won’t get mad, will she?” Steve wheezes between laughs.

 

“Nah,” Bucky says, nuzzling against Steve’s ear. “She knows we wouldn’t go PG-13 around him.”

 

“‘Kay,” Steve says, pushing upright again. “Get plates, please?”

 

Bucky leaves him with another kiss to the cheek as Steve starts to sort out the takeout containers. Sasha got loaded mac and cheese, Bucky’s got a burger with mushrooms, Steve’s burger has avocado. There’s blooming onions and fried pickles, plus a small side of green beans for the green bean, which Steve guesses Sasha will complain heavily about having to eat. Bucky comes back with three plates and Steve starts plating the food; he leaves Sasha’s mac and cheese and his green beans in their containers and just puts them on the plate alongside his blooming onions and fried pickles. There’s three containers of ranch and three containers of sauce for the onions and Steve just puts one on each plate.

 

“Hey, Sashka!” Bucky shouts from the kitchen doorway. “What’d’ya wanna drink?”

 

“Milk!” Sasha answers.

 

“Gimme juice?” Steve asks over his shoulder as he picks up his and Sasha’s plates.

 

“Yep,” Bucky says. “Come back to gimme another hand?”

 

“Sure,” Steve says, pausing to stick his cheek out as Bucky passes him. Bucky kisses him, Steve grins, and heads out.

 

Sasha’s sprawled on one of the couches, already holding the TV remotes with his tongue between his teeth as he searches Toy Story 4 on Amazon. Steve puts Sasha’s plate down on the tray table in front of him, then puts his on another table in front of his and Bucky’s spot. 

 

“Wait for us,” Steve tells him, “be right back.”

 

“‘Kay,” Sasha says.

 

Steve heads back into the kitchen and finds Bucky standing by the open fridge, frowning at his phone.

 

“What’s up?” Steve asks.

 

“Maria’s asking what I think about getting Sasha piano lessons,” Bucky says. “Jordan’s idea, apparently. Tryna think’a a teacher we can trust.”

 

“I could teach him,” Steve offers.

 

Bucky looks up, eyebrows raised. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve says with a shrug. “Why not? I mean, I’m probably a lil’ rusty, but I can do Chopsticks with my eyes closed.”

 

Bucky snorts. “Guess so. I’ll tell Maria.”

 

“It’d give you more time with him, too,” Steve adds. “You gotta do piano more than once a month.”

 

Bucky nods, but doesn’t say anything else about it. Steve doesn’t normally bring up Bucky’s visiting schedule with Sasha, he knows it’s a bit of a sore spot. Maria doesn’t really like Bucky’s involvement with the Seyrbakov family.

 

“I’ll let her know,” Bucky mutters. “Grab us utensils?”

 

Steve walks up to him and, grasping his forearm, lifts onto his toes. Bucky bends down so Steve can kiss his cheek, already returning to his phone. Steve gets knives and forks from the drawer, then gets down glasses and fills them for Bucky, milk for Sasha and pomegranate juice for him and Bucky. 

 

“We’ll see what she says,” Bucky announces, putting his phone away and looking up. “Doll, I was gonna do that.”

 

Steve glances over and shrugs. “It’s fine, you were busy.”

 

Bucky smiles and wraps around him from the back. “You’re so helpful,” he murmurs.

 

Steve grins and leans back into him, baring his neck. Bucky kisses and nuzzles him, then reaches around him and grabs two of the glasses.

 

“Get my plate and that,” Bucky says. “Be a good doll, baby.”

 

“When am I not?” Steve snorts.

 

Bucky just gives him a look as he walks out. Steve laughs under his breath and grabs Bucky’s plate along with Sasha’s glass of milk.

 

“What’s  _ The Ring? _ ” Sasha shouts as Steve walks in.

 

“A scary movie,” Steve says. 

 

“Why’re you watchin’ it?” Sasha asks, popping up over the back of his couch.

 

“I like pretending I’m scared half to death so I can hide in Bucky’s shirt,” Steve says.

 

“Hey!” Bucky protests. “You swore you were terrified!”

 

Steve gives him a grin and flutters his lashes once or twice before blowing him a kiss. Bucky looks appeased and Sasha falls over laughing.

 

“You’s a sucker!” Sasha calls. “Look at you, all he gotta do is flash a smile at you and you’re hook, line, and sinker!”

 

“Hey, treat your elders with respect,” Bucky scolds.

 

“Aw, but he’s right,” Steve sniggers. “You’s a sucker.”

 

Bucky splutters. Steve puts the plate down and drops onto the couch next to him, turns to him, and flutters his lashes some more; Bucky falters. Sasha falls over laughing.

 

“Alright, alright,” Bucky calls above his laughter, “I’m a sucker for a pretty face, but you’re gonna grow up, squirt, and you’re gonna fall for a pretty face and they’ll wrap you ‘round their little finger just the same!”

 

Steve lifts his pinky and blows the end out like a gun. Sasha’s laughter redoubles and Bucky sets in a scowl. Steve drops his head on Bucky’s shoulder, smirking, then sits up and kisses his cheek. Bucky and his scowl turn pink.

 

“Sucker!” Sasha keeps laughing.

 

“Laugh it up!” Bucky calls.

 

“Are we watching this movie or what?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky gets up and grabs the remotes from Sasha, who’s still useless with laughter. Steve shakes his head, smiling, as Bucky flops down onto the sofa again.

 

“Sucker,” Bucky grumbles. “Me.”

 

Steve tosses an arm over his shoulders and kisses Bucky’s cheek again. Bucky rolls his eyes and hits play on the movie.

 

“Sucker,” Bucky grumbles again.

 

Sasha does, indeed, complain about his green beans. But he eats them, and Steve is smug in that he won that fight. Bucky lets Sasha loose in the bathroom for a shower and at half past nine, Steve watches from the doorway as Bucky tucks Sasha into bed in the spare room.

 

“I’m not even tired,” Sasha whines right before he yawns.

 

“Sure thing, squirt,” Bucky says. “See you in the morning.”

 

Sasha finishes his yawn. “Night,” he says. “Love you.”

 

“We love you, too, kid,” Bucky answers.

 

Steve smiles from the doorway. It always makes him a little soft when Bucky says  _ We love you _ like that.

 

Bucky leaves Sasha by brushing his hair out of his face, then heads towards Steve in the doorway.

 

“Can you turn the light out?” Sasha calls then.

 

Bucky turns back. “Your light?”

 

“The hallway,” Sasha says. “Keeps me up.”

 

Bucky pauses, turning back, then he glances at Steve.

 

“Yeah,” Steve claims. “Sure.”

 

“Night,” Sasha repeats.

 

Bucky shuts the door, then rests a hand on the lightswitch for the hallway.

 

“I swear it’s fine,” Steve says quietly.

 

“I’ll leave the bathroom light on,” Bucky adds.

 

“Fine,” Steve agrees, stepping nearer. “I’m fine.”

 

Bucky doesn’t look sure, but he flips the hallway light off. He pulls Steve into his arms and lifts him off his feet. Steve sets his head on Bucky’s shoulder, quite happily, and Bucky carries him through to their bedroom.

 

“You, punk,” Bucky declares as he shuts the door behind them, “earned yourself  _ fifty-five _ spanks today.”

 

“Really?” Steve replies. “Thought I’d gotten at least sixty.”

 

Bucky tosses him onto the bed. “You watch that lip, doll, or you  _ will _ get sixty.”

 

Steve grins and crosses his arms behind his head. “Don’t forget to gag me.”

 

Bucky levels a finger on him, smiling, and Steve lies back while Bucky heads for the closet. Bucky’ll strip him down when he’s ready. All Steve needs to do is listen and obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this was pure and wholesome and i enjoyed spinning this_


	15. Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[If Liz call you daddy, she about to be a bastard](https://genius.com/Lil-wayne-mona-lisa-lyrics#note-15468022) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _if y'all been on my tumblr, you might've seen mention of a honeypot situation. here it is._

##  **_Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa_ **

 

**_[tuesday, june 23rd, 2020]_ **

 

Steve is lounging on the fainting couch in Bucky's office, drawing the view of the city outside the window. Bucky is behind his desk, chewing aggressively on nicotine gum and flipping his revolver, while Natasha and Clint stand in front of the desk giving a report. There's some club promoter who's pushing party drugs in his and Bucky's backyard, but he's not only snubbing the family by setting up in their town and not paying dues, he's talking shit about Bucky. Both Clint and Natasha are taking a very roundabout way of explaining why this new youngblood requires Bucky's immediate attention. 

 

"Get to the point," Bucky snaps.

 

"Basically the community knows Steve is involved with you," Clint explains. "Soares is talking big about how he'd be capable of taking over the neighborhood and stealing Steve from you in the process."

 

Steve snorts at that. "He's gotta be compensating for something."

 

"You can't ignore him," Natasha says bluntly. "Or even just quietly get rid of him. Since you dealt with Fisk, the city's been aware of your relationship with Steve again. There's talk on the grapevine about Brass Fang and Garrett's disappearance again. You have to make a public statement, not just get rid of your problem quietly; if you don't, you're going to lose standing in the city's eye."

 

Steve leans back to see Bucky gritting his jaw. He gets up, crossing the distance between them, and wraps his arms around Bucky's neck and shoulders from behind his chair. He presses an intentional kiss to Bucky's clenched masseter and Bucky relaxes his jaw.

 

"How long has this kid been shit-talking?" Bucky asks.

 

"At all, a few weeks," Natasha answers. "About Steve? I found out just this morning, the first comment I know of was last night."

 

"Piece'a shit," Bucky grumbles under his breath, leaning back and letting his chair tip.

 

Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky reaches up and touches his hair.

 

"Your image is as important as your power when it comes to your influence," Natasha insists. "If you make an example of this kid for turning his mouth towards your Omega, you squash the rumors that you're going soft."

 

"Soft," Bucky repeats derisively, "I wipe out a whole gang, take out another growing empire, vanish the CEO of Hammer Industries, and I'm going soft."

 

"You never confirmed your involvement in those," Natasha reminds him. "Your desire for privacy kept you from being credited with anything to do with Hammer at all, or the reasons why you took out Brass Fang and Fisk."

 

Bucky grunts irritably. Steve rolls his eyes a little and picks up his head to look at Bucky's face as he scowls.

 

"What do you suggest?" Bucky asks Natasha.

 

"Close Soares's clubs," Natasha says. "Stamp him out in the next 24 hours, that will be enough of a statement to remind the city why they should respect you."

 

"That doesn't address his comments about  _ my  _ Omega," Bucky grumbles. 

 

Natasha shrugs. Steve glances between them, then drops a hand to Bucky's chest and slips a finger between buttons of his shirt.

 

"What if," he says, "we tried a slightly different approach?"

 

Bucky looks sideways at him and raises an eyebrow. Steve swings around and perches on his knee, smiling coyly. 

 

"What if," he starts again, "we lure this moron into a trap? Trap him and then squash  _ him, _ not just his clubs."

 

Bucky narrows his eyes. "What kind of trap?"

 

Steve grins. "A honeypot, of course."

 

Bucky scowls again, his arm wrapping around Steve's waist and tightening. "And what would the honey be in this trap?"

 

"Me, duh," Steve says.

 

"No," Bucky answers flatly.

 

"But think about it," Steve insists. "He claims he's better than you, then we show him all the ways he's not in a public place. We could infiltrate his clubs, Natasha could replace all his people or bribe them, we make him think he's doing exactly what he said he would, then we yank the rug out from under him."

 

"That would be a good reminder of why you're to be respected," Natasha agrees.

 

"Plus it would tell the city they don’t just respect you, they have to respect what's yours," Steve says. 

 

Bucky's eyes are still narrowed and he's still scowling. Steve links his arms behind Bucky's neck and leans in close.

 

"I think it would be fun," he murmurs. "You know I like it when you get jealous, sir."

 

"You think you could take over this kid's clubs?" Bucky asks Natasha without looking away from Steve.

 

"Easy," Natasha says. "He's not exactly the smartest cookie in the jar, obviously."

 

"How long do you need?" Bucky adds, turning his gaze towards her.

 

Steve glances over his shoulder; Natasha shrugs and puts a hand on her hip as she tilts her head to one side, pursing her lips in thought.

 

"Give me forty-eight hours," she says.

 

"Do it," Bucky says. "Make sure the idiot doesn't catch even a breeze of what you're doing."

 

Natasha nods, then turns on her heel. Clint glances her way, then back, salutes, and turns to follow her out. Bucky's hands rise on Steve's back and Steve twists to face him and properly straddle his lap.

 

"Your plan?" Bucky asks with raised eyebrows. 

 

"I dress up like a thottie," Steve says casually, "bring some friends, go dancing, drink tonic water like it's vodka, and wait for what's-his-name to approach me."

 

"You gonna dance with what's-his-name?" Bucky questions roughly. 

 

"That's the best way to bring an Alpha down," Steve says with a grin.

 

"Yeah?" Bucky replies. "What else are you gonna do?"

 

"I'll ask him if he's got an office," Steve says, "someplace private. I'll let him think I'm putting out, but you'll be waiting in his office."

 

"And I'll get to shoot him," Bucky growls, "for putting his hands on you."

 

"You gotta make an example outta him," Steve insists. "Remember, we're making a fool outta him, won't do no good if nobody knows he's been made a fool."

 

"I'll shoot his hands off, then," Bucky says. "Or cut 'em off, whatever."

 

"That works," Steve says, grinning as he leans in to kiss Bucky.

 

*

 

Manny Soares is a rags-to-riches kind of man. He grew up in the bad part of the Bronx, he skipped high school enough that he didn't even realize he'd been kicked out until he tried to show up for once and got told to beat it. His first job was lifting purses, his second was lifting cars, and he hasn't slowed down since. Now, he's a businessman. He bought an old warehouse and turned it into the hottest club in Manhattan in the space of six months. He ain't no fool.

 

Friday, he sleeps in until 4 in the afternoon. He kicks out the girls he'd taken home the night before and rolls out of bed to get the club ready for the night. Slicks back his hair, swishes mouthwash instead of brushing his teeth, carefully trims his goatee and chest hair. He finds some other girl passed out in his living room and kicks her out, too. Keeps her panties, though, they were nice. Dressed in Gucci chains and sneakers, he rubs his wrists together to pump out his Alpha scent before strolling out the door. 

 

The club's just opening when he gets there. One of the bouncers lets him in, Manny never brings keys. There's a new bartender, but he doesn't bother talking to him; he doesn't mingle with the staff. Manny heads up to the office for some admin work; he drags one of the dancers upstairs with him and makes her blow him while he sorts and stamps pills. She's not very good and she tries to sneak a dose of Molly, so Manny tosses her out. About 7, his crew finally show up and Manny gives them their stock for the night. 

 

By 8, the club is packed. Manny heads downstairs again around 9 to scope the crowds and get a drink. There's plenty of cleavage on the dance floor to entertain him and some new girl's on the pole, Manny sits back to appreciate his work in action. 

 

One of his guys walks up to him. Manny waved him up and Rico gets up close to pass a message; "Barnes's girl-boy is here," he says.

 

"No shit?" Manny says.

 

Rico points. Manny follows the direction and spots a blonde across the dancefloor, grinding on some brunette with DDD tits. Manny gives a grin. Clearly, his reputation gets around. 

 

"Make sure he's drinking the good shit," Manny orders. "And drop something in it to get him easy."

 

Rico nods and walks off. Manny sees him speak to the new bartender, they glance in his direction, and Manny gives a firm nod. The bartender mixes a drink, gives it to Rico, and Rico takes it onto the floor. The girl-boy accepts it, looks in Manny's direction, and waves. Manny tips his drink his way. The girl-boy downs his. Manny smiles.

 

He drains his drink, leaves the bar and abandons watching the stage, running a hand down his hair as he heads for the other side of the dancefloor.

 

Manny makes eye contact with the girl-boy. He smirks at how flushed Barnes's Omega already is and how that flush deepens when he meets Manny's gaze. He's wearing a little red dress, a fit-N-flare bodycon piece, that has a deep V down to his waist and hugs his ass in a way that Manny's sure will give a good view of his panties once Manny bends him over. Fact, as Manny nears, he’s pretty sure he sees something silky and black poking out from the deep V of the dress. Barnes's Omega licks his lips when Manny flicks his gaze up and Manny is already getting hard.

 

"What's your name?" Manny asks as soon as he's within reach, already putting his hands on the girl-boy's hips.

 

"Stevie!" he answers.

 

"How you doin', Stevie?" Manny asks with a grin. "You wanna dance?"

 

Stevie smiles back and glances at the girl behind him. She pulls back and starts to dance with some other chick, another brunette with bright red lips. Manny pulls Stevie closer even though he's much more interested in the two girls dancing together, Stevie puts his hands on Manny's shoulders and Manny runs a hand down Stevie's back to grip his ass.

 

"You having a fun time?" Manny asks.

 

"Could be better," Stevie says, grinning the way Omegas do when they want one thing.

 

"I'm very interested in satisfying my clients," Manny answers. "Maybe there's something I can do to make your night better."

 

Stevie grins more and gets closer, lifting his chin to Manny. Manny pulls him in, eyes on his throat.

 

"Maybe there is," Stevie says, then he's abruptly turning and putting his back to Manny. 

 

Manny grabs his hips again as Stevie starts to grind on him and he grins, because that is as great of an ass as he'd guessed. There's a suggestive, bass-heavy song thumping and Stevie fits nicely against Manny's front. He moves his hips like a pro and Manny starts to wonder if he could get him on the stage after he's made him forget all about Barnes. Stevie looks like the kind of slut that likes being watched, too. Manny leans over his back and pushes his nose against Stevie's neck to inhale sharply; Stevie lifts his chin submissively, clearly deferring to Manny as an attractive Alpha. He smells sweet and Manny finds sweat running down his neck; he licks that up and groans on the taste.

 

"You havin’ a good time, Daddy?" Stevie asks him.

 

"Yeah, you bet it, baby," Manny laughs. "You a natural blonde, babe?"

 

"Yeah," Stevie says, looking sideways at him with a smirk.

 

Manny runs a hand down Stevie's front towards his crotch, which is unusually flat to the eye for a boy. "So the rug matches, huh?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Stevie purrs.

 

"You gonna show me?" Manny asks.

 

Stevie leans back against him, arching his back to press his ass right against Manny's dick, and hums, laughing, like he's really thinking about it. Manny's not worried. If Rico gave him what Manny thinks he did, he won't be able to stand up much longer without a knot in his ass. 

 

"I'm not the kind t'a get on my knees in the bathroom," Stevie says coyly. "You own this place, right?"

 

"Yeah, baby," Manny laughs, "I got a nice big office upstairs, you the kind to get on your knees like that?"

 

"I'll get on my knees for anything," Stevie says.

 

Manny grins and starts to pull him off the floor. "What're we waiting for?"

 

Stevie waves to his friends. Manny throws an arm around him and starts walking him through the crowd to the stairs. Bouncers flank the way up and they nod to Manny as he nears. Stevie giggles and waves at them, too. The bouncers nod at him as Manny pushes him up the first few steps. That pill will be kicking in, Manny thinks, he'll have Stevie on his hands and knees in no time. It'll probably be the same fucking him as any other girl. Manny just hopes his asshole will open easily, because he's not putting his fingers near there.

 

On the second floor, Manny shoves Stevie against the wall and claims a kiss from him. Stevie moans and curls a knee around him, his hands holding onto the back of his neck. Manny starts to undo his belt and Stevie pushes him back.

 

"You promised to show me your office," he says, still grinning. "C'mon, Daddy."

 

"You don't like being in public, babygirl?" Manny asks, pushing back.

 

Stevie stops him again. "I bet you got a nice desk you can put me on," he purrs.

 

"Just a taste," Manny insists, pinning Stevie against the wall. "Jack me off here and I'll fuck you on my desk, babygirl."

 

"Be nice to me, Daddy," Stevie says.

 

"I am being nice to you," Manny insists. "Just a touch, baby, c'mon."

 

He gets his belt open and grabs Stevie's hand; the left, on purpose because there’s a whole lot of diamonds on it that Manny can guess came the best jeweler in New York and he wants them on his dick. Stevie bites his lip and Manny pushes his chin up to kiss him while putting his hand on the front of his jeans. Stevie moans as Manny kisses his pulse and he grabs Manny's fly with both hands. Manny grins and kisses up to his ear to encourage him and Stevie opens his jeans, pushes a hand in, and wraps his fingers around his cock. 

 

"Fuck, babygirl, your hand's cold," Manny groans.

 

"Will you show me your office now, Daddy?" Stevie asks.

 

Manny yanks him off the wall. Stevie stumbles and giggles and Manny shoves a hand down his pants to fist his dick as he pushes Stevie back towards his office door.

 

"You can't get pregnant, right?" Manny asks. "Lemme do you raw, baby, swear it'll be the best sex you've ever had."

 

Stevie laughs as he opens Manny's door. "I doubt it," he says.

 

"What?" Manny starts, doing a double take.

 

Stevie opens the door and holds it open, smiling, but it's suddenly less friendly. Manny feels something hard press into his back and he looks up, to his desk. 

 

James Barnes has his feet up on it. Manny's blood runs cold.

 

"C’mere, doll," Barnes says calmly. "Soares, why don't you have a seat?"

 

Manny glances behind him and sees Rico, looking calm as he holds a gun to Manny's back.

 

"What the  _ fuck, _ ese?" he hisses.

 

"You got my sister pregnant,  _ hermano, _ " Rico snaps back. "It ain't personal."

 

"Sit down," Barnes repeats sharply. 

 

Rico jabs Manny with the gun again. Manny puts his hands up, gritting his teeth, and walks into his own office. He glares at Stevie, now sitting on Barnes's lap with a smile. 

 

"Everything running smoothly downstairs, Chavez?" Barnes addresses Rico.

 

"Like butter," Rico says.

 

"Good," Barnes says. "It's going to be a pleasure doing business with you in the future."

 

"Hol' up, hol' up!" Manny snaps. "Look, I don't care how you got into my place without anybody noticing, but my boys'll realize somethin's up if Rico just takes over!"

 

"No, don't worry about that," Barnes answers. "They already work for me."

 

Manny's mouth is dry. He swallows and tries to think of something else to turn the situation in his favor.

 

"They've also learned not to talk shit about people who can take them down," Barnes says. "And those who might consider claiming they can outdo me or take what belongs to me will learn that same lesson by the morning."

 

Manny shuts up. He glares at Stevie again, clenching his jaw on the curses he wants to through at the boy-bitch.

 

"And your friend here has asked that he be given the privilege of taking care of you," Barnes adds, "after the way you treated his sister, I plan on being gracious. But kid –"

 

Barnes pushes Stevie off his lap, swings his feet down from Manny's desk, and gets up. He draws a knife.

 

"You ran your mouth," Barnes says. "Like an  _ idiot. _ You really thought you were big and bad enough to talk about my Omega like that and get away with it?"

 

"I got his hand on my dick," Manny snaps. "Ever consider your bitch is just easy?"

 

"Here's the thing about that," Barnes replies with a smile, and Manny does not like how calm he sounds or the way he's holding that knife. "I told Steve that whatever touched him, I'd cut it off."

 

"What the fuck!" Manny yells out, leaping to his feet and backing up. "You're crazy, man!"

 

Rico grabs Manny and suddenly some redhead is grabbing his other arm.

 

"Fuck off!" Manny shouts. "C'mon, you can't just – you can't ––"

 

"He licked me, too," Stevie throws in, touching his neck with a look of distaste. "Just his  _ tongue  _ smelled disgusting."

 

"I think I'll start with that," Barnes says calmly. 

 

Manny just starts screaming for help.

 

"Fool," Rico yells at him, "ain't nobody in this  _ city _ would try to help you for a million dollars!"

 

Manny keeps screaming anyway.

 

“Hey, what’s the pill you were gonna slip my boy?” Barnes asks loudly. “Chavez, open his mouth.”

 

“No!” Manny yells.

 

Rico shoves something down Manny’s throat. Manny chokes on it, then some more, and his eyes go wide.

 

“How’s that feel?” Barnes asks him. “Startin’ to go woozy yet?”

 

Manny’s legs collapse under him. He’s shoved down even more by Rico and the redhead. Barnes grabs his jaw, then forces his mouth open and grabs his tongue. Manny tries to scream more, but he’s going numb all over.

 

“There’s a reason this shit works, right?” Rico says.

 

Barnes yanks his tongue out of his mouth. Manny can’t feel his face, let alone his tongue. 

 

“See, when I’m done with you, you ain’t gonna be runnin’ your mouth no more,” Barnes tells him. “Say  _ Ah! _ ”

 

Manny makes a vague noise. Barnes yanks his tongue out to it’s full extent, then brings up the knife. Manny can’t quite see anything anymore, he definitely can’t feel anything. Barnes leans back and holds up a long pink lump, looking at it with disgust. It looks bloody.

 

“He’s yours now,” Barnes says, his voice distant. 

 

“Hear that?” Rico’s voice. “You’re gonna come through on that child support now, hermano.”

 

Manny passes out.

 

*

 

After What’s-His-Name conks out, Bucky throws the tongue in the trash and cleans his hands with wet wipes. Steve goes looking through the drawers and takes out more pills than he can count.

 

“These are all the exact same pill,” Steve says in disgust.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Chavez agrees. “It’s mostly Nyquil, on steroids.”

 

“Ugh,” Steve says, and drops the pill packet back into the drawer. “Buck, just burn this place down, please.”

 

“Well, if you say  _ please, _ ” Bucky answers.

 

Steve shuts the drawer with a slam and gets up. He steps around the desk, then looks down at What’s-His-Name’s unconscious form, wrinkling his nose. Bucky takes his arm and pulls him in, then bends his knees and scoops Steve off his feet. Steve rolls his eyes and lets Bucky haul him off.

 

“I thought you were actually gonna cut his dick off,” Steve says.

 

“I don’t wanna touch his dick,” Bucky replies, sounding disgusted. “Was bad enough cutting out his tongue; ‘sides, you know how much blood comes out when you cut a guy’s dick off?”

 

“No,” Steve says.

 

Bucky looks at him. Steve laughs, then covers his mouth.

 

“Gross!” he hisses.

 

“In a word,” Bucky agrees.

 

On their way down the stairs, the bouncers step out of their way. Steve crosses his ankles, the sparkle on his Gianvito sandals catch the light, the bouncer looks and raises their eyebrows. Steve smirks, tucking his head under Bucky’s jaw. Peggy and Darcy have left the dance floor, they’re waiting at their booth near the stairs. Darcy raises her eyebrows with a grin and Peggy gives them a speculative look.

 

“Well?” she asks. “Is he still alive?”

 

“Can’t talk if he’s dead,” Darcy points out.

 

“Can’t talk at all,” Steve corrects. “Bucky, put me down.”

 

Bucky chuckles and lowers Steve back onto his feet, but doesn’t let go of him; he wraps his arms around Steve’s middle and pulls him in, tucking him against his front much like Soares had done just five minutes ago. Steve feels much more comfortable where he is now.

 

“What did you do?” Peggy asks.

 

“Cut his tongue out,” Steve answers. “That’s all.”

 

“That’s all,” Darcy repeats, eyes wide. “Fucking hell, that’s gonna leave a mark.”

 

Steve looks at Peggy, biting his lip. She’d offered to join him when he told her about it, Bucky had been behind the idea because Peggy knows Krav Maga, but Steve hadn't been sure. Peggy’s a civilian. 

 

“He was gonna drug me,” Steve tells her. “He had it coming.”

 

Peggy breaks into a smile and moves forward quickly to cup Steve’s face. “I know,” she says, “I’m not judging you, darling.”

 

Steve lets his breath go, shrugs. Peggy leans in and kisses his forehead, then pulls back and pats his cheek. Steve smiles at her and leans back into Bucky, then glances up at him.

 

“I changed my mind,” he says, “my feet are killing me.”

 

Darcy bursts into laughter while Bucky rolls his eyes but scoops Steve up again. 

 

“Doesn’t look like you’s stayin’?” Darcy asks.

 

“No,” Bucky answers for Steve. “I got honey to clean up.”   


 

Peggy tilts her head curiously. Steve grins and wiggles his toes in his sandals. 

 

“Honey?” Darcy questions.

 

“From the trap,” Steve tells her with a grin.

 

Peggy’s bemused expression turns simply amused. Darcy glances between them, still looking clued out.

 

“Excuse us,” Bucky says, nodding to Peggy and Darcy both.

 

Steve wiggles his fingers at them, too. Bucky turns on his heel, his grip bruising on Steve. The crowd around them looks up and steps back. Steve tucks his face close to Bucky’s neck with a smile, feeling the thrill he always gets being with Bucky around people who know both of their significances. Steve picks out the people in the crowd that worked for Soares, that now work for Bucky, he can see them thinking. Soares will turn up with his tongue cut out and everyone here is seeing James Barnes walking out with his Omega in his arms. That’s a message Steve can get behind.

 

“Are you driving, sir?” Steve asks.

 

“Yep,” Bucky says. “That a problem, doll?”

 

Steve grins. “No,” he answers, thinking that it would be nearly impossible to see through the tinted windows at this time of night.

 

“Good,” Bucky says. “Good boy.”

 

Steve curls his toes again, biting his lip. His mouth is watering. Bouncers open the doors for them. Steve waves at them as well, smiling as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _stay tuned for possessive jealousness next week_


	16. courtside with a bad bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  ["This a Rollie, not a Muller (Hey) / Dabbin' on 'em like the usual (Dab) / Magic with the brick, do voodoo (Magic) / Courtside with a bad bitch (Bitch) / Then I send the bitch through Uber (Go) / I'm young and rich and plus I'm bougie (Hey) / I'm not stupid so I keep the Uzi (Rrah)"](https://genius.com/11055401)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _the last chapter was pretty much a build up to this, bucky being possessive and rough-fucking steve. ya welcome_

#  **_courtside with a bad bitch_ **

 

**_[friday, june 26th, 2020]_ **

 

The car is waiting outside, Bucky’s people guarding it. Bucky walks straight up to it and they part, the Red Sea to Moses. Bucky puts Steve back on his feet to open his door, Steve leans on him to get in. Bucky reaches inside and does his seat belt for him and Steve gives him a kiss as he back out. Bucky gives him a look before shutting the door. Steve sits back in his seat and tugs his skirt up, in case Bucky wants access. Because he will, and Steve is willing.

 

Bucky gets into the driver’s seat and shuts the door with a crisp thud. Steve slouches in his seat, spreading his knees, and turns his head to look at Bucky with a pout. Bucky glances at him, smirks, and starts the car. Steve leans onto his shoulder and sticks his bottom lip out, looking up at him pitifully. Bucky continues to smirk as he puts the car in gear, then pulls away from the curb and into traffic. 

 

“Sir,” Steve whines.

 

“I’m plannin’ on not stoppin’ once I get my hands on you,” Bucky answers calmly.

 

“Sir!” Steve whines again, more plaintively.

 

“Maybe I should consider that my bitch is easy,” Bucky remarks.

 

“I had to do touch him,” Steve defends himself, “he would’a thought somethin’ was up!”

 

“Or my bitch is easy,” Bucky repeats. “Knowin’ what I know, don’t think that’s much of a stretch, doll.”  


Steve curls up in the seat to wrap an arm around Bucky’s waist, nuzzling his arm as he starts to whine properly, purposefully showing Bucky that he’s needy now, not easy. Bucky keeps a relaxed hand on the gearshift, the other on the wheel.

 

“You’re not mad at me, sir?” Steve questions.

 

Bucky smiles. “Not one bit.”

 

Steve drops his hand to cup Bucky’s bulge. “Please, sir?”

 

Bucky lets go of the gearshift finally. Steve sits up, leans over more with a grin, as Bucky pops his belt free and drops his zipper.

 

“You are easy,” Bucky says firmly. “But you’re _my_ bitch.”

 

Bucky takes his cock out, half-hard and smelling delicious. Steve’s mouth waters and he whimpers.

 

“Suck,” Bucky orders. “Do not make me come.”

 

Steve folds over the center console and wraps his lips around Bucky’s cockhead. He moans, clenches his ass and flexes his toes. Bucky drops a hand into his hair, gentle at first, but as Steve drools on his dick to get it wet, he grabs a fistful and grips it hard.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve moans again, working his tongue over Bucky’s tip. He slurps down spit and precum, draws his lips back in to wet them, then works his mouth down more over it. Bucky grips his hair, pulling it, then relaxes and just pets him. Steve hollows his cheeks as he pulls up, then works to take his cock deeper again, rolling his tongue to use his piercing along the side of Bucky’s dick. Bucky continues to pet him, completely calm and detached while Steve swallows him down.

 

“I’m tying you down when we get home,” Bucky announces. “And I’m gonna mark my territory. Every inch of it. You understand?”

 

Steve hums, getting dizzy already. 

 

“You belong to me,” Bucky affirms, “everybody knows that now. Anybody touches you, I kill them. You’re mine, mine alone, and nobody – nobody, baby boy – gets to have you the way I have you.”

 

Steve hums again; he pulls up to get a deep breath, then shoves down again, pushing Bucky’s cockhead into his throat.

 

Bucky yanks him back up by his hair, though. “Don’t choke yourself in the car,” he scolds, “these roads ain’t smooth enough for that.”

 

Steve licks at his tip, panting. “Yessir,” he says roughly. 

 

Bucky relaxes his grip again, then pets him. “Good boy,” he says. “Get back to work.”

 

Steve sticks his tongue out, licking into Bucky’s slit, then swallows his cockhead again. He moans to let the vibrations carry from the back of his throat into Bucky’s member, then starts swallowing, flexing his tongue under and around the head. Bucky begins stroking his hair, gentle and absentminded almost, like one would pet a cat. Steve feels the car jostling as it passes over manhole covers, potholes, the generally uneven pavement, he hears traffic and voices outside, and Bucky’s hand curls over the back of his neck. His heart is beating fast, the pacemaker allows it to speed up gradually and keep the timing while Steve clenches his thighs, his hole, resists the urge to touch himself.

 

“Relax,” Bucky tells him. “Nurse on the tip, babydoll, you been a good boy.”

 

Steve hums and twists again to now let his head rest against Bucky’s stomach. He curls his arm around Bucky’s lap, wraps a hand over his cock, and lets it slide out to just the tip. He suckles on it, feeling drugged just by the taste and smell of Bucky.

 

“Good baby,” Bucky murmurs, curling his hand over Steve’s throat. “Good boy. Stay there until we get home.”

 

Steve hums again just to show that he heard, content to stay right where he is. Bucky continues to pet him, which is precisely what Steve wants and all that’s necessary to keep him calm while he nurses.

 

He isn’t aware of the rest of the drive, he doesn’t notice the time while he focuses on Bucky petting him and the taste and weight in his mouth. The next thing he knows, Bucky is curling his hand under his jaw and pulling him up.

 

“We’re home,” Bucky says. “You gotta give it up while we go upstairs.”  


Steve selfishly takes more of Bucky’s cock into his mouth instead of letting go. 

 

“That’s enough,” Bucky tells him sharply. “Don’t be a greedy bitch, Stevie, you know I’ll give it back to you.”

 

Steve whines; he looks up at Bucky with a pout. Bucky doesn’t even smirk. He grabs Steve’s hair and yanks him up, making him gasp as his mouth is emptied.

 

“Something tells me I gotta remind you why you’d better behave,” Bucky says. “Stay put.”

 

Steve pouts and shrinks in his seat. Bucky releases his hair, just to take his cock and put it back in his slacks. Steve realizes at that point, numbly, that Bucky isn’t wearing underwear. The outline of his dick presses against his trouser leg, just taunting Steve with its delicious shape and length.

 

Bucky gets out of the car and slams his door. Steve watches him walk around the car, turning as Bucky comes around to his side. Bucky opens his door, leans in and releases Steve’s seat belt, then scoops him up and lifts him up.

 

“Was I being bad?” Steve asks in a small voice.

 

“You weren’t listening,” Bucky answers.

 

“I don’t wanna be bad,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky stops at the elevator and jabs the call button with a finger, then cradles Steve closer to his chest. 

 

“You’re not bad,” Bucky says. “You just need discipline, doll.”

 

Steve cuddles into his neck with a smile. The elevator doors open and Steve glances up to see the occupants of the elevator; Linda, the night operator, and two other building residents, a pair of bland office-wear people, a woman in a gray pencil skirt and a man in a gray tie. The residents look startled and Steve fights a smile as he tucks his face into Bucky’s neck again.

 

“Mr. Barnes,” Linda greets carefully.

 

“Linda,” Bucky answers, stepping into the car.

 

Steve looks up at Bucky, almost as surprised as the other two residents in the elevator. He would’ve expected Bucky to order them off.

 

“How’s your night going, Mr. Barnes?” Linda asks.

 

“Pretty fine,” Bucky answers her casually. “As expected, really. How’s yours?”

 

“Wonderful,” Linda says, smiling straight ahead of her and politely not looking.

 

“How’re the kids?” Bucky adds conversationally.

 

“Doing wonderful as well,” Linda says, “my daughter really appreciated the flowers you sent for her birthday, Mr. Barnes.”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky responds. “It was no problem.”

 

“We really appreciated it,” Linda repeats.

 

The elevator stops, saving them from any more pleasantries. The two civilians get off the elevator, more than a little bit rushed. Bucky steps backward when they do and leans against the wall, then he abruptly tosses Steve’s legs up and instead grabs him from over his legs, not under. Steve yelps when Bucky throws his legs up and grabs at his jacket, but Bucky just smirks at him.

 

“Don’t think about bein’ cheeky,” he says. 

 

Steve whimpers just a little bit and goes limp against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky chuckles.

 

On the top floor, Linda waves but says nothing as Bucky walks them out. Steve clings to Bucky’s neck, unsteady as Bucky holds him across his chest and not tucked against it. Bucky walks straight through the entryway, into the living room, and he tosses Steve with little ceremony onto the couch. Steve scrambles to get on his back, but almost as soon as he does, Bucky straddles him, grabs his wrists, and pins his arms above his head.

 

“You,” Bucky starts quietly, “are a brat.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve answers cheekily.

 

Bucky grins down at him for a second, he looks at Steve as though he’s questioning what he is thinking, then he lets go of Steve’s wrists with one hand. 

 

“Brats get punished,” Bucky says.

 

And he slaps Steve across the face.

 

Steve sucks in a heavy gasp, his eyes water, and his cock starts to properly strain against his panties. Bucky grabs his jaw and holds him in place.

 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Bucky says in a firm voice, all rough angles and deep growls and it’s making Steve clench his hole in excitement. “I’m going to take you upstairs,” Bucky continues. “I’m going to tie you up. And I’m gonna beat you and I’m gonna use you, as many times as I want, because you are _my_ bitch, you belong to _me._ You understand, bitch?”

 

Steve nods eagerly, already panting. Bucky bends and kisses him roughly, enough that Steve moans under him, then Bucky pulls off the couch abruptly and scoops Steve up. He tosses Steve over his shoulder, puts a proprietary hand on his ass, and marches out of the living room and up the stairs. Steve is already dizzy with the haze of subspace.

 

“I gotta put you down for a second,” Bucky says when they enter the bedroom, and it’s the only warning Steve has before he goes flying.

 

He hits the bed on his back and gasps as he blinks up at himself in the mirror. Bucky just keeps going, completely unconcerned, and Steve bursts into giggles, covering his mouth with both hands.

 

“What’re you laughin’ about?” Bucky calls as he starts digging around through the closet. “I didn’t give you permission t’a laugh ‘bout nothin’!”

 

Steve just bursts into twice as much laughter. Bucky exits the closet and walks up to him with a leather paddle in hand and a firm expression on his face.

 

“What’re you laughing about?” he demands.

 

“I don’t even know!” Steve wheezes out through his laughter.

 

Bucky swats him playfully on the shoulder with the paddle. “You’re laughin’ now, but in a second, I’m gonna spread your ass open an’ beat it.”

 

“I’ll be moaning then,” Steve says, sobering for a brief gulp.

 

Bucky looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh. He swats Steve again with the paddle, then ducks back into the closet. Steve rolls onto his side, stuffing his fist in his mouth, and watches as Bucky drags out the spanking horse.

 

“Yum,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky points at him with the paddle, then heads back into the closet. Steve sits up and swings his legs off the bed, starts on taking his heels off. When he looks up again, Bucky’s dumping a pile of things onto the bed.

 

“That better not be the spikey cock ring –” Steve starts.

 

Bucky grins and picks up the cruel, spiked cock ring. Steve gasps.

 

“Sir!” he whines.

 

“If I want to torture you, I can torture you,” Bucky says firmly.

 

Steve sticks his lower lip out to pout. Bucky taps him under the chin with a smirk.

 

“Take your frock off and put in the dry cleaning bag,” Bucky tells him. “Leave your lingerie on, I wanna see you in it.”

 

Steve gets up and pecks Bucky’s cheek before heading to the bathroom to undress. He takes out his earrings while he’s walking, slips off his bracelets, and takes off his necklace, leaving it on the bathroom counter. He takes his makeup off with a washcloth and chamomile makeup remover, then washes his face and brushes his teeth, as he’ll be a fucked-out puddle of goo when Bucky’s done with him. 

 

“Get back out here!” Bucky shouts from the bedroom.

 

“Be patient!” Steve calls back, just to continue being a brat.

 

He unzips his dress, steps out of it, and drops it into the dry-cleaner’s bag. He stops at the mirror and reapplies some bright pink lip gloss, just so Bucky can mess it up. He blows a kiss at himself, then tugs his satin corset back up and walks back into the bedroom.

 

Bucky’s standing by the spanking horse with the paddle in hand, leaning on it with a fist on his hip. He looks amused and pissed, which is how Steve loves him.

 

“Front and center,” Bucky says, snapping his fingers.

 

Steve waltzes over, enjoying the feel of his thighs passing together with the anti-chafe balm; he’s very proud of his not-thigh gap and the journey it took to have his thighs even kiss each other, from his diet pill habit to the flat-out fasting periods he had while still chained to Brass Fang to now. Bucky watches him, his lips quirked at the corners like he’s trying not to smile.

 

“Waltz that cute ass over here, you lil’ slut,” Bucky snaps.

 

Steve tosses his arms out and sashays with a grin, crossing his steps and swaying his hip. Bucky does let out a little snort and as Steve gets in his space, he grabs him by the arm and yanks him forward and over the spanking horse.

 

“Alright, ho,” Bucky starts.

 

He brings the paddle down on his ass and Steve lets out a yelp.

 

“You look real cute, dolly,” Bucky says, “but I already did your photo shoot, so I’m takin’ your cute shit off.”

 

“Mmkay,” Steve says.

 

Bucky picks Steve up around the middle and fits him on the spanking horse the way he wants him, legs spread over it and his chest centered on it. Steve stretches his shoulders and settles his cheek on the leather cover while Bucky tugs his panties off.

 

“Push up,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve lifts up on his elbows and Bucky unlaces and removes his corset. Steve drops down again, stretches his arms and legs, and starts purring a little.

 

“You’re happy now,” Bucky says, grabbing his hips.

 

Steve yelps again as Bucky yanks him off the horse until his ass and cock hang off. Bucky then, without any more warning, buckles Steve’s ankles and thighs into padded cuffs and locks them to the horse. Steve tries to pull back, but Bucky plants a hand on his lower back.

 

“You stay where I put you,” he says, “you understand, slut?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky walks around the horse and continues binding Steve. He wraps a collar around Steve’s throat and chains it to the horse, too. His wrists are wrapped in the cuffs and chained down. Steve can’t move, his heart is pumping fast, and he’s so content.

 

“Alright, bitch,” Bucky starts again, “I’m gonna stamp your ass, look.”

 

Bucky crouches in front of Steve and shows him the paddle; it’s one of the imprint spankers, it has the word _BITCH_ cut out, backwards, so it’ll mark the word into his skin. Steve blushes and hides his face against the leather.

 

“Aw, you’re cute, baby,” Bucky chuckles. “I know you’re an easy bitch and I love my easy bitch, babydoll.”

 

Steve grins and hides his face. Bucky laughs softly, Steve hears him stand, then he’s ruffling his hair and he’s walking around the spanking horse again.

 

“There’s my bitch’s cute ass,” Bucky says, his voice dark and deep. “Look at you, honey.”

 

The paddle strikes him dead and center on his ass; Steve gasps and rocks forward as the bright pain radiates through his body. 

 

“Look at you,” Bucky chuckles. “God, you’re gorgeous, sweet boy, arch that ass out.”

 

Steve pushes his weight onto his hands to curve his spine and sticks his ass out. Bucky lets out a dark chuckle and grabs Steve’s ass, squeezing it.

 

“Know what I’m gonna do t’a you now?” Bucky says. “Tonight, I’m gonna torture my bitch, ‘cause bitches don’t get to come when they’ve been bratty.”

 

Steve tries to look over his shoulder, but the chain connected to his collar keeps him in place. Bucky grabs his cock, Steve gasps, and then cold metal is touching him.

 

“No!” Steve whines, remembering the unforgiving spiked cock ring.

 

“Yes,” Bucky insists.

 

There’s not much Steve can do to protest, though it’s token at best, the spiked cock ring makes his toes curl. Bucky slips it onto him, tightens it, and then lets go of him, letting his cock thunk against the back of the spanking horse. Steve whimpers.

 

“Yannow what else I got you, baby?” Bucky asks, sounding _evil._

 

“What?” Steve asks softly. 

 

Bucky smacks him with the paddle, he says, “Watch that attitude, bitch,” while Steve gasps and arches his ass further out for punishment. Bucky swats him again and Steve rocks forward, whining, only to have the sharp spikes of the cock ring dig into his dick.

 

“Sir,” he whines, “sir, I’ll be a good boy, please –”

 

“Quiet,” Bucky interrupts him. “I got you another toy for your eager little cock, sweet thing.”

 

Steve pushes his hips back, his cock swings in the air and the spiked ring drags it down. He whines, but Bucky ignores him. Then Steve feels something cold touching his tip.

 

“See?” Bucky says in a contrastingly soft voice. “I’m being nice to you, baby.”

 

Steve tries to twist around to look, but can’t. The cold something is thin, then he feels Bucky angling it and suddenly it’s sliding inside his cock.

 

“Sir!” Steve whines loudly, pulling back only to have the spiked cock ring dig into him painfully. “Sir, please –!”  


“You haven’ even got the best part,” Bucky says with a laugh.

 

The sound starts vibrating. Steve gasps, tries to pull away from it, but can’t and Bucky laughs at him again. Steve whines, already feeling tears prickling his eyes.

 

“Sir,” he whimpers.

 

“I told you I wanted to torture you,” Bucky says, sounding oh so pleased with himself.

 

“Sir!” Steve repeats uselessly.

 

Bucky hits him hard with the paddle again; hits him over and over, a flurry of strikes that make him feel like his ass is on fire. Steve sobs and flexes his fingers and toes, trying to feel something other than the intense vibrations and the pain burning his ass down to the core. Bucky grabs his ass with both hands and spreads it; cold air hits his hole and Steve tightens it with a whimper.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

 

Steve sobs again. Bucky touches his hole, rubs two calloused fingers against him, and Steve pushes his ass out as far as he can, straining his knees. Bucky shushes him, then shoves one finger into him roughly. Steve gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Does your cock hurt?” Bucky asks sweetly.

 

Steve nods hard, drawing in shuddering breaths.

 

“Do you feel like you’re my bitch?” Bucky adds.

 

“Yeah,” Steve whimpers, “yessir, I’m your bitch.”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises softly.

 

Steve lets out another sob. Bucky withdraws his finger, lets go of his ass, then brings the paddle down on him again. Steve sobs, arches his spine to stick his ass out and clenches hole on the memory of Bucky’s rough finger. Bucky chuckles behind him and then Steve feels the paddle pushing between his cheeks, spreading him open again.

 

“I’m gonna jerk off, babydoll,” Bucky tells him. “I’ll come on you, don’t worry.”

 

“Sir,” Steve whimpers.

 

“What is it?” Bucky asks in a sweet voice, rubbing the paddle up and down his crack. “What does my slut need?”

 

“Please,” Steve forces out, sniffing as he blinks away tears, “please, sir…?”

 

“Please, what?” Bucky prompts.

 

Steve pushes his ass out and clenches his hole. “Fuck me,” he whines.

 

Bucky laughs. He pulls the paddle away, then brings it down on him hard. Steve sobs more and Bucky hits him again, raining down on him. The sound is making him feel every tooth in the spiked cock ring, the restriction of the metal keeps him from getting hard, and he wants nothing more than to feel something in his hole again. 

 

“Fuck me!” Steve whines. “Sir, please!”

 

“What if I just want to jerk off on you?” Bucky asks; the paddle hits him again and Steve finally lets out a howl. “I’ll let you lick my cock after, baby, I’m not lookin’ t’a be cruel t’a you now.”

 

“No,” Steve whimpers, “please, I need – Need you, sir, please!”

 

Bucky laughs at him again. Steve howls as he feels the paddle again, again, the pain is buzzing all over him now and he hardly registers the hits. 

 

“Poor thing,” Bucky murmurs. “I guess it would be cruel of me not to let you feel it, babydoll, not when you’ve been such a good bitch tonight.”

 

“Please, sir,” Steve whines.

 

“You think you had enough of the paddle?” Bucky asks, rubbing his ass with it now. “You learned your lesson?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Steve answers hastily. “I’ll be a good bitch, do whatever you want, please?”

 

“D’aw,” Bucky chuckles. “Alright, doll.”

 

Bucky pushes the sound farther into his cock. Steve almost screams as the sensation overwhelms him, feeling so good that it hurts while the cruel cock ring digs into him. 

 

“Sir!” he sobs. “Please, please!”

 

“I told you bitches don’t get to come,” Bucky calls over his crying. “You want to be good, you lie there and take it while I use you, understand?”

 

Steve lets out a few formless gasps. He nods, overwhelmed. Bucky’s hand pushes through his hair, then grabs a fistful and tugs his head back. Steve lifts where he’s moved and finally feels Bucky folding over him, the glorious weight of him on his back, and mumbles a few incoherent words of gratitude as Bucky kisses along his jaw.

 

“I’m going to hurt your little hole now, baby boy,” Bucky murmurs in his ear. “You’re gonna be good for me and take it, right?”

 

Steve nods rapidly. Bucky kisses him again, then lets him lie back down on the spanking horse, keeping a fist in his hair. Steve goes lax, boneless, then just shudders when he feels Bucky’s fingers on his hole again.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says, and that makes Steve shiver even more.

 

Bucky pushes a finger into him again. Steve bites his lip, whining, and tries to relax as Bucky slides his finger in and out. The stretch burns and feels almost as good as the pain of the sound vibrating with the spiked cock ring on him. Bucky kisses down his back, maintaining his hold on his hair. One finger is joined by a second and Steve can’t help another little sob as it burns as much as the skin of his ass.

 

“Such a pretty little slut,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s spine, “such an easy little bitch.”

 

Steve nods weakly. Bucky scissors his fingers, then pulls them out. Steve chokes on an inhale, whines wordlessly, and Bucky grabs a fistful of his ass instead.

 

“Shh,” Bucky coos, “it’s alright, sweet thing, I’m here.”

 

Steve feels the much blunter head of his cock against his hole. He nods, panting through his open mouth, and Bucky lets go of his ass, probably to grab his cock. Steve feels the tip teasing him, then Bucky presses his cockhead against his hole.

 

“You need to relax,” Bucky says softly. “Relax, baby boy.”

 

Steve’s every other muscle feels like jelly. His hole is tight, however.

 

“I’m going to hurt you,” Bucky says, his voice low and his lips brush the small of Steve’s back. “I’m going to fuck you now, little boy, just like you asked, but it’s gonna hurt.”

 

“Please, sir,” Steve forces out.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs.

 

Bucky’s blunt cockhead pushes against him. Steve gasps, crying out, but Bucky pushes into him anyway. The stretch burns, so perfectly, it hurts and Steve is aching to come even with the cock ring forcing him to stay soft.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats as he eases into Steve, “such a good boy, Stevie, I’m so proud of you. Does it hurt?”

 

Steve nods quickly, his breath stuttering as his lower lip trembles. Bucky presses a kiss to his lower spine, then pushes in another inch and the head of his cock pops into him; Steve cries out, grabbing at the spanking horse with weak fingers.

 

“Good,” Bucky murmurs, “you feelin’ good, baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve sighs out.

 

“Good,” Bucky chuckles again.

 

Bucky starts petting through his hair. Steve feels boneless, narrowed down to the painful stretch of his hole and the vibrations inside his cock. He whimpers and Bucky rewards him by pressing in again, moving at a glacial pace.

 

“Is this better than just letting me jerk off?” Bucky asks him. “Even though it hurts, sweet boy?”

 

Steve nods again. Bucky gathers a fistful of his hair again and presses kisses back up his spine towards his neck. His lips press to his ear, then Steve can hear him breathing in and he shivers. 

 

“You smell so good, sweetheart,” Bucky says right in his ear. “Good ‘nough t’a eat.”

 

Bucky abruptly shoves in until he bottoms out. Steve jumps and lets out another howl, clinging to the spanking horse as pain overwhelms him. Bucky grabs onto his cock ring and tightens it just a little bit, making him sob as the vibrations seem to jump from the sound to the cock ring. Bucky starts petting his hair again, so gentle compared to everything else.

 

“You know I love how you feel on my cock,” Bucky murmurs in his ear, “tight little pussy, my favorite toy to use. I’m gonna start moving in a second, little boy, and you’d better be grateful I’m taking the time to give you what you need.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve whimpers, “thank you, thank you, thank you –”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says.

 

Steve feels like he might be bleeding a little, but he doesn’t care. Bucky grinds his cock in him, rubs his deflated knot right on his prostate, and Steve whimpers with the overstimulation. Bucky kisses his ear, pulls back and fists a hand in his hair again while the other grabs his waist.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats in a contented purr.

 

Steve sobs as Bucky starts to fuck in and out of him. It’s slow, it’s tortuous again. Bucky pulls at his hair and pushes him down at the waist and just eases his cock in and back out.

 

“Do you feel good, sweet thing?” Bucky asks. “Do you feel spoiled?”

 

“Yessir,” Steve promises, “I’m – I’m a good bitch, sir.”

 

“The best bitch,” Bucky answers him, sounding so pleased and that makes Steve’s toes curl more than the sound vibrating in his dick. “The tightest fuckin’ ass I’ve ever had on my cock, sweetest little boy, greediest little slut. You’re all mine.”

 

“Yours,” Steve mumbles contentedly.

 

“All mine,” Bucky repeats.

 

Bucky starts to move faster; his cock makes Steve’s hole submit, he’s forced to open up, to take his cock, and nothing gets Steve hotter than his Alpha treating him like this. If the cock ring weren’t there, he’d’ve come already. He’s sobbing every time Bucky pulls out, sighing every time he’s filled again, and back to sobbing when Bucky pulls back. 

 

“Good little slut,” Bucky murmurs behind him, “good boy, good boy, baby, you feel so perfect for me, sweet thing.”

 

Steve, at this point, can only whine. He wants more, he wants to be hurt more, he wants Bucky to knot him and then tug at his rim with it. He can only whimper to communicate that, but Bucky is fucking him harder by the second.

 

“Good shit,” Bucky sighs.

 

Bucky folds over him, grabbing his hair at a different angle and wrapping an arm under his waist. Steve is pulled back onto his dick and does his best to push back on it, but he’s weak all over and it’s minimal at best. Bucky nuzzles the side of his throat, kisses and then nips at his skin, and Steve moans along with his whimpers.

 

“Gonna knot you,” Bucky growls into Steve’s ear.

 

“Please, sir,” Steve whines.

 

Bucky groans. His hips stutter for a moment, Steve gasps as he feels the burn start to intensify as his knot swells. Bucky gives a last few aborted thrusts, then settles his knot in Steve’s ass and groans again as he folds over him completely, pressing Steve into the spanking horse with his weight.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky rumbles.

 

Steve grins, feeling high. Bucky kisses his neck, then pulls testingly at his rim with his knot and Steve just moans again, still smiling.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky sighs, kissing him one more time before pushing up.

 

Bucky pulls the sound free of his dick. Steve shivers when it’s gone, feeling cold. He whines, an unhappy one, and Bucky folds over him again to kiss his neck.

 

“I’ll get us in bed in just a second, doll,” he says. “You’re a good boy, baby.”

 

Steve hums, feeling better. Bucky unlocks his hands from the cuffs, then unchains his collar from the spanking horse and straightens up again. His knees and ankles are released and Bucky pulls Steve’s legs down from the ledges. Bucky wraps his arms around his middle, picks him up, and pulls him off the spanking horse completely. Steve sags against Bucky’s chest as Bucky carries him to the bed.

 

“I’m gonna take the ring off,” Bucky murmurs in his ear. “You’ve been a good boy, sweetheart, would you like to come?”

 

Steve groans and presses his face into Bucky’s neck, nodding quickly. Bucky sits on the bed, pinning Steve against his chest, then starts to slowly grind his knot in him. Steve whimpers as Bucky releases the spiked cock ring, then it’s gone and he’s left open to the air. He whines again, and it’s barely a few seconds before he feels the blankets covering him.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs into his ear, “such a pretty thing.”

 

Steve shivers despite his warmth. Bucky wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it slowly.

 

“I love you so much,” Bucky says softly. “You’re so sweet for me, baby boy.”

 

Steve grins. He nuzzles against Bucky’s throat, shuddering as Bucky strokes his cock into hardness.

 

“You got my knot in you, baby,” Bucky says, “you wanna ride it?”

 

Steve nods, but he’s weak still. Bucky kisses his throat, then Steve feels him planting himself and his knot grinds against his prostate. Steve whines.

 

“Sweet little thing,” Bucky purrs, “gorgeous boy, all mine, I’m so lucky to have you, little boy. Be a good slut and come for me, Stevie.”

 

Steve is easy. He spills just a moment later, filled by Bucky’s knot and safe in his arms. He shudders through it, feeling the power of the orgasm down to his toes. Bucky covers his throat with a warm palm and kisses him slowly, languid and possessive. Steve feels very owned.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _you're welcome_


	17. Here comes the bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _nobody question how long it took me to finish this chapter. i just started my freshman year of college, what's new in y'all's lives???_

##  **_Here comes the bride_ **

  
  


**_[wednesday, 18th, 2020]_ **

 

Natasha is flipping a knife, as she usually is. Angie looks more than a little afraid of her. Darcy looks like she's interested in fucking her. And Peggy is ignoring her.

 

"I don't like that color on you," Natasha says. "It makes you look pale."

 

"He is pale," Peggy says. 

 

"What's wrong with pale?" Steve asks, turning to examine the set of royal blue lingerie from the back.

 

"You look like a corpse," Natasha says.

 

"He does not," Peggy argues.

 

"I think it makes your butt look big," Darcy comments.

 

Steve nods appreciatively and twists to look at his ass. The black scalloped lace stands out from his skin and it does make his ass look plumper.

 

"You look pale," Natasha repeats.

 

"He  _ is  _ pale," Peggy also repeats.

 

"You two have said  _ no  _ to every piece he's come out here in," Angie points out. "Can we agree on something?"

 

"We liked that long thing," Peggy says. "The peachy one."

 

"I think it washed him out, too," Natasha adds.

 

"But I liked the long slit and the matching dressing gown, so shuddup," Steve tells them. "I don't like this set."

 

"See?" Natasha answers. 

 

"The bachelor party is going to be a nightmare," Angie declares.

 

"Don't be silly," Peggy laughs, "it'll be perfect."

 

Steve waves a hand as he steps down from the stool to go change again. "As long as there are no strippers!"

 

"Wait, what's the point of a bachelor party with no strippers?" Darcy calls.

 

"Bucky has ruined me!" Steve shouts.

 

"The rest of us aren't ruined!" Darcy argues.

 

"No strippers!" Steve insists. 

 

*

 

**_[friday, november 20th, 2020]_ **

 

"Clint, I might actually kill you if you hire strippers," Bucky says tiredly. 

 

"What's the point of a bachelor party without strippers?" Clint demands exasperatedly. 

 

"I'm happily committed?" Bucky points out. "So are you? Why am I even  _ having  _ a bachelor party, I don't need one."

 

"It's tradition!" Clint insists.

 

"Personally, I think strippers are overrated," Murdoch comments. 

 

Bucky points to him. 

 

"I don't think that counts," Clint says cautiously. 

 

"It counts," Bucky insists.

 

"It counts," Nelson agrees.

 

"I'm in favor of strippers," Sam says. 

 

"I don't care," Bruce offers.

 

"It's  _ my  _ bachelor party!" Bucky insists. "I don't want strippers!"

 

Clint taps his nose. "I'll work something out," he says. "Count on me."

 

"That's suspicious," Bucky replies. 

 

Clint taps his nose again. "I got this."

 

"That's suspicious," Murdoch agrees. 

 

*

 

**_[friday, november 27th, 2020]_ **

 

Steve's grooms' maids accept his preference for zero strippers, at least in person. They get X-rated movies instead. 

 

The party is at the penthouse, so Bucky gets kicked out. He rolls his eyes about it.

 

"You have your own party to go to, dickhead!" Natasha tells him. "Get out of here!"

 

"I love you," Bucky says in goodbye to Steve. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"You'd better!" Darcy shouts. "No leaving him at the altar!"

 

"No chance of that," Bucky promises. 

 

Steve pulls him into a kiss. "I think you should sneak back in and fuck me later," he whispers. 

 

"Bad luck," Bucky says. "Love you."

 

"Love you, too," Steve chuckles. 

 

"Out!" Natasha yells.

 

*

 

Bucky gets into the back of the limo waiting in the garage and immediately, Clint sets off a party popper. Bucky blinks as confetti rains over him. Everyone cheers, though Murdoch is a bit late.

 

"Your last night as a single man!" Clint cheers. "We are gonna get so drunk!"

 

"One, I haven't been single for three years," Bucky points out. "Two, I don’t drink. Three, you tell me that the  _ rest _ of you are getting drunk at a strip club, I'm getting back out of the car."

 

"We are not!" Clint says excitedly. "Just you wait, James Barnes, tonight is gonna be classy!"

 

*

 

"How many movies about male strippers did you  _ find? _ " Steve demands, sorting through the stack of actual, prehistoric DVDs.

 

"I have my sources," Natasha says, sounding smug.

 

"I think this is just a porno," Angie says, holding up a very explicit DVD box.

 

"It is," Natasha says.

 

Steve gives up, laughing, and goes to pour another glass of sparkling apple juice. "You guys are gonna deal with horny me!"

 

"Been there," Darcy pipes up. "Did you."

 

"I did you," Steve argues. "I'm the one with the dick."

 

"But what about the time I pegged you?" Darcy argues. "I did you then!"

 

"I wasn't drunk that time," Steve dismisses. "And we were working, it doesn't count."

 

"I think that counts," Angie says.

 

"It was for money!" Steve insists. 

 

Peggy shakes a thoughtful finger. "I think to really determine if it counts, we'd have to see a demonstration."

 

Darcy falls over laughing. Steve elbows Peggy.

 

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" he scolds. "Besides, there is no better dick than Bucky's and that's final."

 

"I don't know," Angie answers carefully, "Peggy's vibrates."

 

"Even vibrating ones!" Steve insists. "No dick is better than Bucky's!"

 

"Anyway!" Natasha calls loudly. "Magic Mike XXL!"

 

*

 

Bucky's groomsmen bully him into getting blindfolded. He stumbles a lot on his way into wherever they were going. 

 

"Come on, it's not that hard," Murdoch teases him.

 

"You can't even see me!" Bucky argues.

 

"I can, sort of," Murdoch reminds him. "You just look like a blob of fire. But a very uncoordinated blob of fire."

 

Bucky stuck his middle finger in Murdoch's direction. 

 

"Here we are!" Clint announced, stopping Bucky by grabbing his shoulders. "Sam, if you'll do the honors."

 

The blindfold is whipped off of Bucky’s face. He blinks, momentarily disorientated by the lights, then as his vision clears, he sees an entirely empty casino.

 

“What the fuck,” he says, breaking into a grin.

 

“Told you!” Clint says happily. “And the blind man is the dealer, so we’re guaranteed an unmarked deck!”

 

“Wait,” Murdoch starts, “when did I agree to that?”

 

“Just now,” Clint says, shuffling them along to the nearest Blackjack table. “Sam, you grab the sodas?”

 

Sam holds up a six-pack of craft root beer. Bucky drops into his seat and lets out a genuine belly laugh.

 

“I don’t know why I doubted you,” he says.

 

“Me neither,” Clint agrees smugly.

 

*

 

Steve falls asleep on the sofa, his face smushed against Darcy’s boobs and Angie snuggled around his middle. The light of the next morning wakes him; Darcy and Angie are both still asleep. Darcy’s hand is curled loosely in his hair and Angie is drooling onto Steve’s bare stomach.

 

“When did I take my shirt off?” he mumbles to himself.

 

Natasha walks around the couch, looking down at them. “Morning,” she says. “Rise and shine, special boy.”

 

Steve waves a hand in her direction and pulls Darcy’s hand and wrist over his eyes to block out the light.

 

“Up,” Natasha orders. “All three of you!”

 

Darcy wakes with a snort, jerking her hand away. Angie picks her head up and blinks around in vague confusion. Steve glares at Natasha.

 

“I’m telling on you,” he threatens.

 

“Do it,” Natasha says. “Everyone up, breakfast and coffee is ready.”

 

“Peggy!” Angie whines loudly.

 

Steve hugs Angie to him and pets her hair absently while Natasha, rolling her eyes, walks off. Steve looks over the top of the couch and sees Peggy walking in.

 

“Your baby’s calling you,” Steve says.

 

“I’m aware,” Peggy answers. “What is it, love?”

 

Angie rolls onto her back and holds her arms out. Peggy pulls Angie into a sitting position, then off the couch and into a hug. Steve flops back and snuggles into Darcy’s boobs again.

 

“It is time to get up,” Peggy adds.

 

“No,” Steve whines.

 

“You’ve got a wedding to get ready for!” Peggy scolds.

 

Steve turns onto his front and blocks out the light with Darcy’s boobs.

 

“Okay, that’s starting to hurt,” Darcy complains. “Off.”   
  


Steve swears under his breath. He pushes off of Darcy, then flops onto the other end of the couch and covers his eyes with a hand. Darcy just picks him up around the middle and pulls him off the couch.

 

“Coffee,” Peggy says smugly.

 

Steve holds out his middle fingers. Angie giggles as Darcy carries Steve from the living room to the kitchen.

 

“You’re suspiciously light,” Darcy accuses.

 

“Promise it’s not ‘cause I’m light,” Steve mumbles. “You been to the gym more.”

 

Darcy hums. She deposits Steve onto a stool, then takes the one next to him. Steve spins his stool sideways and hugs her around the middle to lean on her. She ignores him. Natasha puts a cup of coffee in front of Steve.

 

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve whines.

 

“At my place with the grooms’ men,” Natasha reports. “They went to a casino last night.”

 

“Ooh,” Steve says, picking up his coffee at last. 

 

“What’s the plan for today?” Peggy asks, coming into the kitchen with Angie glued to her arm.

 

“Beauty care,” Natasha says. “Darcy is in charge of that.”

 

Darcy holds up a peace sign. Natasha hands her a cup of coffee and she makes an appreciative sound.

 

“We have to be at the venue at five,” Natasha continues. “So Darcy is in charge until four.”

 

“Really?” Darcy answers excitedly.

 

Natasha gives her a look. She quells and nods.

 

Steve leans on his hand. “But when am I getting dick again?” he asks. “‘Cause, it’s been, like –” He checks the time on the stove, “– sixteen hours since I got fucked last. That’s seventeen hours too many.”

 

Peggy pats his head. “You can discuss that with your Alpha after the ceremony.”

 

Steve groans and slumps onto the counter. “I want dick!” he whines.

 

“Mood,” Darcy says.

 

“There are dildos in your room if you’re that desperate,” Natasha advises.

 

“I want  _ Bucky’s _ dick!” Steve insists. “‘S the only dick that matters!”

 

“Peggy’s vibrates,” Angie says, taking the stool on Steve’s right.

 

“But it’s not  _ Bucky’s, _ ” Steve continues.

 

“You’ll survive,” Natasha says.

 

Steve pouts at his coffee cup. “Fuck stupid wedding traditions,” he grumbles.

 

“I think at this point, you could be your own something blue,” Peggy jokes.

 

Steve throws up his middle finger, then sits up and starts chugging his coffee. Darcy laughs at him and he shows her his middle finger, too.

 

“Come on, we have about five hours to get you all pretty,” Natasha says. A plate clinks in front of Steve. “Eat up.”

 

*

 

Bucky wakes up to something poking him. He jerks and sits up, grabbing at the offending poker. Clint yelps.

 

“It’s just me!” he complains. 

 

Bucky blinks several times, then huffs and shoves Clint’s hand away. He flops back onto the bed.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Clint says. “It’s about eleven, we gotta be ready by four.”

 

“Subînţeles,” Bucky grumbles.

 

“Huh?”   
  


Bucky sighs heavily, waving a hand. “English,” he mutters, “uh, understood, fine, got it.”

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

Bucky rolls over and hugs a pillow, intent on falling asleep again.

 

“You seriously have to get up.”

 

“Wake me up later,” Bucky says, “când este timpul să te îmbraci.”

 

“I still don’t speak Russian.”

 

“Română!” Bucky corrects angrily. “Wake me up when it’s time for clothes.”

 

“Okay,” Clint sighs, his voice getting distant.

 

Bucky falls back asleep, hoping to resume the pleasant dream he’d been having about Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _see you in the next one!_


	18. Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _don't look at me like that. i'm in college._
> 
> _pretty much all of my information on jewish wedding traditions came from the internet, pls correct me if i'm wrong, i will happily update. oh, yeah, that means there's a wedding ahead._

##  **_Sweet Tooth_ **

  
  
  


**_[saturday, november 28th, 2020]_ **

 

Bucky keeps checking his watch. The elegant room is filled with low chatter and gentle music from the orchestra off to the side of the chupah set-up. Rabbi Gollancz is looking up at the ceiling with a faint smile, swaying a bit where he stands. Clint and Sam are playing Rochambeau with little subtlety. Bucky keeps checking his watch.

 

Exactly at 7PM, the orchestra changes the music. Bucky stands up straighter and tucks his hands behind his back. Sam and Clint drop their arms and fold their hands behind their backs similarly and the gathered attendees turn to look at the opposite end of the hall. Darcy steps into the doorway, smiling as she starts down the aisle. She reaches the chupah and steps to the side opposite Clint and Sam, turns and waits. Peggy steps into the doorway, smiling, and follows Darcy’s steps to the chupah and she stands between Darcy and the canopy, turning back to face the aisle.

 

Sasha bounces into the doorway. Bucky cracks a grin as Maria waves frantically at him from her seat. Sasha calms and starts a stately walk, holding his head high, as he casts out the white rose petals. Bucky winks at him as Sasha gets closer and Sasha snickers. He finishes the aisle, reaches Bucky, and pauses, looking into his basket. Bucky looks down, too, and sees more petals. Sasha promptly shrugs and turns the basket over, dumping the contents onto the rug right in front of Bucky. Bucky laughs; most of the hall does. Sasha looks up and grins, then skips sideways and joins Darcy and Peggy.

 

Bucky stands upright again and looks back to the doorway. The band finishes the bar, then they start Wagner’s bridal march. Bucky grins automatically.

 

Natasha and Angie guide Steve into the doorway, arm-in-arm. Steve has his head pointed down under his veil, aimed at his bouquet. Angie and Natasha, holding candles, walk him down the aisle to the chupah. Bucky, waiting at the center, grins. Steve glances up through the veil as Natasha and Angie release him, he grins back at Bucky, then he starts circling Bucky. 

 

Sasha giggles audibly. Bucky shushes him playfully and looks over his shoulder to watch Steve’s progress. Steve meets his gaze, walking at a light pace. The march continues until Steve complete’s the seventh circle and finally steps up to stand at Bucky’s side. Bucky holds out his elbow and Steve takes it, handing his flowers off to Peggy.

 

Bucky can’t help but duck in and kiss the top of Steve’s head. Steve giggles and Sasha laughs again. Rabbi Gollancz picks up a silver cup and holds it up.

 

The ceremony isn’t fully traditional; it’s not like Bucky has ever been to Temple even once in the past ten years and Steve isn’t converting to Judaism or anything. But Rabbi Gollancz blesses a cup of grape juice that they sip from, recites the shehecheyanu and after the exchanging of rings, Rabbi Gollancz hands them a small wine glass, wrapped in cloth, and they stomp on it together. Steve puts his stiletto on the bell of the cup and snaps right through it. Their guests shout “Mazel tov!”, but they don’t sing Siman Tov u’Mazel Tov.

 

Bucky kisses Steve after the smashing of the glass. Neither of them can stop smiling.

 

The orchestra plays them out again. Their guests follow them from the theater to the reception, set up in a grand ballroom just across the hall. Bucky leads Steve towards the high bridal table and as they do, Steve tugs on Bucky’s sleeve.

 

“I’m gonna duck under the table as soon as I can,” he warns.

 

Bucky snorts. “I figured.”

 

There’s food, then speeches, then dancing. Bucky and Steve share their first dance to Hozier's  _ NFWMB _ . Steve tosses his bouquet, Bucky slides his hand up the leg of Steve’s wide trousers to tug off the garter, there’s more dancing, the cutting of the cake, and eventually, they get to sit down again at the bridal table. Their guests are dancing as well. Steve catches Bucky’s gaze, grins, and slides right out of his chair under the table. 

 

Steve flicks the tablecloth over his lap and gets his dick out. Bucky grins as he leans back in his chair and slouches so he can. Steve stays under the table long enough that a few well-wishers question where he’s gone. 

 

Throughout the night, a few people come up to them to give them private words of congratulations and blessings. Bucky meets Steve’s childhood doctor, Abraham Erskine, a fellow Jew who’d been like a father to Steve. Kempinski stops by with a few words of advice for Bucky on maintaining wedded bliss. Kempinski’s wife pauses to tell Bucky that nothing’s more irritating than being answered with  _ Yes, dear. _ Steve thinks that’s hilarious.

 

One of the last people to approach them are a pair of men; one visibly older, a little stooped, with gray in his hair, the other straight-shouldered and stocky. Bucky has no idea who they were, so assumes they’re from Steve’s side of the church.

 

The older man stares at the ground when he and his companion stop before their table. The younger man smiles and sticks his hand out to Steve.

 

“Hi,” he says. “We’ve never met, but I’m Tim, your half-brother.”

 

Steve sits upright. Bucky’s mouth slips open as he re-fixes his gaze on the older man.

 

“Hi,” Steve answers slowly.

 

“I don’t know if you’d recognize our dad,” Tim continues, hand falling onto the old man’s shoulder. “I don’t think you’ve met?”

 

“No,” Steve says. “Hi, Joseph.”

 

Joseph nods shortly. Bucky puts his arm around Steve’s shoulders, his jaw tightening as he looks at Joseph. He’d known Steve had sent an invitation to his father. He hadn't actually expected the asshole to show up.

 

Tim clears his throat. He, at least, looks apologetic.

 

“Our, uh, other siblings send their congratulations,” he says, “they – well, I suppose you don’t know them, we’ve got two sisters and a brother –”

 

“Two,” Steve cuts in. “Two brothers. I can introduce you to Joseph’s other illegitimate son if you’d like, he’s here.”

 

Tim looks startled. “Oh –” he says, glancing at his father. “You didn’t – I thought you had a daughter –?”

 

“I did, too,” Joseph finally speaks up; his voice is a mumble.

 

“Peter is trans,” Steve sighs. “So, yeah.”

 

Joseph didn’t look happy before and he doesn’t look pleased now. Tim clears his throat again.

 

“It’ll be nice to meet him,” he says. “But, uh, our other siblings, they couldn’t make the trip. Our sister Kendra just had a baby, so our other sister Anna is helping her and our brother, Joe, he’s in the Navy and he’s deployed right now.”

 

“I understand,” Steve answers, quite calm, really. “I didn’t expect you to show up, to begin with.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t’ve either,” Tim admits. “I had to twist Dad’s arm to get him here.”

 

“Timothy –” Joseph cut in sharply.

 

“No, he’s got a right to know,” Tim insisted. “You’re a shitty father but the very last you could do is be happy for your son at his wedding, alright?”

 

Joseph’s jaw drops. Bucky sniggers. Steve props his chin on his hand and smiles at Tim.

 

“Spill the tea, sis,” he says. “I’ll feel better if I know I didn’t miss anything.”

 

Tim smiles at last; his grip on Joseph’s shoulder is white-knuckled, Bucky notices. He decides he likes Steve’s half-brother. 

 

“Well, my mom left him after we found out about you,” Tim starts. “But they’d been fighting for ages before then, so you were basically the final straw.”

 

“I’m glad he faced consequences,” Steve says.

 

Joseph’s face is very sour. Bucky is enjoying that.

 

“We wanted to come to meet you before now, too,” Tim continues, “but after we were told you’d been put in the foster system, we couldn’t figure out how to find you again. Dad wasn’t much help.”

 

“I was as clueless as you were,” Joseph insists.

 

“Ignorant,” Tim corrected him.

 

“Ignorance isn’t bliss,” Steve says.

 

“No,” Tim agrees.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Bucky offers. “That’s something, at least.”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice of you,” Steve adds; he stands up. “Joseph, you can go crawl back into your hole, but Tim, I’ll introduce you to Peter.”

 

Tim smiles, Joseph scowls. Bucky raises his eyebrows at Joseph as Steve walks around the table to join Tim and they walk away. Joseph takes a step back.

 

“I’ll just let you know,” Bucky speaks up, “I’ve killed people for just looking the wrong way at my Omega. I’ve already contemplated having you killed for abandoning him. Watch your step.”

 

Joseph starts, his jaw dropping. Bucky only smiles again, relaxing in his chair.

 

“Go on,” he says. “Enjoy the party.”

 

Joseph turns on his heel and hurries away, shoulders hunched and on a straight line for the bar. Bucky shakes his head. Natasha is already waiting at the bar; she meets Bucky’s eye and gives him a slight nod. She’ll make sure Joseph doesn’t cause trouble.

 

At nine o’clock, Bucky and Steve get shown off with showers of birdseed. Steve tosses his bouquet and Bucky flings Steve’s garter, which he did not take off his Omega where everyone could see his skin. Finally, Bucky picks Steve up to put him in the convertible they’ll be driving to their honeymoon destination.

 

Halfway there, Steve pops the glove compartment and gets showered with loose condom packages. 

 

“As if we need them,” Steve laughs, tossing them in the backseat.

 

“Ya never know, we might wanna have a quickie somewhere,” Bucky jokes in return.

 

Steve leans on him, raising his eyebrows. “As if you wouldn’t just plug me up after a quickie.”

 

“Touché,” Bucky agrees.

 

He’s rented a very modernized log cabin in the Catskills for the first half of their honeymoon. They get there a little after midnight and Steve uses Bucky’s phone to open the gates and turn on the lights as Bucky pulls up. At the end of the driveway, Bucky gets out and lifts Steve back out of the car. Their luggage is already waiting for them, courtesy of Bucky being a millionaire with a private army. 

 

“I’m a virgin,” Steve announces as Bucky carries him over the threshold. “You’re gonna deflower me.”

 

“Nice,” Bucky says, putting Steve on his feet. “Am I anything special?”

 

Steve strikes a thoughtful pose, tapping his chin. Bucky tugs him back into a hug and nuzzles his cheek affectionately. Steve laughs and leans into him.

 

“A mountain man,” he decides. “And you’ve captured me.”

 

“I’ve captured a pretty little virgin boy?” Bucky replies, amused; he’ll humor his baby because it’s their wedding night when normally he’d scold him for being so assertive. Steve does not dominate.

 

“Yep,” Steve says with a grin. 

 

Bucky kisses his cheek. “Whatever you say, babydoll.”

 

Steve lifts onto his toes to peck him on the lips. Bucky catches him by the waist and bumps their noses together, then lets him go. Steve grins and kicks off his stilettos, then runs up the stairs, his coattails flying behind him.

 

Bucky heads for the fireplace, taking off his tie and jacket as he does. There’s wood stacked by the marble fireplace, a basket with pinecone firestarters, a bucket of kindling, and a neat box of matches on the mantlepiece. He takes a few logs and stacks them on the grate, then grabs a handful of kindling and arranges it all under the grate. He puts a pinecone amongst the kindling, then stands up again to grab the matches. He strikes one, then holds it to the wick attached to the pinecone. Once that’s lit, Bucky tosses the match amongst the kindling.

 

He straightens up again and looks around. There are three fat sofas arranged in a square with the fireplace and a massive faux-fur rug covering the rustic stone flooring between the couches. Bucky squats and feels the depth and pile of the rug. It’s soft and thick, but the cold of the floor seeps through it. Bucky moves back and glances at the growing fire, then reaches in and carefully rearranges some of the kindling to help it grow and catch on the logs. The house does have central heating, of course, but it wasn’t turned on until that morning and the floors won’t warm up probably until tomorrow. Bucky will have to fuck Steve on the couches rather than the rug, for tonight at least.

 

Their luggage is sitting by the door. Bucky walks over and grabs one of the three suitcases, pulling up the handle, and rolls it over to the square coffee table at the end of the nearest couch. He puts the suitcase on it, pushing the handle back down, then opens it. Their kink gear and toys are neatly packed in it, and for the time being, Bucky takes out a brand new set of restraints. These are pale pink, which will go perfectly with Steve’s desire to be a pretty virgin. He puts these out just to have them, then he takes out a slim pump-bottle and a black silicone cock sling. 

 

Bucky unbuttons and removes his waistcoat, then his shirt. He takes off his belt, opens his slacks, and shoves them and his underwear off, tossing his clothes aside before toeing off his shoes and socks. He’s not quite hard, but not soft, either. He doesn’t touch himself yet, just takes the sling and stretches the top ring over his shaft, fitting it snuggly at his base, then stretches out the second ring and pulls it over his balls. The rubber is tight but comfortable. Now that he’s ensured he’ll last even longer, Bucky does give himself a few strokes. His dick starts to fatten up in his hand quickly. He grabs the pump-bottle and takes off the cap.

 

He’d figured their wedding night would have something like a virgin roleplay and he’d thought ahead. He’d bought a handful of aphrodisiac creams and sensation enhancers; this is a combination of both. It’ll make his erection last even longer than with the cock ring alone, and once it gets in Steve’s ass, it’ll make his body more sensitive.

 

Bucky’s going to  _ wreck _ his Omega.

 

He hears footsteps on the stairs. Bucky picks a sofa and lounges on it, squirts the sensitivity gel into his palm, and starts to stroke himself with it slowly. It immediately makes his skin feel both hot and cold, a sign it’s working. At the top of the stairs, the hem of something white appears first, then Steve’s dainty foot stepping down. Bucky watches Steve appear from the bottom up, keeping his fist tight and moving on his dick. Steve is wearing an ivory dressing gown, or perhaps the firelight makes it look off-white. He’s pink in the face as he steps off the stairs onto the stone floor.

 

“Cold,” Steve says quietly.

 

“Come here,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve makes his way to Bucky. The dressing gown brushes the rug as he steps onto it. It’s pulled tight around him, covering even his clavicles. He stops just out of reach from Bucky. His gaze is fixed on Bucky’s cock.

 

“Look at you,” Bucky says in a murmur. “What a pretty boy you are.”

 

Steve’s cheeks get pinker, his profile illuminated by the fire. Bucky swings his legs off the sofa and sits facing forward, hand still moving on his cock.

 

“Are you nervous, sweetheart?” he asks.

 

Steve bites his lip and nods.

 

Bucky stands up. Steve has to lift his chin to look at him and Bucky cups it with his clean hand. He smiles down at him.

 

“Don’t worry, babydoll,” he says, “you’ll enjoy every bit of what I’m gonna do to you.”

 

Steve licks his lips. His pupils are wide, eyes glassy. He seems to have run out of assertiveness. Bucky lets go of Steve’s chin and instead takes the sash holding his dressing gown closed.

 

“Are you wearing anything pretty for me under here, boy?” he asks.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky smiles and pulls the sash loose. “Good,” he says.

 

He steps back to watch the dressing gown fall open. He wipes his wet hand uncaringly on the arm of the sofa behind him. Steve pulls the flaps of his dressing gown apart and reveals white lace. He’s wearing stockings and a babydoll that’s sheer with floral designs. Through the fabric, Bucky can see that he’s wearing a garter belt, panties, and a bralette. His neck is pink, too.

 

“Look at you,” Bucky says. “Take that robe off, honey.”

 

Steve pulls it off his shoulders and drops it. It falls in a liquid puddle around him, settling on the rug around his ankles. His stockings are as sheer as the babydoll, with small dots instead of flowers. Bucky walks around him and picks up the hem of the short dress to see the same floral design and sheer fabric covering his round ass.

 

“What a sweet boy,” Bucky says, “you’re really spoilin’ me here, honey, I hope you’re gonna keep surprisin’ me with such pretty underwear the rest’a our marriage.”

 

“If you want me to, sir,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky comes in close and slides his hands up the short dress to cup Steve’s waist. He tucks against his back, fitting his cock against Steve’s panties, and presses his face into his neck. He inhales deeply, then sighs his exhale.

 

“I want it,” he murmurs. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

 

Steve nods quickly, leaning into Bucky’s chest. Bucky kisses his neck, then a spot under his jaw. He slides his hands to Steve’s front, covering his stomach, and grinds his dick into Steve’s panties.

 

“Such a pretty boy,” he murmurs, “you’re so sweet, so gorgeous. You think you’re ready for your Alpha to pop your cherry?”

 

Steve nods quickly, whining even. Bucky kisses his cheek, then pushes him carefully towards the sofa.

 

“You can leave your pretty clothes on if you’d like, sweet thing,” he offers. “But these panties need to come off.”

 

“Wh–why?” Steve stammers.

 

Bucky chuckles and puts his hand under Steve’s panties to rub his hole.

 

“I need access to you here,” he says. “These panties might be pretty, but they’re in the way.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbles. “I don’t understand.”

 

Bucky chuckles again. He slots his dick between Steve’s legs, folding over his back, and grinds against his panties.

 

“Feel my cock, baby?” he prompts. “I need to put it inside your sweet hole. These panties are keepin’ me out.”

 

“Oh,” Steve whimpers. “S–sir –”

 

“It’s alright,” Bucky hushes him, gripping the waistband of his panties. “What did you put on first, your garter or your panties?”

 

“The garter,” Steve says.

 

“Hmm, convenient,” Bucky chuckles, sliding the panties down now. “Were you thinking about taking them off?”   
  


“Yes,” Steve says. “I didn’t – Didn’t think about you and my – my –”

 

“Your cunt?” Bucky offers, sliding his thumb between Steve’s asscheeks. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I didn’t expect you to know anything.”

 

Steve whines and leans back into Bucky, his back arching as he presses his ass back into Bucky’s hand and crotch. He tips his head back, baring his throat. Bucky takes the curve of his body, wraps his palm around Steve’s throat and pulls him back even more. Steve blinks at him rapidly, his lips barely parted. Bucky massages his throat gently.

 

“I’ll teach you,” he says, “and you’ll love it, I promise, pretty boy.”

 

“Buck,” Steve murmurs, his voice a breath.

 

Bucky tucks his nose against Steve’s cheek and nuzzles him gently. “What, sweet thing?”

 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut. He licks his lips, then takes a breath.

 

“Master,” he exhales.

 

Bucky processes that one word and understands in the time it takes Steve to swallow and Bucky to feel his throat working. Bucky pulls his hand from the back of Steve’s panties and wraps his arm around him instead, pulling him in tight and locking him against his body.

 

“Is that what I am now?” he asks softly. “Is that what you need, little boy?”

 

Steve nods a little.

 

“How long have you wanted this?” Bucky presses.

 

Steve licks his lips and swallows again, then shrugs. Bucky nuzzles his cheek and presses a kiss to Steve’s rosy blush.

 

“Of course I want to be your Master,” he says. “Baby, I’d be anything you want, you know that, right?”

 

Steve smiles and he nods. Bucky kisses the corner of his eye, then his temple, then his jaw.

 

“A few months,” Steve finally answers. “It – It just popped into my head and I wasn’t sure if I really wanted it or if you’d say yes.”

 

“I already own you,” Bucky points out. “Baby boy, I love owning you.”

 

Steve smiles and nods; he reaches up and touches Bucky’s face, bringing him even closer.

 

“I thought waiting for our wedding night would be romantic,” he says quietly. “I want you to own me more, sir, you own the breath in me. I think you’ve always been my Master, I just didn’t realize –”

 

He stops and Bucky pulls Steve’s head back even more, stretching his throat, to tuck his nose under his jaw and nuzzle against his scent gland.

 

“Master,” Steve repeats in a breath. “You own me.”

 

“I own every bit of you,” Bucky murmurs. “The blood in your body is mine. The air in your lungs. My sweet little mate.”

 

Steve inhales sharply and nods. Bucky kisses his scent gland and doesn’t bring his teeth too close. Steve hasn’t asked for that yet. He’ll wait as long as they need to.

 

“Master,” Steve says a third time, voice high and breathy. “Alpha, Master, please –”

 

“I have a new collar for you, little boy,” Bucky says roughly. “I’m gonna lay you out on your back an’ I’m gonna stuff your pretty cunt with my cock, my cum, my knot, all night. I’m gonna ruin you.”

 

“‘M already ruined,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky grabs Steve by the shoulders and turns him roughly. Steve moves, his arms swaying as he turns like a puppet in Bucky’s hands. He stares up at Bucky with naked adoration, his head still tipped back so far his throat is stretched tight and exposed. Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s throat and steers him to the sofa, then shoves him down.

 

Steve falls, the lace on his body fluttering in the rush of momentum, falling back in gentle waves. Bucky picks up the new collar, pale pink, barely distinguishable from the color of Steve’s flushed skin. Bucky wraps it around Steve’s throat, buckles it when it’s snug, then hooks the leash into it, effectively locking the buckle. Steve drops his head back against his spine and swallows, his throat moving visibly. Bucky brushes his knuckles under Steve’s chin.

 

“What a pretty thing you are,” he murmurs. “And I get to own you? How lucky am I?”

 

Steve flushes again and blinks slowly, he just bites his lip.

 

“Say it,” Bucky orders.

 

“Master,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky pulls at the leash, forcing Steve to sit straighter. “Louder,” he demands.

 

“Master,” Steve repeats.

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s chin, grips tight, and pulls on the leash to see the collar digging into the soft skin under his jaw. “Again,” he says.

 

“ _ Master, _ ” Steve gasps.

 

Bucky bends and kisses him. Steve moans under him, squirms, and Bucky pulls back to admire the way his cheeks have turned a shade brighter than his new collar.

 

“So pretty,” he murmurs, brushing at Steve’s blushing cheek. “Gorgeous little boy.”

 

“ _ Master, _ ” Steve says a fourth time with zeal. 

 

Bucky steps back and snaps his fingers. Steve stands and Bucky tugs on the leash. Steve gets up, takes a step away from the couch, hands falling in front of him, and looks at Bucky through his lashes; the picture of demure innocence. Bucky’s dick is harder than nails even without the gentle sting of the aphrodisiac he’d smeared over himself. He can’t believe that he gets to own this boy, not even with rings on their left hands and three years between them.

 

He has ruined Steve already, he knows that. He’s determined to make it even worse.

 

Bucky grabs more restraints. He puts Steve’s wrists in the cuffs, buckles thigh-cuffs over the tops of his garter, and belatedly pulls his panties off. Steve gasps as his pretty little cock is exposed to the air and Bucky lets the sheer fabric of the babydoll cover it again, already moving on. He puts another set of cuffs on his ankles, then takes hogties and clips Steve’s wrists to his thighs. He grabs the leash again and pulls it to the side, then snaps his fingers and points.

 

Steve lies down on his back. Bucky pushes his knees up and fastens his ankles to his thighs, too.

 

“Say it again,” he demands.

 

“Master,” Steve breathes.

 

Bucky puts a knee between Steve’s legs, slotting it against his crotch, and bends over him to kiss him. Steve opens his mouth right away, spreads his legs open, and rocks his hips against Bucky’s knee. Bucky finds the gel he’d put on his dick by fumbling around on the sofa, squirts it onto his fingers again, and starts rubbing it into Steve’s taint and balls right away. Steve gasps into his mouth and Bucky grins as he nips at his lower lip.

 

“What is that?” Steve asks, clearly startled and confused.

 

“It’s nothin’ much,” Bucky says with a wicked grin, “only a lil’ somethin’ t’a make sure this is the night of your life.”

 

“Does – does it always feel like this?” Steve adds breathlessly.

 

“Dunno, babydoll,” Bucky answers, “what does it feel like?”   
  


Bucky strokes Steve’s dick with the gel and Steve gasps again, louder even. Bucky squirts more into his hand, then rubs it down Steve’s taint to start fingering him with it.

 

“Fuck!” Steve whines. “Fuck, it – it burns!”

 

“Mhmm,” Bucky answers, circling his rim.

 

Steve twists and grinds his hips into Bucky’s hand. Bucky kisses his cheek, gently massaging his rim. (He’d put some of the gel on Steve’s arm before, he knew his boy wouldn’t react to it, the burn is what it’s supposed to do.) Steve whimpers.

 

“Master,” he says, “Master, please –”

 

“What’d’you want, sweet boy?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve twists and thrashes against his restraints as his cock brushes just against the lace of his clothes. He whines like the lace is bringing him close to orgasm already.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Bucky coos. “What do you need?”   
  


“You,” Steve whines. “Master, please, gimme your cock.”

 

“Gotta take this slow,” Bucky insists. “You’ve never had anything inside your hole, honey, Master doesn’t wanna hurt you. At least, not yet.”

 

“Gimme,” Steve breathes out desperately.

 

Bucky slips a finger inside him. Steve arches his throat and Bucky grabs the leash to put tension on it and his collar in turn. Steve whines, squeezing tight around Bucky’s finger, and blinks away tears. Bucky bends over him and licks them off Steve’s face, then tucks close to his ear and hums, pleased. Steve whimpers.

 

“What a gorgeous little boy I get to ruin,” Bucky chuckles. “You taste so sweet.”

 

“Master,” Steve just begs, high and desperate and so pretty.

 

Bucky forces a second finger inside him and rolls both to find Steve’s prostate. He brushes it; Steve jolts, keening, and he hits it again with intent. Steve shouts, digging his head back into the sofa. Bucky pumps his fingers a few times, then loses patience; he yanks his fingers free, fists his cock again to get the gel wet again, and lines up to press his tip against Steve’s hole.

 

“Tell me you need it,” Bucky demands. “Tell me who I am, babydoll.”

 

“I need it, Master,” Steve gasps, “I need your cock, please, Master, fill me up.”

 

“Beg me,” Bucky orders, rolling his tip up Steve’s taint and down to his hole again. “Beg me, babydoll.”

 

Steve lets out a broken gasp, partially a sob and part a scream. “Please,” he repeats, “please, Master, gimme it.”

 

Steve’s crying still. Bucky touches their noses together, bumping their foreheads, and watches the tears gather on his lashes, darkened by mascara, and slip down his face in increasingly black lines. Bucky still can’t believe how lucky he is to have this beautiful boy under him.

 

“Master,” Steve whimpers, “gimme –”

 

Bucky kisses between Steve’s eyebrows and guides his cockhead to his hole. He rubs against it, dragging the tip from Steve’s hole up his taint and back down. Steve whines, stretching his legs apart as far as he can.

 

“Master…” he says again.

 

“First time an’ you’re already a slut for me, huh?” Bucky asks him with a wicked grin. “Ain’t even had my dick inside you before and you’re begging for it; you just a natural-born cock-whore, ain’t’chu?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve says, “I’m your slut, Master, please, please make me your slut.”

 

“You already are,” Bucky tells him sweetly. “Cute little thing, all spread out for me, whinin’ for my dick, you’re already my slut, babydoll. How does that make you feel?”

 

Steve only whines. Bucky shifts to lean over him more and slots the tip of his cock against Steve’s hole again. He presses in gently, still teasing him.

 

Steve gasps and digs his head back into the sofa, the restraints clicking as his legs jerk like he wants to raise them up, out of the way. Bucky grabs his hips with both hands and yanks him in, his dick sliding up Steve’s crease again.

 

“Master!” Steve whines pleadingly. “Sir, I’ll do anything, I’ll do whatever you want, just gimme your cock, sir, I need it, Master!”

 

“‘Course you need it, little boy,” Bucky coos, “sweet little slut like you gone so long without havin’ a big, strong Alpha to stuff up your cute pussy, you’ve gotta be so desperate to be fucked, baby boy.”

 

“I am!” Steve promises. “So bad, Master, need it so bad, please –”

 

“Will you cry some more for me, honey?” Bucky asks. “Cry for me, show me how bad you need me.”

 

Steve hiccups and blinks. More inky tears bead up at the corners of his eyes and slip down, leaving more streaks down his face. Bucky leans over him and grabs the leash, yanks it taut and puts his hand by Steve’s head; the leash pulls the collar flush against Steve’s jaw and forces his head back, the collar digs into his flesh, and Bucky can see him swallow against it. The collar puts pressure on Steve’s windpipe and digs into the lymph nodes under his jaw, making it feel like a chokehold, without putting specific pressure on the blood vessels or crushing his trachea enough to cause damage. Bucky knows exactly how hard to pull to get the collar in the right spot, and he knows exactly how long Steve can take the restriction of his air before it starts to hurt him.

 

“What a pretty boy,” Bucky murmurs again, reaching up with his other hand to brush under Steve’s eye, smearing the tears and mascara. “Such a mess, but you’re still so gorgeous, sweetheart. You got my dick so hard, can you feel it?”

 

Steve sniffs and nods quickly, limited by the dig of the collar into his jaw. Bucky cups his chin and presses his thumb against his lower lip, stretching it back. Steve makes a high-pitched noise and Bucky gives him a smile.

 

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” he asks. “Be nice ‘n’ tight on my cock? Keep cryin’ for me as I fuck ya?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Steve mumbles quickly.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky tells him, letting go of his lip to pat his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, little slut.”

 

He lets go of Steve’s chin and the leash, letting his collar fall back on his throat. Steve takes a large gulp of air and his eyes go hazy for a second; he gets a bit dizzy from the rush of oxygen and new blood to his brain every time Bucky strains his collar like that, the poor thing.

 

Bucky grabs Steve’s hip with one hand and his cock with the other. He drags his tip up and down Steve’s crease again, then circles his rim one more time.

 

“Master,” Steve whimpers.

 

“Shh,” Bucky murmurs, “it’s alright, babydoll, Master’s here, Master’ll take care of you.”

 

Steve hiccups again and exhales a sob. Bucky folds over him, putting his elbow beside Steve’s head, and kisses him, languid and loving. At the same time, he fits his cockhead into Steve’s hole and starts to press in. As his rim stretches, Steve gasps and squirms again, rocking his little body against Bucky’s as much as he can. Bucky nips at his lower lip, circles his hips, then begins to slide into him properly. 

 

Steve moans and Bucky kisses his mouth open, claiming him in all ways as he fills his baby’s hole. Steve lets his head fall back, his mouth opens, and he responds to Bucky’s tongue passively, allowing him to be aggressive with his kiss. Bucky gets close to balls-deep, stops, and rocks back.

 

Steve makes a strangled, upset noise. Bucky chuckles, bumping their noses together, and rocks back in. Steve quiets with a few whimpers that Bucky kisses away.

 

“Shh,” he murmurs again, “‘s okay, sweetheart, Master’s got’chu, your pretty cunt’s gonna stretch so nice around my dick, I just gotta be slow with you ‘cause you ain’t done this before. It’s alright, baby boy, just relax.”

 

“Master,” Steve hiccups, the restraints jingling as his hands and ankles jerk around.

 

Bucky grabs the leash and pulls it tight, pulling Steve’s collar against his jaw again, and starts kissing the defined lines of his throat. Steve whimpers more and his hole clenches; Bucky lets out a low groan.

 

“That’s a good boy,” he whispers against Steve’s neck, “stay nice an’ tight for me, little baby, tha’s what’ll feel the best.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Steve whispers, voice weak as his collar chokes him.

 

Bucky kisses along the edge of his jaw, humming in delight as he starts pushing in again. Steve lets out another whine and Bucky circles his hips briefly before resuming. 

 

“You make me the happiest Alpha in the world,” Bucky says softly. “When you call me  _ Master, _ baby boy, you just make my heart swell. I love you so much,” he continues, murmuring directly into Steve’s ear now, his lips brush the shell and Steve squirms the way he always does when Bucky gets so close, “it makes me so fuckin’ proud to be your Alpha, your Master. Even jus’ bein’ your sir, babydoll, that got me so good, made me so damn hard to think about it.”

 

“My Master,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky kisses his ear. “Tha’s right, baby,” he answers, “an’ you’re such a damn good babydoll to own.”

 

Steve whines, tightening up on Bucky’s cock again. Bucky kisses his ear again, nuzzles down his neck, then slams home in one push. Steve shouts, moaning high and loud on his inhale and exhale, and Bucky catches the lobe of his ear in his teeth and tugs at it, yanking the leash a little bit tighter as he does. He grinds his dick into Steve, then draws back and fucks into him again harshly.

 

“Master!” Steve gasps, his voice just  _ gone. _ “Master, fuck, thank you!”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky growls into his ear, “what a good little boy I own; damn, babydoll, you got me so fuckin’ hard all the time thinkin’ ‘bout this tight pussy, thinkin’ ‘bout how it’s  _ mine.” _

 

“Yours!” Steve whines. “All yours, Master, ‘m yours –”

 

“Damn right you are,” Bucky continues to growl. “This my cunt, my fuck-hole, baby boy, ain’t it?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve gasps. “Yours, Master, yours.”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs then, picking up his hips to slam himself deeper in Steve’s body.

 

Steve moans and tightens up, as he always does with praise. Bucky kisses his ear again, then resettles himself to holding up his torso over Steve’s body, knees spread at just the right width, and he begins using both his elbows and his knees to maintain a steady rhythm of fucking his boy hard. Steve gasps every time Bucky draws in and moans when he pulls back.

 

“My boy,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s ear, “my sweet, gorgeous little babydoll, gonna have you cryin’ on my cock all night. How’s that sound?”

 

“M–Master,” Steve hiccups, “yes – yes –!”

 

“Mm, ‘course you love that plan,” Bucky chuckles, “how’s ‘bout comin’ for me all night, too, babydoll?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve answers in an inhale, “yessir, please, Master –”

 

Bucky kisses him, drags their lips together, and drops his torso just enough to put some of his weight between Steve’s legs. He fucks home one more time and stops, grinding into him. Steve lets out a long sob.

 

“I wanna feel this pretty hole gettin’ even tighter on me, baby,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s lips. “Wanna see you dirty up that lovely little nightgown you got on. You gonna give me what I want, sugar?”

 

Steve nods, whining more. Bucky rolls his hips, grinding his dick inside Steve, but putting friction on Steve’s cock at the same time.

 

“You understand what I want, sweet boy?” Bucky asks. “Gonna come for me?”

 

“Wanna,” Steve whimpers. “Master, please, please, fuck me!”

 

“Aw, but baby, I gotta give that cute lil’ dick’a yours some attention,” Bucky laughs. “How’re you gonna come without that, honey?”

 

“Your cock,” Steve blurts. “Come from your cock, Master, wanna, please?”

 

Bucky laughs again softly and picks his torso back up to rock back and in again slowly. Steve lets out another whimper and squirms under him, his hole tightening.

 

“You’re gonna come just from my cock, baby?” Bucky teases. “That greedy little dick doesn’t need nothin’ touchin’ it, you’re gonna go the first time off untouched?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whines, “wanna, Master, wanna –”

 

Bucky chuckles and pushes up. His cock slips free and Steve shouts, eyes flying open wide and utterly betrayed.

 

“Master!” he protests. “No!”

 

“Shh,” Bucky says. “Hold on a moment.”

 

He slips off the sofa, drops to one knee, and spins Steve on his back, putting his ass on the edge of the couch. Bucky grabs one of the other cushions and pushes up for a second to drop it onto the floor under him, then kneels on it again, keeping one foot on the rug for leverage.

 

“No!” Steve whines, his restraints jangling as he writhes. “Give it back, Master, I need it!”

 

“Aw, I know you do, honey,” Bucky answers, grabbing Steve’s hips to make sure he’s positioned right. “Here –”

 

He fits his tip back against Steve’s hole and slams back into him. Steve gasps, throws his head back as his eyes roll up, and he moans in relief. Bucky grips Steve’s hips, pinning him down, and sinks deep into him, grinding his cock as he bottoms out. Steve lets out a sob, pure relief in it.

 

“Thank you,” he hiccups, “thank you, Master, thank you, I love you –”

 

“I love you, too, babydoll,” Bucky answers, “you’re such a precious little toy, I couldn’t not love you.”

 

Steve lets out another sob. Bucky grins as he rolls his hips.

 

“Does your pretty cock hurt?” he asks. “Do you want to come, baby boy?”

 

Steve only whimpers and nods. Bucky flips the scalloped hem of his lingerie up, exposing said pretty cock. It’s glistening from the gel, standing upright and past pink, already red.

 

“You feel all sensitive all over?” Bucky continues. “Maybe if I just touched this poor thing once, you’d go off no problem.”   
  


“No!” Steve sobs. “ _ Fuck _ me, Master, please!”

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Bucky says, laughing. “You wanted your first orgasm to come just from my cock in you, right?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpers. “Please, it hurts!”

 

Bucky leans over him now and gives his cock a slow, measured drag. Steve sobs again, his thighs straining visibly as he tries to rock against Bucky.

 

“What a beautiful picture you make,” Bucky says. “Pretty little toy, tied up and desperate, wanting to come untouched. You make my cock so fuckin’ hard, baby boy, got me rarin’ t’a knot you already.”

 

“Please!” Steve begs, sobbing again. “Master, please!”

 

Bucky gives him a bit of relief; he drags his cock back and thrusts in again slowly.

 

“I’ll give you what you need,” he says fondly. “But you’re gonna give me what I want first. And I want you to come ‘til you can’t no more.”

 

Steve sobs again and tries in vain to fuck himself on Bucky’s cock. Bucky, losing his patience at last, grabs Steve by the waist and without warning his boy, starts to piston hard into him. Steve shouts, screams even, and his gorgeous little cock sways in the air with the force of Bucky’s motions.

 

“Master!” Steve cries out. “Tha–thank you, Master, thank you!”

 

“Come,” Bucky demands. “Now.”

 

Steve arches his back, his neck stretching, and sobs again as his cock spurts. The second the clear, watery spunk starts to dribble out of his tip, Bucky grabs him and starts jacking him off roughly. Steve screams again.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says with pride, “what a good little boy I own. Does your cock hurt, sweetheart?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve gasps.

 

“Good,” Bucky repeats, grinning. “Do you realize how pretty you are like this, baby?”

 

Steve shakes his head, almost thrashing. Bucky squeezes his cock, then starts to tug on it in time with the slow roll of his hips.

 

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky says, “gorgeous legs tied up outta my way, a pretty cock for me to play with, beautiful lace makin’ you look so sweet an’ innocent. But you’re not innocent, are you, little boy?”

 

Steve hiccups. He shakes his head again.

 

“You’re a little slut,” Bucky says. “Aren’t you?”

 

Steve nods slowly, whimpering like he doesn’t know he’s doing it.

 

“Say it,” Bucky orders. “Tell me what you are.”

 

“S–slut,” Steve hiccups. “A slut.”

 

“And who do you belong to?” Bucky asks.

 

“You, Master,” Steve promises. “Master’s slut.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Bucky answers, “good boy, baby.”

 

“Master,” Steve whimpers, thrashing against his restraints, “Master, please –”

 

Bucky squeezes his dick again and Steve cries aloud, arching his core out again. Bucky bends down and kisses his hip, then his stomach, and nuzzles his navel and the delicate piercing in it.

 

“I think my boy deserves lots’a treats this weekend,” he says, “think about it, baby, lyin’ on your back in our bed, just lettin’ me look at’cha and touch ya and play with my sweet boy, and Master jerkin’ off, comin’ all over your gorgeous body. What d’you think’a that, sweetheart?”

 

“Wan’ it,” Steve swears immediately, “Master’s cum, so good, wan’ it all the time, please –”

 

Bucky bites the soft flesh under his navel and Steve cries out, straining again. Bucky sucks on the spot, then nuzzles down his hip to press a kiss near the base of his pretty cock.

 

“Master loves that plan, too,” he says. “I love the idea of jus’ layin’ you out and coverin’ you in my cum, baby boy, markin’ my property just right. I gotta mark my territory, baby, don’t I? Don’t want nobody else comin’ along an’ thinkin’ they can steal my lovely little doll from me, huh?”

 

“No, Master,” Steve whines, “yours, Master, nobody else’s.”

 

“That’s right, baby,” Bucky answers. “Since you belong t’a me, I decide everything your body does, right?”

 

Steve nods and whines a bit more. Bucky straightens up, rolling his hips again, and strokes Steve’s reddened dick.

 

“I want you to come again,” he says. “You’re going to. You’re gonna come again and again and again, sweet boy, an’ only then am I gonna let you have my knot. Understand?”

 

Steve nods again quickly. “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says again.

 

He twists his wrist to rub his thumb just under the head of Steve’s cock. Steve whines and arches his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he presses his head into the sofa. Bucky adjusts his knees again, then, continuing to massage Steve’s cock, he begins a steady rhythm of thrusts to drive his cock against Steve’s prostate. Steve gasps, whimpers, squirms and makes the restraints clink as he strains against them, but Bucky continues to fuck against his sensitive spot and stroke his dick.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asks, feeling sadistic glee and pride for his perfect boy.

 

“Mhmm,” Steve whimpers, eyes still squeezed shut.

 

“You want more?” Bucky offers, squeezing him harder.

 

Steve inhales a few times, then nods quickly. “You want it, Master,” he says. “I want it.”

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs, “what a smart little fucktoy, you know you’re meant to want what I want, good boy.”

 

“‘M a good boy, Master,” Steve whines.

 

“The best little boy,” Bucky promises, “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart, an’ you got me so fuckin’ hard, you feel it, right?”

 

Steve whimpers and nods again. Bucky twists his hand on Steve’s cock and picks up the pace of his hips, driving his dick harder into Steve’s warm hole. The ring around the base of his cock and stretched around his ballsack is keeping his orgasm at bay even with the heightened sensitivity from the gel smeared all over his shaft. He doubts Steve even noticed that he’s wearing a ring.

 

“Gonna make you come so much,” Bucky says, “you ain’t gonna be able to move when I’m done with you, baby boy.”

 

“Wan’ it,” Steve slurs. “Wan’ that, Master, ‘m a good slut.”

 

“You are,” Bucky answers, “such a good little slut for me, baby; I’ll wring you out so much you won’t want to keep goin’, but baby, I’ll make sure you come at least once after that.”

 

“Oh, god,” Steve whimpers. “Oh, god, Master.”

 

“You gonna come for me again, little boy?” Bucky asks him. “Does your pretty cock hurt ‘nough t’a come again?”

 

Steve only whimpers and turns his head to the side, almost trying to twist away. Bucky grabs the leash instead of Steve’s waist and yanks it taut against his chest. 

 

“Look at me, boy,” Bucky demands.

 

Steve blinks his eyes open and searches the room for a moment before he meets Bucky’s gaze. His eyes are blown, glassy and unfocused. Bucky drops the leash and grabs his jaw instead, holding him where he wants him.

 

“You’re gonna come again,” he says. “Understand?”

 

Steve nods quickly; he’s panting hard. Bucky has inhalers in the pocket of his suit jacket off to the side. Steve isn’t panting hard enough to trigger an asthma attack, but Bucky still mentally locates his jacket to be prepared. 

 

“You’re going to come,” Bucky repeats. “Answer me.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve exhales. “I’ll come, Master, be good.”

 

“That’s right,” Bucky says, softening with a smirk as he squeezes Steve’s cock again. “You’ll be a good boy for Master an’ come again.”

 

“Be good,” Steve whines, “‘m a good slut, sir, ‘m good.”

 

“You are,” Bucky tells him, “such a pretty little slut, go on ‘n’ obey me now, come.”   
  


He starts twisting his hand on Steve’s dick and adjusts his angle to fuck into his prostate on the downstroke. Steve gasps, whines, and twists back to arch his back. Bucky doubles his grip on Steve’s jaw and jerks his head back to make eye contact again.

 

“Master wants you to come,” Bucky says, “you’re gonna look at me like a good boy while you come.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve gasps, “come, sir, yessir.”

 

“C’mon, good boy,” Bucky encourages, “I wanna see you dirty up this gorgeous lace some more, good boy.”

 

“Master!” Steve whines, his hole tightening up rhythmically.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky repeats, “Master wants to feel it, babydoll.”

 

Steve whines without words and almost tips his head back again. Bucky jerks him back by the jaw, tightens his fist, speeds up his hips, and licks his lips as he looks at Steve.

 

“You smell so delicious like this,” he says. “So fuckin’ good when you’re spread out for me, smell like the best lil’ Omega in the world when I’m fuckin’ you, baby boy. You taste even better, too.”   
  


“Master,” Steve whimpers.

 

“Come,” Bucky growls.

 

Steve shouts again, his eyes roll back and Bucky doesn’t make him snap back this time. His cock spurts again, his hole gets impossibly tight and Bucky has to stop moving while Steve’s orgasm takes hold. He’s breathing hard, too, his own cock is hot and sensitive and his balls ache with the need to come already, but the silicone ring squeezing his shaft and sack is still doing its job. Bucky milks Steve’s dick for his orgasm, still rolling his hips to give Steve’s prostate stimulation. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs, “good job, pretty boy, you’re such a good boy for your Master, what a treat you are.”

 

Steve pants for breath, his lips moving in attempts to speak as he inhales and exhales deeply. Bucky bends over him and seals his lips in a kiss, stealing air from him. Steve whines and Bucky keeps the kiss tight and hot until the links on Steve’s restraints clang again as he thrashes. Bucky picks up then and Steve gasps in air, his eyelids fluttering. 

 

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky murmurs. “Make my cock ache, baby boy, you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous. Can’t even  _ believe _ that I get to own you, that you belong to me. ‘S hard to believe you’re letting me own you forever now.”

 

“Master’s,” Steve whispers between breaths. “Master’s boy.”

 

“You are,” Bucky answers. “I own you. I own every bit of you. I can decide when you breathe, can’t I?”

 

Steve nods quickly. Bucky covers Steve’s mouth with his palm and pinches his nose shut.

 

“You don’t need to breathe,” Bucky whispers. “Just feel me in you.”   
  


Steve nods sharply now, his eyes still shut. Bucky rolls his hips, fucking into Steve hard and deep. Steve’s chest strains as he goes to instinctively breathe, but Bucky doesn’t let him. It’s a fucking thrill. Steve’s eyes finally open, pleading, and Bucky uncovers his mouth. 

 

Steve gasps as he inhales. “ _ Master, _ ” he says as he exhales.

 

Bucky kisses his lips briefly, since his boy does need to breathe, then kisses his cheek, down his jaw, ending just under his chin. He opens his lips there, scrapes his teeth across Steve’s soft skin, then sucks it into his mouth and rolls his tongue. He lets the skin pop out of his mouth with an audible sound, pulls back to examine the color brought to the surface, then bends over again and sucks on the same spot.

 

“ _ Master, _ ” Steve whines again.

 

“Mine,” Bucky growls, licking over the fresh hickey.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve pants. “Master?”

 

Bucky lifts up and kisses Steve’s lips again. He keeps it intense for a moment, then pulls back and leans their foreheads together to bump his nose gently against Steve’s.

 

“My baby,” he murmurs. “My pretty little doll. All mine.”

 

Steve nods, his nose hitting Bucky’s again. Bucky covers Steve’s throat with his palm and rubs his thumb along the ridges of his trachea.

 

“Dizzy,” Steve whispers.

 

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere,” Bucky tells him.

 

Steve grins and nods. “Like it,” he adds.

 

Bucky chuckles and kisses Steve’s upper lip, then his cheek. “Cute boy,” he says. “‘Course you like it, honey, I gave it to you.”

 

Steve nods quickly again, grinning wider. Bucky kisses his other cheek, then down his jaw and finds a new spot under his ear to start sucking on. Steve twists his head to the side, offering his skin to Bucky’s mouth. 

 

Bucky starts to thrust again as he starts a new hickey. Steve lets out a gasp, then mewls softly as his hole tightens up again and he squirms against Bucky’s hips. Bucky still has a hand on his cock and it’s starting to soften. Bucky squeezes it tight and Steve gasps louder.

 

“I’m not done with you,” Bucky murmurs. “I’m thinkin’ you deserve a few more orgasms, sweetheart.”

 

“Hurts,” Steve pants.

 

“Well, good,” Bucky chuckles, “I wan’ it to.”

 

Steve whines for him. Bucky kisses the hickey, then straightens up and lets go of Steve’s throat to find the sensitivity enhancer. Steve blinks his eyes open as Bucky leans over to grab the discarded tube and he looks at it without recognition.

 

“‘M wet,” he mumbles.

 

Bucky laughs as he squirts the gel into his palm. “This ain’t t’a get you wet, precious.”

 

Steve frowns. Bucky slides his fist down Steve’s small cock to just cup the base and uses his left hand, with the puddle of sensation gel in his palm, to wrap around the tip. Steve gasps again, his eyes snapping shut and squeezing tight.

 

“Cold!” he whines. “‘S cold, Master!”

 

“Aw, it’ll warm up quick,” Bucky promises.

 

Steve whimpers. Bucky smears the gel over his cock, then starts stroking him again with his right hand. He pulls his cock out of Steve’s ass, just leaving the tip in, and strokes his shaft with the remaining gel on his hand. 

 

“Master!” Steve whimpers.

 

“It’s alright, baby,” Bucky tells him, “here –”

 

He slams his cock back into Steve in one movement. Steve screams, arching his back again. Bucky pulls back and fucks back into him just as quick. He puts his right leg down, putting his weight on that knee, and lifts his left knee, bracing it on the couch frame; his left foot is asleep, but it’s easy to ignore the quickly growing pins and needles as he snaps his hips for a fast and dirty rhythm.

 

“Master!” Steve whines. “Hurts, Master, it hurts!”

 

“Good,” Bucky says triumphantly. “That’s what I want, baby boy. That means you like it, don’t you?”

 

Steve nods hastily. “Love it,” he promises, his words slurring, “hurts so bad, feels so good.”

 

“Yeah, you feel good, babydoll,” Bucky chuckles, “you smell like you feel fuckin’ good, smell like a fuckin’ bakery, baby – Should bottle your scent, make my own Eau de parfum t’a keep in my desk for when I don’t got you at my feet.”

 

Steve whines quickly, shaking his head. “Always there,” he says. “Belong there. Good boys stay there.”   
  


Bucky chuckles again and, wiping his hand clean on the cushion first, cups Steve’s throat again. “You’re right,” he says. “Still, I ought’a bottle your fucked scent, it’s fuckin’ delicious.”

 

“Please,” Steve says hoarsely.

 

Bucky speeds up both his hips and his hand. Steve whines, crying loudly, as he strains against his restraints like he wants to fuck himself more or et away. Either way, he isn’t moving. bucky grins savagely.

 

“You’re fuckin’ sweet an’ pretty,” he says. “I’m so fuckin’ proud of you, baby boy, you’re a damn good doll, perfect little slut.”

 

“Master’s slut,” Steve repeats.

 

“Master’s perfect slut,” Bucky coos. “Nice, tight pussy, smell so fuckin’ sweet, look so damn good with your legs spread wide, honey. You got the best holes t’a fuck in the world, nothin’ satisfies my cock the way you do, baby boy.”

 

Steve whines and strains against his cuffs. Bucky squeezes his throat gently.

 

“I want you to come again,” he says, “you gonna be a good boy for me and gimme what I want?”

 

Steve nods. Bucky grabs his leash, pulls it tight, and plants his fist on the sofa by Steve’s shoulder; pulling on his collar again. Steve’s throat works visibly, he wheezes as he inhales and exhales, and Bucky picks up the strength of his thrusts to fuck his prostate harder.

 

“C’mon, baby boy,” Bucky demands, starting to get out of breath himself, “come again, you can do it, gimme what I want.”   
  


“Master,” Steve whispers.

 

“That’s right,” Bucky answers, “I own you, I control you, you belong to me. Come, sweetheart, come again.”

 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth stretched open. Bucky picks up his fist, releasing the tension on the collar, and Steve gasps in air. Bucky doubles the power of his fist jacking Steve off at the same time and Steve arches his back yet again.

 

“Come,” Bucky growls again.

 

He puts the power of command behind it. Steve’s eyes roll back, his mouth stretches wider, his core pushes out, and his cock dribbles cum again. Bucky stops moving, panting, and just squeezes Steve’s cock every other breath.

 

“Good boy,” he exhales, “fuck, you’re a good boy, sweetheart, Master’s so proud of you.”

 

Steve mouths the word  _ Master. _ Bucky bends over him and kisses his slack lips hard.

 

“So fuckin’ proud’a my boy,” he murmurs.

 

“Air,” Steve mumbles back.

 

Bucky presses another kiss to his lips and pulls back as Steve inhales again. Bucky nuzzles their noses together, then kisses along his cheek. Steve exhales deeply, sucks in air again, his chest brushing against Bucky’s at the apex of his inhale.

 

“Three fuckin’ orgasms,” Bucky murmurs near Steve’s ear. “You got one more for me, sweet boy? One more an’ I’ll come in you, give you my knot. You want that?”

 

Steve nods quickly, still panting too hard to speak. Bucky kisses his ear, then straightens up and pets over his waist, his chest.

 

“I gotta pull out to take the ring off,” he says.

 

Steve nods lazily. Bucky picks his hand up and snaps his fingers. Steve’s eyes jerk open and he looks around for a second to find Bucky.

 

“I gotta pull out,” Bucky repeats. “I’m wearing a ring, baby, I gotta take it off.”   
  


“Don’ take your ring off,” Steve mumbles, “jus’ put tha’ on you.”

 

Bucky smiles, laughs, and shakes his head. He bends low and pecks Steve’s lips, dragging their mouths together more lazily.

 

“Cock ring, honey,” Bucky murmurs. “Gotta take  _ that _ off. Not my wedding ring. Never takin’ that off, baby boy.”

 

Steve nods again. Bucky kisses the tip of his nose, then straightens up. He maintains his tight grip on Steve’s cock, twisting his fist occasionally to keep it hard. He pulls his cock back a little and with his left hand, reaches down and eases the ring around his sack off. It snaps free and tugs at a few hairs, but Bucky hardly notices.

 

“Gotta pull out fully,” he says. “Look at me. I’m just pullin’ out for a second.”

 

Steve meets his gaze and nods. He swallows, but he nods.

 

“You’ll get it back as soon as the cock ring’s off,” Bucky adds. “You understand? I’m not takin’ it away from you, you’re a good boy.”

 

“‘M a good boy,” Steve mumbles.

 

“You are,” Bucky says, easing his cock out of the tight clutch of Steve’s body. “Good boys get Master’s cock, Master’s cum. I’m pullin’ out for just a second to take off the ring, not ‘cause you ain’t been a good boy.”

 

“I understand,” Steve answers him. “‘M a good boy, Master.”

 

Bucky nods now. “Yeah, you are,” he murmurs, pulling his cock free.

 

Steve whimpers as it leaves his body. Bucky touches his hole quickly, filling him with four fingers, then pulls them free and lets go of his dick to get his fingers under the silicone ring. Steve bites his lip and whines, rolling his body against the restraints. Buck works the ring off and just drops it onto the floor, immediately grabbing Steve’s hip and cock again, easing his tip back against Steve’s hole.

 

“Here you go,” Bucky says gently, “my good boy.”

 

Steve whines. Bucky pushes his tip back in and Steve visibly relaxes. Bucky snaps his hips and fills him in one quick motion and Steve gasps, his eyes fluttering closed again.

 

“My good boy,” Bucky repeats, “my pretty boy, sweet thing. I want you t’a come again, get all tight on me, an’ I’ll come, too, fill you up an’ knot you like you need. Understand?”

 

Steve nods quickly. Bucky bends and kisses his lips, slow and loving. Steve is passive, beyond the point that he can kiss back or do much else beyond ride the wave of pleasure Bucky gives him.

 

Bucky puts an arm under Steve’s back, the other around his shoulders, and picks him up. Steve tips against his shoulder and digs his knees into his waist. Bucky pushes up, stands carefully, and uses his grip on Steve’s waist to lift him slowly up his dick. Steve whines. Bucky drops him back down and presses him in tight. Steve presses his face against Bucky’s neck and whines more.

 

“Gonna take you to bed, pretty boy,” Bucky murmurs. “Fuck you t’a sleep, okay?”

 

“Master,” Steve just whimpers.

 

Bucky pops free one of the clips keeping Steve’s left wrist attached to his thigh. Steve reaches up immediately and wraps his arm around Bucky’s neck, clinging to him. Bucky secures his hands under Steve’s ass, turns, and heads for the stairs.

 

The second floor is one massive, master suite. Bucky goes straight for the low bed and puts a knee on it, then climbs onto it. He puts one hand on the small of Steve’s back, kisses his shoulder, then tips forward and drops him to the mattress. Steve gasps when he hits the bed, bounces, and Bucky is on him again in an instant, kissing his neck down to his chest. Bucky’s cock slips free, however.

 

“Master!” Steve whines. “Master, gimme it back! ‘M a good boy, Master, please!”

 

Bucky sucks Steve’s earlobe into his mouth, blindly humping Steve’s ass and groin. “Best little boy,” he murmurs, “you can have it back, baby, didn’t mean t’a take it away.”

 

“‘M a good boy,” Steve whimpers.

 

Bucky puts his weight on one elbow and turns his shoulders out to reach down and grab his cock again. He fists the base, resisting the urge to stroke himself, and steadies himself as he seeks out Steve’s asshole again. Steve whines as Bucky’s cockhead slips against his hole once more, he gasps as Bucky starts sinking into him.

 

“Master,” Steve mumbles, “Master’s good boy.”

 

“Tha’s right, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs back. “Master’s favorite slut, favorite fucktoy. You’re such a good boy.”

 

He bottoms out again and rolls his hips slowly. Steve whimpers and Bucky wraps his right hand around Steve’s cock again, squeezing it, then beginning to stroke it again. Steve’s hole tightens up and he whines.

 

“Hurts,” he gasps, “hurts, Master.”

 

“That’s what it’s s’posed t’a feel like,” Bucky tells him. “Know it  _ feels _ like it hurts, but that’s really your body enjoyin’ what I’m doin’ to it.”

 

“Fuck,” Steve whispers. “It’ll… feel like this… every time?”

 

Bucky grins and twists his wrist to give Steve another long stroke. Steve jolts and whimpers again.

 

“Every time,” Bucky promises.

 

“Fuck!” Steve repeats, his voice high and breathy, cracking in the middle of the expletive. 

 

“Dirty little boy,” Bucky murmurs, bending to kiss Steve’s chest. “What a mouth on you. Next time, I’ll make you use that dirty mouth on my cock, see how you do there.”

 

Steve only whines. Bucky fucks him slowly now; his boy’s hole is too hot and tight and fucking perfect to go too fast now that he can’t rely on the cock ring to prolong his stamina. 

 

“You’re gonna come one more time, baby,” Bucky reminds Steve, kissing just under his nipple. “You want me to come in you, knot you?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpers.

 

“Then you gotta come again,” Bucky says. “I wanna feel it, wanna see you lose it one more time, then I’ll give it to you. You wanna be a good boy, honey?”

 

“I’m a good boy!” Steve cries out defensively. “I’m a good boy, Master, do whatever you want, I’m your good boy!”

 

“Aw, baby, you’re the best boy,” Bucky answers with a laugh. “You done so good for me so far, just gotta do one more thing for me, alright? You wanna keep bein’ a good boy?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpers one more time.

 

Bucky kisses his pebbled nipple, parts his lips to suck on it, then abruptly bites him. Steve shouts, arching up into his mouth, and Bucky tugs gently on his nipple for a second, quickly switching to laving at it with his tongue.

 

“Master!” Steve mewls. “Please, fuck me, Master!”

 

Bucky chuckles against his nipple and spreads his knees farther apart. He puts his elbow above Steve’s head, straining his upper body as he leans on one arm, and rolls his whole body into his next thrust. 

 

Steve lets out a soft, punched-out gasp. Bucky switches to his other nipple, sucks on it briefly before biting it, and snaps his hips to drive his growing knot against Steve’s prostate. Steve lets out broken, heavy moans as Bucky drives in, whimpers when Bucky pulls back, repeats on the next fuck in. 

 

“So fuckin’ tight,” Bucky growls. “So fuckin’ good on my cock, baby boy. Come again for me, wan’ you t’a get tighter, c’mon.”

 

“Master –!” Steve gasps.

 

Bucky tugs Steve’s cock again, the whole point of him planking with just one arm; he turns his fist as he strokes up to get his thumb under the head and sweep it up through Steve’s slit. Steve’s moans pick up in volume again, he gasps for every breath, and Bucky pushes up to mouth under his jaw, biting and sucking intermittently to mark his boy’s skin up as much as he wants. Steve whines gorgeously under him and Bucky puts his whole back into fucking him.

 

Steve’s free hand wraps around the back of Bucky’s neck, twisting with his hair and digging in. Bucky lifts his mouth and kisses Steve’s open lips, fucking his mouth as hard as he’s fucking his ass. Steve pants for breath when he pulls back, letting their lips still touch as they both inhale and exhale.

 

“Look at me,” Bucky demands.

 

Steve blinks slowly, but finds Bucky’s gaze.

 

“Keep lookin’ at me,” Bucky orders. “Understand? I stop if you look away.”

 

“Yessir,” Steve answers, “look at you, Master, don’ wan’ you t’a stop.”

 

“Then keep lookin’ at me,” Bucky repeats. “Good boy, baby.”

 

He shoves up for a brief second to grab Steve’s leash, drops back down onto his elbow, and pulls the leash taut. Steve shuts his mouth with a snap, swallows, and inhales slowly, audibly wheezing again. Bucky kisses his cheek and nuzzles down to where his collar is now cutting off his air.

 

“My boy,” he murmurs. “You’re fuckin’ mine.”

 

Steve nods weakly. Bucky kisses under Steve’s chin, then his mouth, tongue-fucking his mouth again. Steve is  _ weak, _ he’s pliant, even his hand in Bucky’s hair is totally limp. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says against Steve’s mouth. “Come for me, pretty baby, come for me, I’ll let you breathe an’ I’ll come in you. Which you want more?”

 

“Master,” Steve wheezes. “Master’s… cum.”

 

Bucky grins and bumps their noses together, strikingly tender when he’s restricting Steve’s air supply and fucking into him with every ounce of power his body possesses.

 

“‘Course you do,” Bucky murmurs. “Tha’s all you need, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

 

Steve nods slowly. Bucky kisses his lips again and pushes back to put more weight on his knees, letting up some of the pressure on Steve’s collar for a moment as he uses the springiness of the mattress to maintain his momentum. He rubs his thumb under Steve’s shaft, twists at the head of his cock, and makes sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Steve’s eyes are hooded, rolling back every few seconds as his thighs tense with his hole occasionally. 

 

“Fuckin’ perfect,” Bucky says. “Prettiest fuckin’ boy I ever had on my cock, come for me, baby boy, c’mon, gimme what I want.”

 

Steve nods, again, weakly. Bucky pulls at the leash again and Steve lets out a strangled moan.

 

“Are you close?” Bucky demands.

 

Steve nods.

 

Bucky pulls the leash tight again and fists his dick harder and faster. He’s close, too, but he’s determined to see Steve come again before he lets go. Steve blinks a couple of times and Bucky releases the pressure on the leash completely, ducking in to brush their noses together.

 

“Are you dizzy?” he demands.

 

Steve nods slowly.

 

“One or five?” Bucky adds.

 

Steve closes his eyes slowly, then opens them again and just looks back at Bucky.

 

“One?” Bucky guesses.

 

Steve nods a third time. He nods slowly.

 

“You better keep your eyes open an’ on me if you want me t’a keep chokin’ you,” Bucky orders. “You wanna come an’ get Master’s knot without air? You keep your eyes open.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Steve mumbles.

 

Bucky grabs the leash again. He kisses Steve’s lips slowly, squeezing his dick for the moment, then pushes up to see Steve better. His face is pink, not red, and focused in his cheeks, down his neck, to his chest. His lips are red from Bucky kissing him over and over. Mascara has streaked down his face in thin black lines, crossing to make delicate lattice-work that would impress any pastry chef. He looks ruined.

 

Bucky wants to ruin him further.

 

“You blink any more’n once at a time, I stop,” Bucky reminds him.

 

“Yes, Master,” Steve answers airily.

 

Bucky pulls the leash until it’s tight, the collar digging into Steve’s neck just under his jaw. Steve exhales in a slow hiss, his eyes fluttering for a second before opening again.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises. “Gorgeous thing, my good slut. You gonna come for me?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve wheezes.

 

“Gonna get tighter?” Bucky teases. “Gonna wring my dick out, get what you really want? You don’t want air, you want Master’s cum.”

 

Steve nods weakly. Bucky picks up his hips again and starts fucking him hard once more, at the same time, resuming his brutal tugging on Steve’s cock.

 

Steve’s lips stretch in a silent scream. His eyes are open, he blinks once and widens his eyes intentionally; it’s clearly a struggle for him to obey, but he does it so well.

 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky praises again. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

 

Steve lets out another strangled noise; his breath hitching in with a gasp, falling into a moan immediately. His eyes flutter closed and Bucky releases the leash, letting his collar fall back against his throat harmlessly. Steve’s cock dribbles again and Bucky makes sure to rub every bit of it back into him, massaging him for all he’s worth.

 

“Good boy!” Bucky growls happily. “Good fuckin’ slut – Fuck, you’re perfect, baby boy, got my cock achin’ t’a come so hard –”

 

“Come, Master,” Steve whimpers.

 

Bucky releases Steve’s red and abused cock at last and instead, braces himself with both arms. He uses his new position to snap his hips harder, faster, and he groans as he feels his orgasm building. Steve touches his face, his eyes half-closed, and he mouths  _ Master _ again.

 

Bucky kisses him hard. Steve is ruined, he can’t kiss back. Bucky, growling low in his chest, snaps his hips a few more times before his balls finally draw up. His orgasm hits him hard and he stops, panting, cock buried deep in Steve’s body. His knot swells rapidly with the aphrodisiac and the sensation gel. Steve tightens up his hole one last time and Bucky kisses his cheek with another growl.

 

“Good boy,” he pants. “Did so fuckin’ good for me, so proud of you. You’re the best boy, babydoll.”

 

“Master’s,” Steve mumbles.

 

“All mine,” Bucky promises. “Never lettin’ you go. Never lettin’ my baby leave my sight.”

 

Steve brushes at Bucky’s hair and cups his face. Bucky turns into his touch and kisses his palm, then, leaning on his right arm, grips Steve’s wrist and pulls his hand back to kiss his scent gland. Steve shudders under him, his hole tightens up again, and Bucky growls as he nuzzles Steve’s scent gland.

 

“Master,” Steve murmurs.

 

“Mine,” Bucky answers. “I own you. I own the best boy in the world, most gorgeous lil’ slut, prettiest babydoll, sweetest little toy. My sweet boy.”

 

Steve’s cheeks are flushed a healthy pink still. Bucky kisses his palm one more time, then cups his face and kisses his forehead, between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, then his lips. Steve drops his hand onto Bucky’s back and just opens his mouth for Bucky’s invasion.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says into his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, Master,” Steve exhales.

 

Bucky grips Steve’s waist and rolls them to the left, where Steve’s arm is already released from the clips, until Bucky is on his back and Steve is on top of him. Steve shivers and the restraints click as he pulls on them. Bucky pops the clips free with one hand and Steve wraps around him, arms and legs. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky says again. “My sweet boy. I love you so much.”

 

Steve nuzzles Bucky’s throat and goes still. Bucky unclips the leash and drops it, then starts petting down Steve’s spine with both hands. The house is warm despite the snow falling outside the windows. Steve will fall asleep in moments, and Bucky will likely follow him. Later, he’ll wake up and take Steve into the bathroom to clean up before taking him back to the bed to actually sleep. For now, he just pets his baby and basks in the satisfied, gingerbread smell filling the room.

 

Bucky has a sweet tooth. Sue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _oop_

**Author's Note:**

> _hmu on[twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi394) or [tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/) despite the fact that it's dead_


End file.
